Bellarella
by EdwardCullensLuckyBite
Summary: Starting with a lost cell phone, ending with a changed life. Bella’s dealt with unfavorable events and unlikeable people. With his past and urge for revenge, it would be a surprise for her to walk away unharmed and for Edward to be happy with his choices.
1. Well I tried, but pants?

**Hey guys, I hope you like my new story. I just know I'm gonna have so much fun writing it! I don't own anything by the way, only this idea and all the laughs it brings you :) **

* * *

The buzzing continued to ring in Bella's ears. Her hand lifted up in search for the object that had woke her up from the peaceful sleep that only helped her to forget the weekend from hell as Bella liked to call it. She opened her eyes and grunted as she stared at the celling. It felt as if the white walls were mocking her, just laughing at the stupid things that took place last Saturday.

"Urgh…" She swung her legs to the side of her bed and shifted up slowly, breathing evenly as her heart beat. Her eyes glanced at her bag that lay besides the lamp. The math book peeked through the papers that stuck out from the fabric, "Yay, math class today." She said with no emotion.

The floor boards underneath her feet creaked as she walked to the bathroom. Her mouth formed an O as she yawned and removed the sleep from the corner of her eyes. Bella could hear her father moving the dishes around in the kitchen, the thought of him cooking made her laugh a little but soon went away when she looked in the mirror.

Her brown hair looked like a birds nest, "I'm not even gonna try." She said as she looked at the brown brush lying on the sink. Bella grabbed the white tooth brush with her left hand and the tube of toothpaste with her right. She let the paste squeeze from the tube and land on the bristles. She shoved the object in her mouth and brushed her teeth, recalling the words she had said to him, the way he looked at her and laughed as he walked the opposite way from her, how his family also giggled a little, the tall blonde girl getting the most laughs out, as the little sister looked hopefully back at Bella.

Of course she knew their names, she just didn't think it was necessary to think of them, she would just call them by what they looked like, describing their appearances. Oh, but the way he looked at her.

She spit harshly into the sinking, letting the form escape her mouth. Bella grabbed the brown plastic cup and filled it with warm water, she lifted it to her lips and poured it in. Her jaw went up and down as she washed the rest of the paste from her mouth, again she spat. She used the white towel that hung on the wall to wash her mouth.

"Bella dear? I made you breakfast!" Charlie called out from the lower level.

"Is it burning?" Bella asked as a weird smell made its way to her nose.

"DANG IT!" She could hear him turn on the sink, "Never mind that, I have donuts."

"Third day in a row." She mumbled as she dragged her legs down the stairs.

"I tired to make you eggs but, I thinking stopping before I burn down the house is a good idea." He grabbed a plate and scooted it towards his daughter, keeping his eyes on the donuts.

"It's okay, I'm not really in the mood to eat." Bella looked down.

Charlie looked at his daughter, "OH GOD! What happened to your head?"

"Dad!"

"Well I'm just wondering, goodness…"

"Just give me a donut please."

"Yes master of the nest, which one would you like?"

"Dad!" She repeated, "…chocolate."

He grinned as he grabbed the donut and put it on her plate, "Here you go."

"Thanks." She yawned once more and took a bite from the food in her hand.

"You must have been dreaming roughly huh?"

"I guess you could say that, it was more of a flashback of Saturday."

* * *

_Saturday Afternoon. Forks high school fair. _

_Bella looked around at all the activities the school had set out to raise money. At one side of the school was pie throwing, and at the other was a petting zoo, "This is the high school fair?" She asked._

_"Well it's not just for us, you could have brought family." Jessica smiled._

_"My father would have said the same thing as I did." _

_"Well I think it's a cool thing, much better then that car wash we had last year."_

_"You guys had a car wash?"_

_"In the rain." Jessica pointed out._

_"Wow…" Bella shoved her hands in her pockets as she looked at all the students walking around._

_"There!" Jessica shouted as she grabbed Bella's arm, "There…" Her pale finger pointed out into the crowd._

_"What?" Bella squinted her eyes as she followed the path of her friend's finger. Instantly she knew what her friend had pointed out._

_Him._

_The hottie of the school._

_Edward Cullen._

_What's more to say, he's amazing. Except he never talks, to Bella that is, or that's what Bella thought when exactly this Edward Cullen talked to no one except his honey color eyed family. His hair was gold and his skin was pale, his teeth were prefect just like every other part of him. He smiled as people passed him, but never said hello. _

_They even had a class together, him and Bella, and he had only spoke to her once, and it wasn't even a full sentence, it actually went a little like, 'Hi my names Edward…' and he ran. Bella didn't know why he ran, but he did. And ever since that he had never spoke to her again, not in math class, never in the hallway, or even at a school social. _

_But there he was, with his family, walking around aimlessly, looking at everything like Bella had been. Never actually going up to do anything, but it didn't matter he looked hot just looking. _

_"Go talk to him." Jessica laughed._

_"Oh heck no." Bella tried to turn around but, Jessica grabbed onto her arm._

_"You're not going anywhere." _

_"You got that right, I'm staying right here."_

_"Stop acting like a baby, your seventeen go talk." _

_"I'll say something stupid."  
_

_"You'll be fine."_

_"You don't know that, I could crash and burn." Out of no where, Jessica had pushed Bella forward, causing her chest to slam into Edward's shoulder as he passed by._

_Quickly he turned around and grabbed her before she flew backwards, "Be careful."_

_"Oh...ha...ha...um, I like your pants." Bella held her breath as soon as the words escape her mouth._

_"Thanks…their just pants." Edward said with a little laugh._

_"Oh crash and burn." Rosalie laughed as they continued to walk away._

_"I…uh…" Bella stammered as she watched Alice turn and smile at her, "URGH!" She turned around and looked at Jessica, "I said I liked his pants."_

_"You what? Oh ow…why didn't you ask about his day or something not so creepy?"_

_"I was trying but I glanced at his pants and bam, before I knew it, I said the worst thing ever."  
_

_"Not the worst, you could have said you liked his ear lobe or something." Jessica laughed as she walked away._

_"Thanks for the comfort." Bella murmured. _

_-_

"Bella, Bella!" Charlie said snapping.

She shook her head, "Oh sorry, I was thinking of something."

"It's okay...Just don't be late to school."

"What time is it?"

Charlie checked his watch, "Eight twenty."

"Yep, gonna be late. Sorry dad."

"Go get dressed!"

Bella stood up, turned her hand sideways and place them on her forehead, "Yes sir." She dropped her hand and walked up the stairs.

When she reached her closet, all the clothes seemed to scream, 'LOOK AT ME, I'M THE IDOIT WHO LIKES PANTS!'

"Maybe gray, I'll blend in with the walls." She said to herself, "My luck they painted the walls blue on the weekend."

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Start new, I could try that

**Hey guys, thanks for all the favorite authors, favorite story and every other alert that some of you did, and a BIG thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm glad you like it. Sorry if this is chapter is weird or slow, I'm very tired, it's about twelve in the morning, but I just had to update, haha. Well I don't own anything, but you already know that. :)**

It took a while for Bella's old engine to start. The frost from the cold morning had the truck working slowly, "I love you so much," Bella said as she rubbed the steering wheel, "Now show me you love me back." The engine growled, but started on the fifth try, "Oh I knew you loved me!" She laughed as she put it in drive. The car backed out slowly and turned to head towards the school, she pressed the pedal down and watched the road, "Books, check. Lunch money, check. Clothes that blend in, well that's a big fat check." She said to herself as she drove.

The clock on her dashboard flashed as she drove past houses, and teens running towards school, she looked out the window and smiled, "Oh your gonna be late," She checked the clock again, "Oh I'm gonna be late." Her voice had lost its humor as she sped up. A parking spot looked like it was calling to her as she drove in, "Oh thank you, thank you." She pulled in and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

There was three more minutes till the late bell rung, and Bella was still inside her automobile gathering her books together and stuffing her keys in her bag. Her mind got lost in the fact that she would see him today, sit next to him, be a desk away. It didn't matter though, she wasn't his type, nobody was. Even Jessica had pointed that out the first day, but who knows, if he actually got to know her, he'd probably like her…hopefully.

"I wish…" She whispered to herself.

Tick.

Two minutes left, "Crap." Her bag swung over her shoulder as she slammed the red door shut.

Tick.

Her feet practically flew over the ground as her speed increased. She couldn't be late, not again. One more time and she was supposed to get a detention. The ice under her feet made every step possible for a quick fall, maybe an excuse to why she was late. She was Bella Swan, she fell, everyone knew that by now.

Tick. _RIIIIINNNNGGG!_

"Ah," She grabbed the knob to the door as the bell rang through out the school, "Here and only a second late…oh please don't count me late, please…AHHHH!" A piece of ice that had stuck to the bottom of her boot, melted causing the floor to instantly become slippery.

Bella legs swung forward as her books flew out of her bag and hit the ground, but just like the books so did Bella's back, also making a thud when it connected with the floor, "AH!" She yelled again as a book fell on her stomach.

The class began to laugh loudly as Jessica ran to her side to help her up. A jolt of frustration ran through Bella's body as she lay on the floor. The door had gotten stuck on a rock that laid outside, so of course everyone out there also saw her fall.

Her eye's rolled back to look outside the room. There he was, looking down at her, smiling, "Guess I was a little too late." He joked as he kept walking.

"Oh come on!" She said as sat up, "Am I counted late?"

"No Bella, technically you legs were inside the room before the bell rung." The teacher said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Well that's good news." Bella gathered her books and looked up to Jessica, "Thanks." She said grabbing the book from her hands.

"Yeah anytime." Jessica stood up and walked back to her desk, where she sat and watched Bella.

Bella could feel blood rushing to her cheeks as she looked around, "I'm just gonna go sit now." She said with a sly smile.

"Now class settle down, this isn't a first." The teacher reinsured.

"Of course not." Bella whispered under her breath. When she reached her seat, she threw her books on the wood top and slid in her chair, her hand held up head as she watched the teacher teach.

But like every other kid, too many things were on her mind that she could barely concentrate. Half the time it was the fact that Edward had seen her fall flat on her back in front of the whole class and the other half was now they had something to talk about during math. Her lips formed a little smile when she thought about actually getting to make a full conversation, maybe.

"You gonna talk to him today?" Jessica whispered from behind Bella.

"I don't know."

"You should."

"No, I'm okay."

"Bella," She tapped on Bella's shoulder, "be brave."

"I did, and you remember where that lead me?"

"Yeah, you like pants."

"Oh stop." Bella put her head down on the wood, "I don't want to remember." She mumbled through the space where her arm didn't touch the table.

"Then just forget it, start new." Jessica laid her back against the plastic chair and looked forward.

'_Start new?_' Bella thought, "I guess I could try."

"Good for you." Jessica whispered again.

After an hour in a half the bell rung through the hallways and in every class room, letting those who want to flee, run. Bella pushed all of her papers into her blue backpack and stood up, making her way to the door.

"Good luck Bella." Jessica said as she waved and walked the other way.

The hallway was packed with teens walking all around, some stopping by lockers to get books, others making out in the corners. The teachers all chatted with other teachers from across the hallway, talking about the homework they gave out or about how last night was the best night…

_'Ah walk faster Bella.'_ Bella thought as she ran from the conversation of how Miss. Buckley had gotten lucky, teachers and getting lucky just didn't go together well, something you tended to try not to say in the same sentence.

The math room was well lite with fluorescents covering the celling equally, the desks were pushed together…wait they were pushed together, "Mr. Rose?" Bella asked, "How come you moved the desks?"

"I felt it would help during group work," He said cheerfully, "You want to move yours back?"

"Oh no I'm fine." That's the last thing Bella wanted was to seem like she didn't like Edward so much she'd rather work alone. Oh heck no, this was her chance to get to know him more, she'd take it without hesitation.

"You moved desks?" Edward said from behind her.

"You heard that Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked, "You weren't even here when I said it."

"I was behind you."

"Oh, well then yes I did."

"Great." Edward shoved his way in, slightly bumping into Bella.

"Great?" Bella repeated, "Great." He must really hate her, he couldn't even sit by her without saying, 'great', and not even an exciting great. The kind of great that makes you want to just slip and fall again.

Bella grabbed onto the table next to her, '_I'm not falling again.'_ She promised herself.

Edward had already sat down besides her desk. He looked at her carefully, the smell running up his nose and burning at his throat. The emotion on her face stabbed him, cursed at him for saying such a thing, when only he meant that for her safety. Edward knew he couldn't just sit an inch away from her for an hour in a half not being able to taste her, know what she really was like, not being able to get to know her the vampire way. He lusted for that, her pale skin and petite features, her brown eyes only looking back at him, showing innocence and shyness. He had heard the thoughts of her friends, he knew the way she felt about him, but nothing could change his nature, his way of living. It didn't matter that she would give anything just be held by his frozen hands and lite touches.

He shook his head, he knew he couldn't love her, but he could at least be a little nice towards the poor girl, "Hi."

Bella stood there shocked, her eyes glued onto his, never leaving his sight. He was breath taking, his honey eyes only had her guessing, "Hi." Her voice was low and full of excitement.

"Are you okay from, you know, this morning?" He smiled his teeth shinning, heart melting, lip biting, body shivering, smile.

She gulped the spit that kept her mouth from becoming dry. Before she spoke she sat down, again she looked at him, "My back's a little sore, but nothing some Tylenol can't fix." A strand of her brown hair fell in front of her eyes.

Edward felt his hand moving to push it away, but stopped himself. The touch of her warm skin could make him explode, it could set him off. So he kept his hand on his desk and watched her move it herself, "Well that's good."

"Yeah, thanks for asking," He tilted his head, "Sorry about before, with the whole running away situation. My father texted me, it was an emergency."

"Oh no, it's fine. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, no need to worry, but let's start over, I'm Edward Cullen."

Bella smiled and put her hand in front of her, "Bella Swan."

Edward stared at it, knowing that the polite thing to do was to shake it, but could he handle it? Did he actually really care, he needed it, to feel something different from him, something alive. He connected his hand to hers and shook, "Nice to meet you Bella."

She loved the way he said her name, so nicely like if he mispronounced it, it would break, never exist. He made it sound so important, "You too."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Blonde barbie doll!

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a day to write, I was just super tired yesterday…I lost my phone so I was stressin badly :/ **

**Anyway here's your chapter, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy it!!**

**No owning here sillies.**

-

The entire class period the both of them exchanged their glances and flirty smiles. Looking away when they made eye contact. Now they were only inches apart, they could simply just rub shoulders, but Edward made sure they never touched, her warm scent already haunted him, the touch of her skin might even hurt him. She was a saint. His own sugar high. She was Bella Swan the sweet and innocent girl. Of course she was pretty much everything he wanted, just couldn't have. She was his personal tease. Something he pretty much couldn't live without, but couldn't live with.

"What?" She asked sweetly.

"Huh?" He said shaking his head.

"You weren't blinking for like three minutes, is there something in my hair…oh goodness not my teeth!" She put her hand over her mouth and stared at him.

"Shh!" The teacher shouted.

"Sorry," Edward apologized looking towards him, when he turned around to write on the board, Edward picked up where he had left off, "No nothing is wrong with you…absolutely nothing."

A shy smile ran across her face, "Thanks." She bit her lower lip, forgetting about the pain it brought and faced forwards. Her heart beat faster making Edward smile.

It wasn't the first time he had made a girl go wild of a couple of words, but it was a first that he actually cared, happy he could do such a thing to her. If only he could read her mind. She was different, why? What was so special about her, that is besides her beauty, her scent and those dark brown eyes…He shook his head again and let out a deep breath. She was just another living one, it should be the same, what's with that?

"Okay class just have those papers turned in by Friday." He looked at his watch, "You have about five more minutes."

Bella gathered her papers together and put them in her bag quickly, faster then she had ever gone. Could it be the fact that the faster she went, meant more time with him? Oh no couldn't be.

Bella smiled, "So, you get what he teached?"

"Yeah I've done this a million times." He said with a quick laugh, knowing honestly that he actually has done this quite a lot.

"Well then maybe you could help me…"

"Yeah definitely, anytime."

"How about today?"

"Uh…" The bell rang above him. He stood up and walked to her side of the desk, "I don't know…um…" They walked out of the door together. When they were in the hallway, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were waiting, "You know what," He said stopping in front of them, "Yeah I'll get you."

"No," Rosalie said stepping into the conversation, "We have much more important things to do then hang out."

"Yeah…" Bella said looking at them, "That's fine…Maybe some other time?"

"Doubt it." Rosalie spoke again.

"Will you hush?!" Edward said staring at her, his mouth widened a bit, but not much to scare anyone, "It's not your choice."

"I have a say to who enters my house."

"It's not yours." Edward turned to look at Bella, "Don't listen to her. Here," He pulled out a paper from his binder and wrote his number on it, "Call me."

Bella gently took it from his hand, "Will do." She smiled at him and walked to her next class.

"What is your deal Rose?" Edward said snapping at her.

"I won't let you get involved with _that._" She said making a face.

"Let's go." Edward shouted.

"What about third?" Alice wondered.

"I'll have Carlisle call in, say it was an emergency or what not." He walked to the doors and pushed them open with his strength. They swung hard against the wall behind them, Alice ran to catch it before it made a hole. Edward dug his hands in his pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Maybe you should let me drive." Emmett suggested.

"Maybe you should control your blonde barbie doll!" He opened the doors and threw his books in. Before sliding in her looked at his 'sister', "I'll deal with you at home." When he was fully in the car, he started it and sped out of the parking lot, not even stopping at the stop sign.

"Nice one Rosalie." Alice said staring at her, "You can't control him, and you sure as heck can't control the future."

"What does that mean?" She asked, "What did you see?"

"Nada." Alice hopped in their car.

"She saw something." Emmett stated.

"Naw, really?" Rosalie got into her own car and took off, following after the other Cullen's.

-

Edward wrapped his fingers around the rubber that covered the steering wheel, "Ah, what's gotten into me?" He asked himself, "She's just another piece of cake I can't bite into."

He pushed his teeth together as he thought about her. The way her hair dropped over her face and how bad he just wanted to move it out of the way and tell her she looked amazing. How she made the venom fill his mouth that he could barely speak without it spilling out.

But what was with her mind, he couldn't read it, he couldn't even hear a whisper, not even a word. She was a mute. The first one he had ever seen. The only thing he could hear was the sound of her heart as it beat faster with ever word he spoke, ever smile he showed. She liked him of course, he already knew that. He just needed a plan, something that could work between them. Maybe he could just put her in a bubble, that would work. He smiled at the silly thought, "Something realistic please."

He could tell her…everything. Who he was, what he was, how he lived. The important thing that helped him live, what he longed for that only she could give. The blood that ran into her cheeks, moved through her veins, taunted him with every breath she took. He lusted for it, everything. Even what he couldn't give her, he was a man after all. Hormones still existed in vampires.

Maybe Carlisle could help, tell him what to do and what not to do. Even though he knew what he wanted, he would tell him not to do, and what he didn't want to do was leave her, and Carlisle would tell him that was the best thing _to_ do. Either way he couldn't win.

He looked up realizing he was already at home, the car turned off and just sitting. He could see from the rear view mirror that the others were almost here too. He hurried and got out, running full speed up the stairs, "Hey Esme." He shouted.

"Hi sweetie." She said kindly back.

"Carlisle, you busy?"

"No son what is it?" Carlisle said looking up at him from his computer screen.

"Bella."

"Who?"

"This girl is math, she's just something different."

"Why do you say that?"

Edward walked closer, "I can't read her mind, not even a word. Nothing."

"Are you sure? Maybe it's cause you heard everyone else's."

"No that's not it, I could hear everyone, except her. Even in lunch, and when I saw her at the fair, nothing."

"I…I have nothing to say to that." He said honestly. He had never heard of such a thing, it was impossible. A human couldn't possibly control wether or not one was to read their mind. They couldn't hide their voices, their thoughts. The questions and comments they wanted to say, what they day dreamed about.

"What should I do?"

"What ever you want." He said returning back to his computer, "Except tell her what you are, explain how you feel, oh and try not to bite her if at all possible."

"Seriously."

"Son I don't know. You like her?"

"She's something I haven't wanted in while and now that I fully know her, it's like I can't escape from her. She haunts my thoughts, everything I say has something to do with her," He looked at ground, "I'm confused."

"Invite her over I'd love to meet the girl."

A door slammed on the lower level, a high pitched shrieked echoed the house, "WHAT?!" Rosalie screamed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. I think I need a body gaurd to be honest

**Hey guys, well it's finally Friday, thank goodness. My phone's still lost sadly, anywho I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I think I'm getting some glasses tomorrow…oh fun, haha. And thank you everyone for reviewing, I loved them so much, some even made me laugh a little. Well go read now…and still don't own!!**

First period, done. Actually pretty quickly, English yeah whatever. It wasn't like she couldn't write or read, she was fine. But the clock just seemed to tick so fast, maybe it even skipped some numbers, or it could be that all she was thinking was about the number still in her bag and second period arriving so soon. Even Jessica dared not to talk to her, even when she said hi, Bella was just spacing out, not even caring that Jessica had thrown about six paper balls at her head, she just smacked them away and went back to her day dream marathon.

She had seen him in the hallway, they waved, he smiled and she ended up bitting her lower lip, again. About the tenth time this morning. She wanted to hug him, but gosh he walked too fast. And it might have been a bit random. She thought about it for a minute, she kinda pictured it going a little like this…

_"Hey Edward."_

_"Hi Bella." She wrapped her hands around his chest and pulled closely, tightly, to where he could barely breathe, "AH!!! GET OFF!!!"_

_"Why?! I thought you wanted a hug."_

_"I wanted a wave you freak!" _

_"NO!!"_

_"ROSALIE HELP!!!"_

_Bella let go quickly and ran as the blonde sister chased after her._

_-_

Yeah a wave was good, she thought.

"Okay guys, have a great weekend. Just think, when you guys get back you'll have four days till Christmas break, and don't forget about the Christmas masquerade ball." The teacher spoke.

Bella gaged a little in her throat, just the thought of dancing had her trembling. Her luck she'd get all dressed up, awesome shoes, sexy hair, killer make-up. She'd trip, break her arm, rip her dress and walk home.

Oh, good times.

Everyone got their books together and waited patiently for the bell to ring. Bella didn't even care, she balled up her papers and stuffed them into the bag. You could actually see a lump on the side. Bella turned her head, seeing Jessica staring back at her…a little scared to be honest.

"What?!" Bella asked.

"You just balled them up…your so going to be a murderer when you get older."

"Thanks miss glom and doom."

"Well, okay come on, what are you so anxious about?" Jessica asked.

Bella reached in her bag and pulled out the only flattened paper and held it out, "I got his number, he wants to hang out."

"Ah, that's great! Have you called him yet?"

"No, I don't want to seem desperate."

"But you are…"

"I am not!"

Jessica smiled, "Oh whatever. You practically stalked him at the fair."

"You pushed me into him."

"And you said you liked his pants, let's not blame this on me."

Bella couldn't help, but laugh a little as she remembered the day, "It was your fault."

"And look where you are now," She pointed at the paper, "You got his number, you got him next class, you well…you got him."

"I got nothing yet…"

"Think positively."

"Well you're the one who said he didn't like anyone, ever."

"That was before I knew he gave out numbers, he likes somebody now though."

"Who?"

The bell rang and both of the girls stood up, "You." Jessica waved and walked out of the class.

Me?, Bella thought, Maybe as a friend, it's better then nothing I guess.

She walked out into the crowed hallway, trying to squeeze past the annoying people who thought it was perfectly fine to just stand in other's way. There was a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Rosalie standing there.

"I didn't hug him did I? I thought I was just thinking of it." Bella asked.

"What?...anyway, I think you'd be better off staying away from him."

"And that is because?"

"You want to live don't you?"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's whatever, just think about it."

"Bella!" A male voice called behind her.

Bella turned around to see Edward by their classes door, looking straight at Rosalie, his lips were moving, but she couldn't hear anything. Was he talking to himself or does this girl also read lips? She looked at Rosalie again, she was doing the same, just looking at him, like she was actually hearing what he was saying, "…weird."

Rosalie quickly looked down at her, "I'm just saying." She turned around and walked the other way.

Bella let out a deep breath and relaxed her eye brows. The bell rang as she quickly walked to her class. Still Edward stood there, waiting for her, "Hey."

"Hi, come on get in before he gets here. Last thing you want is to be late."

"Your right." Bella walked into the room and set her books on the floor, she slid in her seat and waited till Edward sat down next to her, "Your sister, she seems nice."

Edward laughed, "Oh yeah she's a crowd pleaser."

"She looks like one…" Bella pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Well her looks do let her attitude slip sometimes."

"Doesn't surprise me."

Edward looked at her, her wavy hair hung past her shoulders, but there was something different. Her eye's seemed brighter, bolder, "Are you wearing makeup?"

"Is it too much?"

"No, I could barely tell."

"Oh, well it's just a little dash of mascara. Nothing major, still look all natural."

"You don't need makeup." He said looking into her eyes, his lips curved upwards, showing some teeth as he smiled at her. Edward listened closely as her heart beat, his smiler got wider. Again the beating went faster, but then she finally looked away.

Ah why does he do that?, Bella asked herself, I bet he knows it sets me off. She looked at him again and still he stared, "What?"

"Nothing, your just kinda fun to mess with."

"Oh thanks."

The door opened and the teacher ran in, "Sorry I'm late class. Just pull out your notes from yesterday."

Bella grabbed the paper that said MATH in bold letters and laid it out on her desk, "Could I borrow a pencil, mine seems to have run away from me." She said as she put her bag back down on the floor.

"Yeah here," He handed her a freshly sharpened pencil, "I have a question to ask you."

Bella kept her eyes on the board as she wrote down on the paper, "Go for it."

"My father wants to meet you, you up for it?"

"Me?" She tilted her head and looked at him, "Why me?"

"Why any other?"

"Sure, I guess I could meet him, just uh, hold your sister back."

"I got tape yesterday."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Dreamful nights

**Hey guys!! Well I got my contacts yesterday and my glasses are getting made…man my eyes are super tired, haha. Again sorry for the late chapter, I was gonna write last night, but my eye's were sore. Thanks for the reviews and all the alerts. I love you guys so much!! Still don't own :)**

**-**

"Just tell me in advance okay?" Bella said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to my dad and see what a good day is for him."

Her cheeks went from pale to a light rose pink as they talked about meeting his parents. It felt a bit weird through, no first date and straight to parents? Were they also getting married too? Honestly it didn't matter, because if she was in the same room as him, nothing could have been better. Maybe meeting his father could be a good thing, he was a doctor in all so if something were to happen to Bella, he'd be the first to call. See, you just have to find the good in everything.

The bell rang again.

"Will you be here for lunch?" Bella asked standing up.

"Yeah."

"That's cool."

A quite laugh escaped from his lips, "But I don't have fourth." He said following her out of the door.

"Then why go to lunch?"

"Because you can't eat by yourself." He smiled at her and turned around heading for his third period.

She watched him walk down the hallway, his body not touching those around him. He kept his distance, like he didn't want to be touched. Like he couldn't be touched. He also turned at the right moment, stopped before they did, and never once bumped into anyone. It's like he knew what they would do before they got ready to do it. He was cautious, careful. And people stayed clear of him…if they just knew him like Bella had gotten to, maybe they'd see him different, like everyone one else. Well because he was like everyone else, he wasn't different, he was just a smart, kind, handsome human…

"Hey Bells." Jessica said interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh hey." Bella started to walk down the hallway, side to side with Jessica, but she kept her eyes straight, her eyebrows creased, still thinking about him, about what they had planned, "He wants me to meet his parents." She blurted out.

"Oh…random. But good…I think."

"No it is good, I'll get to know them more." She shook her head.

"Yeah definitely."

"Well this is my class, catch you later."

"Yeah see you at lunch."

"Can't," Bella yelled, "Got a lunch date." Jessica lifted her hands and gave Bella a thumbs up, "Thanks."

The teacher was gone, and a substitute stood at the front of the class, "Alright, your teacher left nothing, so I pretty much have nothing for you. So you can do whatever, sleep, homework, I don't care. Just don't yell please." He sat down at the desk and searched on the internet for free games.

Bella sighed and looked around, everyone had pulled out their cells phones and started texting, while others moved their desks and chatted with friends. The teens in the back laid their head down and slept. Everyone had something to do, while Bella on the other hand had nothing. She wasn't very tired to sleep, her phone was in her bag and she didn't feel like pulling it out and she really knew no one in the class to talk with, or anyone she wanted to talk to.

But she did have a paper due next class, so she pulled it out and began to work on it. Science, nothing really important, but it was interesting. All the atoms and molecules. She always learned something different every class. It was impressive, fun. But the homework, not so impressive and neither fun. But last night, she was so tired, she didn't have time to do it. Even while she slept, she was still thinking about things. She was still tired when she woke up, her dream she had was weird. It was all her mind wondered about breakfast, first period and second, even with Edward there. Her dreams usually contained her mom and father, her home in Arizona. They were light, with the sun and flowers, usually times in her child hood.

But not this one, oh no not anything like this one. It was dark, night. The moon shinned high, she was in the forest. Maybe the one behind her house. And he was there, Edward. Just standing there looking at her…

_"Where am I?" Bella asked as her hands rubbed down the bark of the trees. Leaving water on the tips of her fingers from the dew. Her breath could be seen when she talked, the air was cold. The wind blew hard, moving her hair roughly. He just looked at her, his eye's glowing.., "Are you alright?"_

_"Are you?"_

_She looked around, "I'm kinda scared to be honest."_

_"Don't be, I'm harmless."_

_"Are you sure?" _

_He walked slowly, closer to her, "Do I look like I could hurt you?" _

_His face was still hidden by the trees shadows, "I can't see you."_

_"But you know who I am."_

_"I want to go home."_

_He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the dark, a light gasp ran from her mouth, "Your safe here."_

_"I know…"_

_He looked down at her, reading her emotions, feeling her cold skin from the night. She felt like him, she looked like him. Pale, cold, dark. He could actually get used to that, having them be the same, "Then don't act so scared."_

_"I'm trying not to."_

_He lowered his head, "You doing an awful job at that."_

_His breath flowed on her face, she smiled a little, "Sorry."_

_"Don't be." _

_His grip on her was tighter, stopping the blood flow, but she couldn't scream. It didn't hurt, painless. His other hand wrapped around her waist, holding her now. He walked her backwards, to where the moon light now glowed on the both of them, lighting their faces._

_His eyes were golden, his hair the same. His features motionless. His lips pushed together, but they moved closer to hers. Slowly until the both of theirs connected, and when they did. The trees disappeared as they kissed, the night turned to day, the forest turned green grass, and he turned to nothing. He was gone, and now she stood alone. _

_His hand marks still appeared on her wrist, while her lips still pulsed and stung from the hard kiss. She sat down on the grass and laid her head on the ground, staring up into the sky. She closed her eyes…_

Then she woke up after that. Weird part was it felt like someone had just left her room, the scent of another flowed, maybe it was just her dad. He might have checked up on her before leaving for work. Her hands where cold through, and her window was closed. The heat was on and the rest of her was warm, but her hands…and her cheek were freezing cold, she remembered.

The trees waved outside the window, as if they were telling Bella to wake up from her day dream. She shook her head and looked at the clock that hung above the board.

Two minutes left.

"What?!" Bella looked down at her paper, still it was blank, none of the questions answered. She had been thinking about it for a half an hour, day dreaming and remembering. Everything, but doing the homework she had planned on finishing, "…wow."

The lunch bell rang and she hopped out of her seat and ran for the door. She moved past everyone in a hurry to get to the cafeteria. When she got in there, he was no where to be seen. Not even at the table that he sat at every other day.

She walked over to the nearest table and sat her stuff down in the seat, turned around and made her way to the line.

She grabbed the stuff that looked edible and not something that would cause food poisoning. Bella ended up with fries, water, an apple and a couple chicken nuggets.

"That will be three fifty." The lady said.

Bella handed her a five dollar bill, "Here." She waited patiently for the change, "Thanks."

The room was packed with people sitting at tables, walking around and standing in lines. She remembered where she sat and walked over there. Still no one sat in front of her. Not Edward, not Jessica and thankfully not Rosalie.

She laid the tray down and slid in her chair. Bella grabbed her bags, bent over and placed them on the floor. When she sat straight, there he was. Sitting in front of her, looking at her with a smile on his face, "Wow…you are fast."

"Sorry I was late."

"No, that's okay," She looked in front of him, "Not hungry?"

"Actually no I am not. Thought I would be through, but then again I did have breakfast this morning."

"Well that's good, suppose to help if you eat when you wake up."

"I hear that too." He looked around the lunch room, hearing what everyone had to say.

'_Bella and Edward, who would of thought.'_

_'She's so not his type, he'd like me better.'_

_'Man he never eats anything, weirdo.'_

_'Bella swan with Edward…they must be doing it, why else would he like her.' A snotty cheerleader thought._

Edward smiled and shook his head gently, "What?" Bella asked.

"Everyone seems to keep tabs on you."

"How would you know?"

"Look around. You can tell by their faces."

Bella, like he suggested, looked around. And yes, everyone was looking at them, eyeing more like it. With nasty faces too, especially Rosalie at her table, "Oh come on." Bella turned back to look at him, "Why? I'm not that interesting."

"But I am, and when you put us together, you get a heck of a show."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Lunch date

**Hey guys, okay first thanks for the reviews, second just a heads up this chapters kinda long, but I couldn't stop writing haha. Well I hope you guys don't mind. Go read and no owning again, I think I'm just going to say .N.O. from now on, haha.**

**- **

Bella glanced at him while she took a bite from her chicken, listening to the stories he told about his family. She would laugh at the appropriate times, and said 'Awh' when it was necessary. They would make that random eye contact when she took a drink from her water or a bite from her apple. She could feel the blood pulsing through her cheeks…and he seemed to like that. He'd smile wider and laugh more when her cheeks were red. It was like he never had seen a blushing person before. Or not one he adored so much.

But the scary things was, that when she blushed, it seemed like his eyes would get darker, and he'd look away. When he looked back and her cheeks were pale, his were gold again.

There was a loud screech in the cafeteria, "Attention students, this Christmas Masquerade Ball will be on Wednesday the twenty fourth. If you want to have fun before you're Christmas break be sure to attend. Ticket's will be sold at the door, and trust me there's enough for everyone. That is it, have a good day."

The lunch room filled with noise immediately after they were finished. Bella looked around at everyone, she could hear them talking about what they were wearing to the ball and who they were going with, "Are you going?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I think so, you?"

"No, I don't dance."

"Give it a try."

"I'd fall."

"I'll catch you."

Bella let out a sigh, "Really it's not my place to be. I'd rather watch old movies then get dressed for one night out."

"Lazy." He snorted.

"What did you call me?!"

"Lazy." He said louder.

"I am not lazy."

"Yeah you are very laaazzzyyyy."

"You sound stupid." She smiled.

"And you sound lazy."

"Stop it."

"Fine, it's the conversation huh? It's making you tired, since you're so lazy in all."

"Edward! I am not lazy, I just don't see a point in going."

"Is Jessica going?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Probably."

"See, she's not lazy."

"Well she's into that whole sort of thing. She could dance for hours, I dance for a minute, fall and just go home." Bella told him.

"I bet you wouldn't fall."

"Well I bet if I did you would laugh."

"Oh, you got me. I probably would," He watched her make a mad face, "But it would only be for like a minute then I would help you up, I swear." He laughed.

"I'm glad I could count on you."

Edward looked at her, thinking of her in a big ball gown. A mask covering her beautiful face, she'd be a walking mystery. Even though he could tell who was who by their scent, it would still be fun acting as if he didn't know. Pretending he didn't know it was her, saying good things about her to her, but acting as if he thought it was Jessica. Good old fun. But no, he had to like the girl that barley acted like a girl. She wore no makeup, she didn't dance, and she hated dressing up, good picking. But there was something about her that made it impossible to ever think of liking something else. It was her that he came to school for, her that was the reason he acted so hard to be human. If he were like her, they might be a chance.

But he wasn't, so there couldn't be a humanly possible chance. He'd get to know her, love her, marry her and end up killing her. He could only be friends, there were complications. Live and death complications. It was already enough trouble turning away from her when the blood rushed to her cheeks and taunted him. It was like a big sign she was carrying that said, 'EAT ME', and it almost hurt to look away. But he had to, and he knew he had to.

"Well, I should probably be heading to my next class." Bella said sweetly, "Loved the lunch date."

"Date?" He asked.

"Oh, I uh…I meant lunch."

"No, I like the first one better."

"Okay," She smiled, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Yeah alright, bye." He watched her get her stuff and walk out of the lunch room. He kept his seat while everyone left the room, he waited for the others. Jasper was the first one to stand in front of him.

"You know she likes you right?" He asked.

"I could have guessed that."

"You should see how her feelings change."

"You didn't change hers did you?"

"No of course not." He admitted.

"I wanted him too." Rosalie said from behind him, "I would have loved to see a cafeteria of kids feeling hate."

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked, "Sit."

"No thanks, I'm just going to leave." Rosalie started to walk away.

Edward quickly pushed a chair in front of her and stood up, "Sit."

"Fine!" She sat down in the chair in front of him.

"You guys go wait outside." Edward told the rest of them.

"Okay." Alice cheerfully said as she bounced out of the room.

"Catch you later hun." Emmett whispered as he left following behind the two other vampires.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rosalie yelled.

"I can hear you perfectly fine, no need to yell."

She put her back against the chair and slouched, "I just don't like her."

"You barely like anyone, that doesn't surprise me. But why is it when I started to actually feel things, you think it's necessary to rip them away?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"You, out of all people, care?" He asked surprised.

"I just think falling for a human is the worst possible thing you can do."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you could never tell her." She looked at him, "And I don't want to run away anytime soon, I like it here. If we keep this a secret we could last about three more years without people asking questions. If she knew, there's always that maybe that she'll tell."

"I trust her."

"You barely know her."

"I like her."

"You know nothing about her."

"But give me a chance and I will, maybe you will too. But if you're always pushing her out of your way, you'll never know." Edward told her, his phone vibrated in her pocket, "Don't go anywhere." He pulled it out and looked at the screen.

CARLISLE

He pressed the green call button on the phone, "Hello?"

_"Hey, are you guys still at school?"_

"Well I am, I think the other's left or are waiting."

_"What are you doing then?"_

He looked at Rosalie, "I'm talking to Rose."

_"Good luck with that," He laughed quietly, "I was just calling to tell you, I'm free today, bring her over."_

"Today?"

_"Is that okay with you?"_

"Yeah it's fine. See you later."

_"Bye." _

"Bye." He hung the up the phone and slid it back into his pocket, "That was dad."

"What's he want?"

"He wants to meet Bella, see at least he's trying."

"I'll try, but I won't guarantee anything."

He nodded his head, "That's all I'm asking of you."

"Can I go now boss?"

"Yeah, tell the other they can leave too, I got to wait for her."

"Alright bro, later." The blond girl walked out of the lunch room at human pace.

Edward stood up and made his way out of the room also. He walked out into the parking lot and looked for the old, red truck he had seen before. When he spotted it, he ran, at full speed.

A second later, he was laying his back against the door.

-

"So how was lunch with you know who?" Jessica asked during their science class.

"Fun actually. He wanted me to go to the ball."

"With him?"

"If so he didn't really ask."

She shook her head, "But your not going are you?"

"You know I don't dance."

Jessica stood up and walked out of the door, "LAZY!" She yelled.

The air was cold and windy. Just like it was in her dream. The clouds filled the sky and hid the sun from being seen. The kids ran wild, getting into their cars and getting rides from their friends. Other ran to catch their busses before it left.

Bella stuffed her hands in her pocket and pulled her keys out. She looked at her binder as she walked to her car. When she reached her old truck, she looked up and saw him standing there.

"Busy?" He asked.

"Depends."

"Really now," He smiled, "My dad's free today."

"This is in advance?"

He licked his lips and looked around, "Sorry."

"Okay."

"Okay." He repeated looking at her again.

'I'll follow you there."

"I can drive you know."

She jingled her keys, "I know, but I'm not leaving my car here."

"He'll be please to meet you." Edward said beeping his car, "Hope you like to speed."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Well I'm off to take a shower, when I get out and eat dinner I might write again!! :)**


	7. No secrets, no lies, tell me

**Hey guys, man I've been super busy. I'm surprised I had time to write this, I should be sleeping but this is more important, haha. Oh and I do have good news, I'm getting a computer in my room now, my other one broke so now I got a new one, so I'll be able to write more often and faster too. Hehe, I'm so excited. And another thing, this chapter is good, but to get the full experience, listen to ****Signs by Bloc Party****, while reading. Trust me it'll make it better. Well go read and N.O. :)**

Bella's heart raced as she sped down the road behind him, "Ah, I'm going to get caught." She said to herself as she slipped in front of a car. The sound of the trucks horn echoed in her ear, "I'm sorry!!" She screamed out of her window. She could see Edward smiling at her from his rear view mirror. Bella shook her head at him and grinned.

She followed him as he exited off of the highway and out onto a dirt road. Bella looked around and examined the forest that surrounded her car. There were no other houses in sight. In the distance she could see a white mansion looking place. It stood out among the rest. The green leaves, the brown bark, and dark, green grass, the white house was like the sun. It shinned brightly, it was noticeable.

Edward pulled his car into the garage, as Bella parked hers in front. She sat in there, studying the house. The white paneling, the stone steps. It was amazing, nothing compared to hers. If she squinted her eyes, she could see a flowing river wrapping around the corner of the house, "Wow…" She bent over the steering wheel and looked out of her window shield, looking up. The trees looked as if they reached the sky, the big leaves would of let just a little sun peek through, but it was Forks, no sun, so it hid the gray sky above, on the ground fog laid on the grass. Moving slowly with the wind, following under her car and back into the forest.

There was a tap on her window, "You coming in?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah…I was just examining your house."

"You like?"

"Like? More like love. It's beautiful, even the trees. I could get used to no neighbors."

"We don't really like neighbors, actually the neighbors didn't really like us."

"Why is that?"

"Guess we weren't their kind." He grinned as he opened the door.

"I wonder why they'd say such a thing."

"Me too."

Bella locked her car and put the keys in her pocket, she wrapped her arms around herself, "Kinda chilly, aren't you cold?"

"No I'm fine, used to it." He said shrugging his shoulders. The wind whipped harshly, "Come on get inside." He grabbed the door knob and pulled it open for her.

"Thanks." When she got inside, it was even more beautiful. The walls were white with wooden floors. Paintings hung on the walls, bring color into the rooms. On her left there was a white grand piano, "You play?" She said looking at it.

"When I'm not busy, I've gotten kind of good at it."

"That's pretty cool, I can't play anything." She laughed.

"I bet you'd be good if you were taught."

"I'd need a heck of a teacher."

He looked at her, "You got one."

"Oh no, no, no," She said coughing, "I couldn't play your piano, I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"Don't worry you wouldn't." He grabbed her wrist carefully and pulled her to the small stool that sat in front of the keys, "Sit, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She slowly sat down, "If you insist." Her hands automatically placed themselves on the keys, "What now?"

Edward stood behind her and placed his hands on hers, lowering his head to hers, "You just have to move them with mine, okay?" He whispered into her ear.

Bella looked to her left, feeling his cold breath run down her neck. The hairs on her body stood up, as her heart beat. His sweet scent rubbed on her back. His chest pressed softly against her body as her hands pressed the keys down.

He pressed down his fingers on the correct keys, the musical tone swept through the house and rung in Bella's ears. It sounded beautiful, so sweet. His hands moved freely above hers creating a beautiful rhythm. He smiled as he played, it was what he loved to do on his free time, right after hunting.

He froze and stared at the back of her neck, the blood pulsed through her veins, her heart beating it through her body. His eye's zoomed in on the vein that poked out, he watched it moving, the blood running through. His head went lower, eyeing it, following it down her neck. The smell burned at his throat and stung his nose. Venom raced into his mouth as he looked, smelt. His teeth locked together, trying to fight the urge. It was too strong, running through his mind. His thoughts racing, she was here. In his house. In front of him. Her heart beating in his ears, a sound he wasn't used to hearing in his own home. It was his opportunity, his chance to taste it. Get it over with. She was his, no one would hear her scream…no one would see her fight, he opened his mouth, no one could stop him, no one would try…he lips touched her skin, no one was home…

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled.

Edward yanked his head up and looked Bella, then at his father, "Hey."

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"I was teaching her to play, I thought you'd be home."

"Sorry the family got hungry so I took them out to get something."

"Oh, okay."

"Hi I'm Bella." She announced waving her hand slowly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Carlisle walked over to the piano.

"Where are the rest?" Edward asked.

"There still out, I think their walking around the yard doing god knows what." He said smiling, "Kids."

Bella giggled, "Well it is a beautiful house you got here, I'd play out there all the time if I lived her. I love the forest, no cars, no noise, just silence. Very relaxing."

"I agree with you, number one reason why we moved here." He looked at the couch, "How about you come sit here."

"Yeah sure." Bella stood up and walked over, she glanced at Edward. His eyes were dark, but he just looked back at her, staring. She sat down, "Nice couch."

"Thank you, my wife picked it out." Carlisle said. He looked up to Edward, '_Sit, try to act a little human please.'_

Edward nodded his head and sat down next to her, "I said we should have gone with leather, but no." He grinned.

"So, I bet you think it's a bit weird that I wanted to meet you, but after hearing things about you, I felt it was necessary to meet the girl my son thought so much of."

Edward's eye widened, "I mentioned you once or twice." He said looked at her, she smiled back.

"So tell me, how do you like Forks?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not really used to the cold weather in all. I'm from Arizona, I moved here to live with my father for a bit. I like it actually, I like the people the most though. I've gotten some good friends I'd miss if I left." She said glancing at Edward, "But I would like it if the sun were out more."

"Same here, it would be very nice. Enough talk about that, tell me things about you I don't know."

"Well let's see, I'm seventeen. My names Bella Swan, I'm an only child. That's my crappy red truck outside, oh and I hate to dance, but that doesn't make me lazy."

"No it doesn't."

"Thank you." Bella said with a smile, "I told you I'm not lazy."

"You're lazy to me." Edward whispered to her.

Carlisle watched the two chat for a minute. He noticed Bella looking around as Edward spoke to her. She was examining everything, taking notes in her head. He coughed, "I can I speak with you up stairs for a minute?"

"Um, yeah sure." Edward stood up, "Are you okay down here for a bit?"

"Oh yeah, I'll just make myself at home." She joked.

"Okay." He smiled at her and followed his father up the stairs.

Bella heard the door shut, she got up and walked around. Looking at everything, gathering all the information about them. Looking at pictures that hung around the walls and that stood on selves.

She walked into the kitchen. It was beautiful, but things were missing. There were no salt shakers, no dishes in the sink, no soap by the sink. Things a kitchen usually contained, this one missed. Bella didn't want to be nosy, but she opened the fridge.

Nothing.

Nada, zip. Not one thing was in there. She tired the freezer, not even there. Her eyebrows pushed together, where was their food? What did they eat? Or even drink.

She walked back to the stairs. The voices of the men could be heard from the living room.

-

"We should have met somewhere else." Carlisle said.

"How come?"

"She's noticing a lot."

"And? It looks like a regular home to me." Edward pointed out.

"That's because you're used to it, and don't even get me started about what you were about to do." He said rasing his voice.

"I can explain."

"Save it."

-

Bella walked up the stairs, rooms were on both side of the hallway, but one caught her attention. All the windows along the walls looked out into the forest, it was manly, "Must be his room." She stood by the door, afraid to walk in. Her eye's searched the room, "No bed?"

-

"What if she figures it out? This was a horrible idea."

"She couldn't figure it out from a living room, and trust me she didn't notice me doing anything, but getting close to her. She probably thought I kissed her or something." Edward told him.

"You never know."

There was a creak outside the office door. Edward listened closely and smelled her scent, "I won't tell her." He opened it seeing Bella looking back at him and his bedroom door open.

"Tell me." She said staring at him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Close call

**Whoa guys, sorry it's been so long. I just had two swimming meets over the weekend, I was gonna write yesterday but I was so tired, haha. But good news, I got first place in two races and second place in the other one. But now I'm back to updating about every other day. Alright sorry for talking so much, I'll let you go read!! N.O.**

-

"Um…nothing." Edward stammered as he looked at her.

"So the empty fridge and the whole no bed in your room thing is nothing too?"

"I can explain the bed, I don't like picking mattress, so I choose the futon."

"And the fridge?" She asked.

"We like to eat out…?"

"Mmhm."

Edward turned his head to look at his father. He walked outside the office and shut the door, "I can't tell you, not yet at least."

"Oh so when can you?"

"When the time is right…"

"Prefect." Bella said, her voice filled with sarcasm. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Bella pointed her finger at Edward as she hit the green button, the silver phone pressed against her ear, "Hey dad."

_"Hey Bells, where are you?"_

"I'm over at a friend's house."

_"Oh, well do you think you could head home? I just got a call from the station, they need me down there and I would feel a lot better if you were at home before I left."_

"Yeah that's fine. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

_"Thanks, and sorry for cutting your day short."_

"No it's okay."

_"Alright I love you Bells."_

"Love you too dad, bye." Bella listened to her father tell her goodbye and when he was done, she hung up the phone, sliding it back into her back pocket. Her eyes looked back up at Edward as he looked back at her.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah." She turned around and walked down the stairs.

"Bella!" Edward said as he followed her down the stairs, "Bella!"

"What?" Bella questioned as she got outside. She turned around to face him, "I'm not going to tell if that's what you were gonna ask."

"I wasn't, I knew you wouldn't."

"It's not fair you know me so well and I barely know you."

"I'm sorry." He said walking to her.

"Don't, I have to go." Bella unlocked her door and opened it, "You're secrets safe with me, have a good weekend."

"Yeah…you too." Edward watched as she drove down the stone road that lead back to the highway. Her scent still flowed in the air, moving around him. Quickly the wind picked up and carried it with the leaves, and it was gone. All was left was the smell of rain approaching and the rest of the Cullen's looking for food.

"That was close." Carlisle said from behind him.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry son."

"No, it's not your fault."

"I did this to you."

"And if you hadn't I wouldn't of never met her, plus you saved my life. If I were to blame anything on you, it would be for not putting food in the fridge," He smiled, "But that's Esme's job."

Carlisle put his hand on Edward shoulder, "True, I'll tell her when I see her."

-

Bella steered the car down the street as she thought about his family, they looked normal, did normal things from what she had seen. But no food? What was that? Her head raced with thoughts, idea's of what was wrong with them. Nothing humanly possible came up, everyone has to eat. Everyone has to sleep, it's just what you have to do. But she couldn't tell anybody what she had seen, not one word. If she wanted to know the truth, she had to have Edward trust her, believe she wouldn't tell anything to anyone. That every word he spoke to her, was only repeated in her head for memories. She wanted to be his friend, the one he came to when he was down, the one he could trust, love.

She shook her head, He couldn't even tell her the truth, how could he even love her? Something things were just not meant to happen, maybe fate only had them as best buds, good friends and no more then that.

But he was so addicting, even her dreams contained him. Even if they didn't make sense, he just seemed to pop out. He'd kiss her, hold her and tell her everything would be fine. But they were just dreams, a figment of the imagination. She thought about him twenty-four seven it wasn't surprising she even thought about while she was unconscious. That was normal. About the only thing that made sense to her at the moment.

She pulled into her drive way, Charlie's police car was still in the original parking spot. Bella turned off her car and walked to the front door. With the twist of her wrist, she opened the door. Charlie was sitting by the kitchen table drinking out of his favorite mug, "Hey dad."

"Bells your home."

"Yeah, you told me to be."

He got up and walked to her, "I meant you came fast, I thought you wouldn't be here till a little later. Your a very reliable person."

"Thanks?" She smiled.

"Sorry, well I got to go. Sweet dreams Bella." He kissed her forehead and put on his coat, "I won't be home till late, I'll just pick up something for dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, night."

"Bye dad." She waved to him as she walked into the kitchen, "Ah, what eat." She opened the fridge and pulled out the left overs of lasagna, and put it on to a paper plate. She placed it into the microwave and set it for two minutes.

Again her phone buzzed, she pulled it out, "Hey."

_"You still over at his house?" Jessica asked._

"No I had to leave, my dad wanted me home before he left."

_"Oh that sucks, how was it though? Was his family nice?"_

"Yeah his dad is very nice, I didn't see anyone else though."

_"How about his house, anything weird?"_

Flashbacks of the empty fridge and bed less room flashed in her head, "No nothing out of the ordinary."

_"How'd it look?"_

"Very classy. White everything, I would of moved in."

_"I bet you would of." Jessica laughed._

The microwave beeped, and she opened it pulling out the hot plate. She set it on the table as she grabbed a fork from the drawer, "Shut up."

_"When are you going to see him again?" _

"Monday."

_"At school?"_

"Yeah," She poked a piece of her food and stuck it into her mouth, "Is that bad?" She asked, speaking through her chewing.

_"Well no, but I was thinking you'd hang out with him on the weekend."_

"No, I have things to do with my dad anyway."

_"Like?"_

"Like…father daughter things, duh."

_"Mmhm, well if your father daughter things don't work out, give me a call. I'm going shopping on Saturday for the ball, I'd love your help." _

"I'll see if I'm busy."

_"Okay, well I got to go, my mom wants to eat as a family, belch." _

Bella giggled as she ate another piece, "Alright, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

_"Later." _

Bella finished her plate and threw it away. The clock struck eight thirty as she walked up the stairs. Her eye's felt tired as her body also did, "Urgh, why am I so tired?" She asked her self as she walked into the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and cleaning her face, she made her way back into her bed room. She pulled the covers back and laid down. The streetlight outside her house glowed lightly into her room. She stared at the celling until her eye's could no longer take it. They shut and welcomed her to another Cullen filled dream, something she truly desired even if she didn't want to admit it.

And what a dream it stared off to be.

-

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Well this sucks!

**Wow guys, this was the fastest I have ever written a chapter before. This only took thirty minutes, haha. I was really into it as you can tell. Well thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter! N.O.**

_-_

_"Follow me." He whispered into her ear, his cold hand touched hers and pulled her along. _

_For the first time in her life she realized how cold he had been, why hadn't she noticed that before? She hadn't of noticed when she had bumped into him at the fair, or when he placed his hands on hers on the piano, or when his cold lips brushed against her neck. It was like when he touched her, nothing else mattered, not the empty fridge or the futon instead of the bed. Nothing. _

_She followed him into the trees once again, her breath raced out as she ran to keep up with him, "Where are we going?"_

_"Just wait." He pushed past the trees, and pulled her to the cliff. _

_"It's beautiful," She said as she looked into the dark blue sky of the night, the stars that shinned brightly above them. Below them, she could hear the waves clashing with the shore. The smell of the ocean breeze went up her nose, clearing her head from all the dizziness of running, "But why here?"_

_"Because it's beautiful here."_

_"I know." She whispered to him. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and placed her right in front of him and walked her backward towards the edge of the cliff, "Wait what are you doing?"_

_"Don't worry." He assured her._

_"No wait."_

_He held on to her tighter, her heels scarped the edge. He laid his lips on hers and kissed as he rocked her body back, holding her as they fell. The wind rushed past them as they dropped. But still he held her, gripping oh so tightly, his lips never pulling away. As if air didn't matter to him, but it was the same with her, she didn't need to breath. _

_Her eyes were shut as they dropped, not once did she peek to make sure the water was below them, it didn't matter because if she were to die now, right here, it'd be with him. She didn't care about leaving the earth, knowing he'd be right behind her, guiding her to the golden gates._

_The water hit her back with a slap._

-

"Ah!" Bella screamed as she shot up. Sweat soaked her forehead as her heart beat faster than normal. Her breaths were short and hard, racing out, "It was just a dream, just a dream." She repeated, "URGH!" She slammed her head into her pillow, "It was just a flippen dream!"

There was a boom from outside her door, she listened closely. There were several booms, like footstep. Her door swung open, "Are you alright sweetie, I heard yelling so I got here as fast as I could!"

She sat back up, surprised at her father's reaction, "No I'm cool dad, it was this dream I had. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I'm alive aren't I?"

"You sure are," He walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead, "Good morning hunny."

"Morning dad."

"Well hey, I'm sorry to cancel on our lunch date, the office called in and said there was a robbery at the pharmacy in town, they need me on duty since most of the officers have left for Christmas."

"Okay, well that's fine, Jessica needed help today with her dress for the ball. I'll call her and tell her I'm available." Bella said to him.

"Oh, well here's some cash," He dug into her pocket, "I got about fifty bucks, is that enough?"

"No dad, I'm not getting a dress." She said pushing back his hand full of money.

"What, you're not going?"

"Dad, I don't dance you know that."

"Yeah I know, but I thought you might make an exception, with it being the Christmas ball and everything."

"No exceptions here."

"Bella, you should go."

She shook her head, "It's too late at night, and you'd probably be at work."

"When is it?"

"Thursday."

"I took that day off."

Bella sighed, "See now I should stay, we could hang out, watch tv."

"The only thing I want to watch is you getting ready for that ball."

"Dad!"

"Bella!"

She quickly pulled the covers over her head, "Leave the cash on the table."

"Love you too bells."

"Mmhm."

He patted the blanket that covered her head, "Well I got to leave, have a nice day sweetie."

"You too."

"Bye."

She waited till her door shut. Again the covers were removed from her head, she sat there thinking about what she had just agreed too. "The dance?" She hated to dance, she hated to dress up, and she hated everything that had to do with a ball.

The clock besides her bed read, ten twenty-two. Well she better call Jessica and tell her there's a change of plans, she'd be getting a dress too. Bella got up out of bed and walked out into the hallway and down to the kitchen. There was a creak on the back steps.

She froze, the noise came again. Her heart started to beat a little faster as she thought of the worst that could happen. She walked over to the back door and listened, pressing her ear against the window shade.

She heard a lite breath…and then nothing. Not even a creak in the boards, a slight breath for air. Nothing, only the wind hitting the door. She used her finger and bent back the shade, looking outside. Way in the back she could spot something.

Or somebody.

It leaned against the tree, its eyes glistening in the darkness of the shadows. Bella continued to look, until her head hit the window. Instantly the figure was gone and Bella was left confused and a little sore to be honest. Her forehead turned red as she rubbed it.

She thought about what she had seen she had no explanation for it. Who would have been out there, maybe it was a dog or maybe another tree…but the eyes. Maybe it was an owl or a lizard or something.

Her phone rang in her bedroom. She ran up the stairs and answered it before it went to voicemail, "Hey Jessica, sorry I was going to call you."

_"No it's alright…so you busy or what?"_

"Nope not busy."

_"So then can you come with me?"_

"Oh yeah, and you're not the only one that's getting a dress…" She said sighing into the phone.

_"Your going?!"_

"I'm being forced."

_"By?" Jessica asked._

"My father."

_"I'm starting to really like your dad now."_

"Creepy…" Bella laughed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	10. Dresses blech, dancing blech, him yummy!

**Hey guys!! Wow only seven more days till CHRISTMAS!! I can't wait eyyy!! Well thanks for the reviews, again!! There so amazing, I'm glad everyone enjoys this story!! I'm so happy I can make you guys happy!! Well go read, I think you'll guys love this chapter!! N.O.!!**

-

Bella pulled up her tight jeans as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was spread over her face, she tried to blow it away as she pulled up her zipper. Her closet door swung open as she fingered through her shirts, her floor was cold the same with the window, so she looked for a long sleeved shirt. Her finger stopped on a gray turtle neck. The hanger swayed as she ripped it out of the closet, and laid it on her bed.

She stretched out her arms and took off her blue pj shirt and threw it in the corner of her room. When she was half naked, she pulled over the gray sweater and pulled it over her head, putting her arms in the holes and pulling it down towards her pants. Bella walked over to the mirror and examining herself. She let out a sigh, "Good enough."

The floor boards creaked as she made her way to her bathroom. She filled up her plastic cup with cold water as she brushed her teeth. When they felt clean enough, she spit out the paste and washed it out with the water. After that she grabbed her brush and brushed through her hair, still it remained curly. She tried again…nope. Finally she put the brush back down and ran her fingers though the prefect curls her hair had made, letting out a breath she walked back into her room and grabbed her phone and keys. Jessica and she had planned to meet up at the local dress shop at twelve, shop, get something to eat and head back home before late evening.

When she reached the kitchen she grabbed an apple and walked out to the car. The wind was still rough, but sun peeked through the clouds, not enough to make the day brighter, but enough to know that the sun till existed in Forks. The ground was still wet from last night, the only way Bella knew it had rained was because the loud thunder had woken her up during the night. But her mind wanted her back inside her dream, so she just fell back asleep.

She watched her feet making sure she didn't step in any puddles on her way out. Her keys slipped inside the door and unlocked so she could get in. As soon as her bottom hit the seat she hurried and turned the car on, "Crap its cold in here." She laughed to herself as she rubbed her hands together until the heat finally worked. When the heat went on full blast, she backed out of the drive way and made her way to town.

There weren't many cars on the street and barely any people walking around, you'd think for a Saturday at least some people would be out. She looked out of her window, she could spot some kids running around and jumping in puddles, and some older couples walked around hand in hand, there hats tied tight and mittens pulled up. The Christmas break had effect on people, it made the impossible possible. The lights that hung from the stores and the trees that decorated the streets gave Bella a funny feeling in her tummy, she smiled big as she looked around, _wow Christmas is coming so soon_, she thought to herself. She finally reached the dress shop, she pulled into the spot that was empty in front of the store. Jessica's car was no where to be found, so Bella made her way into the store hoping maybe if she looked around a bit, she could find something sooner.

The store smelt like cinnamon, lights hung from the celling in icicle forms. Little snowman stood on top of shelves, smiling, their cheeks blushing. They looked so cute. Bella looked at the signs, looking for dresses, suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and smiled, "Hey Jess."

"Hey. So are ready to look for some cute dresses?"

"Oh yeah." Bella said sarcastically.

"Act happier, just think maybe Edward will be there."

There was a quite laugh from the corner of the store, Bella tried to see where it came from, but she wasn't tall enough to see over the racks. "Keep quite." She said as she pulled Jessica to the back of the store where the dresses were.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people to hear you."

"Hear what?" She smiled and talked louder, "That you have a crush on Edward Cullen?!"

"Shh!" Bella said smacking her shoulder, "Please, for me, just keep quite."

"Oh fine."

A lady in a formal uniform came up to them, "Hi girls, can I help you find something?"

"Yeah," Bella said, "I need a dress that says he can trust me but also make him want me."

"Sexy but innocent, I know the prefect one." She smiled as she walked to the dresses in front of her.

-

"Did I just hear my name?" Edward said walking out of the mens dressing room. He wore a black tux with a white tie, "Or was that just my mind playing tricks?"

"No, you heard it." Alice smiled, she walked up to him and touched the suit, "Maybe a size smaller."

"Who was it?"

"Bella," She said causally, "Yes definitely a size smaller."

"She's here?" He asked ducking.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I don't want her to see me," He looked up at Alice and smiled, "Duh."

"I don't see why you'd have to do that."

"Look at what I'm wearing."

"Wow your wearing a tux in a tux shop, weird." She laughed.

"Shush."

-

"Gold?" Bella asked the lady.

"Oh come on Bella, you'll look great." Jessica put in.

The lady smiled and looked at her, "I agree."

"I could give it a try, how much?"

"For you, forty dollars."

"What do you mean, for me?" Bella asked.

"Bells don't fight with the lady, she just offered you a hundred dollar dress for forty bucks."

"I guess it's for me." Bella smiled awkwardly.

-

"Why is she here?" Edward asked as he tried on the smaller suit.

Alice leaned against the wall, "Maybe she's going to the dance."

"She hates to dance." Edward said looking at the door of his dressing room.

"Maybe its cause her father made her go…"

Edward quickly opened the door and looked at his sister, "Really?"

"Yeah," She giggled, "I saw a vision about her talking to her father about it."

"Hmm." He closed the door and continued to change.

"How's that one fit?"

"I don't know," Again he opened the door, but this time he stepped out. His hair was hanging over his face, his eyes a bright gold. His smile stunned Alice, "You tell me."

-

"Are you done yet?" Jessica asked knocking on the door.

"Have you even looked at the dresses?" Bella said back to her.

"Yeah, it's in my hand remember…?"

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot…URGH! This stupid zipper, you know what, I hate zippers. I'm just going to put that out there."

Jessica laughed, "You need help?"

"No, I think I've got it." Bella reached behind her and stretched to reach the little sliver zipper, once her fingers touched it, she yanked it up. She pushed her hair in front of her shoulders so it didn't get caught.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, finally," Bella looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin looked so tan against the golden fabric…gold. Now she would match him great, she shook her head. It didn't matter, for once in her life she felt beautiful. Fake diamonds lined the top of the dress. It was long, very long, but big and poofy. It was like a dress the queens wore in the nineteen hundreds, it was a masquerade ball dress. All it needed was a mask.

"Oh my god…" Jessica said stunned.

"What?" Bella asked from inside the room. She looked at her friend through the crack in the door, she saw her point at her door, "What are you doing?" Quickly Bella opened the door, but stopped when Edward looked back at her, "…oh hey…"

"You look…amazing."

"As do you."

"The colors really nice."

Bella smiled and looked at him, "It was an inspiration."

"From?"

"Just a little something I long to see daily."

Edward looked down, "Really?" He said letting his eyes look at her again, but his head still faced the floor.

Bella could have sworn her heart had skipped a beat. That look he had given her when he spoke was breath taking, amazing. And the way he looked was also amazing. The tux looked so good on him, "You should wear that to school."

"Only if you wear _that_."

"We'd look weird."

"Maybe me, but not you."

Bella blushed, "Thanks."

"So, you're going?"

"Um…"

Edward spoke before she could finish, "Would you like to be my date to the Christmas ball?"

"I uh…um…"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. I'm lost in you

**Hey guys, man thanks for the reviews! They were awesome. So I went to six flags yesterday and froze my butt off, haha. Well only three more days till Christmas, yay!! Well go read, N.O.!!**

**-**

"I would love to," Bella said looking up at him, "But I can't."

"What?!" Jessica and Edward said in unison.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Bella grabbed her dress and ran into the changing room, she quickly zipped it down.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

Edward looked at the shut door, "Yeah, why?"

"It's difficult to explain." She said getting dressed into her jeans.

"I think I know why…" Edward whispered.

"What?" Jessica asked looking towards him.

"Nothing." He watched the girl shake her head and walk up to the dressing room door.

"But you're going, aren't you?" Jessica asked.

"Um no, I forgot I have family coming in for Christmas."

"Liar," Jessica stated, "You told me a couple days ago it was only going to be you and your father."

Bella opened the door, "Well I lied, it's not." She gave the dress to her friend, "I have to go, just put this back."

"Bella you looked beautiful in it."

"What does it matter I'm not going anyway?"

"Bells!" Jessica called as she watched Bella walk for the door, Edward right behind her.

Bella pushed the store door open and walked to her car. Edward followed her in the tux he was still wearing, "Bella wait!" He grabbed her elbow, she glared at his hand, "What?"

A sales lady ran outside, "Sir! Sir you can't wear that out. Sir!"

"You're freezing." She said answering him.

He dropped her arm, "It's cause of what you saw isn't it?"

"No…"

"It's cause the fridge was empty, that's why you won't go with me. What happened to 'no judging'?"

She looked at him, "That's not why."

"Then why?"

"Sir!" The lady called again, anger hanging on her every word, "Sir!"

Edward turned his head and looked at the woman, "Will you wait a second?!" She huffed and still stood where she was.

"You look good though." Bella said opening her truck's door.

"Tell me why."

"I'm busy."

He watched her close the door, "Lies."

"You deserve better?" She said through the closed window.

"Nice try."

"I'm sorry." She backed out of the parking space and sped out of town. She glanced out of her rear view window, making sure no one was behind her, following her home.

It was clear, except for the rain that started to drip from the sky, slowly, in steady beats. She flipped on her windshield wipers. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, it was the reason she couldn't be his date. She wanted to so badly. It was her dream, but she couldn't get past the fact that something was different about him, something she could admit honestly, that she was scared of. He was beautiful, that was sure, but the rest of him, the part no one saw. How was he there? Was he different, not human?

She remembered the cold hand that gripped her elbow, holding her back from disappearing from him. It was freezing, he had just been in the cold for a second, and his hand was already cold? It wasn't possible, not likely to happen. So what was the other reason…there wasn't any, and that's what kept her from leaving with him on the night of the ball. She couldn't go with him and pretend everything was okay. It wasn't something she was good at.

But she would see him again, at school, at stores. She couldn't avoid him forever. She couldn't stay at home forever either, sooner or later Charlie would kick her out and have her fend for herself. If she ever got sick she would see his father at the hospital, most likely being her doctor. He was unavoidable, also very addicting.

She pulled up into her drive and ran inside, shielding herself from the rain. When she got inside, it was dark and quiet. Charlie hadn't of come home yet from work, so she was alone. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She stopped on her favorite movie, grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself up and watched it.

She was really into when her phone rang, she reached down in the blanket and grabbed the phone from her pocket, "Hello?" She asked tiredly.

_"What the hell?"_

"Jessica?"

_"No duh!" _

"Hey."

_"Don't change subjects, what happened to you earlier?"_

"I don't know, I got nervous."

_"So you really don't have family coming in huh?"_

Bella sighed, "No…"

_"Bella!"_

"Sorry," Bella said waving her hands, "I just can't go with him."

_"And why not?"_

"I can't explain it."

_"Oh really…"_

"Sorry, again. And I'm sorry for just ditching you there too. Did you find a dress?"

_Jessica smiled, "Yeah I did, thanks for asking. It's beautiful."_

"What does it look like?"

_"It's this ocean blue color, with jewels on the top. Plus it has no strips."_

"It sounds really pretty."

_"Thanks, I wish I would have had your help though."_

"Well at least you found something," There was a soft knock on her door, "Hold on."

_"Okay." Jessica said cheerfully. _

Bella got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to the door, she gently pushed the curtain to look out of the window, "Oh my god."

_"What?!"_

"I'll call you later."

_"What, but bel…" _Bella pressed the end button and put it on the table next to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"I thought we ended that conversation kind of rough." Edward said looking at her. His wet hair dripped over his face, little droplets stained his cheeks, clothing and lips, but he didn't look cold. He actually looked quite comfortable.

"Yeah me too."

He looked around, "What you saw, it shouldn't matter."

"It doesn't."

"Don't lie to me, please."

"I like you, there I said it. But I just don't understand you."

"I've heard I'm like a puzzle."

She smiled, "Not even close, I'm good at puzzles."

"Please be my date."

"I can't go, family."

He stepped closer to her, his hair brushed on her cheeks, "Is that really your reason?"

"I…uh…" She sucked in his air, breathing roughly. Her mind wandered, escaping to far away thoughts and fantasies. He was at her house, standing in front of her, "Why me?"

"You asked that before."

"And you didn't answer me then." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Your addicting, like a drug. I can't seem to get away, your nothing I've seen before."

"I'm a regular girl."

"That's what you think." He stepped closer, his body barely touching hers, "You don't even know the half of it."

She opened her eyes and stared at him, "Nether do you."

"I've got a pretty good idea of what I'm doing to you right about now."

"…meanie." She said breathlessly.

He smiled his million dollar smile, and continued to get closer, "I got to go," He kissed her cheek slowly.

"No…you can stay longer."

Edward laughed quietly into her ear, "Sorry." He backed away, "Catch you later." He stuck his hands into his pocket and walked through the rain to his car.

Bella watched him speed away, a second later she saw headlights down the street. She waited till they got closer, Charlie.

He pulled up to the house, and ran through the rain, "Hey bells, who was that?"

"Huh?" She said shaking her head, "Sorry I was thinking of something." Bella held the door open for her father, and followed him into the house. She walked back over to the couch and continued to watch her movie, "Oh just a friend."

"A close friend?"

"Very."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh and I have a new poll on my site, and I would be very thankful if you guys could go vote, please and thank you!! **


	12. I want to feel whole

**Hey guys, wow tomorrows Christmas Eve. Yay, present time. Well here's you chapter, thanks so much for the reviews their wonderful, plus I have so many so keep them coming if you will. Also thanks to those who voted in my pole, it's helping me a lot. Well N.O. and go read!! **

**-**

_The lights were bright as she walked in, her heels clicking as her feet hit the floor. People ran by in big dresses, dragging their dates by their hands. The music was slow and soft, setting a romantic feeling in the room. Bella's dress flowed behind her. Everyone slowly started to disappear as she walked up to him. The lights dimmed as he grabbed her hands and pulled her close. He swayed her to the music like a rag doll. His eyes gleamed as he looked at her, a smile cracking over his face as their bodies touched. No words were exchanged, but it didn't matter it was prefect the way it was. He looked so sharp in his black tux comparing to the ones who were around him. _

_The room was empty except for them, moving to the music. She wrapped her hands around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. Edward stopped moving and looked down at her. His lips made a line as he stared. Bella flashed her questioning look at him as his cold hands pulled hers away from him. He dipped her, holding her inches above the ground. A blank, calm look crept over his face as he held her there. _

_Bella's hair fell over her shoulders and hung there, rubbing against the floor. She felt like a princess laying there in mid air. Suddenly he swept the remaining strands of hair from her neck, tilted her downwards and lowered his head to hers. His mouth open slightly, pressing against her skin. Her eye's rolled back inside her head._

_"Bella…Bella…"_

-

"Bella…Bella." Charlie repeated, shaking his daughter's body.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, "…yeah?" She asked tiredly.

"I'm guessing you didn't set your alarm clock?"

"What?" She rolled on her side, "Monday already?"

"Yeah sweetie," He laughed, "Sunday did go fast I'll agree with you on that."

"Okay, thanks dad."

"Anytime." He closed her door as he walked out.

"School." Bella said to herself. She laid there for a while, thinking. Thinking about the dream she had, it didn't make sense. She couldn't clearly remember how it ended, all she could remember was Edward dipping her down and kissing her neck. Was it kissing? She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

The floor was cold under her feet, making the hairs on her arms stand up with every step. She walked to her closest and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. The birds sang outside as the wind hit the window. The sun shinned brightly in her room. She squinted her eyes as she looked out her window, in the distance she could see black clouds. They seemed to be heading towards her house in slow motion. Till then the sun decided it was a good day to shine. She opened her bedroom door and walked out, "Is it going to rain today dad?"

"'Suppose to." He called back, "They say it's gonna hit hard around two so drive safe you hear me."

"Got you dad." She closed the brown, wooden bathroom door behind her. Bella did her business and washed her hands when she was done. Her hands grabbed the tooth brush from her shelf and then grabbed the paste once again. For the next two minutes she brushed her teeth and spit out the rest. When she was done she walked back into her room, got dressed and made her way down the stairs. She grabbed the green apple from the bowl and looked at her dad, "We need more apples."

"Is that all you eat?"

"For breakfast, pretty much." She took a bite of the apple, its juice flowed in her mouth and down her throat.

"Maybe you should try real food."

"Like the kind you burn."

"Yeah." He laughed, "Maybe doughnuts."

"I've had enough of those, that's why we need more apples."

"I'll put it on the list, by the way I'll be late coming home."

She walked to the coat hanger and pulled over her red sweater, "How come?"

"I got to get more apples."

Bella giggled, "Bye dad love you."

"Bye Bells."

Bella walked to her car and hopped in. It started fast and easy, she backed out and headed towards her school. She continued to eat her apple as she pulled into the giant parking lot the school had, her eyes looked around. Trying to spot a sliver Volvo, but no luck. It wasn't there, neither was Rosalie's. Where were they? She asked herself.

She pulled her truck into the nearest parking spot and made her way into the school. Her black flats squeaked as she walked on the tiles in the classroom. Jessica sat at her desk and smiled at Bella as she walked her way.

"So, why'd you hang up on me?" She asked anxiously.

"Um, there was someone at my door sorry."

"Who?"

"Edward."

Jessica smiled and squealed, "And?"

"Well we just talked," Bella sat down and pilled her stuff on the floor next to her desk, "Then he left before my dad got home."

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"That no matter what, he just won't give up." Jessica said.

"You've noticed that too huh?"

"Have I? It's so out there, I'm surprised everyone hasn't noticed yet. He so likes you."

"And now he knows I do too."

"What?!"

Bella took a deep breath, "Yeah I told him on Saturday."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing…"

Jessica bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright, I don't care."

"Don't kid yourself." Jessica faced the front of the room as the teacher walked in.

"He's not here today." Bella whispered to her friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't see his car."

"Hmm." She said shaking her head.

Bella put her head on her fist, "I feel the same."

-

"What did you just say?" Emmett asked Edward as he sat on the couch besides him.

"I said I want to go to school."

"Wow, what a geek." He smiled.

"He just misses Bella." Alice stated.

Edward looked at his sister, "Maybe…"

"See." She said as she bounced out off the room.

"You really like her don't you?" Jasper asked.

"How'd you know?" Edward asked back to him. He didn't talk about her a lot, he didn't mention her in conversations, so how in heck did he know he liked her so much.

"You're not too good in hiding your feelings." Jasper said looking down.

"Dang it."

"You ready guys?" Esme asked looking at the boys.

"Yeah I'm ready, but I don't know if lovey dovey boy is ready to go." Emmett said standing up.

"I'm going to punch you." Edward said with no enthusiasm.

"Only if you can catch me." He taunted.

"I'm the fastest remember." Edward called out as he ran after his 'brother' into the forest.

"Boys." Esme smiled to Carlisle as the rest of them walked out of the house.

-

Second period was boring without him there. Lunch was silent as to Bella didn't feel like talking. Third sucked. And forth was only good because she knew she could go home after it. It was weird, it was like Bella couldn't be happy or herself without him there. He was like a missing puzzle piece to her happiness. She couldn't function right without him. His smile, those eyes, his touch, it all made Bella live a little better, smile more often. She felt free with him, herself. Even though they hadn't been on a real date, she felt connected to him, she felt whole.

-

"Hey guys," Edward said pushing his hand in his pocket, "I got to go."

"Why Eddie boy?" Alice called to him.

"Got plans."

-

Bella walked slowly to her car, her father was right the rain was pouring hard, but it didn't bother her. Her hair dripped over her face, but what did it matter. She unlocked her door and got in, within seconds her car was on the road going home. Thunder rippled through the clouds as lighting lit them up. She turned on her street, in the distance she could see a car parked in front of her house. Charlie wasn't suppose to be home though.

She pulled up to her house, letting the car stop on the curb instead of pulling into the drive way.

A sliver Volvo stared back at her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Let's watch edward mess up, yay

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late review. My uncle came in from Chicago so it was a bit busy. But now Christmas is over and I have about another week till school, so I'm back to updating sooner and I'm trying to make them longer. This one is long, yes you're welcome, and so I hope you like it. **_

_**N.O.**_

-

Bella stared at the car and the boy inside. Her hands automatically shut the car off. She watched him look at her, it felt he was looking into her soul, seeing everything she was, everything she wasn't and everything she wished she was. He wasn't at school but he was here, at her house, waiting for her. He might have not been able to make her happy during the morning, but now he could during the evening. Her hands fell to her seat as the rain hit her windshield roughly. Like it was also mad that he hadn't of been there. But why? Why had she been so mad? It wasn't like he came to school to see her, that she was the reason he lived everyday. She wasn't that important, to anyone but maybe her father. So why did he care so much? Why did it matter if she went to the stupid dance or not? How come he always came to visit her?

She didn't mind though, if he never came, she probably wouldn't do anything but eat and watch TV. He was like her active sport, something to keep her in shape and out of the house, out of her own thoughts. She liked it no lie, she needed it twenty-four seven. She couldn't even think of telling him to stop, to never show again. Why would she even want to?

She glanced down, why did _she_ care so much? It was just a crush, a lousy high school crush, nothing major. Her hands hit the leather seat, "What's my problem, can't I hope for the best?" She asked herself. Bella lifted her head and looked at him, making eye contact.

He raised his hand and pointed towards the house. Bella glanced at the house and back to him, she shook her head. He smiled and turned off his engine. She grabbed her book bag and unlocked her door. She quickly put the books above her head to block the rain and ran to the door. The keys slid out of her wet hands and hit the pavement with a light thud. She watched as another hand picked them up for her, "Here you go."

Bella gently took it from his hand and shoved the key inside the lock, "Thanks." When it clicked she pushed it open and walked inside. The house was warm and dark. Her shoes squeaked as she walked on the tiles, she kicked them off and walked to the kitchen, Edward following behind her. His steps unlike hers, making no sounds at all. It was like he wasn't even touching the ground, just floating above the wood. Her left hand flicked the switch on the wall, suddenly the room was light.

Edward pulled out the wooden chair and sat down, he rubbed the water from his hair with his hand, "Hey."

"Hey." Bella walked around the table, "Are you hungry?"

"Um no I…" He stopped mid sentence remembering how he wanted to seem normal, like a human…like her, "Uh yeah I am."

"Do you want something to eat? We don't have much but…"

"Yeah do you have anything, small?"

"I have one apple left." Bella said looking at the yellow bowl that sat in the corner of the counter. Her father was buying more anyway, so offering him the last one wasn't that big of a deal.

"Do you mind?"

"No, of course not." She grabbed it and tossed it to him. Without moving much, he caught it in his hand.

"Thanks." He looked at the fruit mysteriously. He took a deep breath and took a bite. A disgusted look ran over his face as his teeth chewed it. The pieces of the food moved around his mouth, the juice running down his throat. Before he could swallow the chewed mess, the venom had collided with it, melting it as it sat there. After a few seconds the food was gone, Edward swallowed a gulp of air as if he had ate the apple.

Bella looked at him confusingly, "Do you not like apples?"

He shook his head, "Oh no, I just um, I have a cold," He did a little fake cough, "And my taste buds aren't quite working today."

"Well maybe you should go then, take some medicine maybe."

"No, I feel fine. It's just I guess not everything is better yet, and you won't get sick I'm not contagious."

A lite laugh escaped her mouth, "Okay." She turned around and opened the cabinet above and pulled out a mug. She closed it and sat the cup on the counter, she pressed a few buttons on the tea maker and turned back around, "How come you weren't at school?"

"My dad." He said taking another bite.

"Because you were sick?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then how come the others weren't there either?"

"My dad had them stay, to make sure they weren't sick also." Bella nodded her head, "How was your weekend?" He asked trying to change the conversation. He hadn't of been at school because it was too sunny in the morning, his father had insisted they take advantage of the day and hunt.

"Alright, except the whole, you know." She watched him shake his head, "But there was something that happened Sunday morning."

"Like what?"

The machine beeped behind her, she turned around and grabbed the mug. Slowly she lifted the pot and poured in the hot tea. She lifted the mug to her lips and looked out the little window above the sink, "I saw someone out there."

"In your backyard?"

"Yeah," She said slowly, "I think it was a guy."

"A stalker?"

"I don't know. I just looked out there and I saw him leaning against the tree. I could see his figure because behind him was kinda lighter. I couldn't see his face though."

"What else happened?"

"I looked at him, his eyes were bright compared to the background. Then I hit my head on the window, goofy me, but then he was gone. Just like that."

Edward looked at the table, a low growl ran in his throat, Bella turned to look at him, "I'll look around, I'll protect you."

She smiled, "That wasn't the only time though."

"Really? You saw him again?"

"No, it was in my room. I woke up one morning and it felt like somebody had been in there, I was so cold."

"I should be more careful." He whispered too low for her to hear. He spoke up, "Did you do anything?"

She shook her head, "I kinda like it though. I know that sounds weird, but it's just the feeling of somebody watching over me, like a guardian angel."

"You weren't scared?"

"No, not really. It happens a lot though, so I'm pretty used to it by now." She took a sip of the hot drink.

He watched her, "Have you thought about it lately?"

"About what?" She asked.

"The dance, my date, your dress."

"I don't have a dress it's probably gone by now, and no I haven't thought about it."

"How come?"

"Because…"

Edward quickly sat up from the chair, pushing it away. It hit the wall and bounced back. He stood in front of her, looking down into her chocolate brown eyes, "Why?"

"I don't like lies."

"Lies? That's what you don't like? Is that all, is that why you won't go to a stupid dance with me. I'm begging you and all you say is _lies."_

"I want the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes, tell me."

He stepped closer, "The truth is, I can't tell you."

"The truth is you can't tell me, about the truth? Then when can you, 'cause I asked you this before and you told me the same thing, you want some truth?" She took a deep breath, "The truth is I moved away from my mother because she married some guy I didn't like, so I moved here to live with my father. I have about five friends and like my house better then the outdoors. I hate to dance and get dressed up. I hate the weather here and I really like this guy, but I can't stop feeling as if he's keeping something from me." She looked up to him, "That's the truth about me, what's yours?"

"I have to go." He pushed away from the counter and turned for the door.

"Is that what you do?"

"What do you mean?" He said walking into the living room.

"Do you always run away when you can't face something?"

Edward opened the door and turned to face her, "No, I'm just leaving because your dad is on his way and I know how he hates it when somebody is in his house alone with his daughter."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I listen." He said closing the door.

Bella stood there confused, "What?"

-

"Jasper!" Edward called as he walked into his house, "JASPER!"

"Yeah?" Jasper asked turning corner. He had a magazine in one hand, his hair was flung over his face and he was wearing sweat pants.

"Have you been spying on Bella?"

"I wouldn't call it spying."

He looked at him, "So it was you! You're the one she saw."

"Okay before you get upset, I was just hunting and I picked up her scent."

"So you thought it was okay to watch her?!"

"I wasn't watching her, I just looked for a couple minutes, when she saw me I ran."

Edward fell on the chair behind him, "Great." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward!" Alice sang, "I have to tell you something!"

"What you've been watching too?"

"What?" She looked confusingly at the boys, "Wait, if you're talking about the whole Bella thing, no I have not."

"Okay, then what do you have to tell me?"

"I see her going to the dance." Alice smiled at Jasper as he walked past her and back up the stairs.

"That's impossible, she's not going, and she doesn't even have a dress." He said looking at her, she told him herself.

"Well I saw her there in my vision, with a dress and a mask."

"Really? Well that's news to me."

"But…"

He liked out a sigh, "But what?"

"I kinda see her running away from you."

"WHAT!" He closed her eyes, "Well this will be a great dance, and do you know why she was running?"

"No I couldn't clearly hear, or see it was dark. All I saw was her running, you following behind her and then she just slips into Jessica's car and off they go."

He looked down and shook his head. Good news, she was going to be at the dance, bad news he was going to find some way to mess everything up and make her run from him, "But why?" He whispered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. LOVE

**Hey guys, man all of you are wonderful about reviewing. Thanks so much. Okay important news!! LISTEN TO****, PIECES BY RED**** WHILE READING!! Seriously guys It will be even better, just go to ****.com/edwardcullensluckybite**** and go to my playlist, click that song and just repeating it!! Trust me on this one!! Anyway, go read!! N.O.!!**

**-**

Edward dodged the trees as he ran in the dark forest. His jumps farther than they had ever been. His eye's stared straight as he ran, never taking a glimpse of his surroundings. His head was full of thoughts, memories, pictures of his life before he moved to Forks. He remembered how his family was, sad. They hadn't of been happy at their old home. Carlisle couldn't get a job, Esme was always lying to the neighbors because unlike how they were now, their old home had been in a neighborhood, close to everyone else's. So when they didn't go out in the light, or how they were so pale, the neighbors would question them, quiz them. It had been so rough on Esme, she couldn't lie, it was her strong point. Rosalie and Emmett always seemed to be fighting, Jasper sadly, was his same old self, and Alice wouldn't give up on finding someone for Edward, which had him always unhappy too. He couldn't clearly remember a time he had smiled. Felt happy to be alive again, or whatever you called he was doing.

His heart didn't beat, he rarely needed to breath, he never ate or slept. If he calculated right, it wasn't really living what he was doing, but he couldn't seem to come up with an appropriate name for it. So living would have to do for right now.

His school had sucked, he had no friends. Not even acquaintances. Of course he had girls who had crushes on him, who thought he was the most amazing thing they had seen in their lifetime, but he didn't care for them. Not even enough to pretend to like them. So he had no girlfriends, no dates and no tries. He hadn't really of cared to do it, he had better things to do, like run.

But now, everything just seemed to go together, they were happier, no one asked question and no one was lied to, unless is was completely necessary. They loved their house, Carlisle had a job he adored. Esme loved that everyone was happy, she cared for her family so much and to see they were fine, happy, smiling, laughing more then they had ever been, completed her made her feel whole. Rosalie and Emmett did everything but fight. They loved each other, they cared for each other. They were meant to be together. Jasper, still his same old self, but a bit happier, he had Alice. And Alice, oh Alice, she had finally given up on finding a date for poor old Edward. She left it alone, to her Edward was just lazy and a loner. To him he was fine, happy.

Him…now he was happy. He smiled and laughed. He enjoyed it here. He ran and hunted more, instead of just sulking around. He still had no friends, but he didn't need them now. And most of all, he was in love.

Finally he admitted it to himself, he was in love. LOVE. He loved the nosy, brown eyed girl who had troubles. But she was different, she was peaceful, she didn't care if nothing was prefect, to her prefect wasn't even a word. She filled him with joy every time they made eye contact, every time he looked at her beautiful face, felt her warm skin, had the scent of her shampoo around him. She was prefect, her world was prefect and now so was his. He wasn't in pieces anymore, he was put together like a jigsaw puzzle. Even though he wouldn't tell her how he felt, who he was, and what he was. He still felt like their relationship was fine, it was all he could hope for. He wished he could be honest with her, but he wanted to know everything about her, her latest dream, her worst nightmare, her dislikes and likes, her interests. Because he couldn't read her mind, strange enough he didn't care, didn't mind she was just a big secret. He did wish he could know what she thought of him, what she liked about him, but then what would be the fun of that. He liked this game, it was a game of luck and guesses. And he didn't mind.

He stopped running, missing the feeling of being tired. He put his hand on the tree to his left and smiled, he was happy. Finally for once in his life happy. He tilted his head up and looked at the trees, the sky. He looked at everything, taking in the beauty. Taking in the fact he was here, living among her.

"EDWARD!" Alice called.

He took a deep breath realizing his alone time was now at an end, "Yeah?"

Alice stood at the back door, looking to try to find him. But he must have been way in the back, because even with her non human eye sight, she still couldn't see him, "School!"

"School…" He whispered, "Bella…" Edward immediately ran the house. For the first time he actually realized it wasn't sunny, it was cloudy, an original Fork's day. He had school, a class with Bella, a seat next to her. He needed her now. His legs moved faster, kicking the ground as he went. He saw a broken tree lying on the forest's floor. It was like the bark glowed, calling him. When he reached it he ran up the tree and jumped. His body floated in the air. He took a slow breath and hit the ground with a thud, "Hey Alice."

"Wow that was um," She looked at him, "Faster then usual."

"I know, weird huh?" He smiled and walked past her into the house. Esme was sitting on the couch watching a cooking show, "Hey mom, learning anything?"

"Actually yes I am, you must bring Bella over again, I would love to cook for her." Esme said smiling, she looked up from her son and put her focus back onto the large screen.

"I might actually."

"Have a good day at school." She called to him cheerfully.

Edward grabbed his keys from the bowl and walked into the garage. The rest of the Cullen's looked at him, "What?"

"I don't know you just seem…" Rosalie started.

Jasper opened the car door, "Happier."

"Thanks…I guess."

"Ready guys?" Emmett asked closing the door behind him, "You'd think all the times I went to high school I would have learned something new, sadly I haven't."

"That's not sad Emmett, that's you." Alice joked.

"Alice, you ride with me." Edward spoke up.

"How come?"

"Cause I love you." He said sarcastically. The keys dangled from his hand as he walked over to the driver's side of his fast sliver Volvo. Alice slowly, and I mean slowly, walked over to the passenger door. Edward unlocked and watched her slide in, "Why so down little sister?"

"I know why you wanted me to come, and I have nothing new to tell you Edward I'm sorry." She buckled the seat belt in.

"I wasn't going to bug you about that. I just know you like riding in my car because I have the best music."

"True." She smiled.

Edward turned the car on and hit the cd button on the car. Suddenly the speakers boomed as 'Breath into me by Red' played. His hands gripped the steering wheel as the music played. This song just happened to make him drive faster, it made his adrenaline pump harder. Alice smiled and slightly moved her head to the beat, something she didn't often do unless she was really into the song, "So nothing?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought you didn't care for any information about it." Alice asked looking out of the window.

"I lied."

"Well I didn't see anything else."

"What was she wearing?"

Alice turned her head to look at him, "Kinda creepy Edward."

"No, I just want to know so I can find her. Never mind the dress, tell me about the mask."

"Edward I already told you it was dark. I could barely see anything but faces."

"For a psychic sister, you're no good at seeing the future clearly." He joked.

"Oh thanks."

Edward pulled into the packed parking lot and followed his siblings to their normal parking spots. He pulled in next to theirs and turned the car off. Jasper ran at human pace to Alice, "Good lord at you okay?!" He asked.

"Yeah hun why?"

"Do you see the way he drives?" He touched her shoulders and down to her waist, "No broken bones, okay your good."

"You've got to be kidding me." Alice laughed as she walked with him to the school.

"You coming Edward?" Emmett called out.

"No, go ahead." He leaned on his car and searched for the lovely brunette. There she was, pulling the books and bags out of her truck. It must have been stuck because he could hear her cursing herself under her breath. He laughed quietly and walked over to her, "Need a hand?"

"Oh… I didn't see you there. It's stuck!" She said tugging on it again, "I'm gonna be late."

"Let me get it for you." Edward looked in and saw where the fabric was attached. Swiftly he untangled it and pulled it out for her.

"Thanks so much, now I just have to run." She closed the door and locked it.

"No you don't."

"I'll be late."

Edward bent down and picked her up, holding her like a bride. She shrieked and then laughed, "I bet I run faster then you."

"Put me," She continued to laugh, "Down!"

Edward joined in and laughed, "I'm okay."

"Everyone one's looking."

"Let them," He looked down at her, "Their just jealous."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Also does anyone actually listen to the music I suggest too? I'm just wondering. Thanks.**


	15. Let's not be nervous, shall we?

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S GUYS!! So this is my first 2009 chapter, and I made it long for your entertainment! I couldn't stop writing, I wanted to make it longer, very longer, but I didn't know if you guys would like it long, so I quit a little sooner then I wanted to. So yes, we broke a hundred reviews!! Thanks so, so very much!! Well go read, N.O.!!**

**-**

"Thanks." Bella said pulling down her shirt, "You do run pretty fast."

"I can do faster." He smiled.

Bella laughed as he cheeks switched from white to a bright pink, "I bet you could."

Edward looked at his watch, "You have about three minutes to get to class."

"Yeah…" She looked up at him, "Thanks for the lift."

"I can walk you to class if you'd like."

"That um, that'd be nice." Bella turned and started to walk to her classroom's door, "Won't you be late?"

"It doesn't matter." He looked at her, "Really don't worry about it. I've been late before, it won't kill me."

"Okay, just making sure."

Edward bumped his shoulder into hers, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Definitely, I'll save you a seat." Bella stopped walking in front of her class's door. Kids in every direction ran into the room, waving goodbye to their friends, exchanging hugs. Jessica passed by Bella and smiled. With two minutes left, there they stood. Face to face, the only ones left in the hallway. She looked up at him, her eyes scanning his face.

He stared back at her. His feet, without his knowing, stepped closer to her. He leaned in, feeling her warm breath on his face. She smelt so nice, and not just her blood, but her. Her hair, her skin, her breath. It took a while to push away her blood's scent, but now that it was just a smell in the air, he could appreciate her more. For her and not how he could just snap her, drain her life with one quick move. The light breeze moved her hair swiftly, blowing over her shoulders. His face was an inch apart from hers, her eyes were slowly blinking, she also moved a little closer.

The bell rung.

Edward stood back quickly, "Sorry, I made you late. I'll catch you later."

"Uh…um..." Bella said as she touched the wall behind her. Her head was slightly dizzy as her stomach filled with butterflies, "No problem, I've been late before, it won't kill me." She smiled. Edward waved and walked for his room. Bella watched him and turned for hers. The teacher looked at her impatiently, "Sorry…"

"Don't let it happen again Ms. Swan." He said stacking a pile of papers in front of him, "To your seat you go."

"Yes sir." Bella said putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her legs moved quickly down the isle of desks. She gently put her books on the floor and slid in her seat. Jessica whipped her head around and looked at Bella.

"Hey." She said smiling, "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Bella whispered back.

"With Edward, I saw you two out there. There must be a reason you were late."

"I think he was going to kiss me."

"Going to? You mean it didn't happen?"

She sighed, "No, the bell rang and it must have waked him up or something, then he just walked away."

"Man, that's got to suck, I'm sorry."

"No, it was okay. I don't want to move to fast."

"Yeah…" Jessica turned to look at the teacher.

Bella tried to pay attention to the lesson the teacher taught, but her mind told her otherwise. She day dreamed of him. Pretending they were alone somewhere. How he would of kissed her if they hadn't of been interrupted. She dreamt about it, how his cold lips would embrace hers. How her hands would tangle in his hair, her books dropping to the ground with a thud. His cold hands would grasp her hips and pull her in for more. Their bodies would collide, smash into each others. They'd stand there and exchange kisses. Everything else would disappear, only they would exist in the cruel world. Except with just them, it wouldn't be so cruel. It would be them and no one else, no one to break them up, to separate what they had, what they had wished for. Their love for each other would shine brighter then the sun itself. It would last forever, for as long as they would live.

A kiss would start it all. Just a romantic kiss could set them for life. Maybe it was the first step to the everlasting goodie everyone longed to have. There were people like her wishing to find have found someone like Edward. People dreamed of their knight in shinning armor. But Bella, she didn't have to. He was already here, walking her to classes, carrying her places. Making her sweat, creating butterflies that never existed before she met him. Maybe it was fate, maybe they were meant to meet each other, know each other and grow to love one another. But love wasn't what she was looking for, she had already found it.

"Bella…" Jessica threw a pencil at her friend, "Hello?!"

Bella looked away from her desk to her best friend, "Yeah?"

"The day the teacher lets us do whatever, is the day your totally not even paying attention."

"Sorry…I was thinking of something."

"You've been thinking a lot lately."

"Well there's a lot to think about."

"Like?"

"I don't know," Bella turned in her seat, "The world, how everything is just slowly working out, him." She let out a breath, "Never mind, I probably sound crazy."

"No you sound like your in love."

"Love? No, no not me. At least not love."

"Do you think about him constantly?"

"…Yeah."

"Do you miss him?"

"…Sometimes." Jessica glared at her, "Fine, yeah I do."

"Do you get butterflies when he talks to you, touches you, when he walks with you?"

"Yeah."

"How about this, do you think about how he picked you? How he could have picked a supermodel, but he didn't even think twice, he just picked you."

"I think about that all the time."

Without hesitation, Jessica said, "Your in love, don't lie to yourself. Just deal with it, you probably think it's just a crush, but the way you look at him. If I can tell just from that, I bet he knows by now too."

The bell rang, "Maybe."

"Bye bells." Jessica said getting up from her desk.

Bella sat at hers for a minute, thinking about what she had just talked about. Quickly realizing she was the last one in the room, she picked up her things and walked out of the class room. The hallway was packed with teenagers, tall ones and short ones. There were brunettes like herself and then there were blondes. Everyone crowed around, talking about their day that had just began.

Edward stood waiting at the door of his next class, waiting for his lovely girl to show. When he saw her walking towards him, he smiled and mouthed, 'hello'.

Bella waved, "Hey." She watched him hold the door for her, "Thank you."

"No prob." He walked in behind her to their desk, putting his book on the floor, "How was your first period?"

"Like always, boring." She smiled, "Yours?"

"Same." He huffed.

Bella sat down in her chair and listened to her teacher talk. After a few minutes Bella looked at Edward and whispered, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"…Were you gonna-gonna kiss me?"

He looked at her. He couldn't lie to her again, of course he was going to kiss her. That's all he had been thinking about. His lips against hers, it was the next best thing to holding her. But he had to remember, they weren't together, they weren't a thing. They were friends, very close friends, but just friends. They hung out, they talked, but that's it. They didn't hold hands, barely hugged each other and they defiantly didn't kiss. He was in love with this girl and he couldn't do anything about it. Because a relationship was based off of trust, and he couldn't even tell her the truth about him. How could he be with her and also have to lie? He'd rather kill himself then make her sad, unhappy. But he did want to kiss her, she knew it, he knew it, "…Yeah I was."

"Oh." She quickly turned back to the teacher.

"Would that have been a problem?"

"Of course not."

"But we're not even going out."

"I know that."

"I won't even tell you the truth."

"I also know that too."

"And you still wouldn't of minded me kissing you."

She looked at her desk, "Not at all." She whispered. The rest of the class, they were silent, she'd occasionally look at him and he'd look back. But they didn't speak.

After the hour of the quite class ended the bell echoed through the hallways and into each classroom. The kids gathered their things and made their way to their third class of the day. Bella picked up her books and walked to the door.

Edward followed her, his feet moving fast to keep up with her, "Bella."

She turned around to look at him, "Yeah."

Edward stood there, teens walked past him bumping into his shoulder. Pushing their way through the crowed. A blond kid accidently pushed his back and he flung forward, squeezing out the space that was once separating the two, "Sorry." He whispered to her. Quickly, without even thinking about it, he pressed his lips onto her cheek. He stepped backwards, thinking about what he had just done. For the first time he felt something, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a while. He had kissed her cheek and left her stunned, his eyes wandered around.

Bella swung her bag over her shoulder and stepped on her tip-tops. She put her hands on his face and kissed his cheek. She stepped back down, "Gosh…I feel like I'm five again."

He stood there, "I shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have…I should go, that's what I should do." Edward starred to turn around, but Bella grabbed his hand.

"It was a kiss on the cheek, don't be so nervous."

"Nervous? I'm not nervous…"

"Your acting pretty nervous."

He let out a useless breath, "I just haven't felt like this before, it's not my thing to fall in…to feel things." He said avoiding the L word.

"Your human after all, it's your part to feel things."

"Right…but it's just abnormal for me."

"Then that makes me pretty abnormal too."

He put his hand on her cheek, "Your not abnormal Bella, your prefect in every shape and form. It's just you…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not once."

Bella stood there dazed, "Then don't act like that."

"Like what?"

"Like falling in…'_feeling things'_ never happen."

He dropped his hand, "They don't for me, like I said."

"Well it is now, so don't avoid it. Because if that's true, you shouldn't miss your one and only chance."

Her words were exactly what he wanted to hear, they were the truth. He shouldn't pass by this opportunity to finally find someone. If she was the one, it would suck to let her slip away, to find another man. That would kill him the most, to watch her fall in love with someone else, knowing he was the only one who made her dizzy, stare into empty space probably thinking about him. He was the one who made the butterflies in her stomach, made her heart beat faster with just a simple hello. He was hers and she was his, that was that. Those were the facts, now if he could just show it, "I don't want to make you late again." It hurt him, but he turned around, leaving her in the crowed hallway, just standing there. Alone and confused. Just like he had done before, because she was right. He did run when he couldn't face something. It was all he knew, all he could ever do.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. I'll make you feel better, I promise

**Again another long chapter!! Well thanks for the reviews guys, they were great. Hope you enjoy!! N.O.**

**-**

Bella sat down in her chair, rethinking the situation that had just happened. The kisses they exchanged. And him, he walked away. Leaving her in the hallway, alone. Not saying goodbye or see you at lunch. Nothing, he just left. She thought maybe she had said something wrong, maybe the kiss on the cheek was too much. Either way she'd never know why he left, it wasn't like he would explain it. Not now for sure. If she asked, he'd probably tell her the same thing, 'I can't tell you'. A saying he said way to much, it was the answer he usually gave when she asked him questions. That was all she could possibly get out of him. She didn't understand why he kept to himself, why whenever possible he ran. He was independent she could tell, but maybe too much for his own good.

Maybe one day he'd just spill it all, kept nothing secret, but that was a big maybe. He had other options to pick from, that the option of telling didn't really matter. He most likely just wanted the easy way out, she thought. He probably doesn't like life being so difficult.

Bella thought about lunch, was he still going to sit by her? Were they going to talk or would he just leave early? She bit her lip as an image of her sitting at the table alone, looking around for him constantly.

She tapped the pencil against her hand, a sudden thought ran through her head. What if the problem was she was playing it too easy, letting her shield down too much? Maybe if she played hard to get and stopped asking question, he'd stop running away and try to get to know her more. More then he already knew, things she didn't tell anyone. But if she kept acting like she was now, she'd probably just tell him. She wouldn't wait till he asked or wondered. She'd just tell him.

Maybe he liked a challenge.

A smile ran across her face, she could be a challenge, she could be a mystery just like him. It couldn't be that hard, Edward did it pretty easily, she could give it a try and she how it paned out. If it didn't work and he started to walk away, she'd go back to how she was and just have to deal with it. Yeah, she thought, this could work, I'll try it at lunch.

-

Edward sat at his desk and watched the teacher. Alice was also in his same class, she sat right next to him, and with her being able to see the future, she saw the cheek kiss. Edward waited knowing it wouldn't be long till she asked some question about it. Just when he thought about it, she tapped on his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"I saw." She smiled.

"Could have guessed that."

"Well what happened?"

He remembered listening to Bella talk to him, her standing on the tip of her feet to kiss him back, and then he remember walking away, "Why you are you asking me, you saw it?"

"I saw a piece Edward, I didn't see what happened afterwards."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Alice huffed, "Don't be a jerk."

"I'm not, it's just my personal experience, not yours."

"What's your problem today?"

"Nothing…" Edward shifted in his seat, pushing his papers to the corner of his desk. After his interaction with Bella, his day had just been going down hill. He kept feeling guilt for not telling her everything, for leaving her there. He had lost count for how many times he had just left her mid conversation. It was a stupid and immature thing to do, but he couldn't stop. It was normal for him to do, because if he did it at his house, his family would leave him alone about it. But Bella, she didn't, she couldn't just leave it alone. It was like it was eating her from the inside out, like not knowing everything about everyone almost about killed her. Even with that, she could never annoy him, her nosiness was one of her points Edward liked about her, it made her interesting.

"Don't lie to me Edward, I haven't lied to you lately."

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm listening to the teacher thank you."

Alice peered over his desk, "Your notes are blank you liar."

"So," He quickly covered his paper, "And yours aren't?"

She held up two pages of notes, "No there not, there quite the opposite of yours."

"Teachers pet…"

Frustrated, Alice threw her pencil at his head, "Will you quit acting like your four years old for heavens sake!" The entire class, including the teacher quickly looked at her. A few laughs echoed through the room, "Sorry, it's a brother sister thing." The teacher looked back up at the board and continued his lecture.

"I don't know, can you stop poking around my love life for once? Finally when I thought you had given up, your still as annoying as your were back then." Alice looked at him quietly, "So just, back off." A low growl roared up from his throat. It was too low for the other students to hear, but Alice did. She looked away from him and continued to write on her papers, never once looking back up at him.

-

The lunch bell rang and Bella stepped up from her seat, grabbing her books and holding onto them tightly, she walked into the hallway. From a distance she saw Alice holding her books to her chest, pushing past the rest of the students, Bella jumped in front of her before she walked past her too, "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Don't be nice to Edward, he's just as immature as a four year old."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…never mind, I shouldn't help anymore, apparently I just screw things up." Alice shoved past her and continued to walk down the hallway.

Bella looked down and walked to the lunch room. When she got inside, she saw all the Cullen's at their lunch table, except for Edward and Alice. Confused Bella walked around to find a seat, she soon saw a Golden haired boy sitting by himself, "Edward?" She said standing behind the empty seat in front of him.

He looked up at her, he looked like he was in pain, his eyes were darker then normal, "Go get food."

"Yeah…" She put her stuff in the seat next to the empty one and walked to the nearest line. She picked out the things that looked good and quickly paid, telling the lady to keep the change. When she finished, she walked back to the table that Edward had been sitting at. She set her tray on the table and pulled out the seat. She sat down and looked at him, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at the gray table.

"I saw Alice in the hallway…"

"Don't believe anything she says." He said cutting her off, "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Well what happened then?" Bella pushed her food around her plate.

"I said some things I didn't mean to her, I was just upset."

"About what happened earlier?"

Edward finally looked up to her, meeting her eyes, "Yeah, I'll be honest. I felt horrible about it."

The plan Bella had come up with, quickly back fired. She couldn't be mean to him, she couldn't keep quite, she couldn't even try to do it, "Why? It wasn't anything bad, it was a kiss on the cheek, not a one night stand."

"Good way to put it…I just, I hate walking away from you all the time."

"Then don't."

"You were right."

Bella remember when she had asked Edward if that's what he always did, "I didn't mean it…"

"You were right though."

"If this is what I get for being right, I'm done with it. I hate this Edward," She held back the tears that tried to push their way through, "I can't stand you feeling so, so guilty for nothing. I'm a regular girl, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I am. I have a screwed up family, I watch TV and eat microwaved dinners. I'm nothing special and if I am to you…that's great. I love being your best friend, but there has to be a time where the friend part, just doesn't cut it anymore. Where it moves to the next level, I'm here for you through thick and thin."

Edward was stunned, he couldn't quite function right. She had spoken so true, it was a shock. That everything she said, she had held in for so long, "Why?"

"Because I-I like you just _that_ much." She hurried and took a bite of the apple that rolled around her tray.

Edward looked at her, "Marry me."

Bella couldn't help but laugh, her cheeks turned red, "Now you're talking nonsense."

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." He said turning serious again.

"You haven't." The fourth period bell rang, "What, done already?"

"Time flies by when you're having fun."

"You call that fun?" She said standing up.

"If it's with you, it's a blast." He stood up with her and picked up her tray, "I'll take it for you."

"No," She grabbed it from him, "I think you need to go talk to someone. She's a short girl with short hair, I think you've seen her before." Bella joked.

"Your right."

"Oh no, don't say that."

"I mean, I got cha." Edward said smiling. He walked over to Bella and set the tray on the table, he looked down at her. His cold hands wrapped around her waist, his arms pulling her towards him. He hugged her gently, remember that with a quick pull, she could be broken like a porcelain doll, "Thanks."

"For?"

"Telling me the truth."

Bella wrapped her hands around him, embracing the moment. It was the first time he had actually hugged her. Not to her knowledge, it was killing him, being so close to her, but he held his breath and thought of anything but her scent, "Your welcome."

Edward slowly let go, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh you're not going to come stalk me tonight and just randomly show up at my house?" She joked.

"No not tonight, sorry."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Bella picked up her tray and smiled at him as he walked past her.

Edward felt better this time, he wasn't leaving her confused, he was leaving her happy. He walked up to Jasper, "Where's Alice?"

-

Fourth period zoomed by and so did the drive home. Bella had cleaned the house, being in such a happy mood she thought she'd do something for her dad. She made dinner and served it to her father.

He asked her about her day and school and Bella told him everything, but her conversations with Edward. When that was finished with, she did the dishes, "Well I'm pretty tired, I'm off to bed dad."

"Alright Bells, night!" He called from the living room.

Bella put the dishes away and walked through the living room, stopping in front of her dad to hug him, "Love you dad."

"Love you too." He said slowly, being surprised by her cuddly mood, "Am I dying or something?"

She laughed, "No dad, just had a good day at school."

"Alright…Night."

"Night daddy." Bella said childishly as she bounced up the stairs. When she got to her room, she stripped down to her sweats and a t-shirt and slid into bed. She laid her head against her pillow and forced her eyes to close. Immediately she fell asleep, escaping to her dreams.

Her dream was more of a memory. She dreamt about lunch at school, about Edward coming in so sad and leaving so happy. About the hug, the lovely hug they had. She remembered how he smelt so good, how his body was so cold.

Her eye's slowly opened to a beeping next to her. Not only was her alarm clock going off, so was her phone. She reached for the alarm clock first, hitting it to shut off the annoying sound. After that she reached for her phone.

_New Message from Edward._

It read, she pressed the okay button.

_Good morning Bella. Look at your calender._

Bella glanced up from her bed to her oceans calender. There in the box with today's date was a circle, she remembered putting it there. Inside there was one word scribbled in black ink. One word she had forgotten all about. One word she wished never existed.

Ball!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	17. A new Bella, someone better dressed

**Hey guys, okay I'm going to get this out now. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, I wanted to end it differently but I wasn't looking at the page count and I wrote a lot and I didn't end it where I wanted to. So I'm sorry if this chapter is slow or boring. But thanks for the reviews!! N.O.!!**

**-**

Bella threw her head into her pillow and grunted. The ball, the winter ball was tonight. Was she going? No. Did she want to go? Maybe.

She lifted her sleepy head from her pillow and replied to the text message, I don't see anything, she lied.

Bella climbed out of her bed, keeping her cell phone in her left hand as she walked out of her room. It was quiet downstairs, maybe Charlie wasn't home. She listened closely, yep definitely not home. The wooden floor boards creaked underneath her bare feet. The air in the house was chilly, there must have been a window open or something, she thought. The phone buzzed in her hand.

New Message from Edward. She flipped it open, _Are you sure?_

Bella smiled to herself as she replied yes. She put the phone on the shelf as she took her tooth brush and cleaned her teeth. While she rotated the toothbrush in her mouth, she heard the phone vibrating on the wooden shelf. She spit out the foam and washed her mouth out. Quickly she opened the phone.

_Hmm, I could have sworn there was something there._

She looked confusingly at her phone. He had never been in her room before, how could he have known she wrote on her calender about the dreaded evening? Her fingers sped over the buttons as she wrote, how'd you know?

Her hand clutched the phone as she walked back into her room. She threw her phone on the bed and opened up her closet. Down in the corner of the closet floor was a pair of jeans. A white price tag stuck out from the top. She bent down and pulled them out. Standing up she let the bottoms fall to the floor as she held it up from the waist. Her eyes studied them, she suddenly remembered how her mother had got them for her because supposedly they made her butt look good. That of course was her mother talking. She held the waist of the jeans to hers, comparing the sizes. They looked like they should still fit. She pulled down her sweats and pulled her jeans over her white legs. Honestly, they were a little tough to put on. She had to wiggle around to pull them up. Finally she pulled up the zipper and buttoned them to close. She walked over to the tall mirror that was propped up against the wall by the window. Her reflection surprised her, they did make her look good. Except for the fact she wore nothing like this any other day. Usually she wore her sweats or her loose jeans, nothing this tight. But she'd wear them today and see how they worked out. If she got compliments or they were really comfortable, she'd get more like them.

She walked back over to the closet and looked for a shirt. Nothing white and nothing brown. If she was going to wear nice jeans, why not go all out? Her fingers moved the hangers as she looked for a good top. She stopped at a red button down shirt. It was one of those shorter shirts people usually wore with low rise jeans. She glanced at her jeans, they were low rise. Again she walked back over to the mirror, she pulled over her plain white t-shirt and pulled the red one over her arms one at a time. When it was on, she buttoned from the top down. She looked at herself, red was a good color for brunettes, she had read it in some fashion magazine. But something was off, something wasn't working right. The shirt was short enough, showing a piece of her hips and stomach region. Nothing too showy, just enough for her age. The pants were low enough, they looked good, but something wasn't right. She looked harder, the button. She unhooked one of the top buttons, letting her chest be seen a little. Her body turned to the left and she examined from a different point of view. You could see a little cleavage, but just enough to make you wonder about the rest.

A smile swept across her face as she walked back over to her bed, she picked up her phone. New message flashed across the screen, she opened it.

_Just a good guess, and I'm guessing I was right, you did have a little something written on there. See you at school._

She replied back with a, you too, and shoved the phone into her back pocket. Before walking out of her bedroom, she did one more glance in the mirror. She took a deep breath and continued on her way out. The stairs were cold on her feet as she walked down them, when she reached the kitchen she looked around for something to grab fast and eat on the way to school. She opened up the cabinet and took a quick look around. In the back she saw an unopened box labeled Breakfast Bars, the healthy choice.

Bella did a quick laugh as she read the cover and opened them. She grabbed one and threw the box back inside. Walking to the living room, she put on her black flats, grabbed her keys and walked out of the door. She had left her bags in her car last night to save time the next morning, so she opened the door and slid in. Before starting the car, she opened the foil bar and took a bite.

It was actually good, chocolate. She put her keys in the ignition and started the car, she backed out and drove down the street. When she was done with the bar, she put the wrapper in the cup holder. The weather was just as bad as it had been the last few days, dark and cloudy, but surprisingly no rain. She drove into the parking lot of the brick school and tried to find a close spot. Near the entrance, she saw Edward waving at her and pointing next to him. Her eyebrows pushed together as she drove up to him. Next to his Sliver Volvo was an open parking spot. She pulled in and smiled at him. The car shut off as she pulled the keys out and reached behind her seat to grab her books. She opened the car door and locked it. When everything was good, she walked around the car to Edward, "Thanks I was trying to find a good one." Edward just stared at her. She looked so-so beautiful today, her eyes were brighter. Her clothes were different, she looked so mature, "What?" She asked blushing.

He looked down her shirt to her pants and back up. He stopped at the opening of her shirt, quickly he looked away and made eye contact with her, "You just look really good today, did you try something new?"

"Were you just checking me out?" Bella said avoiding his question.

He laughed quietly, "Yeah I did, got a problem with it?"

"No I don't mind, anyway yeah I did."

A white paper got Edwards eye, he looked at the side of her pants and walked up to her. Quickly he bent down and pulled it off, handing her the price tag as he stood up, "New huh?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Actually no, I found this old thing in my closet, I'm pretty sure my mom said I had to get them because they made my behind look good." Bella said, "Let's go." She turned around headed for the school.

"I'd have to agree." Edward said silently as he let her go ahead of him.

"Edward!" Bella called, "Come on!"

He walked quickly to her side, "Sorry I was enjoying the view."

"Funny." Bella walked down the hallway with Edward at her side. She noticed how everyone looked at her twice. The boys would glare and smirk as she walked by.

Edward heard every thought of every hormonal boy that walked by glaring at Bella. Each thought had him smiling a little more, knowing she was his had him happier. They were jealous and Edward loved it, even though he really couldn't care how Bella looked because obviously she looked beautiful either way to him, "You're getting attention." He whispered to her.

"I know, I kinda don't like it."

"How come? If you got it flaunt it." He joked.

Bella laughed, "I guess, I'm just not really used to this whole popular thing."

"Well you've been hanging out with me, you better get used to it, people are going to talk about you if your seen hanging with a Cullen."

"I've noticed." Bella stopped in front of him and turned to face him, "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, same spot."

"Alright," She hugged her books tighter to her chest, "Bye."

Edward walked up to her and put his hands on her waist. Since her shirt was a little higher, his hands were on her warm skin. Bella flinched at his touch, but he didn't remove his hands. Honestly she had never been held there by a guy before, it was something different, but she liked it and didn't mind one bit. He lowered his head towards her ear, "Bye." He whispered softly.

Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes and he spoke into her ear, "Urgh, you do that on purpose."

"Yeah I do." He said letting go. A smile flashed at her as he walked past and onto his room.

Bella smiled to herself and walked into her class. Everyone was so talkative, conversations of the ball floated around the room. Even the boys told their friends who their date was and when they were going. Bella walked to her desk and sat down, listening to everyone so excited about tonight.

"I'm wearing this sea blue dress and Kyle, he's gonna wear a blue flower on his vest." The blonde girl in the desk behind Bella said to her friends. 'Awh's' were also followed behind her sentence.

Bella sat there quietly as the teacher walked it. Suddenly the class got quiet, "No, no keep going with your conversations. I'm not going to give out homework because of the dance and I have to grade papers so, another free day."

The class shouted and continued on with there chats. Jessica scooted her desk against Bella's, "You have to see my dress!"

"What does it look like?"

"It's purple and has jewels on it."

Bella smiled, "Sounds very pretty."

"Your still not going are you?"

"…no sorry."

"You're going to miss out. I just don't understand, you like Edward so much, but you won't go with him to the dance."

"I know it's very confusing, I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of him."

"Hunny, you could wear a trash bag and do the disco and that boy would still love you."

She looked down at her desk, "I know, I just…I don't even have a dress."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah so…I can't go anyway."

"Jessica!' A brown haired girl called from the front of the classroom.

Jessica looked at the girl and back at Bella, "Go ahead, you'd have better luck talking to her about the dance then me," Bella said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go." Jessica smiled and moved her desk back to where it was and walked over to the girl.

Bella let out a breath and stared at her desk. She should have bought the dress, the mask and the shoes. She should have toughened up and went to the dance. Edward had asked her, she liked Edward. So it makes a pretty good amount of sense to go with him, but it was too late now. All the good dresses were probably gone by now, anyway she didn't have the money for a new dress. She thought about if she had any dresses in her closet, maybe from her mother. A memory of a dress wouldn't come up, meaning she probably didn't have one, and of course she didn't have a mask. She couldn't go in jeans and a t-shirt, she'd get kicked out.

-

Second period was the same, probably like all of her periods were going to be, easy. Now was lunch, the best part of the day. Again she walked over to the table where they had been sitting for the last few days, "Hey."

"You hungry?" He asked.

"No, not really." She said sitting down in the chair.

"You should eat."

"I know."

Edward grabbed the paper bag from the seat next to his and handed it to her, "That's for letting me have your last one."

Bella opened the bag with a smile and pulled out the green apple at the bottom of the bag, "Thanks. Why don't you ever eat?"

"I usually eat when I get home, better food there." He watched her bite the apple.

"Makes sense." She after she swallowed, "So are all of your classes a free day like mine."

"Yeah pretty much. All the teachers are refraining from giving out homework or even making us do work. I don't mind, but I kind of hate just sitting there waiting for it to be over."

Bella nodded, "Same here. They go so slow with nothing to do."

"I don't have a date tonight, if you were wondering that."

"I wasn't actually, I don't care."

"I do. I'm going to end up hanging out with the rest of the family."

"Don't go then."

"Can't, have too."

"Why?"

"Well I mean it's free day to just hang out and do nothing." He said looking at her.

"Isn't that like your everyday routine?" Bella asked.

"No, I run most days. I prefer the outdoors then the inside of my home."

"I would too, if I lived where you did."

"I thought you hated the weather here?"

"I do, it's just the forest has this weird spell on me. It's just so beautiful, it pulls me in. I could spend the whole day out in there, just give me a book and a forest and I'm good to go." She joked.

"You know what I've noticed?"

"No, what have you noticed?"

"We haven't been on an actually real date. Every time we try, something comes up. You have any plans tonight?" He knew she didn't know she was going to the dance. But maybe she had something to do that made her run away from the dance tonight, maybe she had forgotten she had to get up early or something.

"No I do not. But you know tomorrow is Christmas break, maybe we should do something then."

"Yeah, maybe then." A tiny frown crept over his face, he wouldn't wait till Christmas break, he'd see her tonight and he'd catch her before she left. He had to, if he ever wanted to go out with her, ask her to be his girlfriend, the Christmas Ball would be the best place to do it. All he had to do was find her, hold her there and dance the night away, and ask her a question using only five words.

Will you be my girlfriend?

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	18. Surprise!

**Thanks for the reviews guys, Urgh well school's tomorrow. Sucks I know. Well okay im starting a new thing, from now on I'm going to block the page count on my WORD so I can write everything without worrying if it's too long, so I hope you guys don't mind. Hope you enjoy it!! N.O.!!**

**-**

Bella watched his face change, "What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look so fine."

He ran his hands through his hair, "I'm just thinking about things that's all, nothing major."

"Oh, okay."

The lunch bell rang telling everyone to head to their last class of the day. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, "Have fun tonight." Immediately she regretted the words she had spoken. She knew he didn't want to talk about the dance she wasn't attending to. If it was the other way around and she was going not him, she would feel the same way.

"Thanks." He stood up and hugged her, resting his head on hers. He wished he could just tell her to wait after she got to the dance, to try to find him. But he couldn't, if he did he would expose himself and his sister. He would just have to hope that maybe it would work differently, maybe she would try to find him. The scent of her shampoo ran up his nose, besides the shampoo, something he had been trying to forget, the scent of her blood. The scent he longed for and dreamt of everyday. It had been so hard not to think about it, but that was who he was. He was a vampire and blood wasn't something to easily forget about he knew that, but he had tried to, hoping it would make things easier, but instead it was harder. It made his time with her like a mission, he couldn't enjoy their company when he tried hard not to attack her. It wasn't how he wanted to spend his life, but if she knew. Maybe, just maybe it would be different. Maybe somehow the scent wouldn't bug him as much if she knew that he wanted it. No, that didn't make sense, maybe if he told her, she'd let him taste it. Just one bite…He shook his head and let go of her body.

"What?!" Bella said grabbing the table as she flew backwards, "What was that?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'll see you later." He stopped himself before he walked away, remembering that he told himself not to leave her confused. He walked by her again, "If you change your mind, I'll be there. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes." Bella nodded her head as she looked at him. Edward turned around and walked out of the lunchroom.

Bella blinked her eyes and turned for the door on the wall besides her. She gathered her self together, making sure she looked perfectly normal entering her fourth period class. There was shouting behind the gym door, Bella listened closely, she could hear balls bouncing around the gym. She opened the door and walked in. Gym was her worst subject, she completely hated having to do sports. The girl could barely walk without tripping over something or running into a wall, she couldn't handle having to play sports. The balls she heard were actually basketballs, big round brown balls of misery. Basketball and volleyball were her weak points, because both contained throw balls around at other people. That was just an opening for someone to get hit. Giving Bella a ball was just like asking her to go ahead and injure someone.

She walked into the locker room and opened her locker. She grabbed out her gym clothes and stuffed in her bag containing her books. Quickly she changed into the gray shirt with the long, black shorts. After she finished she walked back into the gym and stood up by the wall as her coach split the class into teams.

"Bella Swan," The coach called out, "Team A."

Bella shook her head and walked over by the rest of the team. A blonde girl looked at her, "Are you any good?"

"Honestly, no."

"Great." She said snotty as she turned to talk with her look-a-likes.

Bella sighed and walked on the court and stood there, "I don't even know how to play." She said softly.

"Team A gets the ball first." The coach yelled as she threw the ball at Bella.

She gasped as she tried to catch the flying ball, surprisingly she caught it, "Now what?"

"Either shoot it or pass it." Said the same snotty girl she had talked to before.

"Uh…Pass." Bella said tossing it to the girl.

"Awful toss." Blondie said as she ran to the basket.

"Ah well your nice." She stood where she was and watched the rest of the class play the game.

"Bella!" The coach yelled.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I didn't know you could play basketball without moving, you must be really good."

"Coach I'm telling you, this is like a death trap for me."

Without even listening to Bella's complainant the coach shouted, "MOVE!"

Bella confusingly ran for the ball, she tired to grab it once but the same girl got it from her and ran down the court. Bella stood still, "I can't play when Malibu Barbie steals the ball every time."

The girl stopped running and looked at Bella, "Well if you think you can do better, don't let me stop you." She extended her arms, shooting the ball at Bella.

She grunted at it hit her chest, "Thanks." Bella dribbled the ball and ran for the basket.

"Other way Swan!" The coach yelled.

"I knew that." Bella called out as she spun around. Again she dribbled the ball down the opposite side of the court. The hoop was painted red with the words, 'GO TEAM!'. Nervously Bella stopped running and stared at the hoop. She thought about just tossing it in from between her legs, but she'd probably get made fun of. She bite her lip and picked up the ball.

"Now Bella, shoot it now!" Someone called to her.

"Okay…" Bella stood on her tip-toes and threw the ball up.

Instantly it collided with the rim and shot back down at Bella. Before she could move out of the way, it smacked her right in the head. Bella fell to the ground with a thud, she could hear quiet laughter as her eyes blinked slowly. Quickly she passed out from the hard fall, the light faded and so did the laughing. She couldn't hear anything, not even the coach calling her name or the blonde girl calling her stupid and nerdy. Instead her mind escaped to her dreams, taking her away from the outside world and into her own.

_The music echoed off the walls as she entered the building, her shoes clanked as the heels hit the floor. Edward waited for her at the door, his hand extended for her to grab. Bella walked up to him and slipped her hand onto his palm. He gently grabbed it and walked her to the dance floor._

_"You look beautiful." He whispered to her._

_Bella couldn't seem to make sense of what was happening. Her mouth wouldn't move and form words, so she just danced with him. Hanging her arms around his neck as he swayed her back and forth. The lights dimmed as they danced and moved around. He kissed her neck softly and looked back up to her, "Thank…you…" She said finally speaking._

_"No problem, Bella I'm yours and I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes." He repeated to her, his voice slowly started to fade towards the end. _

-

Bella opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She recognized where she was, nurse's office. She had been here plenty of times when they had to play sports in gym. Forgetting about her surroundings, she remember her dream. The dance, Edward. It was beautiful, she had danced so gracefully and his words, they were so well spoken, I have to go! She thought to herself.

"Hey Bella."

Bella turned her head and looked at Jessica, "You're here…why aren't you in class?"

"That's because class ended about an hour ago."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"About five o'clock."

Bella sat up, "What?!"

"Yeah Bells you've been out for about an hour. The nurse insisted that you should just rest here."

"But the dance, its in an hour. You need to go and get dressed."

Jessica smiled at her, "I was wondering if you would help me get ready at your house."

"Well isn't all of your stuff at your house? Wouldn't it just be less time consuming to just get it done at your place?"

"When you were out, before I came here, I kind of moved all my stuff to your house. Your dad was there to let me in, I told him about what happened and he said," Jessica made her voice go deep like Charlie's, "That's just plain old Bella stuff."

Bella laughed, "That's my dad."

"So are you up for it, you want to help me?"

"I'm not to good at makeup."

"Oh I know, but I could use your help with my dress and everything. Oh come on," She tugged on Bella's arm, "Please Bella help me!"

"Fine, let's go before I make you late." Bella climbed down from the nurse's bed and went to thank the nurse for her help. When everyone was thanked, Jessica followed Bella to her house in her own car. Bella walked into her house after parking and waiting for Jessica to get to the door, "Hey dad." Bella called out as she entered.

Charlie was relaxed on the couch, "Hey Bells, heard about your incident, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jessica walked over by her friends dad, "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, it's up stairs." Charlie told her.

"Can someone include me in this conversation?"

"Promise not to get mad?" Jessica asked.

"Promise."

"Well when you left after you saw Edward at the dress shop, I put your dress on hold. The reason your dad's home early is because he went out there and picked it up for you, your gold dress is on your bed."

"What?" Bella asked looking at her dad, "You got my dress?"

"Yeah Bella and I'm making you go tonight." Charlie said standing up.

"But, I don't have a mask or shoes."

"All taken care of. I got you a black mask and black high heels. You didn't really think you weren't going to go did you?"

Bella nodded, "Well I didn't think this was going to happen."

"Surprise!" Jessica smiled as she hugged Bella, "Hope you like it. It's an early Christmas gift."

"Oh I love it," Bella hugged back, "Thank you." She let go and hugged her dad, "I didn't really want to go, but since your making me I guess I kinda have to huh?"

"Yes you do." Charlie laughed, "Now go get ready, I know how long you girls take."

"Come on Bella." Jessica said dragging her up the stairs, "We got an hour."

"That's all?"

Jessica laughed and walked into her room, she walked over to Bella's bed and unzipped both of the bags that contained the dresses, "This is the dress right?"

Bella looked down at it, "Yeah, that's the one. The one that matches his eyes…"

"Awh." Jessica giggled, "Come on makeup."

"No, I don't do makeup."

"And you don't 'do' dances either, but look your going."

"Urgh I hate it when your right."

Jessica pulled out the chair by Bella's desk, "Sit."

"Yes ma'am." Bella smiled. She closed her eyes and let Jessica pretty up her face.

First she put on her foundation, then blush and eyes. Jessica looked at the dress and then back at Bella, "I'm going to use…"

"Surprise me." Bella said quickly.

"I can do that." Jessica dipped her eye shadow brush in the gold power and brushed it on her eyelid. After that she blended black into her crease. After that she had Bella open and look up, she quickly put eye liner on the bottom. She grabbed the mascara and brushed it on her eyelashes. She did about three coats making sure each lash was covered. Jessica stood up and back away from her work, "Open your eyes."

Bella opened them and looked at Jessica. She watched Jessica gasped and squeal, "What?"

"You look amazing!"

"Really?" Bella turned around in the chair and examined herself in the mirror. She looked different, she looked gorgeous. Her eyes shinned brightly against the golds and blacks.

After about five minutes, Jessica called out, "Done. How do I look?"

Bella looked at her friend. A blue green color was put above her eyes, "You look so pretty."

"Thanks," she sighed, "Okay dresses." Jessica walked over to the bed once more and pulled the dress out. She turned around and took off her clothes, "Don't look."

"Wasn't planing too." Bella laughed as she did the same. When her clothes were off, she stepped into the golden dress and pulled it up, "Can you unhook me?"

"Of yeah, I forgot yours was strapless, sure." Jessica unhooked Bella's black bra and turned back around.

Bella tugged the dress above her chest, "Now can you zip me?"

"Gosh Bella, you sure do ask a lot." Jessica laughed.

After the zipper was up, Bella looked at herself in the mirror, "Wow I forgot how beautiful it was."

"Take a look at mine."

Bella turned around, "Wow."

The dress that hung on Jessica's body was the color of the ocean. It was sparkly and shorter then Bella's. It was more of a cocktail dress then a masqueraded ball dress that Bella had, it was still beautiful, "Thanks, and for my mask." Jessica pulled the ribbon over her hair and set the sliver mask on her face, "How about now?"

"Take a look for yourself." Bella stepped away from the mirror. As Jessica looked at herself, Bella grabbed her mask, "It doesn't have a ribbon on it."

"Oh yeah, yours has adhesives on it, just pull the white paper off."

"Hmph." Bella did what she was told and yanked the paper off, "Excuse me." Bella said stepping in front of the mirror. She held the mask up to her face and pressed it down when it look right, "Wow that's really cool."

"Yeah and it won't fall off either, I made sure of that."

"Thanks, really I'm glad you did all this. It was really, really nice of you."

Jessica smiled at her friend, "Your welcome" She glanced over at the clock, "Crap, let's go."

Bella looked in the bag, "Wait what's this?" She said holding up a small black clutch purse.

"Oh yeah, I got that for you too. So you can carry your phone."

Bella grabbed the purse and stuffed her phone inside. She sat on her bed and strapped on the black shoes Jessica had gotten her. When everything was done, she took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

Charlie watched his daughter, "Bella, you look just like your mother."

Bella blushed, "Thanks dad." She hugged her father, "Alright dad, we have to go. I love you."

"Wait Bella, when does this thing end?"

"Around one, how come?"

He walked up her, "There was a bank robbery down by your school. We haven't caught him yet and I hate to make your night short but, can you be home around twelve. I have night shift tonight, and I'd love it if you were home before I left."

"Yeah dad, that's fine." She kissed her father on the cheek, "See you then."

"Love you Bella." He called out as he watched her get into Jessica small car and drive towards her school, "Have fun." He whispered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	19. First look at a faboulous party

**Okay guys don't be mad at me, this chapter was suppose to be up two days ago. You see, I have to share a computer at the moment, and well my uncle insisted he had to use **_**this **_**computer. So I had to stop writing, twice. So I'm super sorry guys that this is so late. I'll try harder to next time, I'll even fight him if I need to, haha. Well go read, N.O.!!**

**-**

Bella slammed the passenger car door closed. She couldn't stop smiling and her heart beat wouldn't slow down. Her excitement had her squirming in her seat and tapping her feet. She was thankful she wasn't driving, because knowing her they would of hit a tree by now. She rested her curly head on the seat and looked out of the window. The street lights shinned brightly against the car and down the street, casting a lite glow on the houses. They were about ten minutes away from the school, maybe it was good though, maybe ten minutes would give her enough time to calm down. She smiled again thinking about how she would find him and dance with him, how he would be dressed so classy with his black tux and gold tie he had been wearing in the store. She thought for a minute, he had a gold tie, did he know she was going to pick a gold dress? Did he do it on purpose so he'd match her or his own eyes? Either way, it looked very good on him.

It started to drizzle outside of the car, hitting the windshield very gently, "What?! Come on!" Jessica said hitting the steering wheel.

"The rain? Yeah I know." It hadn't really of been a big problem for Bella, it was just rain. Then again she knew why Jessica was mad, she didn't want to get wet. Her hair would flatten and her dress would drip as she danced, "Maybe it will stop soon."

"Hopefully before we get there, I'd hate to run in and end up steeping in a puddle."

Bella giggled, "That's my luck."

Jessica joined in with Bella's laughter, "Yeah I know." She turned to glance at her friend, "You excited?"

"Oh very much. I can't wait to see him there, that is if I can find him."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks. I wonder how many people are going to be there."

"I think they said almost everyone, but with the rain you never know."

Bella put her head on the seat again, "I hope he doesn't mind rain." She watched the water run down the window. It looked like it was dancing, showing how she would look in about five minutes.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, what did your dad say?"

"He wants me home at twelve."

"Why?"

"I guess there was this bank robbery a little passed our school and they haven't caught him so he wants me home before he leaves."

"Awh, your dad is so sweet."

"…creepy…" Bella smiled.

"Well no, it's just my parents wouldn't care. They told me to be home when I felt like it. Yeah I know, it sounds like a wonderful childhood, but I miss the rules, the feeling that they still care. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I started not to worry about it a couple years ago. I mean I'm seventeen, I just have to deal with them for another year and then I'll be free. My own house, my own life…I don't know about you, but I can't wait."

Bella thought about how she'd turn eighteen in a few months. She had thought about it several times before, she had tried to bring it up with her dad, but he never wanted to talk about it. He didn't want his daughter away from him, living and fending on her own. He had loved her so much and was so happy she had chosen to live with him. It was the sweetest thing she could do, except she never told him she had left to come with him because she didn't want to be around her mother's house anymore and Charlie's place was the only place left. It had been a good choice though, living with him, it turned out to be great. Her room was great, her car was, well it was okay. She had made some good friends, and she had meet Edward. The one who made her heart skip beats, the only one who had her excited about a dance. He was everything to her, and she wanted to tell him. Tonight, she'd tell him tonight. It was prefect, romantic, well lite. They would be dressed so nice…she'd tell him that she thought she was falling in love with him.

She thought about what'd he say, hopefully he'd say it back. Hold her and bring her close, tell her how much he cared for her. He'd whisper sweet things in her ear about their future. They'd laugh together and who knows, maybe instead of going home to her house, they could go hang out. Maybe grab a late night dinner, just hang out and be together.

Or it could go horribly wrong, she'd tell him and he wouldn't say much back. Maybe a nod or an 'okay' and that's all. Instead of going to get dinner, they'd snack on the crackers at the dance and sip punch until there was none left. Then a good song would come on and they'd dance awkwardly, barely holding each other and not exchanging words at all. She'd end up leaving at twelve and never hear from him again. When break was over she'd find out that he moved away, and left her a note saying, 'ha-ha!!'. That was her luck.

But maybe it would go her way, she'd just have to wait and see, "I don't know, I might miss my dad or he'd miss me."

"Haha, wow you're a big daddies girl."

"Yeah so what." Bella said sticking out her tongue.

Jessica pulled into the crowded parking lot, she looked around. There were limo's everywhere, lights hung all around the lot and shinned in the rain. She could hear the music that was playing around the school, in her car. A couple of teenagers stood by the door, girls in their dresses and masks and boys in the tux and masks. Everyone was dressed up so nicely it was so cool to look at, "Do we park?"

Bella looked around, she noticed a red tent right in front of the door. Under neath was sign that said, 'Valet', "No, go pull in over there. Under that tent by the door."

"Wow how'd I miss that?" She asked herself, "I was staring right at the door too."

"Well that's you Jessica." Bella laughed.

Jessica pulled her car under the tent slowly. A moment later a boy in a black tux ran up to the passenger side door, with one swift move he opened it for Bella, "Here you go ma'am." He said politely.

"Thank you." Bella nodded.

The boy ran to the other side quickly and opened the door for Jessica, "And you ma'am." He looked at her, "You look beautiful tonight if I may say."

Jessica blushed, "Thank you kind sir."

He pushed out his hand, "Your keys?"

"Don't steal my baby." Jessica joked as she placed the keys in his hand.

"I'll park you right there." The boy said pointed straight behind them, "Right next to the door."

"That's very sweet of you."

"Here's your ticket, but don't worry I'll remember you." He handed her a white ticket with four numbers written in ink on the front.

"Thanks again." Jessica said walking to the school door.

Bella smiled at her friend and walked besides her, "Oh man was he flirting."

"It's the dress." They said in unison. The both of them laughed for a minute. The hallways of the school were lightly lite. White Christmas looking lights hung on the walls, leading to the place where the dance was held. Bella looked around, she noticed the arrow wasn't pointing to the gym, it was pointing outside, "It's outside?" She asked.

"Oh yeah you don't know, well I guess the school knew some people and well, the people supposedly built this house looking place right behind the school. It's supposed to be beautiful."

"You sound like you don't believe it."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be a trailer we danced in."

"Oh gosh, don't say that." Bella laughed. They walked to the back of the school, a couple of students were walking towards them. There were two girls in big pink dress and black masks on their faces. They looked like twins to be honest, "Can I ask you a question?" Bella said stopping in front of them.

"First tell me who you are." The one on the right side.

"Well that would ruin the whole night, now wouldn't it?"

"Your right," The girl on the left side pointed out, "Yeah go ahead and ask."

"Are we dancing in a trailer?"

"Oh good heavens no, it's so pretty in there." She squealed, "You must go now to see it." She grabbed her friend's arms and pulled her down the hallway.

"Well we're not dancing in a trailer." Bella laughed to Jessica.

"Their lying." Jessica smiled, she pushed open the door to the back of the school. Outside was a giant red carpet leading to a mansion, "They know some good people…" Jessica said stunned.

"That has to be fake, why would they do this now?"

"Well the principles daughter is a senior, maybe he did it for her big last school dance."

"Maybe." Bella walked down the red carpet, above her was another long red tent. It all was leading to a two story building. The outside of the building was wood, a light brown tone that shinned from the lights. There were about three windows on the bottom level and two on the top. On a sign next to the door said, 'for my beloved daughter, have a good dance!!', "Yeah totally for his daughter." She walked up the stone steps and opened the two doors. Inside people swarmed everywhere. Giant glass chandeliers hung on the celling, twinkling as they lit up the room. Music blasted from the speakers around the room. Bella listened closely and instantly recognized the song. It was, Party in your bedroom by Cash Cash. She started smiling as she mouthed the words, "There's a party in your bedroom all night long, pretty girl its your show let it go when your alone!" She yelled.

Jessica laughed as she watched her friend sing, "Nice." She said as she tried to breath.

"I love this song, I'm surprised their playing it." Bella said waving her hands up, "Man I'm so glad I came."

"Me too." Jessica linked her arm into Bella's as they walked around, "Man this place is beautiful."

"I know right." Bella said as she looked around, she acted like she was looking at the house, while actually she was searching for Edward. She loved being with Jessica, but she needed to be with him. It was the dance, the dance he asked her too, she needed to find him. But with her luck, he was no where in sight.

"Your looking for him aren't you?"

"Yeah…I can't seem to find him though."

"Well we just got here, this place can't be that big, you'll find him. Don't worry."

Bella looked at Jessica, "Thank you."

"JESSICA!" A girl yelled behind them, "JESSICA!"

Jessica stopped walking and turned around, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You told me about your dress, duh." The red head said.

"Oh yeah, well this is…" Jessica said looking at Bella.

"Ashley." Bella lied, "Names Ashley."

"Have I met you before?" The girl asked.

"No, I don't hang around people a lot." Bella made her voice go a little higher as she pretended to be a girl named Ashley. It was working though, that was good.

"Okay well Ashley, I need to steal Jessica, sorry."

"Uh, no it's fine," She looked at Jessica, "I'll stay right here."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked trying to shake the red head off of her arm.

"Let's go, I have to show you something." She said tugging on Jessica's elbow.

"Yeah, go have fun," Bella looked around, "It's a party."

"Alright," Jessica yelled as she walked away still looking at Bella, "Good luck."

"Thanks…" Bella whispered. She stood where she was, people bumped into her as they ran by. Girls accidently danced close to her, their hair blowing into her face. But Bella stood there and looked, trying to spot a least one golden head. It didn't even have to be Edward, the others would know where he was. Only if she could find them.

She took a breath and held her clutch on her stomach. Her legs shook nervously, "Where is he…?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	20. Black mask

**Hey guys. Well this whole weekend was about studying, got the big tests tomorrow, sucks for me. But I made some time to write this chapter. To anyone with a weak stomach, I mean weak to where even a mention of blood has you gaging, here's you're warning. And to those who love reading about their hunting OR about how Edward undresses…your welcome! Haha, well go read!!**

**-**

Edward walked down the stairs, "Hey dad."

"Edward? Aren't you going to the dance tonight?" Carlisle asked looking at him from the couch.

"I'm going at seven."

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Dad, it's five, I'm not Alice. I don't take two hours to get ready."

"I HEARD THAT!" A high voice yelled from the second story.

Edward quietly laughed, "I wanted to hunt before anyway, so standing in a crowd place won't be too difficult."

"Good idea, want me to tag along?"

"Honestly, no." He squint his eyes, "Sorry, I just need time to think."

"Bella huh? She's got you worked up doesn't she?"

Edward leaned against the back door, "Yeah she does, it bugs me so much. But I need it, it entertains me. It's about the only fun thing that happens at school."

"I bet." Carlisle laughed, "Alright, but don't come back too late, because you do actually have to care about how you look tonight."

"Nope, not me." Edward twisted the door knob and closed it behind him. He listened closely, the sound of speeding cars drove down the highway towards his school probably filled with teachers helping out with the decorations. A smile crept over his face, he imagined Bella standing there, singing her favorite song as she spun around, holding her dress in her small hands. Everybody laughing together, making jokes and complementing everyone's dresses. There would be no fake personalties, no shields, it would be too much fun to have to worry about not being you. Bella was already herself most of the time they were together, but maybe tonight it would be even better. She'd laugh louder, smile bigger and maybe flirt even more without blushing.

A moment of depression hit him, he'd had to catch her before she left. Before she ran to the waiting car and rushed away. He had already created something of a plan in his head. He'd send all of the Cullen's to find her, it's pretty hard to stay missing if five vampires who could smell a fire from a state away were looking for you. But knowing Bella, she could do it. Somehow she'd find a way to stay missing for the world, no one to find her. Not even him.

He was trying not to think about it, he was trying to think about the fun time he would have. The gossip he could hear without even being in the same room as the person, it'd be fun for sure. His feet slowly started to move, walking to the river that ran through his backyard. The clear water showed the rocks and fishes that lived under the liquid. He stared down at it, seeing his reflection. As soon as he caught a glimpse of his dark red eyes, he took off into the forest. He dodged the branches that hung low and jumped over the rocks that stood too high. The wind rushed past him as his body ran through the air. The smell of grass ran up his nose, he shook his head. He wasn't looking for grass, he was searching for a lonely deer or bear. Whatever was available would be good.

He stopped by a tree, he looked around silently, trying to cause no attention to his body. While looking, he listened closely. A little branch broke to the right of him. Quickly his head spun around and stared into the dark forest. Behind him the sun was at sunset, leaving him in the dark forest surrounded by dark leaves. A rush of air shot up his nose as he took a deep breath in, the animal smelt so good, like a fresh cut lemon.

It stung at his throat, his lips curved behind his teeth. A low growl escaped without his knowing. That caused the animal to freeze and stare into the darkness. Edward smiled knowing his eye sight was better than the animals and he could see the animal and not the other way around. Poor animal, he thought, he doesn't even see it coming.

Before Edward knew, he was running after it. It put up a fight by running the opposite way, its small legs leaped over the broken limbs of trees and small holes in the ground. But Edward was faster and stronger. With a quick thought, he jumped over a boulder and landed on the deer's back. Using his strong arms, he pushed it down. He knew he had to suck the life away from him, but he was going to cause it no pain, "Sorry." He whispered as he grabbed the animal by its throat. He twisted it the other way. Its legs stopped moving and its eyes closed. Edward leaned down and grabbed the skin. His teeth sank into the dead body, the blood quickly rushed out, landing in Edward mouth and down the side of his wide jaw, dripping on the brown black fur it had. His fingers twisted around the hair as he drank. Slowly his eyes returned to the beautiful gold color that had everybody looking at him. His throat instantly stopped burning.

When he was done, he pushed the limb body away from him and sat there. He used the back of his hand to rub off the blood that hadn't made it in his mouth. His watch beeped on his wrist, he turned it and looked at the time. Six o'clock.

A light thought ran across his head, "Edward, you have an hour left. Go get ready." He recognized the thought instantly, it was Carlisle warning him. Edward laughed as he stood up, again he ran.

When Edward reached his house, he could hear Alice messing around with her makeup, singing some song that had been playing on the radio. Emmett was thinking about Rosalie getting dressed, "Gross…" He said as the pictures ran through Emmett's mind. Rosalie had been doing the same thing Alice was, getting ready and singing. Jasper, well he was just laying in his room. Edward could hear him saying how he needed to repaint his walls.

He opened the door and walked in, "I'm here, calm down." He joked.

"Hey hunny." Esme said smiling.

"Well I would really hate if you got there late, like you usually do to places." Carlisle said as he remembered the times he had been late to school, to hunts, to baseball games…

Edward quickly walked the other way, avoiding Carlisle long list of Edward's no no's. He walked up the wooden stairs and into his room. His tux had been laying on his bed, "Alice did you move my tux?"

"Well I didn't want it to get wrinkled." She yelled.

"Wrinkled…Um thanks." Edward closed his door. He grabbed the gray sweater that hung on his body and pulled it above his head. His pale chest blended in with the white walls. He let out a breath as his hand moved across the ab's that being a vampire had given him. His other hand unbuttoned the button that kept his pants together. He unzipped the sliver zipper and pulled them down. He walked over to the small mirror that Alice had put in his room. Next to it was a small red bottle that contained a fragrance that Carlisle had gotten for him one night. He never used, seeing as he never sweat so it really wasn't needed for making sure he didn't smell. But it was an important night, a fancy one too, so it felt necessary. He pulled off the cap and held it an inch away from his neck. He didn't want the smell overpowering so he'd spray it on his bare neck, so when he put on his clothes there would just be a hint of a different smell.

His pointer finger pushed down the button and sprayed the liquid over his neck. Putting the bottle where it had been before he touched, he walked back over to his bed. The black tux stared back at him, its color blending in with the night outside of his house. He picked up the pants and pulled them up, he grabbed the belt the hung on his door knob and tightened it around his waist. Then he pulled the shirt over his arm one by one. He pulled the two pieces together over his chest and started to button the row of buttons that would hold it closed. After the shirt was closed, he grabbed the gold tie and wrapped it around his neck. His hands moved swiftly as he tied it around the collar of his shirt. When it was tied properly, he dropped it and let it hang there.

The gold color balanced the unnatural color his eyes had changed too. Maybe tonight people wouldn't think he was on some drugs that had his eye's changing colors everyday. The thought of the young girl in the mall had when she had seen his eyes, made him laugh again, "Crazy things people think these days."

"Edward are you ready?" Emmett called.

"Yeah in a sec!" Edward walked over to the mirror once again and looked at himself. His eyes looked down at what he was wearing, he rubbed his hand through his golden hair. He smiled to himself and held his head higher. With pride he walked over of his door and down the stairs, "Ready."

"Oh, my son!" Esme yelled as she ran to him, "Oh you look so handsome Edward! I'm so proud."

"And I look like crap?" Emmett asked.

"No but you sound pretty stupid." Edward laughed.

"Be nice, no Emmett you look very handsome too." She rubbed his shoulders, "And so do you Jasper." Esme backed away from the group, "And my girls, look at my girls, you girls look like beautiful women."

Alice was wearing a black ball grown with a sliver mask and Rosalie was wearing a light pink one with a pink feather mask. Both of their dresses were big and poofy, "Here Edward." Alice said handing him a box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

"Alice," He said reading her mind, "I told you I wasn't going to wear one."

"You weren't going to wear what?" Esme asked.

Alice stomped her foot, "He isn't going to wear a mask to a masquerade ball."

Esme smiled weakly at him, "Oh Edward that ruin the whole idea if you don't wear a mask. Just try it on first."

"Fine," His cold, hard hands opened the black box. Inside was a small pitch black mask, "Black?

"It'll make your eyes look awesome." Emmett said.

"As if they don't get enough attention." Edward said under his breath as he lifted it from the box. He pulled the black string and placed in on his face, "There, you happy?"

"Extremely!" Alice smiled.

"Esme, what do you think?" He turned his head to face hers.

His eyes stood out like a zebra in a forest. The gold was like a 3D color, the tie did nothing to stop that, "It looks absolutely amazing."

"Let's go guys, I won't have those fake girls stealing the spotlight." Rosalie smiled evilly.

"That's my girl." Emmett smiled as he wrapped his arm in her waist.

"Let's go babe." Alice said linking her pale arm with his.

"Let's go Casper." Edward joked as he held up his arm in the air, "Bye guys." He called out as he closed the door.

"You riding with us?" Emmett asked.

"Who's driving?" Edward questioned.

"Me."

"Coming!" He walked over to the car and climbed in.

After a long ten minutes, they arrived at the crowded school, "Turn there." Alice said pointing to a side road.

"Why, the schools that way?" Emmett said turning.

"Well the dance isn't." She looked out of the window, "It's there."

"Is that a house?" Rosalie asked.

"Kinda yeah." Alice giggled, "It's really pretty inside."

"Would have guessed you saw this." Edward listened closely as Bella's favorite song played, "Hurry go!"

"Why?"

"Because Bella's favorite song is playing, she's bound to be close to the DJ booth."

Emmett laughed at his love sick brother, "I'm going!" He turned on this dirt road behind the house looking place and parked under a tree. All of them got out and ran full speed towards the building.

"That was hard." Alice said letting go a handful of her dress.

Edward opened both of the doors and walked in. His eye's searched for the lovely brunette, "Do you see her?"

"Nope." Alice said looking.

"We'll go look up stairs for you." Emmett said. He took a step but suddenly stopped. Someone, somewhere in the house, had opened up a window. The wind blew a beautiful scent, a scent that had Edward going crazy, "She's close."

Edward turned his head, "But where?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	21. Oh crap

**Hey guys! I'm so happy, my mom finally put my computer in my room!! Now I can update whenever!! Yay!! And I have a swim meet so wish me luck!! Well go read, N.O.!**

**-**

Bella sat down on the chair next to the fire place. She could smell the burning wood as the flames casted a beautiful glow on the walls. Her back pressed against the red fabric that wrapped around the dark wood of the chair. People danced and talked in front of her, there faces were beautiful as they smiled happily. Everyone was enjoying themselves, not worrying about who they were talking to or how they looked. They just did what they wanted to, why couldn't Bella? Even though she couldn't find him, why was she limiting herself? She could just go out there and dance, get chatty with some teenagers, she could at least try and have a good time. Soon or later they'd have to bump into each other, the place was big, but it couldn't be impossible. She checked her watch. Even though she had been sitting there and watching everyone else, it had been at least three hours. Bella had been doing completely nothing for three hours, at a dance! Furious with herself she stood up, she had about two more hours left. She wasn't about to waste them too.

There was a spot to put your belongings, Bella walked up to the counter, "Can you hold my purse for me?"

"Yes we can," The girl took the purse from Bella, "What's your name?" She said grabbing a piece of paper.

"Bella Swan."

The girl looked back up, "Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first." She wrote Bella's name on a piece of paper and taped it on the front of her purse, "When the parties over, just come up here and tell them your name. They'll give you your item and your done." She smiled.

"Thanks." Bella turned back around and walked into the crowd once more. She hadn't seen Jessica since that girl had taken her, she had been alone, for three hours. It wasn't Jessica's fault through, she wasn't going to make Jessica stay with her. Jessica was free to do whatever she pleased to do. Bella smiled and looked around, what to do first?

-

"Nothing yet." Emmett said to Edward as he walked up to him.

"What the hell?" Edward said. Emmett looked at him, Edward wasn't one to cuss. He never really said anything like that, it wasn't like him. He never called anyone anything, it just wasn't something he enjoyed saying. He knew better words, so he used those instead, "What?"

"Well you just seem…"

"Mad? Well I'm more aggravated, but mad will work too." He shook his head, "It's just so weird, this place is nothing compared to what we've been in before. Why is it that we can't find her? It's ridiculous."

"Well it could be because there's so many other smells here." Jasper said looking around, "It's not impossible, your right, but it is hard. Trying to block all of them to find one girl. It'll take a while."

"Great." Edward said checking his watch.

Emmett smiled, "Maybe you should just have fun, your bound to see her soon."

"Have fun? With who?"

A random blonde girl bumped into Emmett by accident, "Sorry." She said to him smiling.

Emmett grabbed her shoulders and put her facing Edward, "Her."

"Excuse me?" The girl asked. She looked at Edward, "Why, hello."

"I don't want you."

"Edward!" Jasper yelled.

"Well…" Edward stated, "It's not you, your just not her."

"Your right," She shook her shoulder, making Emmett let go, "I'm probably better."

"No, that's where your wrong."

"Chill out Edward." Emmett said staring at him.

"Jerk." The girl said walking away from them.

"What?" He grinned, "I don't like blondes."

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with her."

"Good."

Emmet held his hand up, "All I'm asking you is to have fun. Dance, party, dammit at least smile."

Edward looked down, "Your right."

"I know I am, so can you at least try to do it?"

Edward looked up at him, a sly grin appeared on his face, "It is a party." He walked into the crowd and stood behind a girl. He placed his hands on her hips and danced.

"Not what I asked him to do." Emmett said to Jasper as they watched him dance.

"Thank god we're all wearing masks, because if Bella saw this I'm guessing she'd be a little more then pissed."

"I'm thinking that to."

"Well what do we do?" Jasper asked.

"Dance."

-

Alice peeked around on the second level, she'd been opening random doors the entire night trying to look for Edward's beloved girl. Her eye's had seen to much already. The first door she opened, she saw a couple making out. The next one she saw them doing everything, but making out. Now she was just going to listen hard before she even dared to open another door. The music grew louder as she walked to the stairs. She looked over the railing, a gasp escaped her mouth when she saw Edward dancing, "What?!" She saw Edward look up, 'What are you doing?' She asked through her thoughts.

"Having fun." He mouthed.

Alice looked in another direction, she stood on her tip-toes trying to see over the ground of people dancing. A bright gold dress caught her eye. She watched the girl fill her cup with punch and turn around, "Is that?" She whispered. Quickly she walked down the stairs. People all around her bumped into her and excused themselves, "Excuse me." She said politely. The girls smiled to her and moved out of her way. Alice nodded and kept walking, she saw the gold dress again. Before she could get to her, a group of guys stood in front of Alice.

"You look nice today babe."

"Excuse me." Alice said trying to walk past them, but a short haired boy stepped in front of her.

"Come on, let's dance."

"You don't even know what I could do to you."

"Oh come on, don't tease. I'd love to see something you can do."

"MOVE!" Alice shouted as she pushed the boy in front of her. He shot backwards and stopped himself before he hit the table, "Would you like to see more?"

The boy that seemed the be the groups leader stood in front of Alice, "You always seemed a little weird, Alice right?"

"How'd you know?"

"The mask," He said tapping it, "Doesn't hide your weird looking eyes."

"Darn it." She said staring at him, "Thought I could have fooled someone."

"Not me." He extended his right hand, "Ryan."

Alice examined Ryan, he had short dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His teeth were cloud white and his smile was amazing. He had one of those actor type jaws, the ones that almost all the girls would die for if their boyfriends had one. Alice tried to remember his name, seeing if she had heard it before, but by his looks he must have been their school's player, "I haven't seen you around before."

He lowered his hand that Alice had denied, "Must be because you hang on the kid that looks like he does drugs."

"Jasper?"

"Yep," He laughed, "That's him."

Alice slammed her teeth together, "Are you trying to piss me off?"

He lowered his head, "Is it working?"

"Oh…Your looks may get you things, but it isn't going to get you inside this dress. Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do then waste my time with a boy who has a Texas sized ego, thank you." A low growl escape her lips.

He grinned at her and stepped closer, "I'm going to find out what makes you so special and when I do, I'm going to use it against you."

"I'd love to see you try."

"You Cullen's are wack." The boy next to Ryan said.

"And you're stupid, but let's not point out the obvious."

"Nice talking to you Alice." Ryan walked behind her, his group following him like lost puppy dogs.

"Well there goes five minutes I won't get back…Bella!" She remembering what she was going to do before they had stopped her. The gold dress was still in the same stop. Alice walked up to her, "Bella?"

Bella turned around, "Yes…Alice!" She put down her cup, "I've been looking for you all night."

"Same here." She hugged her.

"You look amazing."

"So do you." Alice smiled, "So are you having fun?"

"It could be better."

"I think I know something that will make it better."

Bella smiled, "You know where Edward is don't you?"

"Yes I do, he's right over," Alice turned away from Bella and looked into the crowd, "Hold on." She said as she kept looking.

"Bella!" Jessica said running up the her.

"Jessie." Bella said turning.

"Sorry I took so long, but you have to see something."

"I have to stay here…"

"No you have to come with me." Jessica said before Bella could finish. She grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from Alice and to the back of the house.

"Right there." Alice said turning around, "Bella?" She asked confusingly, "Where'd you go? Crap."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Wish me luck :)**


	22. Not even plan B

Thanks for the reviews guys, well no school tomorrow, yay. Well I hope you guys like this update, I did. Well I won't stop you, go read!! N.O.!!

**-**

Alice looked around nervously, the lonely brunette had to be somewhere. Instead she found Emmett leaning on the wall watching the crowd. She walked over to him, "I found her."

"Rosalie? Thank god, I was getting kinda of mad." He said looking at her. Rosalie had told him she was going to go look at herself in the bathroom and make sure everything was still prefect, twenty minutes ago. She didn't even need to use the bathroom and she had been in there for twenty minutes.

"No, Bella. I found her."

"And?"

"Then I lost her…"

Emmett pushed off the wall, "How'd did you lose her that fast?"

"Don't give me that tone, at least I found her."

"Sorry, yeah congrats on finding the missing girl. Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Fine, I had her. She was right next to me, I told her I found Edward, I turned around to point him out to her and bam! She was gone, just like that."

"And you haven't found her since?"

"Dude it was like three seconds ago."

"Well then she can't be that far."

Alice stepped in front of Emmett, "The thing is, if some one grab her, their probably planning to show her something."

"What do I care? If their holding her, it'll be easier to find her."

"Not if she see's him like that," She turned her body towards the dancing crowd, "I'd run from that too."

"She's the jealous type?" Emmett said standing behind Alice, looking at the same view she was.

"Even if she's not, you just don't want to see the love of your life dancing with a girl he doesn't even know. The thought of them doing some thing…"

"Alice, you know Edward. He isn't one to have a one night stand."

Alice whipped around to face Emmett, "Just the thought. A girl her age doesn't need proof of anything happening, I've felt that way before. You just imagine it and it's like it all came true. We have to stop her before it's too late."

"I'm on it."

-

"Stop. Jessica I was about to find him."

"I already did."

"Is everybody finding him except for me?" Bella said as she was pulled along the crowd of sweaty, dancing teenagers. Her friends hand was wrapped around her small arm. This was it, she'd find him and dance. Dance until the clock struck the hour she dreaded for. Her plan was to find him hours ago, to see him in his tux with his mask. Looking handsome as ever, the light from the fire glowing on his face. His cold hands sending shivers up her body when they touched. She had thought about it for the past week, how'd they'd meet and leave. She dreamt of him at night, seeing his face lighten when she walked into the room. They would meet and hold hands, they bodies swaying to the beat of the sweet, romantic music.

She needed him like a bee needed honey. It could live without it, but knew it couldn't live long, and Bella wanted to live forever. So in order to accomplish that, she needed what made her heart beat, her dreams sweeter, every breath she took more relaxing.

Bella thought about what he was probably doing. Knowing him he had probably ripped off his mask and told everybody his name. Somebody probably told Jessica and Jessica told her.

But she didn't want someone to tell her where he was, she wanted to find him. It was like being told, when you open the door there's going to be people jumping out saying 'happy birthday'. It ruined the fun, the element of surprise, it just wasn't the same. It wasn't how she planned, it wasn't even her plan B, "Wait." Bella said, she pressed her foot on the floor making her impossible to pull.

"What? I thought you wanted to see him."

"Yeah I did…I just, not like this…"

"Bella this isn't a hide an go seek game."

"It's whatever I want it to be, it's my night Jessica. I can do whatever I please with it."

Jessica stared at her friend, "Your night? Bella, this isn't your wedding. This is your senior dance, actually it's just a dance. You asked me to find him, I did and now your pissed? What's your problem?"

"I know I did, and I'm sorry. I'm not mad, I just thought I'd find him and we'd dance. You know like Cinderella."

"Well your not a rich little princess. Your Bella Swan the unknown."

Bella's mouth dropped open. Jessica was acting like a total witch, all because she didn't want to be shown to him, she was going to get mad. She wasn't even acting like herself, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing, your not acting like the Jessica I know."

"It's just…" She hugged her friend, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Bella patted her on the back, "It's fine, it's not problem."

"You know what?" Jessica looked over Bella's shoulder, "Let go find Alice."

"No, show me Edward. Your right, I'm not Cinderella, I'm not even rich." She laughed.

"Yes you are. You like…Bellarella."

"Bellarella? Did you just come up with that?"

"Yeah, I kinda just switched names." Jessica smiled.

"Well that's nice, but no I want to find him, let's go." Bella started to walk in the direction she had been originally been going.

"No Bella, leave your prince alone…Bella!" Jessica called as she watched her go into the crowd.

Alice spotted the best friend, her legs moved a bit faster then human pace, "Where is she?"

"Bella?"

"Yes who else do I care about?"

"She just walked into the crowd."

"Do you know what Edwards doing?"

"Yeah…" Jessica said looking down.

"What? And you just let her go, nice friend." Alice followed Bella's scent into the crowd, "Bella!"

Bella froze, her legs shaking beneath her. Her teeth slammed together as she watched him dancing with the random girl that wasn't Bella. It wasn't dancing though, it was like sex with clothes on. Their bodies slammed together with the beat of the music, his hands wandered down her hips. He was smiling so big as the girl just grinned.

"Whoo!" Edward screamed.

And Bella was suppose to be his 'drug'? Well if she was, she wasn't so addicting since it looked like he had moved on to another heroin. She shook her head, but still her eyes remained on him. It was a party and he wasn't her boyfriend. He had every right to have fun, and she wasn't about to make him unhappy, but the thought of them two. Flash's of the two went through her mind like a home move. First it was dancing, then it was the ride home, the walk up to the door, the goodbye kiss, then goodbye make-out, the slow walk to her room and the rest just was left to the imagination.

She swallowed a gulp of air, her throat burned from lack of liquid throughout the night. Her lips were dry and her body was hot, and she kept sweating. But she couldn't turn away.

"Bella…" Alice whispered.

Bella turned around to face the other Cullen, "Sorry…" She stumbled for words, "I…can't control him…he _is_ a man…I should have saw this coming."

"I didn't even see this coming," She laughed softly at her own joke, "So I'm not surprised you didn't."

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for jokes." Bella walked past her and back to Jessica. There was a beep on her wrist, she looked down, "I have to get home, now."

"Just because you saw that?"

"No because it's almost twelve."

"Oh I forgot, I'll go get the car."

"I got to get my purse."

"Meet you outside."

"Yeah okay." The two parted separate ways, disappearing into the party madness.

-

Alice ran up to Edward, "I guess you were to busy," She pushed the girl out of the way, "To hear the thoughts of Bella seeing you practically molesting that other girl."

"Bella saw?" Edward stood still, his happiness disappearing from his face, "Where'd she go?"

"Check your watch Edward, she's gone home. Your too late, you messed up."

"Emmett told me too."

"I'm pretty sure Emmett told you to smile, you took it to the extreme." Alice looked at her brother, "I'm sorry."

"No I, well, I…She shouldn't be so…so, jealous."

"She wasn't jealous, she was in love. Just like you."

"I have to go find her."

She huffed, "Good luck with that."

-

Bella walked over to the counter, "Bella Swan."

"Oh I know who you are, just hold on a minute let me find it." The girl walked to wall. She pushed shoes and other purse out of her way, "Wow I think it's way down there."

Bella stomped her foot nervously, "Please hurry, I can't be late."

"Your leaving? But your going to miss the removal of the masks." The girl asked as she pulled out Bella's purse.

"I guess I don't want to be found." Bella grabbed it and smiled. She quickly walked for the door. Jessica had pulled her car onto the grass in front of the house, she waved her hand at Bella.

-

"Bella!" Edward called out as he ran. Quickly a rush of air shot up his nose, he turned to the counter, "Was Bella here?"

"Yeah, she just left."

"Thanks." He tapped his hand on the counter and walked to the door, "Bella, wait!" He pushed open the door and caught a glimpse of the big, gold dress getting into the car, "Bella, I'm sorry!"

Edward slowed down and stared at the speeding car, there she went without knowing the truth. They never got to meet, he had made her come and never even searched for her. He lied to her and himself. A shiny object on the pavement caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. It was a sliver cellphone was a sticker of a turtle on the back. He hit a button and the screen lite, a picture of Bella smiled shined as the background of the phone, "She dropped her phone…"

From inside the voices of the teenagers could be heard, "Three, two…" Edward stared into the phone, with his right hand he grabbed his mask, "One, masks off!"

He pulled off the mask and threw it onto the ground, even with the mask everyone knew who he was. It didn't help, so why even wear it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	23. Make him feel how you felt, its easy

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! Some of them were very thought out and amazing and I thank you. So another drama filled chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!!**

**-**

Bella slammed her head against the head rest behind her. Images in her memory surrounded her thoughts, never leaving the pictures of Edward dancing. She could hear her heart beat in her ears, pounding against her chest. Her eyes were watery as they laid closed, her face paler then it had ever been. Her hands shook against her gold dress, moving the fabric against her skin. It rubbed smoothly, sending shivers all through her body. From her closed eyelids she could see when they passed under a light pole. Her teeth remained pressing against her lower lip, pain shot from it as she bit down harder.

"Will you stop it, your going to bite you lip off?" Jessica said as she looked at her friend. She could see her white top teeth against her rosy lips, red swelling around them as she sat there. Her cheek's also were bright red from running into the car and from being embarrassed.

"O, I ont." She mumbled through her closed lips.

"Bella don't me mad."

Bella angrily opened her mouth, the pain suddenly releasing from her lip, "I'm not mad! What makes you think I'm mad?!"

"I don't know, maybe that tone. That outta do it."

"I just, god. What's his problem? I don't understand, Alice seemed like she had been searching for me all night, while Edward was probably worrying about if he brought a condom or not!"

"He's not like that, I may not know him, but I know he's not a one nighter type guy."

"Well he didn't seem like he'd be a bastard, but he was tonight. Why are you defending him?! How can you defend him?" Tears ran down her face, "Your suppose to be my friend, my shoulder if I needed to cry. How dare you stand up for him. He's a jerk, an ass. He's not the guy I thought he was, god he's just like the rest of them. You told me yourself you hated that kind of guy and here you are standing up for him! That makes no sense, your so confusing!"

Jessica grabbed the wheel to her car and turned it. The tires went over the bumpy gravel, she turned it off on the lonely street, "Bella I'm not standing up for him, I don't know what you want me to do."

"I don't know, be my friend. Have my back."

"I am and I do. But honestly, you didn't make it easy to try and find you."

"What are you talking about? I was standing by the punch bowl for three hours. THREE HOURS and_ I_ was hard to find. Or maybe it's because I went searching for you after you left me." She slammed her clenched fist against her leg.

"You said yourself I could leave, you said you'd be fine."

"And you believed me? Really? I was trying to be nice, yeah I didn't mind being alone, but for three hours! That was a bit over the limit don't you think?"

"Sorry I have other friends Bella and my life doesn't revolve around you."

"If it did, maybe you'd be a better friend!"

"If it did, I would be just alone as you are. Sitting in your room day dreaming about a guy that says he loves you, but doesn't mean a damn thing. Yeah that's how I'd want my life to be. Sorry your life and your family is screwed up, but god don't ruin mine while your at it."

Bella turned her head and looked out the window. The wind blew roughly, shaking the leaves off the trees that stood next to the car. The car itself shook slightly as it blew. Tears now streamed down her face, her makeup smearing as they rolled, "Yeah I'd hate to do that to you." She whispered.

"…Bella I didn't mean that…I'm sorry."

"No your right, I've messed up my life already, sooner or later I was bound to do it others."

"I was stupid for saying that, Bells you're my best friend, you'd ruin my life if you left it."

Bella turned her head, "…what do I do now?"

"You get back and you get even."

"Get even? No I couldn't…"

"You couldn't what, not hurt him like he did to you? Come on Bella, you're a hot girl," Jessica smiled, "It would be like talking candy from a baby, you'd make him so jealous in an instant."

"But with who? I don't know anyone to do that too."

"He didn't know her."

"Good point." Bella used the back of her hand to wipe the dry tears lines from her face, smearing a little black along her cheeks. Getting even wouldn't be difficult at all, Edward seemed like he was the jealous type when it came to Bella. All she had to do was set it up and it'd be a great devilish plan, "You'd have to help me."

"That's what I'm here for."

Bella reached over her seat and hugged Jessica, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Jessica said hugging back, "Alright." She laughed, "Let's get you home."

"Oh yeah I forgot." She watched Jessica start the car and get back onto the street. Bella grabbed her purse from the floor, "I'll just call me dad and let him know I'm coming." She clicked open the button. It wasn't there, she pushed around the makeup, not there either. She lifted her dress and looked on the car floor.

"What?"

"My phone, it's gone!" She looked in the cup holders.

"It's not in your purse? Did you check twice?"

Bella lifted the purse and spilled it on her lap, "Yeah, not there."

"Maybe it fell out of your purse in the holding room, the teachers could have found it."

"Yeah, but remember no school tomorrow. Christmas break, oh man." Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relax herself.

"Will your dad be mad?"

"Well I did buy it with my own money, he'll just be a little mad but not super bad."

"That's good."

"Hopefully someone found it."

-

"You missed her huh?" Emmett asked as he walked out from the building.

"Yeah I did, just as Alice saw it."

"You know she's always right."

"Well I thought maybe, just maybe I could change it, but I was a moron."

Emmett patted Edward on the shoulder, "You were just having fun."

"No I wasn't," He shook of his arm, "It felt like I was cheating on her."

"If that were true, you would have stopped."

"I was in the heat of the moment." He paced back and forth, clutching the sliver phone in his hands.

"What do you have there?"

Edward froze, "I think it's Bella's phone."

"Well lookie there, now you have a reason to go see her."

"Seeing me, is the _last_ thing she'd want to do."

Emmett grinned, "Yeah, but getting her phone back isn't."

-

"Have a good night and a great break," Jessica called from the open window of the car, "Call me, on your house phone you know."

"Shut up," Bella joked, "Bye Jessica!" She waved at the car until she couldn't see it anymore. The cold breeze ran up her dress, causing her legs to shiver. Her hands moved up towards her face and removed the black mask. It's soft fabric dangled from her hand as she stared up into the stars. They shinned brightly back at her, twinkling as the wind blew. She heard the door open.

"Bella is that you?" Charlie asked.

Bella turned to face him, "Sorry dad, it's just so beautiful."

"Well it's also freezing, get in here before you get sick." He teased.

Bella grabbed and pulled up the fabric of her dress and walked into her house, "Sorry I was late."

"No it's fine." He walked over to the television and pushed the power button, the screen flickered and turned to black, "But I have to…" He looked at her face, "Have you been crying?"

"Uh, no." She looked away.

"Bella hunny, I know you too well to know when your lying."

"I'm really tired dad, I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

"Oh yeah forgot your out of school, alright sweetie." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Bells."

"Night dad." Again she grabbed the fabric and ran up the stairs. When she reached her room, she unzipped her dress and slid it down her body. Without even changing into something, she slipped into her bed. She covered her undressed body in the sheets and laid there. Outside she could hear her fathers car start and drive out of the parking lot. A while later, she couldn't hear anything, but her own heart and thoughts. It was silent and dark in her room, her eyelids fought to stay awake. But soon let the sleep wander into her body.

The words Jessica had told her repeated in her head, getting softer and softer as she fell into a deep sleep, but even while she dreamt, the words could be heard.

'Get back and get even.'

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	24. Guilt and Regret

**Alright guys, I'm going to be honest, this story took a whole different turn. I think I changed the plot because I didn't want it as easy as every other fairy tale, I wanted people to see what happened when everything isn't prefect and I think I'm doing a pretty good job of that right now, Haha. Well thank you guys for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy this chapter, N.O.!!**

-

Bella tossed and turned in her bed, her arms grabbing the seats as he legs kicked off the blanket. Inside her head a dream ran through, a dream of her dream, with Edward of course.

"_Come on Bella, please." Edward said as he ran around her._

"_Your not taking this seriously!" Bella shouted at him, she waved her arms around, "Will you stop it?!"_

"_Come on Bella, please."_

"_Stop repeating that!"_

_He stopped running and stood in front of her, his hands wandered up and down her hips. Her eyes looking at her, as if he could see her soul. His white teeth shinned through his pink lips that curved into a smile, "Then will you?"_

_Bella smiled, she let her fingers trace his lips. Her arms fell to her side, "NO!" _

Bella opened her eyes. The room around her was bright with the morning sun, she groaned and looked around, "No…I can't…I can't do either. Forgive or get back." She bit her lip again. The thought of hurting him, hurt her even worse. Yes it was wrong for him to do that, but it's wasn't right for her to do the same thing to him. It wouldn't fix or even help anything, because then he'd be mad and why would Bella want that? If he was mad at her and she was mad at him, nothing was being accomplished. Right now she was mad at him and he probably would do anything to fix that and that's how Bella would like it to stay at the moment, he'd do anything for her. Something must have been wrong with him, "Maybe he was high…" She thought to herself. It was an option because doing what he did, just wasn't him. Maybe someone put him up to it, maybe it was a bet. Or maybe just maybe, he was just trying to have fun. It was the same thing Bella had been trying to do, but the difference was, he succeed at it. Maybe she was jealous he had fun without her, but that was his choice.

Her eye's wandered up to the ceiling, staring at the white paint. It reflected the sun's glow and lightened the room up more. A rumble ran through her stomach, she was hungry, it was morning and she knew she couldn't lay in her bed all winter break long, that wasn't far to herself. She shouldn't lock herself up just incase fate decided to have them in the same room again. It wasn't like he killed her dog, he just danced with a random girl. That kind of thing happens everyday, to everyone. Bella was just one of the thousands to experience it.

There was something else she could do. Instead of making him mad, she could make him sadder, even depressed. She wouldn't do anything, and that's what would kill him. She wouldn't try to get back at him, she just wouldn't talk to him, she'd avoid him and that would hurt him more. More then seeing her kiss a stranger or even fake love, because she couldn't even do that. So why even try?

Bella swung her legs over the bed and pulled herself up. She sat there for a minute, stretching and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Her breaths were slow and even, still tired from last night. The floor was cold on her feet, she rubbed her cheek, "Why is my cheek cold?"

-

"Where have you been?" Rosalie asked as she saw Edward walk in.

"I was out."

"Where?"

"Why are you being so nosy?"

"Because I can."

Edward walked up the stairs, "And I'm leaving, because I can." He walked up slowly to his room, passing Alice's on his way.

"Hey, stop."

Edward froze where he was, "Am I on fire?"

"No…" Alice said confusingly.

"Dang it, I'll try again later."

"Are you making suicide jokes Edward?"

"…no." He said still looking away from her.

"Yes you are you little…"

"WHAT do you want?" He yelled as he turned around, "Because if you don't have any news, I would really like to go lay down."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"What is with this family, since when did we all monitor what each person in this family did?"

Alice put her hand on her hip, "I know where you were during the night."

"No you don't."

"Can I take a wild guess…" She looked around, "Bella's? Because you know when she's sleeping is the only time you'll be able to see her."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Hers." She smiled, closing the door behind her.

Edward stood in the middle of the hallway, he could feel the sliver phone in his jean pocket. He was going to leave it in her room, but then she'd want answers and he just couldn't give them to her. Or maybe that was it, maybe he should give her answers. Explain to her everything, about him, about them…but that was probably the last thing she wanted to hear, he was the last person she wanted to see.

-

Bella slid in the wooden seat in front of the table, "You cooked this?" She said looking at the waffles that sat on the blue plate, "Dad, putting these in the toaster doesn't really qualify as cooking them."

"Well…I brought them." He smiled and waved his hand, "That's a plus for me, I actually went shopping."

"Yeah dad, that's a two thumbs up." She poked her fork into the little square of her breakfast.

Charlie studied his daughter, something was off about her, "You never told me about last night, care to let me in on that?"

"No, not really."

"Bella come on, I'm dying over here."

"Well good news, I know CPR." She let out a breath, "Sorry, I just kinda don't want to talk about it."

"Why not, wasn't that the best night ever? Wait, did I make it suck by having you come home? Oh if I did I'm so sorry, oh Bella I…"

"No dad," She said looked up at him, "It's not your fault, I wanted to come home."

"You wanted too?"

She poked the piece of food she had cut out and put it in her mouth. Her jaw slowly moved around, crushing the food beneath her teeth, "I just didn't really have the fun I planned on having."

"What happened?"

"Dad, don't you have work to go to?"

Charlie looked at the oven clock, "Yes I do, but when I come back we are going to talk about it. I'll call you on your phone." He started to walk for the door.

Bella coughed, and dropped her fork, "You can't do that."

"What now I can't call you either?" He said putting on his coat that had 'officer' on the front in neon yellow tape.

"No, I lost it. It must of fell out of my purse. Sorry dad."

He opened the door, "We're going to talk about _that _too." He waved to her and walked out.

Bella sat at the table, looking around the kitchen. Christmas break was suppose to filled with joy and fun activities. Christmas itself was in five days. Bella thought for a minute, she still had to get Charlie a gift. She could go shopping with Jessica, that might be better…no not Jessica, she might try to give ideas to Bella about getting back at Edward, and Bella couldn't take another day of that.

She cut another piece of her food.

-

There was a knock on Edward's door, "What?" Edward was laying on his futon, looking out the window next to it. He had the phone on the table next to him, it's sliver color casting rainbow colors over his walls when the sun would hit it. He laid there, trying to come up with something to do. He had made a mistake and now he was feeling the pain. The agony of not seeing her, feeling her warm skin. She was everything he wanted, because she was everything he wasn't. She was alive, her heart beat, her skin soaked up the sun's heat while his just reflected it away. He never wanted to hurt her, it was the last thing he wanted to do. Because in hurting her, he was slowly killing himself. Hypothetically, that is. But either way, he felt it. The pain, the guilt, the everything. There was another knock, "What?!"

"Can I come in?" A voice whispered outside the closed door.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care and I'm pretty sure I can't stop you."

"Your right." Emmett said pushing open the door. He looked down at his brother, "Man you look horrible." He closed the door behind him and walked over to Edward. He didn't need to, but he sat down on the floor and pressed his back against the wall.

Edward turned his head to look at him. The pillow underneath flattened, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Do I look alright?" He put his eyes back on the trees outside of his room. The wind blew slowly in the wind, leaves falling to the green grass on the floor of the forest. He could hear the water rippling over the rocks and down the stream.

"Honestly, you look like hell."

"I know."

"How was she?"

His eyebrows pushed together, "Emmett I climbed through her window, it wasn't like we sat down and had lunch. We didn't talk, I barely moved around the room…" He mocked him, "How was she?"

"Have you called her?"

"Why would I even try?"

"Because you never know." Emmett reached over and slid the phone into his hand and threw it onto Edwards chest. It landed with a soft thud, "Give it a try."

-

Bella turned the water on, letting it get warm before she put her hands in. The soap bottle in front of her whined as she pushed down the top, blue soap squirted onto the green sponge. She put it under the faucet and waited till she could see bubbles and when she could, she pressed the sponge on the plate and cleaned the syrup off. Behind her, she could hear the home phone ringing. She pushed down the handle of the faucet and dried her hands on the rooster towel and ran to the phone, "Hello?" She could hear breathing from the other line and behind that she could barely hear someone saying, 'will you say something already?' Bella looked at the caller id, it was her cell phone, "Dude, you have my phone. Where'd you find it?"

"On the pavement after you got into her car…"

Bella listened as he spoke, the words were slow, but the voice she knew, "Edward?"

"…_yeah."_

She put her hand on her hip and paced around the room, "What do you want?"

Edward held the phone in his hand and covered it, "Get out Emmett, I got this." He watched as Emmett groaned and walked out_, "I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to stop by and give you your phone."_

"Keep it."

Edward looked at the floor as her words stroke his heart. A empty feeling ran through his body, he gulped down air before speaking, _"Bella I…"_

"Save it Edward, I know. Your sorry for dancing with that girl…"

"_No Bella, I'm not sorry for that."_

Bella put her hand on her forehead, "That's wasn't what I was suspecting."

"_I am sorry, but not for that. I'm sorry because I hurt you and how I treated you, but that dance meant nothing and I'm not sorry for that. If I sound like a jerk right now, I'm sorry. And I am sorry, truthfully but you can't let a dance with some, some slut stop you from feeling what you had been feeling before." _

"Okay mind reader," She joked, "What had I been feeling?"

"_Most likely the same thing I had been."_

"Well if that was true, you wouldn't have did what you did. And I'm going to say what your feeling, because I know what your feeling. Your feeling guilt and regret. Your feeling alone and helpless, sad and depressed. Tell me, am I getting hot or cold?"

"…_Your on fire."_

"Now for the first time, you know what I'm feeling." Bella pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed the end button, throwing the device on the couch and returning to her chores.

Emmett walked back in, "What happened?"

Edward slowly let the phone drop from his ear, dangling it in his hand, "She hung up on me."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	25. Element of surpirse

**Man I think you guys will love, L.O.V.E this chapter, haha. Well thanks for the reviews guys, they were amazing! Go read, N.O.!!**

-

"What'd you say?" Emmett asked from the door, "Did you at least apologize?"

"Kinda…"

"Kinda?"

Edward took a deep breath, "I didn't apologize for the dance."

"Why not? That phone call was the whole point, was it not?"

"It doesn't matter," Edward got up, he walked over to his closet and yanked a gray sweater from the hanger and pulled it over his chest, "I'm going over there."

"She just hung up on you, aren't you a bit worried what she'll do in person?"

"What could she do? Tell me never to see her again? I'll never listen. There's not much a human can do to me."

"She can tell you she hates you."

Edward froze in front of him, "It'll hurt, yeah I won't lie, but it won't stop me."

"Then go for it tough guy, try your best."

"I will." Edward threw done the sliver phone on his futon.

"Hey don't you need that?"

"If I give it to her now, I'll have no chance in talking to her again. If I keep that, there's a good chance I'll be seeing her again." He walked down the stairs.

"So your like," Emmett started as he walked down behind him, "holding it for ransom? If she talks to you, you'll give it to her?"

He grabbed his keys and opened the door, "Yeah pretty much."

"That's not creepy at all." Emmett said, sarcasm hanging off every word he spoke.

A smile crept over his, "No not at all."

"Wait." Alice called running into the room, "Here."

"Why do I need that?" Edward said looking at the coat in Alice's hand.

"Because it's gonna be sunny until you get to her house. I saw the clouds come in when you pull up."

"But I'll be in the car, these really no need."

"You never know, it's better to be prepared."

"If I take it can I leave?" He asked.

"Yes you may."

Edward grabbed the coat from her small hands, "I'll take it."

"Thank you." Alice smiled and waved.

He pressed the orange button on the wall. When his finger pressed the plastic button, the big garage door lifted. He walked over to his car and pressed the unlock button on the key chain. A small click sound beeped and he opened the door, he slid his legs into the car and shut the door. He put the sliver key into the hole and twisted it until the car was started. Just for kicks, he pressed his foot on the gas and brake until there was smoke behind the car. When there was he switched into reverse and sped out of the garage. When he was out of the house, he turned the wheel and quickly rotated the car until it pointed towards the highway. His foot pressed harder on the gas as the rocks sprung out from under his wheels as he drove.

The sun shinned brightly into the car, causing Edwards skin to sparkle on the leather seats. He grabbed the steering wheel tighter as he turned onto the highway. Cars zoomed past him. He bent down and grabbed his black sunglasses and slip them on his face. Finally he could relax from squinting trying to see the cars in front of him.

His mind raced as he thought about what he was going to do when he got there. He hadn't really thought of a plan, it was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing. He wanted to see her and he did what he wanted. No one could stop him, even if they tried there best, he was unstoppable. When he thought of something, he did it without questions asked. It was just what he did, he was a trouble maker. He looked in his rearview mirror, he could see gray clouds heading towards him.

He tapped on the steering wheel, drumming to the music that played in his car. When he saw the exit for her street, he switched on his turn signal. He waited until it was clear to switch lanes and when it was, he sped up and raced to the light. When it flashed green, he turned quickly. It was surprising that he never got a ticket before. The thought of that made him smile childishly. The street got dark as he drove up, the sun disappearing behind the clouds, leaving without a nice goodbye. It didn't even try to peak back out, it just stayed hidden.

He rolled down his window a bit and took a deep breath in. The smell of her house ran up his nose, the smell of her. It ran in his car, surrounding him as he drove up to it. He pulled up to the curb and turned his car off. He could hear her stereo playing in her room, he could hear her singing along with the song. Thunder rumbled above him as the clouds covered the sky, leaving a dark feeling outside. Edward put on his brave face and opened the door. He looked at her drive way, making sure Charlie was gone. The police car was missing, so Edward continued to make his way towards the home. There were small rocks besides Bella's old car. Edward grabbed a pebble and tossed it in his palm. He could ring the door bell or…

He threw the rock at her window, it tapped against the glass and fell back to the ground. There was nothing, so he tried again, and again. He heard Bella shut off her radio, so he threw another one.

Bella walked over to her window, confusingly she moved the curtain and looked down. Next to her car was Edward, staring up with a smile. Bella stepped back and let the material fall back over the window. She blinked quickly, her heart beat as her hands shook. There was another tap on the window. She walked back over and lifted it open, "What?!" She yelled.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why didn't you call, it was so fun hanging up."

Edward kicked a pebble, "I've noticed."

"So then why'd you come back?"

"Well I was going to give you your phone, but you said keep it."

Bella stared at him angrily, "Throw it up here."

"But you said to keep it."

"Edward!" She shook her head and hit the wood that held the window there, "Don't make me come down there!"

"I'd love it if you did."

"Urgh!" Bella grabbed the window and slammed it shut. A light brown sweater hung on her wall, she grabbed it and wrapped it around her and pounced down the stairs. She let out a breath and opened the door, "Give it to me."

"I don't have it." He walked over to the big tree in front of the house and leaned his back against it.

"Liar."

"Search me if you would like to."

Bella walked over to him, "Then why did you come?"

"I wanted to apologize, again. I wasn't thinking when I was talking to you," Bella turned around and started walking for the door, Edward ran and grabbed her wrist, spinning her to face him, "Listen to me."

"Why?!"

"I'm sorry and I'll say it as many times as you want me too. I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did." She said through her tears, her hands brushed off the water from her face. She hadn't even realized she was crying until the tear dripped on her neck.

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm even sorry for dancing and I was when I was talking to you on the phone, I just wasn't thinking."

"Your not sorry, your lying!"

Edward pulled her body to him, his hand grabbed her face. He brought her lips to his, his other hand held her back to his chest. Her lips were so warm to his, he pressed harder as he kissed her. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. He turned her around and pushed her back against the oak tree.

A light grunt escaped her lips as her back hit the tree, but he kept kissing her. His hand held her face gently as his lips bruised against hers.

Bella pulled back and raised her hand. She slapped him, "Don't do that again." A rush of pain ran through her hand, "Oh my god are you made of stone?!"

"Bella, please…"

"Don't give me that."

"I need you."

"And I need to go shop for my father." She squeezed past him and walked up to her house.

Edward ran behind her, "Bella I wouldn't have done that, if I didn't still love you."

Bella stood by the door, frozen from his words. Quickly she realized she had been standing there and opened the door. She grabbed her keys from the table and walked back out, she locked the door and walked up to Edward, "Well that's too bad."

"What do you want me to do Bella?"

"Stop trying so hard."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you give me time, just maybe I'll forgive you." She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. Bella stepped back down, "But until then, leave me alone." She walked over to her car and climbed in, she turned it on and backed out, leaving Edward standing there alone.

He watched her leave, the heat from her skin still held it's place on his lips, "There's a maybe…"

-

Bella walked into the store, the warm heat hitting her body as she walked in. A greeter waved and smiled to her, Bella smiled back and kept walking. A big sign on the celling pointed to the back for sports. People wandered happily around the store, getting Christmas decorations and ornaments for their trees. Kids ran around with red nose from the cold, the hands holding candy as they yelled for their mothers. Bella smiled at them and wrapped her sweater around her body tighter. When she reached the sports section, she looked in the fishing part. She didn't really know what he wanted, but he did like fishing, so maybe a nice hat or something.

Bella looked around the section for a half an hour, still nothing for her father. She huffed and walked towards the jewelry department, maybe a nice watch. The memory of her father coming home, depressed because his watch had gotten lost, flew through her thoughts. She smiled when she reached the mens watches, this would be the best present.

There were gold watches and silver watches, she looked closely trying to find the best one and the cheapest. She bit her lip and bent down to see the ones in the back. There it was, the one she would get him. It was white with a black band. It was simple with no big jewels on it, something her father would like. She stood back up, "Excuse me?"

The lady walked over to her, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, can I see this one?" Bella said pointing.

"Yes you can." The lady opened the glass case and pulled out the watch. She handed it to Bella, "For your dad?"

"Yeah…I think this is the one."

"Are you sure?" The lady asked.

Bella looked again, she turned her head to see a boy her age looking at the watches too, "Um, can I ask you a question?"

He turned to face her, his blue eyes staring, "Yeah."

"Do you like this watch?"

"Yeah, it's nice. I wouldn't mind getting something like that for Christmas."

"Thank you." Bella smiled and turned to the lady. She handed her the watch, "I'll take it."

"Who's it for?" The guy asked.

"Oh, my father. His broke a while back."

"Well it's a nice gift."

Bella looked at him. He was so handsome, very different from Edward. He also looked like someone worth getting to know. He had white teeth and a beautiful smile. Bella needed to get over Edward somehow. She needed to see if she really loved Edward or it was just a crush. If she turned out liking this guy, it was probably just a crush. But if she ended up just thinking about Edward twenty-four seven, it was mostly love and she wouldn't just let it go. It was like an experiment, she thought, "I'm Bella." She said extending her hand.

He shook it, "I'm Ryan."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	26. What's his obsession?

**Man I am really loving the turn this took, I'm hoping you guys do too. Well I think you'll like this chapter too, N.O.!!**

**-**

A kiss was all he needed, all he really wanted in his life. Something to make him love life itself, even through his kind wasn't something that was suppose to walk among the others. Because when he thought about life, he thought about dying. To be called living, you must also die, which he couldn't do, naturally that is. For most of his life, he believed he'd never get that time when a person is dying to notice all they have done, all they cherished. Everything they would miss and let go. But he had, he didn't need to die to realize that he didn't know what he had until it left him. The feelings that weren't suppose to happen to him, came. He was known for not feeling, but when their lips meet, feelings was all he got. Those warm blood filled lips bumping into his cold, hard ones, it was like a dream. It was what he wanted to happen, every night and every day. Twenty-four seven.

But he couldn't have it, he had to wait. The waiting was the worst thing he could feel at this point, the thought of never walking with her. Smelling her as she walked in his house, the touch of her skin when they bumped. He'd never get that, unless he proved his worthiness. This was all he wanted to do, he'd buy her half the world if that would make her forgive him, he'd travel across the ocean floor to collect the old pearls from the abandoned ships, he'd do anything. Anything to have her back, to have their love back. He'd pay any price.

He walked inside his house. Alice and Jasper were watching television in the living room. Edward listened closely, he could hear tapping from the second level. Carlisle on his computer, he thought, "Where's the rest of them?" He asked, walking to Alice.

"They went out to hunt." Alice said looking away from the television.

"How come you didn't go?"

"Jasper and I hunted yesterday and Carlisle said he had work to do."

"Hmm." Edward sat down on the leather chair besides the couch, "What are you watching?"

"Nothing really, just flipping channels." Jasper said as he pushed another button on the remote.

Alice turned her head to look at Edward, "How'd it go?"

"I kissed her."

Jasper also turned, "And?"

"She said to give her time." Edward looked up to the television.

"I could have guessed that myself." Alice snorted, "So are you going to?"

"I think I am this time, I'll give her the space she needs…"

"You have a plan don't you?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I do, I'll let her have her time until I can't stand it anymore."

"And then what?" Alice wondered.

"Well I'll figure it out when the time comes."

Alice's vision blurred, her eye's remained open, staring at the empty wall. Her body remained still as the future flashed in her head. It was in a parking lot, Bella walked slowly to her car, someone following behind her. Alice listened as they spoke, "No…"

-

Bella shook his warm hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to here."

The lady scanned the watch, "Forty-seven dollars and fifty-two cents."

Bella opened her wallet and pulled out fifty dollars, "Here you go." She turned back to the boy, "What school do you go to?"

"Forks high."

"Really? I've never seen you there."

"I've seen you." He smiled, his white teeth shinned against his tan skin.

Bella blushed and took the change from the lady, "Do you have a box? I suck at wrapping gifts."

"It'll be five dollars extra." The lady said pulling out a white box.

"Five dollars for a box?"

"No, not just a box," The cashier laughed, "We wrap it for you."

"Oh, then yeah go ahead and do that please." Bella pushed a five dollar bill towards the girl. The cashier pulled out five different designs for Bella to pick from. She looked at them and thought about her father, "This one." Bella said pointing to the blue wrapping with reindeers.

"Good choice." The girl pulled out a pair of scissors and started to wrap it.

"Aren't you really close to the Cullen's?" Ryan asked.

"Um, kind of I guess."

"Don't you date Edward?"

"No I don't date him." Bella leaned against the glass case.

"Well then I guess I'm really lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause I get to talk to a beautiful girl who isn't taken by a Cullen."

Bella blushed and looked away, "Oh stop it."

"No really." He lifted his hand and gently grabbed Bella's chin with his thumb and turned it back to face him, "You really are beautiful."

"Thanks…" She said slowly.

Ryan dropped his hand, "How close are you with the Cullen's?"

"I know them kinda well." The girl tapped on Bella's shoulder.

"Here you go." She smiled.

"Thanks." Bella smiled back.

"Do they do things differently?"

"No not really."

"Where do they live?"

"Back behind the highway, in a forest actually." Bella pushed off of the counter.

"I'll walk you to your car."

"Okay." Bella blushed as she started to walk for the door, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, you?"

"Same, are you taken?"

He laughed, "No."

"Wow, now that's surprising."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I mean, look at you." Bella walked up to the door, but Ryan beat her to it and held it open, "Thanks. But, your not something someone would pass up."

Ryan let the door go, "Well I guess it's cause I haven't found the right girl yet…" He smiled down at her.

"I know how you feel, but I'm not looking for a girl." She laughed.

"Awh, I thought you were into that kind of thing."

"Nope, sorry. I mean nothing against it, but it's just not for me."

Ryan laughed softly, "So do the Cullen's act differently?"

"Why are you so obsessed with them?" Bella asked as she dug out the keys from her pocket.

"Sorry, there just kind of interesting."

"I don't know all that much about them."

"I thought you would have."

"I'm not a stalker." Bella walked to the door of her car and turned to face him, "Sorry."

"I'm not interested in them…"

-

"Alice…" Edward said looking at her, "What is it?"

"I see…"

"See what hunny?" Jasper asked worried.

"Bella…"

Edward scooted next to Alice on the couch, "Is she hurt?"

"Definitely not."

"Is she in danger?"

"More like us are in danger." Alice blinked, the vision disappearing from her sight.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"She met Ryan."

"Why do I care?"

"Because he's that guy I told you about at the dance, remember?"

"Wait…The guy who talked to you? The blond one?"

"Yeah…He's going to ask her out."

Jasper looked curiously at the two of them, "Why does it matter?"

"He's going to use her to get to me, to get to us." Edward said answering him, "He'll hurt her too, he'll probably fake love."

"You got that right." Alice said looking back.

"I'll call her."

"On what Edward, the phone you didn't give her?" Alice asked.

-

"So what are you interested in?" Bella said asking.

"Well, she's standing right in front of me."

"Me?"

"Well your very nice and beautiful, why wouldn't I be?"

"What are you getting at?"

Ryan walked closer to her, "Will you go out to dinner with me?"

Bella looked up at him, her heart beat faster as he stepped closer to her. Flashes of Edward went through her mind, the kiss they shared, the way he told her he loved her, "I shouldn't."

"How come? You scared Edward will be mad?"

"No, I just…"

"Come on." Ryan said touching her shoulders and down her arms. His smile running across his face, "I'll keep it a secret."

"No talking about the Cullen's."

"Promise." He whispered.

"Fine, tomorrow night."

"I'll pick you up." He pulled out a pen from his back pocket, he held out his arm, "What's your address?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	27. Let's get ready, shall we

**Sup guys, so yeah had no school today, the ice was too bad, haha. Well man I'm glad you guys like it so far!! And thanks for the reviews!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!! N.O.!**

-

"Around what time?" Bella asked as she opened the door to her truck.

"Six?"

"Yeah that sounds fine."

Ryan smiled at her and put his hands in his pockets, "I'm glad you want to come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

Bella smiled at him, "Yeah I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"See ya." Bella climbed into her truck. She sat there for a minute, looking around. Her hands laying on the seat. What was I thinking, she thought, I'm not even over Edward and I'm out dating another guy. There was a feeling that swelled in her stomach, she felt kinda dizzy just sitting there. Her hands trembled next to her, she could feel she was making a mistake. But half of her just wanted to go for it, what was to lose? If she didn't like him, she still knew there was someone out there for her. She still had a chance, that was if Edward would even talk to her. But how could he find out anyway? They'd go someone far from his house, some place she could never see him eating at. That way he could never know, this could be a secret date. Only Ryan and her would know and that's the way it would stay. She took a deep breath and jammed the keys in the ignition, she twisted them and let the engine come to life in front of her. Her foot pressed on the gas.

The drive home was quite, she hadn't even turned on the radio as she drove. She'd much rather just think. Outside was dark, the clouds covered the star filled sky as the wind blew softly. Leaves tumbled across the street as she drove. Her body rested against the seat as she turned the wheel. The lights on her street shinned lightly on the houses behind it. Bella looked at her house as she drove, making sure Edward had gone home. She pulled into her drive way and parked the car. Charlie's car was parked right besides hers. She looked up hat the house, the living room light was on. If she looked closely she could see the lights from the television reflecting on the window besides it. She grabbed the neatly wrapped box and shoved it under her arm as she got out.

Her hair blew roughly, swinging against her face. She used her hand that held the keys to get the strands that had gotten into her mouth. She stepped up the stairs and unlocked the door. Again she pulled out the hair, "Hey dad."

Charlie was sitting on the couch, his eye still gazing at the television, "Hey bells, where have you been?"

Bella walked over to the Christmas tree at the back of the living room, she bent down and pushed the box underneath it, "I was out shopping."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah." She looked at the pink ornament ball that hung on the branch close to her. It had tiny teddy bears and in white lettering read, 'Baby's first Christmas!'.

"That's good."

"I also got asked out."

Charlie turned around and looked at her, "Edward?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

Bella walked over and sat on the couch, "This guy named Ryan. He goes to my school, but I haven't seen him there before."

"Huh," He sat back, "That's nice I guess."

"He's going to pick me up at six tomorrow."

"Okay."

"That's not a problem is it?"

"Just make sure your not going to be busy on Christmas, I demand that day to be ours."

Bella bumped her elbow into his arm, "I will be dad." She looked at the television, "CSI?"

"Yeah, some girl got murdered in her house."

"Nice Christmas show dad." She laughed.

"Right? It was the only thing on."

"Well I'm going to go to bed, get all rested up for tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight Bella."

"Night dad." She patted on his stomach and pushed herself up. She walked up the wooden stairs and opened her door. The room was dark and cold, she pushed up the light switch. The black mask from the ball sat on her desk. She walked over and picked it up. Her fingers rubbed against the soft fabric, the tape on the back sticked to her pinkie. Memories of Edward's smiling face flashed in her head, the decorated ball room. The way her dress flowed behind her, her hair dangling past her shoulder. The smell of the fancy food and the taste of the cool punch. The touch of the people who walked past her.

A tear flowed down her face.

The way Edward danced with that girl, how Alice was so excited to find her. The way everyone looked prefect in their big dresses and expensive masks. The way her stomach felt as she ran to around searching for him, only to find him already busy. How the anger ran through her body. The sound of her shoes hitting the ground as she walked away from the sight. The smell of the fresh air as she got inside Jessica's car.

Bella threw the mask against the wall. Her breaths were fast as she stared at it on the floor. She shook her head and walked over to the light switch. In one swift move she turned off the light and walked to her bed. She sat down and looked out of her window. There was a small crack right in the center. Quickly she got up and walked over to it. She moved the curtains out of the way and looked closely. There were a several cracks in the glass, right where Edward had thrown the rock, "What the heck?"

-

Edward paced around the house. Thoughts about how Ryan would get Bella to talk wandered through his mind. He was kind of happy that he didn't tell her everything about him, because having Ryan know would ruin it all. But he didn't want Bella getting hurt…again. And he would hurt people if he didn't get what he wanted, he knew boys like Ryan. They didn't stop if what they wanted hadn't come yet. He wasn't one to give up so easily. He'd get in the way of everything. Edward wouldn't be able to stop it because Bella would think she found love again, "What am I suppose to do?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"I really don't know." Alice said from the couch.

His back hit the wall as he slid down, "I can't just sit here and watch."

"Yeah, but you really can't do anything either."

"I can, I just need to think of what I can do, how I can stop it."

"What are you going to do? Go up to her and tell her," Alice made her voice go low like Edwards, 'I'm going to need you to stop dating him, you see because he wants to know that were all vampires so he can become one too, thanks." She shook her head and used her real voice, "That just sounds ridiculous."

"What else can I do?"

"Tell her the truth…" Carlisle said as he walked down the stairs.

"The truth? About us? Are you crazy?" Edward said looking up at him.

"Honestly, yeah I am a little, but Edward wouldn't that fix everything? You could tell her and she'd believe you I know she would. Then explain to her why Ryan wants to get to know her."

"Okay, how would that help me in the long run?"

"Tell her why you need her, why you can't live without her. She'll forgive you if she knows the truth. Then Ryan will just have to give up or we will have to take care of him."

"Tell her the truth?" Edward asked once more, "Are you sure?"

Carlisle looked into his sons eyes, "It's fine with me."

-

Bella had spent all morning and all afternoon trying to find something to wear. She had tried on plenty of things, still never find the right one. She didn't want to wear jeans and a t-shirt. She wanted something out there, something to make him speechless. She didn't want to mix in, she wanted to stand out.

Puzzled, she sat down on the bed. She had about two hours until he came, "Mom would know what to wear…" She said to herself, "mom!" Bella stood up and walked to her fathers room. Her mother had kept some of her clothes here just in case she visited. Bella opened the closet door, there was a red box with her mothers name written on it in sharpie. Bella sat down and pulled out the box.

She lifted the lid and looked inside. Jeans and nice shirts were on the top. There was something black underneath the causal clothes. Bella pulled out the jeans and lifted the black dress. It was short and by the width of it she knew it was tight, "Prefect…" She said smiling as she eyed it. Quickly she ran back to her room. She pulled off her shirt and zipped down her pants.

The black fabric clung to her hips, showing off what she had. Luckily her mother and her were the same size. Just like her dance dress, this one was also strapless. Her white skin shinned brightly compared to the dark fabric, but it looked amazing. She walked over to her desk and pulled the drawer that was filled with make-up. There was a little black pencil that Bella pulled out first. She lined her waterline and the top of her eyelid with the eyeliner. After she was done with that, she put on a load of mascara.

Bella walked to her mirror and examined herself. The make-up around her eye's were dark, causing the chocolate brown color to pop out against the rough black around it. The color of her lips were the same color as her skin. She bit her bottom lip and pushed her hair up, then pulled some over her shoulders, "Shoes…" She opened her closet door and looked at the pairs of shoes that hung on the rack. A pair of red high heels her mother had gotten her looked prefect for the outfit, "Gosh mom had good taste." She laughed as she slipped them on.

Again she looked at herself, "Oh, Edward would love this."

-

"Your really going?" The short haired boy asked Ryan.

"Yeah I'm going."

"Why, you actually think she's going to tell you anything?"

Ryan pulled the black jacket over his shirt, "Look at me. Who would want to keep things from this?"

The boy laughed, "Me."

"Throw me my keys." Ryan said angrily. The boy tossed him a black set of keys, "Not these, the other ones."

"Your taking that one?"

"Well if I don't get info, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get something else." He grinned.

"Hit and run."

"Hand me the keys." Again the boy threw a set of keys, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

-

Bella walked around her room, her heart beating as she thought about the night ahead of her. There must have been a reason that Ryan was so into the Cullen's…The sound of her doorbell knocked Bella out of her thoughts. She walked to her window. A black Mustang GT sat by the curb, the reflection of the sunset shinning off the hood, "Who cares…" Bella smiled as she walked out of her room. Again the doorbell rang. Bella walked to the door and unlocked it, "Hey."

Ryan looked at her, a smile crept over his face as he stared, "Your breathtaking."

"You look good too."

"Let's go, shall we?" Ryan lifted his hand and grabbed hers.

"We shall." Bella said as she closed the door behind her. His hand touched her hip and led her to his car, "Nice car."

"Thanks." He let her go and opened the door, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Bella bent down and sat in the car. Black leather covered the seats, her hand rubbed against it, real leather, she thought.

"This should be fun." Ryan laughed as he climbed in. He turned the keys and pressed his foot on the pedal. The car revved as it sped down the road. He grinned as he looked at her smiling next to him, this should also be easy, he thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	28. Listen to me!

**Guys, so sorry for the late update. But I have a swimming meet tomorrow and I'm suppose to be in bed, but I had to write this chapter. Warning, it is intense, haha. But I know you guys will like it, so wish me luck and go read N.O.!!**

**-**

Bella rubbed her hand against the soft leather of the seat, "This is a nice car."

"Thanks, I got it a couple months ago."

"Do you race?"

Ryan gripped the wheel tighter, a grin spreading over his face, "Yeah I do, only sometimes though."

"So you like to go fast?"

"Yeah I do." He pushed his foot harder on the pedal. The car speed up and rumbled down the highway. He weaved out of the lanes to avoid the slow cars.

Bella smiled as she watched the trees and the cars go together in a blur. He drove just like Edward, careful but not careful at the same time. But she wasn't complaining, she liked it when she dated boys who knew how to drive their cars, and a car like this needed a driver like Ryan. A car like this couldn't be wasted to someone like her mom who wouldn't do thirty in a forty mile zone, "Where are we going?"

"To this little place I know, it's close to the lake."

"Can you tell me the name of it?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" He smiled.

"True." Bella looked at him while he drove. He was wearing a nice pair of dark jeans with a white button up shirt. Over that was a black tux jacket. He looked amazing, somebody Bella never saw herself ever getting. He was a rich boy, as she could tell, but he had quite the moves. He knew how to play the game and win the girls, he knew what to say and when to say it. As much as Bella wanted to say she'd rather be with Edward right now, a nice night out might be what she needed. She would rather touch his cold skin and look into his golden eyes, but she needed to be away from him, to think alone. A nice dinner by the lake front would most likely satisfy that request, very easily.

Ryan turned the wheel, "Do you like seafood?"

"Yeah, it's really good."

"Good."

Bella squinted her eyes and looked in front of the car. A bright sign flashed VALET, her body swayed as he turned for the entrance. She looked outside her window, it was a nice looking place. A well lit dining area and if she looked beyond that, she could see a patio with glass chandeliers. Ryan drove up to the boy in a black tux and parked the car. The worker ran to Bella's side and opened the door, he held his hand out, "Thank you." Bella said as she used it to lift herself out of the car.

Ryan walked over to her side and paid the boy with a couple bills and handed him the keys, "Take care of it will 'ya." The boy nodded and got into the car, "Ready?" He asked as he bent his elbow towards Bella.

Bella smiled and linked her arm with his, "Yes I am thank you." She walked besides him into the building. A man walked up to Ryan and asked for his name. Bella heard Ryan whisper a couple things to the man. While they were talking, Bella looked around at the place. It was painted brown with lights hanging from the celling. People eating there were dressed very nicely and were barely speaking. Bella gulped, hoping to make sure she looked like she could afford to eat here. She straightened out her dress with her free hand and looked back towards Ryan, he was looking at her with a smile, "What?"

"You like fine, don't worry."

"How'd you know I was thinking about that?"

"You kept playing with your dress," He laughed, "But don't, you look wonderful."

"Why thank you." Her cheeks turned red as she thought about it.

"This way." An older man said walking up to the couple.

He lead Bella and Ryan to the outdoor area. There was a table with a white candle sitting in the center, menu's laid at both ends. The man pulled out Bella's chair, "Thank you."

"Your waiter will be here in a minute." He smiled as he returned to the front desk.

"This is a nice place." Bella said looking out over the railing. The waves hit the rocks below them, the smell of water and sand flowed up her nose, "it's a beautiful view." The sun lowered behind the trees as they sat there.

"I know right, I thought you might like it."

"It was really nice of you to take me out to eat you know."

"Your welcome."

Bella giggled, "What's good here?" She said as she grabbed the menu.

-

Again Bella laughed loudly at another joke Ryan told. She took another bite of her lobster, "You really said that to him?"

"Yeah and he totally freaked out, I don't know what his problem was." He said still laughing.

"Man that's so funny."

Ryan took a sip of his drink and dried his mouth, "Um, I know I promised not to…"

"Your going to ask about the Cullen's aren't you?"

"I was but…"

"Why do you care so much?" Bella asked staring at him, she laid her fork on the plate.

"Okay listen, I think theres somethings different about them. Not human."

"What are you talking about? Their as human as we are."

Ryan shook his head, "No, I mean come on, their eyes, not so human."

"Ryan, that's like saying since you have blue eyes your not human."

"Their gold, who has gold eye's, and sometimes there even like black. What's with that?"

Bella looked over the railing, the moon light shinned off the lake's water, "Maybe he wears contacts, like I said I don't know about them like you think I do."

"Are you kidding me?"

She turned to look at him, "What?"

"Weren't you like best friends with him, and you don't even know anything about him?"

"I know things about him."

"Like?"

"Like he doesn't like beds, he prefers futons, and his family eats out so they don't have food in the fridge. He also has cold hands instead of hot ones like you…" She closed her mouth. A little voice in the back of her head told her to shut up. The things she told him weren't ever suppose to be repeated outside of her thoughts. They were her own thoughts towards the Cullen's, they were things she didn't even believe herself.

"They don't have food?"

"Could we not talk about this?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was being rude, no we don't even have to mention it. I got enough info already."

"Info? Are you stalking him or something?"

"No," He shook his head with a smile, "Just trying to get to know him better."

"Then to him not me…" Bella pushed her plate in front of her and took a drink of her soda. The air felt cold as it hit Bella's body gently, but she didn't feel cold. She didn't even feel hot, she mostly felt anger. More with herself then with Ryan, she just was trying to forget about Edward, so talking about him wasn't helping. Instead of trying to forget, she remembered, everything. Their first bump into each other, how he catched her before she fell. How he ate the apple she gave him so slowly. The look of the half smile that had her stomach fill up with butterflies. There were so many things she loved about that man, letting one incident get in between them was so stupid. It was completely pointless because she was never going to be mad at him and she sure in hell couldn't forget about him. She already hadn't talked to him in a while, she knew that was hurting him already. But she didn't want to get back, she wanted to forget, start new. And with time, maybe even a day, she could do that. She could forgive and forget, it was easier then she thought it would be.

"Sorry." Ryan said.

"It's fine, I know their interesting, and when you put me and him together you get a show…" A flashback of the day in lunch Edward had said that to her flashed in her mind. The way everyone was looking at them, eyeing everything they did.

"Yeah that's how I pretty much see it."

The waiter walked up to the table, "Here's you check." He said slipping a leather folder onto the table.

Ryan nodded and put a blue credit card inside, "Here." He handed it back to him without even looking at the amount he had spent.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight."

"It doesn't have to end here."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"Well my parents left for london and won't be back till a couple of weeks. I'm allowed to bring girls over," He laughed, "I'd loved to show you around."

"That…sounds fun, but I can't stay out too late."

"I'll have you home before one, is that alright?"

The waiter put the case back onto the table, "Yeah that's fine." Bella pushed her chair back and stood up, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ryan walked up to Bella and put his hand around her hip, pulling her close as he walked to the door. The man behind them waved goodbye as Ryan waved back, "My car please." Ryan smiled.

"Yes sir, right away." The boy ran into the lot and looked for the mustang.

"M jacket." Ryan said patting his shirt.

"Oh, I'll go get it."

"No, are you sure?"

Bella smiled, "Yeah it's fine, you did a lot for me tonight, one quick run is alright for me."

"Okay, I'll be right here." He watched Bella walked into the restaurant. He put his hands in his pockets as he looked out into the night.

"Where is she?!" A voice asked behind him.

Ryan turned around with a smile, "Who?"

Edward glared at him, "Where's Bella?"

"She ran inside to get my jacket…are you following us?"

"You wish…" A flood of thoughts ran into Edward's head. Pictures of Ryan holding onto Bella, Ryan kissing Bella, Ryan getting Bella naked, "You son of a…" He pushed Ryan into the wall.

"Hey, your lose is my game." Ryan smiled.

Edward punched him in the face, trying to hold back the strength that he had. All he wanted to do was stop the fantasies that Ryan thought about with Bella, "Don't you touch her."

"I won't just be touching her." Edward hit him again, "HEY! Alright, don't hate me 'cause I got game."

Edward let go of him as her scent ran up his nose. He turned around to see her walking out of the door, he quickly looked back at Ryan, "You'll shut up if you want to live."

"RYAN!" Bella said running to him, "Edward what have you done?!" She bent down to Ryan.

"Bella you need to leave with me." Edward said to her.

"No I don't, you just need to leave!"

"Bella! Listen to me."

"Go away!" She yelled.

"It looks like she just doesn't want you any longer." Ryan said from the floor.

Edward grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her up, "I need to talk to you."

"Edward let go!" Bella said trying to pull his hand off, "Let me go!"

He pulled her over to the side of the building and dropped her arm, "He's just using you."

"Why would he do that?" Bella asked.

"Because he's trying to get to me."

"Oh," She laughed, "Yeah your right, because everything is about you."

"No that's not what I'm saying. I know for a fact that he is."

"And how is that?"

"Because Alice saw it."

Bella looked at him, "She saw it?"

"Yeah."

"Really, well tell her I said hi." Bella turned for Ryan and started to walk.

Quickly, Edward ran in front of her and stopped her, "You want the truth?"

"Oh now your going to tell me."

"Yeah and all of it too." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his car.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	29. Anything but the pain

**So guys, thanks so much for the reviews, they were wonderful as usual!! But oh my, I got second place on Saturday so now I'm going to regionals!! I'm so happy and excited, well again another warning for intensity for this chapter. You may want to hold on tight! N.O.!**

**-**

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and walked her towards a tall tree a couple yards away from the restaurant. He looked around, making sure they were alone, "Do you believe in anything abnormal, things that people say don't exist?"

"To a certain degree." Bella answered confusingly.

"So do you believe in fairies, dragons, ghosts or say vampires?"

"Kind of…are you telling me you're a fairy?"

Edward shook his head, "No I'm not…"

"You certainly don't look like a dragon. Are you dead?"

"Eh, well…"

"Edward stop playing games. I want to know the truth and you told me you would tell me. You practically ruined my entire date to tell me the truth."

"Bella…" He paused before he spoke, thinking about the prefect way to say this. Before he had left he was going to ask Carlisle the best way to tell her, but with his adrenaline rushing he had forgotten. Now he was out on a limb, trying to decided how to do this the smartest way. He didn't want to scare her, but he wanted to her to see how serious this was. The way she would probably take it was as a joke, so he couldn't smile, he could laugh, he had to be like a rock. He couldn't mislead her into thinking something else, "I'm a…a…"

"A what Edward?"

"A…"

Bella looked at him, his eyes growing sadder every minute he tried to speak, "A criminal, a stalker, a circus clown, what Edward?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Ha…" Bella said slowly. She burst into laughter, "What?! That's your excuse for everything is because you're a 'vampire'? Seriously I'm going home."

"Bella!" He grabbed her wrist and turned her, "I'm serious. I was born in nineteen oh seven, I've been a vampire for a hundred and one years."

"Smile." Edward did what she asked, "You don't have fangs."

"I know." He said closing his mouth, "Not everything they say in the books is true."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Will you listen to me?! I'm being as serious as I can be, I'm telling you the truth." He stepped back, "Watch." Edward took a breath and looked at Bella, he shut his mouth and stepped back once more.

Bella watched Edward move into the trees. She was so confused about what he was saying. He was telling her he was a vampire. Those didn't exist. But she couldn't stop listening to him, he looked so honest. So truthful, but how could she believe him? Edward called her name and Bella looked at him focused. She watched him closely, his pale hands grabbed a giant bolder hidden behind the trees. He picked it up quickly and threw it in front of Bella, "Ah!" Bella staggered backwards. Quickly Edward catched her, "Let me go!"

"Do you believe me?"

"I believe your on steroids." She said grunting.

"Fine." He stood her up and ran into the trees.

Bella's mouth dropped open as she watched him take off in the woods. In a blink of an eye he was back by her side, "Oh…my…god…"

"How about now?"

"Your…not real."

"Bella I'm as real as you are."

"…This can't be…"

Edward walked up to her, but froze when she flinched and stepped backwards, "Are you afraid?"

"How can I not be?"

"Because I won't hurt you."

"You've done it before, what's stopping you now?"

"Please Bella, I'm telling you the truth."

She quickly turned the other way and started to run, but Edward as quick as he is catched her and picked her up, "Ah! Stop! Help me! Please!" She yelled.

Edward ran behind the trees and stood her up on the ground, "Don't be scared."

"Let me go…you…you freak!"

Edward looked at her, surprised by her choice of words. He grabbed both of her warm wrists and pulled her to him, "Do you know how hard it's been being around you?! Do you know how bad it hurt not being able to tell you?!" He yelled to her, "No you don't! Bella I'm in love with you and I'm not even suppose to be by you, because you say we don't exist. Well sorry, but your sadly mistaken."

Bella gasped when he yelled at her. All she wanted to do was run, never to be seen again. Now she knew why Ryan wanted to go out with her, he wanted the truth about Edward, but before she hadn't known anything about him. Now she felt as if she knew too much, "Edward I want to go home."

"You need to listen to me. Bella what I did, I'm sorry for. What I'm doing now, I'm not. I had to tell you this because I couldn't take lying to you anymore. I know I look like one, but I'm not a monster!"

"You sure look like one now."

He shook her body, "Stop it alright. I've been living long enough to know how this works. I knew I was going to get this reaction, but I thought maybe, just maybe you were different. You'd understand, but you don't. You won't even listen to what I have to say."

"What do you have to say?"

"That I need you…"

"For my blood!" She spat.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Fine you want to hear the dirty side to? It is true, I've wanted to bite you since the first day I met you. To have you blood flow inside of me, but I didn't bite you. No matter how hard the urge was. You are the sweetest thing I have ever smelled, but I couldn't let my inner diaster take over my body and kill you. I couldn't tear you up like a toy, because I love you. I love you, not the smell of you blood or the warmth of your body. I love you because of who you are, not what you are."

"Just stop, I don't want to hear it!"

"Well I don't care if you want to or not, you wanted to truth you got it."

"I thought it was something else, not that you were a blood thirsty animal."

He grabbed her wrists tighter and tilted his head staring at her neck, "To be honest I am," She squirmed in his hands, "having you right in front of me, not being able to do anything. It's the best feeling." His body tightened up. He knew he was acting horribly, something Carlisle would look down on. But the smell burned at his throat, the vemon filled up his mouth. He couldn't control it, the monster inside had taken over and there was nothing Edward could do. He tried to think of something other then the smell, but he couldn't. His mind found it's way back to the obvious before Edward even knew it. He watched Bella try to yell, but she couldn't form any words. Edward pressed her back against the tree and held her there, "It's like having a cake sit right in front of you, you want it, but you know you shouldn't have it."

"Please Edward stop, I believe you."

"How couldn't you? I mean I'm right here, breathing down you neck. Setting off your worst nightmares. I exist and I don't plan on going anywhere else."

"Stop it!"

"But why? Aren't you having any fun? You wanted the truth, you got it and now you want to stop hearing it?"

"Yes because I know all there is to know."

"No you don't, you don't know that all the Cullen's are vampires. That we all drink blood and do crazy things, did you know that?"

"…all of you?"

"All of us."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you would have ran," He said smiling, "You would found somebody else and I couldn't let that happen. Because I need you so bad, human or not."

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Bella's heart beat faster, tears formed in her eyes, rolling down her face.

"I hear it…your heart. Your frightened."

"Of course I am."

"Well let's keep it that way, because it sounds so good."

Bella's wrist started to ache and swell under his pressure. The blood flow to her hand had slowed down, the tips of her fingers numb. Her back scratched on the tree's bark, causing even more pain to her fragile body. He was scaring her, but he was right it was what she asked for. But she didn't ask for it like this, she didn't want the truth to hurt. She wanted to have a sit down conversation, not a kidnapping in the forest. The tears flowed harder and faster, "Edward your hurting me."

"It's nothing compared to what's going to happen." He lowered his head and breathed on her neck, "Just stay still."

She tried to pull away her head from his haunting breath, "Stop it!" She thought about what he had said before, he said he wasn't a monster. He didn't commit to biting her, he didn't act like this. He never wanted to hurt her, he didn't want to do the things he did. Under all the things happening, she knew what he was feeling, "Edward, your not a monster!"

Edward froze inches away from her neck. The wind hit his body and knocked him out of his dreadful thoughts. What was he doing?! He didn't want to bite her, ever. He didn't want to cause her pain, he didn't want to end her life. But here he was, hurting her with his own hands and seconds away from biting her. Never in his life would he had thought he could act like this to her, to have her cornered with death. She was a seventeen year old girl, she wasn't a big bear in the woods wandering late at night, she was a human with thoughts and feelings, "I'm sorry…" He said breathlessly. He looked at her, her cheeks and eyes red. Tears pouring down her face, the black from her makeup smeared over her eyes and down her cheeks. The grip on her loosened, his hands dropping to his side.

The pain still throbbed in her arms and down her back. She looked at him, his head moving away from hers, his hands leaving hers alone. The emotions were just as blank as his face. Her body shook from fear as her heart still beat faster then normal. He stepped back away from her. Without thinking she turned and ran for the opening of the trees. She could see the restaurant yards away, but still her feet moved faster. She felt her heel break as she ran across the rocks, but before she could jump her foot twisted on a branch causing her to slam into the ground, hitting her head on a rock and slitting her hand open on another branch, she yelled in pain.

"Bella!" Edward called out as he ran.

She tried to move, but she couldn't. Edward was at her side instantly. Bella lifted her head slowly and looked at her hand, blood ran down her palm and onto the ground, she gasped, "…Edward don't look…"

Edward looked away from the sight, but the smell he couldn't ignore. Fresh blood ran under him and his throat ran dry. Vemon slipped out of his mouth and onto the soft ground. His nails dug into the dirt as he looked at her face. Blood ran down her head from where she had hit it, he held his breath, but his lips curved over his teeth.

Bella looked at his eyes, the gold had disappeared and for a minute she thought she had been looking at coal. She saw his nostrils flare as he looked at her, "Please…"

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	30. Sleep now my dear

**Hey guys, well I am so sorry for this being late. I didn't mean for it to, but yesterday just got so busy and I was really flippen tired, so again sorry guys. Well thanks for the AMAZING reviews!! N.O.!!**

**-**

Edward stared down at her, her eye's looking as scared as the rest of her face. She was paler, just like he was. The smell hardened his body and froze his thoughts, the only thing really making sense was what he thought he should do, bite her. End her pain and bring her into a new world. But a piece of him couldn't, it couldn't change who she was, it just didn't feel right. But he wanted it, he needed it. The blood rolled down her face, hitting the ground without any noise. Her heart beat echoed in his head, taunting him as he sat there looking at her.

Quickly he stood up, Bella flinched at his movement. The leaves broke into pieces under his steps as he walked away from her. He paced from tree to tree, glancing when he thought he heard her move. He wanted to help her, to take her to safety, but he knew too well that if he got close to her, that might be the end of it, the end of what he tried making for so long, "Bella I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you."

Bella looked at her hand and silently grunted in pain, "No it's fine, I wanted to hear it." The stinging sensation rose in her hand again and shot through her arm. It felt horrible, her back, her head and now her arm. Just all this pain, she couldn't handle it. All she wanted to do was crawl home or to a near hospital. Not to just sit in the forest until she bleed to death.

Edward looked around, breathing the unwanted and unneeded air. It felt good, relaxing to have the fresh air wander down his body, except for the burning that remained in the same spot, his throat, his nose. His whole body felt like he was on fire, he just wanted to end it, for the both of them. But in ending her pain, he'd bring her new pain. The pain of becoming one of him, something that couldn't be fixed with a couple of pills and a nice cup of water. It'd be something she'd have to live with, to hide. Nothing he wanted to put her through, he had done enough as it was.

His legs kept moving. Pacing was all he could do to try to think before he acted. But in between his paces, he froze listening to Bella groan in pain. Edward ran to her side and knelled down. She tried to move her hand away from him, but he grabbed it and pulled it to him, "I won't hurt you anymore then I have…"

"I…trust you." She said shutting her eyes. There was a loud rip and Bella waited for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Edward ripping his shirt, "what are you doing?"

"I have to stop the blood." He wrapped the ripped piece around her hand and tied it in a small knot, "I can't let you die."

"Edward it's just a cut I won't bleed to death."

"I'm not talking about you bleeding until you die." He used his teeth to rip another piece and wrapped it up again. A different smell ran up his nose, he froze and looked around. There were light foot steps approaching Bella and him, "Alice?"

Alice and Carlisle stopped walking and stood in front of him, "I tried to get here as soon as possible."

Carlisle bent down next to Bella and sat her up, "Well I can see she didn't take it too well." Bella tried to laugh, "What happened?"

"You have to help her." Edward said scooting away.

"It's not that bad." He looked at her head.

"She's…she's in pain."

"Edward, I'm fine really. Just a little cut." Bella said trying to stand up.

"No," Carlisle said pushing her back down, "You should sit until your head is better."

"Your one of them too…" Bella said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes I am." He said nodding to her, "All of us are."

"Even you?" Bella said looking towards Alice.

Alice smiled, "I'm one of a kind."

Bella laid back down on the soft ground, "Wow, I didn't see this coming."

"I should of told you sooner…I should of gotten you out of danger when I had the chance." Edward said sitting in front of the tree.

"I'm in no danger." Bella huffed.

"Don't deny it Bella, you are in some sort of danger. With a vampire and a human, you're a busy girl." Alice joked.

"Let's bring her to our house, I have some medicine she can take." He started to put his hands under her body.

"No," Edward said as he stood up and walked over to her, "let me." He bent down and scooped Bella up in his arms and held her like a bride. Alice walked over and undid Bella's half broken shoes and held them in her hands. Edward stood back up, "Hold on okay?"

"Okay…" Bella laid her damaged head on Edwards cold chest. Suddenly the air was hitting her in the face, moving her hair all over the place. She tilted her head and looked in front of her. It was just like driving with Ryan, everything just sort of blurred all together. The colors of the green trees barely were seen as he ran through the forest. She folded her hands in her lap, trying to avoid touching the wounded one. Bella closed her eyes and wandered through her thoughts about everything that had just happened. Everything she had just heard. Edward was a vampire, a creature known not to exist in our world. He was just suppose to be a character in a children's book and a very popular costume on Halloween. Not somebody she loved and thought about, not somebody that was running with her through the forest. Not somebody with a caring family who helped humans. That's just not how it was suppose to be.

But it was, it was the truth. It was what she now had to live with. The air hitting her face slowed down and became just a light breeze. She opened her eyes and saw the Cullen house in front of her. Edward carried her into the house, kicking the door open and walking into the living room. He gently laid her down on the gray couch in the middle of the room, "I'll be right back."

Bella nodded and looked around, "I missed coming here…" She whispered.

Alice walked through the door, "Why's that?"

"How did you hear me?"

"Vampire." She smiled.

"Oh yeah…Well I just missed it I guess. I missed coming here and just sitting around, having fun. There just something about this place that had me wanting to come here."

"Oh it's that human trap we set outside. We have to eat you know." Alice watched Bella's eyes brighten with fear, "Just joking."

"Yeah…funny." Bella said laying her head back.

Edward appeared at her side again, he handed her two white pills, "It'll help the pain, Carlisle's a doctor remember?" He grabbed the clear glass of water and handed that to her too, "It'll make you sleepy, but you'll feel no pain."

"Thanks." She sat up and put the pills in her mouth. Tipping the glass towards her open jaw, she let the water flow in and help push the pills down. Edward took the glass from her.

"There's this too." He set a cold towel on her head, "This will lower the swelling."

"Edward…I'm sorry." She said gulping, "I'm sorry that I…"

"No," Edward said looking at her, "Don't be, you didn't do anything."

"Edward." Carlisle called, "Can I speak with you in here?"

"Yeah," Edward nodded, "I'll come back for you."

Bella smiled at him and watched him walk away. A couple seconds after, Alice was at the foot of the couch, "Hey…" She said tiredly.

"He hasn't been the same since that night. I'm way on your side, but if you wanted to get him back, to have him feel the pain, I know he did and a part of me thinks he felt a little more too." She patted Bella's foot, "I know you were hurt, but he's never been in love before, he doesn't know what's wrong and what's right. In the love world, he's still young, he's still learning."

"…yeah I know, so am I. I'm learning that no ones prefect and that we all make mistakes, some not forgivable and some you can just forget about. And that night, I'm going to forgive and forget."

"You think you can?"

Bella yawned and touched her wrapped up hand, "Yeah I think I can…I really, really like him and now that I know the truth, I just think I can enjoy our time together."

"If you think you two are going to be alone together, I'd think again."

"How come?"

"He's so worried about biting you or hurting you. I doubt he'll go by you unless your drugged up on sleeping pills." She laughed, "You'll just have to go a slow speed until he realizes that he won't hurt you."

"How long does that usual take?"

"With Edward, you never know." Alice watched Bella think about all that had happened, but smiled when her eyelids started to close, "Bells?"

"Yeah…" She said trying to open her eyes.

"You can go to sleep, we won't attack you."

A soft laugh escaped her lips, "I know, I just don't want to fall asleep alone."

"I'll go get him." Alice said looking at her. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Well I didn't think she'd go running off." Edward said to his father.

"I think it would have been smart to have brought her here to tell her."

"Well I can't go back in time to redo it, okay?!" He turned to look at Alice walking through the door, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Alice put her hands in her pocket, "She's trying not to go to sleep, because she told me she didn't want to fall asleep alone."

"I'll go put her in my office." Carlisle stated.

Edward stepped in front of the door, "No, she'll go in my room."

"How can you trust yourself?" Carlisle asked sternly.

"Because I know I won't hurt her, physically that is." He said remembering that he had hurt her before, emotionally. But he wouldn't do it again, no matter what happens, he couldn't let her down once more.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"I didn't ask if you did." Edward pushed open the door and walked over to Bella. He picked her up and started walking up the stairs. Her sleeping body was so light in his arms, her head pressed against his chest, her hands dangling from her side. He held her with one arm as he used the other to open his door. When he got inside he kept the lights off and walked over to the black futon.

Edward put Bella down on the fabric and stepped back, there was a light knock on the door. He opened the door and stared at Alice, "Yeah?"

"Here, you might need it." She pushed a black blanket into his chest, she turned around and walked into her room.

"Thanks." Edward said closing his door, with the twist of his wrist, he locked the sliver handle and walked over to the sleeping girl. He threw the black blanket over her body and straightened it out. Bella unconsciously pulled the fabric up to her face and laid on her back. Edward stepped back and looked down at her, the heat from her body hitting him softly. She was so lovely just laying there, dreaming probably. Her brown hair falling over the end of the futon.

He wanted her so badly, just to hold her there and explain everything else to her. To let her in on every detail there was to know everything about the Cullen's. He didn't want her to be left out anymore. Anything that happened to him, he wanted to tell her. She was like his personal diary, she'd be told everything from now on, because he knew it'd be better that way, safer too.

Before he even knew it, he bent down and held the blanket up, sliding his body underneath. The smell of her shampoo ran up his nose and clung to his fabrics. He wanted to touch her, to bring her closer, but he didn't want to wake her. But he didn't have to, she had moved her arm around his waist and drew herself closer to him. Bella sighed as she went back into her dreams, laying her head on his cold chest.

Edward brushed the hair away from her face with his fingers.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	31. Let me get to know you, the real you

**Hey guys, yay no school today. Haha, well thank you guys for the reviews! They were all wonderful, and I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much!!**

**-**

Bella's thoughts wandered as she slept. Memories of Edward and her flashed wildly as she subconsciously moved her hand on his chest. Her head digging into his arm. Every time she breathed, she smelled him and every time she smelled him another dreamed flashed.

_There he was, standing in the middle of the street with a big grin on his face. His fingers pointing at her as she walked slowly. He bent his pointer towards himself, "Come here…" He whispered to her._

_The wind blew the soft fabric on her legs, she looked down to see a yellow sun dress hanging on her small frame. She walked down the street bare foot, stepping on small rocks, but nothing hurt. The smell of rain ran up her nose as her hair blew over her shoulders, other strands wrapping around her face. She left them there as she got closer to him, she raised her arms out towards his. As they touched hands, a loud rumble of thunder echoed through the sky, flashes of lighting ran through the clouds. Rain flew hard from the sky, hitting them both. _

_Edward pulled her into his chest, "I'll protect you." His wet hair flew over his cheeks and dripped on Bella's face. _

_She looked up to him, reading his eyes. He was happy and honest. Her dress clung around every wet inch of her body as her hands touched his cold face, "I know you will…"_

Bella opened her eyes slowly, still tired from the active night she had. Her mouth formed an O as she yawned. A light feeling of pain struck her hand as she tired to move it. A cold touch on her hand made her gasp, she looked up to see Edward holding her sore hand, "You didn't let me fall asleep alone…"

"You told me not to." He rubbed her right hand gently.

"Yeah, but you listened."

Edward looked at her with a small smile, "Your surprised?"

"A little." She could feel his cold body through her cheek as she laid there. He was being so nice, so forgivable. But it just didn't feel right, how could something this great not feel right? Was it because she never thought she'd actually forgive him, forget everything that happened and just try to move on? Because surprisingly, she could. Honestly no matter what had happened, she could because he was too good to pass up. He was nice, funny and smart. Not to mention very handsome as well. But the most important thing was, that he was in love with her. Out of all the girls he could possible have, he had picked her to love. It was an honor, but also a mystery as to why her. She wasn't anything different, she was just a regular girl. She didn't play any sports, she wasn't a major in anything, she hadn't solved a cure for cancer, she wasn't anything. But there was something that lured Edward to her, something he carved much more than brains or looks. Something deeper then that…Bella just hoped it wasn't her blood. That taste he couldn't have. But he had told her before that he needed her, maybe it was something emotional, maybe she completed him, just maybe that was it.

"Don't be…how are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little sore."

Edward picked up her hand again, "I bet so, do you want some more medicine?"

"Nothing that will make me tired, I don't want to sleep till night."

He laughed quietly, "How about Tylenol and some food?"

"Sounds good, but you don't have any food."

Edward rose her hand and climbed out of the bed. He stood up and fixed his shirt. Bella watched him closely, he stuck out his hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked as she grabbed his cold palm. Edward pulled her out carefully and walked with her out of the room. He walked down the stairs with her and took her to the kitchen. He pushed open the doors, the smell of pancakes and syrup ran up her nose, "What is that?" When she walked into the white kitchen, she looked around seeing Esme and Alice putting pancakes onto a blue plate. Emmett was pouring orange juice into a clear cup.

Esme looked up at Bella and smiled, "Nice to have you here again Bella."

"It's a pleasure," She walked over to the counter, "You guys did this for me?"

"It's a thank you for understanding." Esme said as she walked over to the table, she set the plate down as Emmett walked over with the full glass, "I hope you enjoy pancakes."

"I do."

Edward looked at Esme and read her thoughts. Esme smiled as she told Edward they had to go out hunting, "Okay."

Bella turned to look at him, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Edward said, "I'll tell you in a minute."

Esme hugged Bella gently, "I will see you later correct?"

"Yes." Bella giggled, "Thanks again."

Esme walked out the backdoor as Alice smiled at Bella, "Morning."

"Morning." Emmett waved as he followed the rest of the Cullen's out of the door. Bella watched as Edward's family walked out of the house, leaving the two of them alone, "Where are they going?" She asked as she pulled out the chair and sat down.

"There going to go…hunt." Edward walked over to the bottle sitting on the counter and opened the top. He tilted the bottle and let two white pills slip out. He walked over to the table, pushing the pills to Bella as he sat down.

"Hunting?"

"We don't hunt humans, Bella. We hunt animals. My family doesn't believe in killing innocent humans for one meal, Carlisle see's human death so much as it is. Having him be the one to kill them, he just can't do that. So we don't do it either."

"Unless you have to, right?"

"I guess if it's an emergency, but not just for sport. It'd have to be a life or death matter."

"Okay." Bella used her fork to cut a piece of the pancake.

"Take these first." He said ponting to the pills. Bella nodded her head and did what she was told, after that she began to eat, "Bella if you have any questions, please ask. I want to tell you everything."

"Can you die?" She asked as she cut another piece.

"Only by fire."

"So you live forever?"

"Yeah…"

"Do all of you have to be so beautiful?"

Edward laughed, "I guess it's just a bonus."

"Well that and being able to run so fast." She remember the wind hitting her face as he ran, the branches and trees all blurring together.

"Yeah that too."

"Do you have any other talents?"

"Well we can hear things, everything. Right now, I hear my family talking about the bear in front of them. I hear the cars going on the highway."

"Wow…that's amazing."

"I'm also strong, very strong."

"Like wrestler strong?" She took a sip of the orange juice.

"No like nothing human strong."

"Oh wait…I remember now. You threw that boulder at me."

"Sorry about that." He smiled.

"It's okay." She looked down, "anything else?"

"I can also read minds, that's how I knew that Ryan was up to no good or when everyone was talking about us in the cafeteria."

"Well what am I thinking?"

Edward looked around, hearing nothing but his family and the cars. Nothing about her went through his mind, "That's the thing…I can't hear yours."

"Am I defective or something?" She asked.

"No it's just, your different."

Different? Maybe that's why he craved her so much, because he couldn't understand what she thought, or how her mind worked. She was a mystery also, "That's interesting."

"Alice can see the future and Jasper can control your emotions."

"Wow that's…really cool." She pushed the last square of the pancake around the plate.

Edward noticed the change in her emotion, how her eye's darkened, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm just…gathering everything. Trying to figure some things out…"

"Like?"

"You. I'm trying to figure all of this out. Trying to put the pieces together."

"It'll take some time…"

Bella looked at him before he could finish his sentence, "Why me?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Why have you deiced I'm the one for you? Actually just what makes me so special?"

"I…" He let out a breath. Why was she so special to him? He hadn't really thought about it. She wasn't really all that different, except the whole non readable mind, she was like every other girl. It was just… "When I look at you, I don't see an edible treat. I see a person, with thoughts. I see a young girl confused about the worlds she's in and I know this will sound cheesy, but I tell myself that I can help you figure it out. I can be your map quest to life. That I can be the one you call after a long day to tell about what happened that…I can be more than your best friend."

Bella watched him, "More than my best friend?"

"…Yeah."

"Like a boyfriend?"

Not quite what he was trying to get at, but it would do for now, "Yeah." He lied.

"Edward I…"

"Don't think about it at this moment, it's a little to soon I know. Just think about it though when your alone and not so busy with your friends."

"You really care don't you?"

"So much you don't even understand."

"But if you really cared, why did you make it seem like you couldn't care less about what happened to me?" She asked.

"I know what your thinking, no pun intended," He smiled, "but I am so, sorry. If I could go back I would do things completely different. I would of told you everything without any hesitation."

"Maybe it's better that you didn't."

"What? How do you believe that?"

"Because if you hadn't done what you did, I would of never figured out that I couldn't be happy without you. When I saw you dancing, I wasn't angry, I was jealous because I didn't want anyone else to have you." She ate the last piece, "And if you hadn't did it, I wouldn't be here right now eating these delicious pancakes that your mom cooked."

Edward smiled at her when he looked at her new emotion, she was happy to just let it all out and so was he, he felt better having everything out there. Nothing hidden any longer. He had so much to tell her, but he didn't want it to be a day full of questions, he'd tell her something new everyday, it'd be like a game, "I'm glad you like them."

"I love them!" She said pushing the plate out in front of her.

"How's you head?"

"How's yours?"

He laughed, "What?"

"What, what?"

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

Bella smiled slyly, "Is it working?"

"I'm going to…" He stood up, "Get you."

"Eat me dust!" Bella slid out of the chair and ran into the living room. She ducked behind the couch.

Edward watched her take off and laughed to himself as he walked in to room. He looked around, not seeing her, "Remember I hear everything." Bella smiled and covered her mouth, but she knew there was one sound he'd always here, she patted her chest, "I wonder where you could be? Hmm, I only see a couch so something tells me your behind there." He ran quickly and stood in front of her sitting body.

"Ah!" Bella said as she tried to crawl away.

Edward grab her legs and pulled them towards him, "Got you know."

"No you don't." Bella swung her leg around him and flip him over. Now she sat on top of him, holding his hands next to his head, her hair slightly dangling on his face, "Who's got who now?" She lowered her head, "Looks like I took you down all mighty one."

Edward smiled up at her, his face an inch away from hers. He lifted it, his lips going for hers. He was about to connect them, but the door bell ran and Bella pulled back, "I kind of have to get the door."

Bella laughed and rolled off of him, "Yeah whatever."

He stood up and fixed his clothes, Bella walked behind him to the door. Edward opened the door to see two police officers looking back at him, "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for an Edward Cullen."

"I'm him."

Bella walked next to Edward, "Why?"

"Because," One officer started as he pushed Edward onto the wall, grabbing his hands around his back and hooking his wrists in handcuffs, "Your under arrest for the assault of Ryan Shepherd."

"What!" Bella yelled, "You can't do that!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but Ryan filled out the papers." The other officer said. He was one of Charlie's old friends from the office.

"It was self defense." Bella yelled back.

"Then your friend here can tell that to the judge." The taller officer grabbed Edward and walked him outside of the house.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he walked, "Go get Carlisle and don't do anything stupid by yourself!" The officer opened the door and helped Edward climb in. He looked out of the window at Bella as the car drove away.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	32. You tell me, I'll help you

**Sup guys, haha, so my weekend was kind of sad. I mean I had fun, but today my great aunt died, so to be nice, I'm going to dedicated this chapter to her. It really has nothing to do about her, but it just feels good to give her something. Thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter too :]**

**- **

Edward's jaw tightened as the two officers opened the door of the station. The crowd of officers at their desks stared at him as he walked through. He could hear them talking about him, about what he had done to Ryan. Why were they all stressing over it? It wasn't like he committed murder or anything; it was just a punch that the little punk deserved. It wasn't really self-defense like Bella had said it was, because Ryan clearly hadn't done anything physical to him. Edward didn't have a broken nose, a bruised face like Ryan probably had, he didn't even have a sore hand. He was in no pain, just pure anger. How that little ass got up and walked to the police station to file a report was beyond him. How he thought he could get away with this also confused Edward. Ryan's rich little daddy must have helped him out or something, because Ryan wasn't this smart to come up with this himself. He was a petty loser who needed no existence in this world. Edward wasn't one to hate, but this guy was number one on his list. All he wanted to do was ruin everything Edward had built up and the guy didn't even know anything. He was too anxious to wait and find out, that he had limited himself to play it the hard way. To take down everyone that Edward cared for.

As he walked to the interrogation room, it hit him. Why Ryan would call the cops on him, it was because if Edward was in jail, he couldn't protect Bella. He couldn't tell her what to say. If he was stuck in here, Ryan could do whatever he pleased without getting hit again. He'd get Bella alone and threaten her, telling her if she didn't tell him, he wouldn't drop the charges. It was the prefect plan.

"Which room did they want him in?" The officer on the left asked.

Charlie's friend looked at the doors, "I think they said room two." They turned down the hallway. Edward looked around, but froze when he saw him. Ryan, just leaning against the window with a sly grin on his face, his arms crossed. Edward looked at him closely, noticing the giant bruise around his left eye. With a smile, Edward squinted his left eye. Ryan automatically straightened his body and just stared at Edward. He watched Ryan turn his head and look at the officer sitting in the desk. He listened closely, "Yeah that's him sir." Ryan said.

"Hey buddy, let's go." The officer said pulling on Edwards arm, but it did no good. Edward remained in the same spot, "I said…" He still tugged on his arm, "Let's go."

Edward loosened up him body and walked into the room, "Don't you take these off?"

"Sit down first." He said with authority.

Edward did what he was told and slid out the metal chair. It screeched on the concrete floor, he sat down and scooted up to the table. The officer walked over and stuck the key in the handcuffs, he clicked it twice and unhooked Edward's pale hands, "Thanks."

"Get comfortable, the boss will be here in a second." The two officers walked out, leaving Edward to look at the two-way glass.

Edward looked at the black glass, seeing his pale reflection looking back at him. He sat up straight in the chair and waited for the big guy to come in. There were footsteps that paced behind the wooden door. The voices of officers and their conversations could be heard from Edward's position.

_'Sir, should I go in there?' _A female officer asked.

_'No, you'll fall for his charming tricks.'_

_'Sir, I can do it. I've been on the force long enough to know how to act to charming guys.'_

_'Fine, but just knock on the glass when you need out.'_

_'Will do.'_

Edward smiled to himself as he listened. The doorknob turned and a tall blonde officer walked in. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders as she walked in, still looking down at the floor, "Hello Mr. Cullen."

"Hello." Edward said gentlemen like.

The girl looked up to meet eyes with a bronze haired boy, '_Oh my, I don't think I can do this.'_ She thought.

"Are you okay Miss?"

"Yeah I'm fine thank you." She leaned against the wall.

"Aren't you going to sit down and ask me some questions?"

"No." She quickly knocked on the window repeatedly, "Sorry wrong room."

"But you said my name." Edward smiled.

"Then wrong Cullen."

"There's only one of me in trouble."

"Then it's just wrong." She opened the door and walked out.

Edward laughed quietly, "Nice talking with you." He waited a couple of minutes before a tall black haired guy walked in wearing a nice tux. The man walked straight to the desk and slid the chair out. He placed a gray folder on the table and sat down.

"Hello."

"Hello." Edward said again.

"Looks like you got yourself in some trouble here."

"Appears I have."

The man opened the folder, "Funny thing is, you've never gotten in trouble before."

"What can I say, I'm a nice man."

"Except for last night."

"It was one hit to the face, I seriously have to go through this."

The man leaned towards Edward, "I'm going to be completely honest with you son, I'd hit that boy too if I wouldn't get in trouble. He's a complete moron, but he testified against you and I can't do anything about that. All I can do is try to help you out. I'm one of Charlie's friends and I know how much you mean to Bella. So I'm going to try my best to figure this stuff out. All you need to do is just tell me everything that went down that night, alright?"

"Yes sir."

-

Bella stared at the wall. Everything was moving so fast now, the room felt like it was spinning and all she could do was just watch it go. Edward had just gotten arrested for punching Ryan, once. How could they do all that for one punch? It all seemed too fake to be happening. It just didn't make sense. But she had little time to do something before they put Edward in jail.

She pushed off of the wall and ran to the back door, she opened it and stepped outside of the house. Her eye's searched around for one of the Cullen's, but none could be found. How could she find someone who moved as fast as light? She quickly went through her memories of Edward explaining to her what they could do. Hearing…they could hear for miles, "CARLISLE!" She yelled, "CARLISLE I NEED YOUR HELP! QUICK!" Bella walked towards the trees. She listened for any sign of acknowledgement that he had heard her calling him.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, appearing at her side instantly.

Bella gasped when she heard his voice, but quickly turned around to face him, "Edward, he's in trouble."

"Why? What happened?"

"The police came, they arrested him for hitting Ryan."

"Edward hit a human?!" Carlisle shouted, "Right then he should have known something was going to happen."

"They took him to the station to question him."

"Alright, I'll go get the family and head down there." Bella walked towards the house, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to someone."

"Who?"

Bella opened the door, "Someone."

"Take Edward's car. His keys are the sliver ones in the bowl on the counter."

Bella turned to face him, "Thanks." She watched him nod his head and run back into the trees. Quickly she walked over to the bowl and dug out Edward's keys. She walked into the garage and hit the yellow button on the wall. The sliver car shinned in the light, she clicked the button on the keys and unlocked the doors. She walked over to the car and opened the door. With a twist of her wrist, she turned on the car and backed out. Her foot pressed on the gas as the car roared down the stone road. When the frontage road was visible, Bella turned onto it and headed for the highway. She didn't know where to find Ryan, but she knew someone who did.

-

The car slowed down as she turned into the dinner's parking lot. Quickly she noticed the police car parked in the spot in front of the door. Bella pulled Edward's car into the small spot and turned it off. She grabbed the keys and got out. The door of the dinner rung when she opened it. The smell of fresh fries and cooked meat ran up her nose. Waitress ran around with trays of food, missing Bella by inches. Bella looked around for the officer. She quickly spotted him at the last table, drinking a small cup of coffee. She walked towards the table and slid into the seat, "Jack."

He put the cup on the table, "Hey Bella."

"What are they doing with Edward?"

"The only thing happening when I left, was Edward going into the interrogation room."

"I need you help."

"Bella I can't do anything…" Jack said looking at her.

"You can tell me where Ryan lives."

"I can't do that Bella, it's against the rules, I can't let you know that."

"Jack, I love Edward so much and I don't want anything to happened to him," Bella looked at him sadly, "And I can do something about it, so I can't just sit here and act like I can't. So please Jack, just tell me where to find him. If I talk to him, he might drop the charges and nobody will know I got the address from you. I won't tell, just please Jack, please."

Jack let out a sigh, "He lives right next to the Forks library, just a few minutes from your school. It's a giant white house, you can't miss it."

"Oh Jack," Bella said getting out of the seat, she walked over and bent down, hugging him, "Thank you so much."

"Go before anyone knows."

Bella nodded and walked out of the dinner and back to the sliver Volvo. She slid in and drove down the street.

-

The house was huge compared to anything Bella had seen before. It was even bigger then Edwards. Bella looked into the white gate from the car, she could see his mustang right in front of the garage. Bella drove up to the speaker and pushed the button.

"Hello?" A man asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Ryan."

"Why?"

Bella could tell from the tone of the man's voice, that it was Ryan himself talking, "Ryan I want to talk to you."

The was a slight jolt in the gate in front of her, she turned to see it slowly opening, "Make it quick."

Bella drove up to the house and pulled it up to the door. She got out, locking the doors with a push of the button. The front door was all glass except for the small outline of cherry wood. It was taller then Bella, about the size of the trees out in the front yard. Before she could knock, Ryan opened the door and let her in, "Thanks for letting me in."

"Yeah sure." Ryan said as he watched her walk into the house.

Bella looked around the house. Everything was high, the ceiling, the doors. Everything had height. There was a room on her right and a room on her left. In front of her was a giant family room with a big screen television hanging on the wall in front of a long leather couch. There was boy sitting on the couch watching football on the screen.

The boy looked towards Ryan, "Is she Bella?" The boy stood up and walked to meet Bella, "Hi, I'm Cameron." He said shoving his hand forward.

"Hello." Bella said shaking it.

"Ryan was right, you are pretty hot."

"Cameron, isn't there some place you have to go to, like say out of my house?" Ryan said as he walked next to Bella.

"Nope, but if you want privacy you could have just asked. Call me bro." Cameron winked at Bella and walked out of the front door.

"Sorry about that." Ryan apologized as he walked into the living room.

Bella followed Ryan, "It's fine."

"What did you want to talk about Bella?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for leaving you last night."

"Whatever, it's fine. Your prince charming came to rescue you, it's common sense you would have dumped me."

"It's not like that, he was just worried."

"About what, that'd I'd hurt you?" Ryan walked in front of Bella, staring down at her with piercing eyes.

"No…that you'd just use me."

"For what?"

"To get at him." She whispered.

"And why would I want to do such a thing?"

"Because you want to know why he's different."

Ryan walked towards her again, making Bella step back from him. He walked so far that her back hit the wall, giving her no more room to run, "And do you know why that is?"

"Only if you drop the charges."

He smiled, "Depends on if you give me the truth."

"I will."

"Let me hear it then and the charges go byebye."

Bella took a deep breath in, "Their…"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	33. I won't sit here anymore!

**Hey readers, man it was so nice to see all those reviews!! They were all so wonderful to read! Thank you all for reviewing!! I hope you enjoy this chapter too, N.O.!!**

**-**

"Europeans."

"Europeans?"

Bella's mind raced as she cussed at herself. What was she thinking? That didn't even make any sense, but it was the only thing that popped up in her mind. It was her first thought. If he really thought she was going to tell him the truth, he was sadly mistaken. She would never expose any of the Cullen's like that, she'd never break her promises she had made. Never in her life would anything slip out about them, they were her second family, but also her darkest secret. So the only thing left to do, was lie, "Yeah, dude they moved here a long time ago," She said waving her hand, "and I guess there genes aren't all that good so that's why they look so different."

"Really now? Because honestly, that doesn't make any sense at all."

I know, "Well it's the truth. I mean that's all, their not like mystical creatures or anything, just normal people." Bella held her breath after she spoke, hoping to god Ryan hadn't picked up on the creatures comment. It had accidentally slipped out.

"I think your lying to me."

"Why would I lie to you?"

Ryan stepped closer to her, "Because telling the truth would ruin everything wouldn't it? It's like spilling all of your secrets, you just can't do it."

"No I don't mind telling my secrets, would you like to know anything about me?"

Angrily, Ryan threw his fist into the wall besides Bella's body, causing her to gasp, "I don't want to know anything about you. I want to know about them, why their eye's change or why they never eat at lunch. I want to know the truth and I promise you," He leaned his face closer to Bella's, "I won't stop until I get it."

"That's too bad."

"So you are telling me lies huh?"

"I think I am." Bella stood up straighter. She was done acting like a wuss, like Ryan owned her or something. She didn't have to tell him anything, nobody was making her. Maybe even Edward could use the, self-defense line and actually get out of the station, so that way Bella didn't even need to lie to him.

"What's making you so tough now, you think you can stop me?"

"I can try."

"Well I'll save you the effort and tell you that it will never happen."

Bella squeezed out past him and ran for the door. But like all males, he was faster then her and beat her to it. He reached over to the key pad hanging on the wall and pressed in four numbers. Bella listened to the clicks that echoed through the house. He was locking her in, locking all the windows and doors to keep her hostage, "Let me out of here."

"You know what to say."

"Please?"

"Funny." He leaned off of the door and walked towards her, "Come on Bella, since your stuck in here anyway, let's have some fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Again he took steps closer to her.

Bella dropped the tough act and walked backwards, when she saw the hallway she sprinted for an open door. Ryan ran behind her calling out her name, but she didn't stop. She looked at the doors as she ran, all were closed. She reached for a knob and twisted it, to her luck they were all locked. A tear rolled down her face as she turned for another hallway. From the corner of her eye she could see a stair case. This time she ran faster for the stairs to the second level. She jumped over the table in the living room and kept running. Her hand ran up the rail as he feet moved to step on the stairs. Suddenly her foot missed the step by an inch and sent her flying to the floor, her chest hitting the tips of the stairs. She turned around to see Ryan right behind her. Bella tried to climb up the stairs, but Ryan grabbed her ankle pulling her down to him. She threw her hands around, hitting his arms with each stroke.

"Come on Bella, be nice for once huh? I'll stop once you tell me, because I don't want to hurt you at all, I just want the truth," He grabbed her hands and held them down, "You know what it's like not getting the truth, I know you know what it feels like."

"I don't know!" She yelled at him as her body squirmed, "Because I'm nothing like you, you don't have feelings, you don't have a heart!"

Ryan slapped her, "Now your making me sad."

-

Carlisle pulled open the door to his home, his family right behind him with every step, "Bella just left to go talk to Ryan."

"Why would she do that?" Esme asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Because she wants to help, I mean she didn't say Ryan, but I'm guessing that's who she went to." Carlisle paced around, "Do you see anything Alice?"

"No not yet, I'm sorry." Alice walked over and put her hands on the counter, "But I'll keep trying."

Emmett stormed in, "Well what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know son, I'm still thinking." Carlisle didn't breath as he paced thinking about things to do to help his other son. He had punched a human in the face, the kid probably had a broken nose at the least, "Ryan probably won't drop the charges. Why would Edward even punch a kid anyway?" He saw Alice shift her hands and looked away from him, "Do you know something Alice?"

"I told him that Ryan had asked out Bella just to get at us, I didn't know Edward would go and beat him up for it!" Alice said in her high pitched voice.

"You told him that? You know how he would act…wait, about us? What do you mean?" Carlisle asked confused.

"He knows somethings different about us, this Ryan. I think he's even been keeping dabs on everything we do. After he came up to me at the dance, it took me a while, but then I recognized him. He was the same guy who watched us every second we were at school. Him and his buddies swear that we're different and none of them even know anything."

He looked at her, "You honestly believe that?"

"Carlisle, that's what he said to me right before threatening me that after he figured it out, he'd use it against me."

"He said that?"

"Yes."

The room got silent. Esme looked at her family, they were falling apart all because some human had got too nosey, "Does this mean we have to move?" She asked breaking the uncoftable silence in her kitchen.

"No, we can't!" Emmett yelled, "No everything's prefect here and I will not move because of him. I'll take care of him myself if I need to, I will not move again! Not right now at least. I mean look at Edward, he's finally happy. He's so in love with Bella. How could you take that away? Bella loves him too, but I don't think she could ever leave her father. You can't do that to us!" He said directing that last sentence to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at all of them, "We won't do anything now. We'll wait and see what happens, but as of right now your brother needs us. Get in the car we're going down to the station. Now!"

-

"He's my son." Carlisle said to the main officer who sat at the front desk, "I think I have a right to see him."

"Sir you do, he's just being questioned right now."

"Well stop, because I won't have him speak until he gets an attorney."

The officer looked at him, "He hasn't said the words sir, he'll keep getting questioned until he does."

Carlisle pounded his fist on the desk, _Edward say you want an attorney. _Suddenly the was a beep on the officers phone. Carlisle watched him answer it and looked at him, "What?"

The officer hung up the phone, "Your son has said he wants an attorney now…"

"And?"

"Well it's kind of weird cause you were just saying…"

"LET ME SEE MY SON!" Carlisle shouted annoyed.

"Right this way." The officer walked from behind the desk and lead the Cullen's to the room where Edward was being held, "Here." He opened the door and let them in.

Alice was the first to run in the room, "Edward!" She hugged him and then pulled away and slapped his arm, "How dare you punch him! What were you thinking?"

"Gosh Alice, pick a mood." Edward smiled, but it soon disappeared when he saw Carlisle walk in last behind the family, "Carlisle."

"Edward." He pulled out the metal chair and sat down in it, "Talk quietly, because I think their behind the glass." Edward nodded, "What have you gotten in to?"

"I just punched him, he's the wuss for filing it."

"No Edward, he's the smart one. Unlike you who shouldn't have hit him."

"He was going to hurt Bella."

"What do you call hurting?"

Edward looked towards Alice and then back to his 'father', "He was going to take her back to his place and have his way."

Esme gasped, "Oh Edward I'm sorry."

"And you thought the smartest thing to do was to hit him?" Carlisle said not even changing his emotion one bit.

"Yeah I did then, do I do now? No I know I shouldn't have, but just pretend it was Esme, you would have done the same thing, don't even lie." He leaned across the table, "You protect the ones you love."

Alice gasped as a vision went across her eyes. The Cullen's looked at her curiously as she started blankly. Jasper walked up to her, "Alice, what do you see?"

Flashes of Bella on the stairs, Ryan tugging at her clothes with a smile on his face, she could hear Ryan saying, 'Tell me and I'll stop!' Alice again gasped and shook as she watched it. Edward looked at her, her vision flowing into his head, "Oh hell no." He sat there gathering everything that Alice was seeing, "NO!" Edward stood up, the metal chair flying against the wall with a thud.

"Edward sit done." Carlisle ordered.

"No I will not sit here and watch my love get hurt and this stupid place won't hold me from saving her." Edward pushed past his family and pulled open the door. The officers yelled for him to stop, but today he'd listen to nobody else but himself.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	34. What did I just do?

Well guys I have good and bad news, good news I have my swimming regionals on Friday. Bad news, I just sprained my ankle!! I know right, what the heck?! Well anyway it's starting to feel a whole lot better. Thanks for all the reviews and here's your update!!

**-**

"Sir you can't leave!" The officer yelled to him as he ran behind Edward.

"Hell I can't." Edward pushed the door of the entrance.

Carlisle ran at human pace to the officer and grabbed him by his arm, "It's an emergency."

"And? He can't just leave like that." He said shaking his arm off.

"Please, he'll come back. I'll go follow after him, just give me about ten minutes."

"If I lose my job…"

"You won't, trust me."

The officer looked around, "Hurry."

"Thank you." Carlisle pushed open the door, "Edward…?" He looked down the street, seeing everything, but his son. He was gone, just like that.

-

Edward ran as fast as he could behind the buildings, he didn't know where he was going but he'd find it faster than if he walked. The whole vision repeated in his head. His arms on her body…He ran faster. He wasn't going to hurt her, he wouldn't even get the chance to see Edward coming for him. Who did he think he was taking advantage of his girlfriend? Did he really think he wouldn't get beat for it? Edward thought about what'd he do when he got there, where ever there was. Most likely he'd be his real self. He'd expose what he was and then beat the hell out of Ryan, killing him if he had to. Which he already knew he had to. A certain smell burned at his nose, the smell of Ryan…Edward slowed down and turned to look down the dark alley besides him. A guy leaned his back on the brick wall while he smoked a small cigarette, the smoke that he exhaled blew above his head. Edward looked at him closely, it wasn't Ryan, but the guy had his smell so he must have been a friend of his. He turned down the alley, not breathing as he walked. The guy looked at him with fierce eyes and small smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" Cameron asked throwing the cigarette onto the wet ground, smashing it between his foot and the cement.

"Yeah I think you can, where's Ryan?"

"Oh yeah, I saw Bella go into the house with him. Your jealous aren't you?"

Edward picked up the kid by his shirt and pressed him into the wall, "I'm not in the mood for your smart ass games." The boy squirmed under his hold, "Now tell me where she is."

"Ryan told me to leave so they could have privacy, I don't know if there still there." Cameron's feet dangled above the ground, "Dude chill, put me down."

"No I'm fine…where's his house at?"

"Just behind this building, about five minutes away. Why? You going to go spy on her and make sure she hasn't moved on to anything better?"

Edward laughed, "You think that's better? If I wasn't in the middle of something, I'd end you petty life right here, but since I'm running from the cops, I'll save you for later. Trust me on that." Edward dropped the boy.

He straightened out his shirt, "Yeah we'll see about that."

Edward raised his fist and watched the boy flinch, "Yeah we will." A smile crept over his face as he put his hand back down, "Thanks for the help." He watched the boy turn the corner and walk down the sidewalk. Edward turned the opposite way and walked for the house up the road. The white house could be seen from down the street. It's second story peeking over the white gate that guarded it from unwanted strangers. His feet moved fast when he saw nobody close to him. When he was alone, he took off full speed running for the white gate. The gate got bigger as he came closer to it, he put his hands on the bars and looked through. He could see his sliver Volvo sitting out side of the home. Screams could be heard from inside the house. Quickly Edward climbed up the gate and jumped down from the top, "Back door…" He said to himself as he ran around the house. Again he could hear her, clear now, yelling for help. His feet froze when he heard her call out his name for help. His name, not god's or her fathers, but Edward. He put his hand on the knob and twisted it. It didn't open and all Edward could hear was the locks clicking as he tried again. A window besides him caught his eye, he walked over to it and tried to push it open, just like the door, it wouldn't budge, "He locked her in…" He whispered. The wind blew harder as Edward walked around the house looking for a way to get in without getting noticed, because a surprise attack would work a lot more and Edward thought it'd be more fun getting him when he wasn't looking.

A sudden glimpse of a curtain caught his eye, it was blowing out of the window, "Yes." Edward looked around for an easy way to get up. His luck, the open window was right next to the garage. Edward jumped up and landed quietly on the roof on the garage. He leveled himself and walked to the open window. His hands grabbed the wooden panel and pulled himself through, again landed quietly on the carpeted floor. He looked around the room, pictures of girls in sport magazines hung on the walls, "Ryan's room…"

"Let go of me!" Bella cried loudly, tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry I can't." Ryan taunted.

Edward froze in front of the door, listening to what was happening. For some reason he couldn't move because he never thought in his life he would ever hear the love of his life getting assaulted right behind the wooden door. Her cries made his body feel empty, the fear she was feeling had him blinking slowly. All she wanted to do was open her eyes and see her some place else, not where she was crying for help, yelling for him to stop. Wishing to god that someone would hear her cries, her screams for safety. He could hear Ryan roughly ripping off her shirt, the sound of the buttons flying across the room hitting the floor softly. "Bella…" She screamed again, this time waking Edward from his thoughts. He walked for the door and twisted the handle, again with everything else, it was locked. But it wasn't stopping Edward, he twisted it again and pulled it off. It hit the floor with a thud.

Ryan looked up, listening closely. His body still on top of Bella's. Bella kept quiet waiting to see what he would do. But she didn't waste the time, she quickly bent her knee, hitting him right between his legs. He moaned and fell to his side. Bella quickly turned around and ran up the stairs. Without looking both ways she turned for the hallway next to her, but was stop with somebody else's hands. She yelled and threw her fists into his chest, "Let me go!"

"Bella…Bella." Edward said grabbing her hands. He looked down at her and she looked up. Her black bra poking out of her shirt, her stomach moving heavily as she breathed. She quickly ran into his chest and cried harder, "Bella…it's okay now, your safe."

"Oh Edward…" Still the tears came rolling down, her stomach flinched at the feeling of his cold chest, but still it pushed hard into him, craving for comfort. His hands wrapped around her back and held her there, "I'm so sorry...you warned me not to do anything stupid and look where I am now."

"Bella it's fine, I'm just happy your safe, that's all I care about right now. Really, Bella I swear." He pushed his lips into her messy hair, smelling the scent of her body. His hands held her tighter when it stung his nose, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Edward heard Ryan groan in pain, he gently pushed Bella into the wall, "Stay here." His hand held her naked stomach as he kept her pressed into the wall, "I won't risk you again." He could feel the tiny hairs on her skin bumped up to the touch of his pale, cold skin. A quick smile flashed across his face, the feeling of her warm body sending a feeling through his, a feeling he had missed badly.

Bella looked up at him and put her hand on top of his, "I'll stay right here."

"Thank you." Edward kissed her quickly, smashing his lips into hers, his hand traveling across her bare back. A kiss he longed for since he saw that vision, a kiss she deserved for fighting back. She moaned quietly as she rubbed her hands through his hair, but she quietly pulled back, "What?"

"I just can't do that…right now…"

Edward thought for a minute, "I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. I understand why that's the last thing you want, a rough kiss."

"I'd love one from you, but I'd love it even more if you kicked his ass." She smiled.

Edward nodded and walked to the stairs case, looking down at Ryan who just looked back up at him, "Haven't you learned it by now, you mess with me, your going to get hit. You mess with Bella, your going to die."

Ryan laughed weakly, "Really now, is that how it goes? I'm sorry I mistaken it for, mess with me I'll end up getting arrested, mess with Bella you'll get a free pass to a long night."

"Well I'm sorry your deaf, but now you're my problem and I don't like problems."

"That's to bad, I thought you did."

Edward walked down the steps slowly, "You've gotten really stupid, really quick." He stopped walking when his face was inches from Ryan's, "Ready to get beat again?"

"Show me what you got."

Edward laughed and turned his head, but he quickly lifted his fist and bumped it into Ryan's face. Causing him to hit the wall behind him, "Again?" Edward ran at vampire pace to Ryan and hit him again.

Ryan rolled down the stairs stunned, "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire. Are you happy now? You got the truth, I'm a blood thirsty vampire."

"It makes sense, you never eat at lunch, your so pale and you always seem like your cold."

"Maybe your not as dumb as I thought you where." He watched Ryan get up, "Nope you are."

Ryan stepped backwards before regaining his balance, "A vampire huh? So what your super strong and super fast?"

"I don't know you tell me." Edward ran into to him, picked him up and threw him across the floor.

Ryan's back hit the wall, "Ahh!" The pain shot through his back and down his arms, "Well just to fill you in, yes you can move fast and you are strong."

"Oh dude thanks, I could have never figured that out." Suddenly he stood in front of Ryan, "Give up?"

Ryan pressed his back against the wall and pushed himself up, "No."

"Come on, what could you possibly do to hurt me?"

"Hurt Bella." Ryan ran for the stairs.

Edward sighed and ran for him, he jumped on his back and pulled him down. He quickly spun Ryan's body so he would be facing him. Before Edward even knew it, he lunged for his neck. Breaking the skin beneath his teeth. The blood rushed into his mouth as Ryan tried to pull away. Edward's eye's rolled into his head as he tasted the warm blood. He bit harder causing more to flow out, his head tilted so none would roll down the side of his mouth. His throat cooled as it ran down his body, his eye's finally returning to their gold coloring. Without his knowing the vemon rolled into the open wound, making Ryan yell even louder, his hands grabbing the rug beneath him in pain.

Bella listened to the groaning coming from the first level. She waited for Edward to call her, but before she asked for him a loud scream echoed through the house. Bella ran to the railing and looked over, seeing Edward hunched over Ryan's almost lifeless body, sucking on his neck, "EDWARD STOP!"

Edward opened his eyes and realized what he was doing. The blood still ran down, but Edward used all his strength to pull his teeth off. His body flew in front of Ryan's shaking body. Edward looked at the boy, "I…I didn't mean to…" A drip of the red substance rolled down his chin, he quickly used the back of his hand to wipe off the extra. He looked up to see Bella covering her mouth and staring at him. Her eye's open with fear and a hint of shock. The branches of the trees hit the windows as Ryan's body still shook as he struggled for help. Edward stood up and ran past his body and right into Bella's open arms, "Bella I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You saved me." She said digging her face into his chest, "And I thank you with all my heart Edward."

"Bella, I had to." He rubbed his hands through her silky hair. He pulled her body away from his and let his hands fall to her open shirt. Her half covered chest open for him to see. Even though he had hormones just like every other boy, he could control them more, especially because of what Bella had gone through. So with his soft hands, he grabbed both of the sides of the ripped shirt and pulled it up to Bella's ribs. He pulled the pieces tightly together as he tied them into a knot.

"Thanks…" There was a light beeping sound, "Is that your phone?"

Edward tapped his pockets, "I don't have mine, the cops took it before they started to question me."

"Well that wasn't mine either," She gently punched his shoulder, "you still have it." A sudden sound of clicks echoed through the house, Bella looked around, "There unlocking…they only unlock when…"

Edward turned around. Ryan's body was missing, the blood stain still wet from the bite. He raced down the stairs and looked out of the open door. He could see a car speeding away from the house, "He's gone."

"Shouldn't he be dead?" Bella asked running to his side.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I didn't stop before I the venom flowed out…"

"What does that mean?"

Edward stood still, "That he'll be a vampire too…"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	35. I mess up, it's what I do

**Wow guy, thanks so much for the reviews. I got a couple things to say, first sorry for the late update I was just so tired after the swim meet that I didn't want to risk the chapter coming out bad because I was tired so I just didn't write. Second, if I left you confused the last chapter about how Ryan got away, I tired my best to explain it in this one, I hope it helps. Thanks so much and N.O.!!**

**-**

The pain it was unthinkable, unimaginable, unforgettable. His hands gripped the wheel tighter, his legs shaking as he pressed down harder. Escaping out of his house was the worst feeling ever. He could barely get up and run, but with all his strength he fought the pain and ran to his car, got in and turned the wheel as it burned at his skin. Even though he couldn't straighten out his leg completely he got it out far enough to press the gas, but he couldn't control the car. The wheel underneath his hands couldn't be felt. His veins popped out as he yelled louder and louder. People passing his car starred at him, their eyebrows pressed together in confusion as they looked at Ryan's red face, hearing his loud screams. Most cars just sped by without asking any questions. His vision started to get blurry as he looked out for cars, making sure he didn't hit any.

But he couldn't take it anymore, the pain that ran through his body. His mind went blank on what to do. The only thought he had was to just get away, to find some way to stop it. He didn't know anything about what Edward had done, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Staying there, he just couldn't do it. Anywhere but his messed up house with a vampire and a lousy girl.

Suddenly it was too much, "Shit, Shit, Shit." His face scrunched together as his heart beat faster. The pain increasing through out his body. His body shook, his breath not being able to come out. His eye's wandered up into his head, the view of the street went unseen. His elbows bent, his hands letting go of the wheel. Cars screeched behind him as Ryan's went across the lane. Another shock of pain went through his body, making his leg stretch and his foot press harder against the peddle. The speed of the car kept increasing as it crossed the busy highway, but Ryan couldn't do anything but scream. His voice echoing in the empty car.

Car's beeped, their drivers yelled loudly as they turned in a hurry to dodge Ryan's car. Ryan's body bumped several times as his car went over the bumps, "AH!" His car broke through the railing and sped down the grass away from the highway, it's tires leaving marks on the ground. He tired to grab for the wheel, but his arms wouldn't move, his entire body couldn't move. The car went forward and slammed into the first tree of the dark woods. The back of the car jumped off the ground and slammed back down. Smoke rushed out of the front as the air bag popped open in front of Ryan, causing his head to slam against the headrest of the seat. He winced from the extra cause of pain. A weird smell flew up his nose, "Gas…" He said slowly. The seat belt around his chest had broken during the crash, he bent over forgetting about the pain. He held his breath as he stretched for the handle of the car. After a few seconds he grabbed the handle and pulled it. When the door open, his body rolled out immediately. His head hitting the ground roughly, a small cracking sound was heard from his nose. Again he yelled loudly. Blood rushed down his face as he crawled away from the car.

When he was moving away from the car, a small fire started in the engine. He scooted away from the car faster, his knees scratching against the small rocks that were on the muddy ground. His hand getting stabbed continuously by broken sticks that had fallen from the trees above him. Suddenly his favorite car exploded, the air from the blast pushed Ryan down and rolled him deeper into the dark forest. Fire lit up the sky as the smoke crowed around it.

-

"We have to get back to the house." Edward said grabbing Bella's hand.

"What? Why?"

"I have to find Carlisle."

Bella stepped down the steps as he pulled her, "What about the cops, what if their there?"

"Give me the keys."

"But Edward…" Bella looked at him and threw him the keys that were inside her pocket.

"Get in." Edward pressed the key inside the door and unlocked it. In an instant he was sitting inside pushing the key's inside the ignition. He waited until Bella was buckled in to start the car. When she was, he put the car in drive and drove out of the Ryan's property.

He kept his eye's on the road as he drove down the highway. His right hand on Bella's while his left kept hold of the wheel. His thoughts ran wild in his head about all the things he would hear when he got back to his place, about how Carlisle would tear him down with words. Never let him hear the end of it. He drove slower down the road, dragging out the five minutes to his house. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bella turn her head towards the window, "Are you okay?"

She kept her head tilted, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

He wasn't convinced, "What's wrong Bella? I know your not positively okay."

"Well," She turned to look at him, "I just keep thinking about him."

"Don't."

"Easy enough for you to say. I can't, I just kept thinking about if he comes back."

"He won't."

"You don't know that."

Edward squeezed her hand, "Even if he does, I won't let him hurt you."

"I know that, I just…kept thinking about it."

"It will be okay."

"Nothings okay. This was all suppose to be easy, it's not even close to easy. It's not even fair…"

"Life's not fair for all mankind."

Bella looked towards the window again, "Edward…I'm sorry for not listening to you, but I couldn't just sit there and watch everyone try to help you."

"I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you. You wanted to help me and I love that, I just wish you would have waited or at least told Carlisle what you were going to do, but your safe so that's all the matters now."

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella's eyes swelled up with water, "No, I'm fine."

"Please Bella, I want to help you."

"You did…"

"Let me do it again."

"I'm sorry Edward, but you can't help this time. I need to recover on my own."

Edward held her hand tighter. She was heart broken, her body was devastated. She was confused and depressed, and all Edward wanted to do was fix that. But Bella was right, Edward couldn't do anything this time to help then to just be there with her. She needed comfort not words. She needed the feeling of protection and not guilt. It would take time and Edward would wait for how ever long it would be, "I'm here for you, no matter what. You remember that." He didn't wait for her response, he knew she didn't really want to talk, so he stopped the conversation and kept his focus on the road. He sped up a little, realizing getting home may help Bella. She needed sleep, recovery. Maybe Esme could talk to her, she was a mother after all she knew how to fix people, that was her gift. Light drizzle hit the window as he exited off of the highway and down a small road to get to his house. He looked around trying to spot any police cars, but none could be seen. Where were they, because Edward knew they wouldn't just let him leave like that and not come back for him. They had to be somewhere, waiting. But they weren't in front of the pebble driveway or even by the exit of the highway.

With a slowly turn of the wheel, he drove on the small road to his house. The lights were on and Emmett was leaning against the garage. Edward pushed the button and watched Emmett jump away. Edward laughed knowing he had scared him by opening it. He drove slowly into the garage and parked the car. Emmett appeared at him window, "He going to kill you."

"How'd you know?" Edward joked. He bent over at looked at Bella, her eyes were shut with dry tear streaks down her face. Edward open and closed the door slowly. He walked over to the other side and opened it. Bella's hair flew over her face as her head fell slowly from the seat. Quickly Edward unhooked her seat belt and lifted her out before she woke up, "Open the door." He whispered.

Emmett nodded and twisted the knob. Inside voices could be heard, yelling came from all directions. It got silent was Edward walked in. Carlisle was the first to run up to Edward, his jaw was locked as his eyes focused on Edward's, "What have you done?"

"Let me go put her up stairs." Edward walked past him and went up the stairs. The door to his room had still been open from earlier this morning when Bella and him had left to go down stairs. He walked over to the futon and let her down slowly, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her. Quickly he walked out and closed the door behind him. He ran down the stairs and faced Carlisle.

"Alice saw you go into Ryan's house. What did you do when you got there? Do you know how much you cost me when you ran out of that station? My job Edward, everything I own. I had to bribe them to let you go and not chase after you Edward, I had to risk everything for you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I saved Bella."

"Oh well I'm glad you did, I am. But I'm not glad you left like that."

"What was I suppose to do?" Edward asked as his eyebrows pushed together.

"Where's Ryan?" Carlisle asked changing the subject.

"He won't be a problem anymore."

"What have you done?"

The room got silent as everyone waited for his answer. Esme crossed her arms as she looked at her son, Alice sat on the last stair case staring, Rosalie bit her lip, Emmett shoved his hands in his pocket as he stood behind Edward, Jasper stared at the two and Carlisle waited impatiently for an answer, "I bit him."

The group gasped, "YOU DID WHAT?!" Carlisle screamed.

"You killed him?" Esme asked.

"He didn't…" Alice whispered.

"What?" Carlisle said looking towards her.

"I saw it all happen."

"And you didn't tell me."

"I didn't feel like I was the one to tell you, he should." Alice said looking up at Edward, "If he can that is."

"What did you do Edward? What happened after you bit him?"

"I…I let them vemon out."

Carlisle stood there, "…What?…"

"You heard me, I let the vemon escape into his body. It was by accident you got to believe me. When Bella had screamed for me to stop, that's when I realized what I had did. I pulled away and left him there. When I turned around he was gone."

"Gone?" Emmett asked, "He moved with all that pain?"

"Don't ask me how he did it, he's stronger then I thought he was, but that's besides the point. He left with the venom and I don't know where he went, but he's gone."

"Do you know what you have done to our family? You have risked everything!" Carlisle yelled as he threw his arms done, "You have screwed up everything. Why couldn't you just leave it alone? Just forget about him, no you had to do this your way!" Carlisle pushed his son towards the wall behind him.

"CARLISLE!" Esme screamed.

Edward's back hit the wall, "I'm sorry. But just listen to me…"

"I have heard enough!"

"Carlisle, the Volturi will probably get to him before he does anything drastic. He's going to be a new crazed vampire, the Volturi wouldn't leave that unsupervised."

"Don't tell me nonsense. I won't settle for your unrealistic fantasies. They won't catch him and he'll come for us. Next time think about the consequences that your decisions have on your family before you act." Carlisle slammed the door as he walked out of the house.

Esme walked to the door and looked towards Edward, "Just let your father relax. He'll understand why you did what you did. Because I do believe the Volturi will get him before he does anything and I do believe your father knows that too deep inside. Just let him cool down." She smiled and walked outside, closing the door gently.

Emmett looked towards him, "I'm sorry bro..." He walked up the stairs to his room, Rosalie following behind him.

"I should have told Carlisle what I had seen…I'm sorry I didn't." Alice said.

"It's better that you didn't." Edward told her as he pushed to get up.

"That's what you think, let's go Jasper." Alice said sadly as she also walked to her room.

Edward looked around before walking up to his too. He opened the door slowly to see Bella looking at the celling, "Your awake…" He closed the door and walked over to her.

"Yeah, I heard everything that happened downstairs."

"So you know it didn't go so well."

"I didn't think it was going to."

He smiled and crawled under the warm blanket with her, his arms reached around her and held on to her arm, "Yeah I thought that too."

"What's going to happen? Are you guys going to go after him?"

"No I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because it's better this way. Just think Bella, he's gone now. He won't come back, he won't bother us. He'll be too busy with his new life. We're safe now, we can be with each other without having to worry."

"Are you sure?" She laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah I am, I think this was the best thing that I have done so far."

"I don't know about that."

"What? Why?"

"You bit a human for no purpose at all, you let him turn into a vampire and run away. You don't know what he's going to do. My thoughts are that this was your worst mistake that you have made, but that's just me."

"Maybe, well just have to see how this plays out. Then we'll do something about it, but for right now you need some sleep. So go to sleep and when you wake up I'll be right here with you. Because I'm going to protect you, I am going to be here for you and I won't go anywhere else. I wouldn't even dream of leaving."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh yeah, my mom got me a Edward Cullen action figure. I laughed so hard when I got it, but it's pretty cool. Haha, it's in my glass cabinet, yeah…I just thought I would tell you guys… :) **


	36. Everything works in your arms

**Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews, so wonderful. Anyway I just found a new song that I can't stop listening to so of course I listened to it when I wrote this chapter. So this chapter is a little lovey-dovey sweet and romantic type of thing. The song is called, ****Come on get higher**** by Matt Nathanson. It goes with the chapter so it won't ruin the experience if you listen to it while reading. So I hope you guys like it, N.O.!!**

**-**

If he could feel the sun on his skin, he'd feel much better, even to feel her warmth the way a real human would. He'd never sweat when he held her hand, never get to hot when they laid together. He'd never get to feel that feeling of being warm with the one you love. She'd always need the little bit of blanket between them so she wouldn't shiver during the night. Her feet would always be cold when they touched his, her hands would never sweat, but freeze. He couldn't get that feeling and neither could she. Except for her father and her friends, she could use their body heat to warm her, but for now a thin blanket would have to do. But it didn't do much, she still grabbed for more, pulling it to her face, wrapping it around her feet. Her cheeks would turn light pink while the rest of her got paler. Sometimes Edward felt like he couldn't do it to her and got out of the bed and wandered through his room. Looking through old CD's and fingering through his collection of movies. He'd slowly pace back and forth in front of the big window, looking at the moonlight against the tops of the trees. It's glowing reflection on dew that covered the green grass.

He could have sat there forever, gathering all there was about the night beyond the woods that covered his backyard. His eyelids would never hang, his legs wouldn't fall asleep. He'd ignore the ticking of his watch, not caring about the time of night because what was it to him. He didn't have a certain time to wake up because he'd never be asleep. He'd never wake up tired and dreading the thought of school. The feeling of leaving your favorite dream, he'd never feel that either. It had been over a hundred years since he had a dream. A place to relax, a worry free vacation from your real life. No, he didn't have that. Instead he had the freedom to leave his house and wander out there. Crawl around with the bugs and animals that didn't sleep like him. He'd lay down and stare up at the stars or run up a tree and look over the forest to see the lake. He was free to do whatever he pleased, but what was there to do?

He'd never get the feeling of adrenaline when you were about to sneak out, because he didn't need to he could just leave. Leave the quiet house with people just like him, leave the empty, dark room. To go where? Around the other houses trying not to be seen? There was no place to go, no place to wander, to get caught. No place to get feelings, no place with real people and emotions.

But with Bella there was. There was her house, her dark occupied room with her sleeping body. Just her face was all he needed to get something close to a feeling. He wasn't a statue after all, it was just harder to fell things. Because being a vampire you were made not to have feelings so you could make rational decisions while not thinking about the pain it would cause. It made sense, it just annoyed him. He didn't want to be all too different from her, he wanted to get the butterflies when they touched, the urge to bite his lip.

The feeling of being in love.

He knew he was in love, it was obvious. But he was basing this feeling off of the pain it caused him when he wasn't holding or looking at her. If she wasn't in the same room with him. That was love to him. That was what he wanted. He wasn't going to be greedy so he'd take what he could get.

The sun shinned through his room, casting a lite glow on Bella's face. He became stiff when he felt her feet move along the sheets. The scratching noise echoing in his ears. He could feel her heart beat against his chest, thumping hard on his skin. Her eye's moved inside the pale lids. Edward could tell she was awake, she was dreading to open her eye's and start a new day. He knew she was thinking about last night, all that happened and he didn't blame her. He brushed the back of his hand on her cheek, "Good morning Bella."

She lifted her head at his touch and opened her brown eye's slowly, "Good morning." Her eye's adjusted to the light, but squinted again when a sparkling object caught her eye. She rubbed her hand on his face, "Your skin….it's sparkling."

Edward caught her hand, "It's a part of what I am. Instead of exploding in flames when we meet light, we sparkle."

"That's interesting…and it explains a lot. You guys never came to school when the sun was out, now I know why."

"Yeah, that's why." He laughed lightly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away."

She waved her hand in the glow of his skin, "What's the Vul…Vula…?"

"The Volturi?" He said putting the words together.

"Yeah, I heard that word being tossed around a lot last night, what does it mean?"

"Their a secret coven of vampires in Rome."

"In Rome?"

Edward scooted his back up and leaned against the wooden rail behind him, "Yeah, their like the watchers over every vampire that walks around. They keep tabs on us and make sure nobody's risking what we are. And like us, they also have powers, several of them actually. But," He pressed his finger lightly on her rosy lips, "You have to keep it a secret."

"That among other things too." She whispered with a laugh.

"Are you sure you can handle all of this?"

"A little to late to be asking that now isn't it?"

"No, I mean if you can't, you can leave now and I would fully understand why you had to. I know it's a lot to absorb and now you have to watch your words so nothing escapes by accident, I mean it's a lot I know. So I mean…"

"I would never tell anyone anything," She sat up and put one leg over Edward's side to where she was sitting on top of him. She scooted up towards his face, "And don't ever think, not even once that I can't handle this. That I want to get out of here. There's not one place I'd rather be then here, right now. Sitting here in front of you. You don't even have to worry that something will slip out, I'd rather die," Bella watched him finch at her use of words, "then give up anything about you. I can't leave now and I won't ever leave. I plan to stay here forever no matter what happens. Because I can trust on you and you can trust on me."

Edward looked into her dark, brown eyes. He could read them like a book and right now they stated honesty. She wasn't kidding, she was telling the truth about what she wanted to do. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to expose anyone, she wanted to be the one for him. She wanted to be his escape route when he was mad or sad or just lonely. To be the one he came to when he need help, she was his and he was hers.

In an instant he collided with her, their lips bruising as they connected passionately. His hands held onto her face while hers wandered through his hair. Her body wiggled around as they kissed harder and harder, her hair falling onto his face when she turned. Finally he could feel something, passion. He let his right hand travel down her side, stopping at her lower, curved back. The loose fabric that hung on her small frame touched his pale hand, the knot that Edward tied had came loose during her dream filled night. He noticed that he's hand wasn't touching the fabric of the shirt, it was touching her bare skin. Her warm, soft skin beneath his hand. The smell of her ran up his nose and caused him to kiss harder. Finally he let go of her cheek and moved his other hand down her side, also stopping at her back. But something had caught his hand, so he moved it back up. It was the soft lace of her bra that his finger had caught on to. He felt the side of it, the black fabric rubbing lightly against him. Now he knew her shirt was completely open and she probably didn't even know or maybe she didn't care. Either way Edward wasn't going to pull away to tell her.

He couldn't let her go, he wouldn't. The taste of her lips, the smell of her hair, it's what he craved more then her blood. Her love, their love combined was why he didn't want to ruin the prefect moment. Edward opened his eye's when he felt Bella move around. Suddenly the fabric that was once there now laid on the floor besides them. Edward's mind raced with thoughts. Was this what he wanted to do? Right now? Was this how he wanted it to be? He knew he wanted it to be with her, but here in his room? Even with all the questions he still couldn't say no, he couldn't ask her if this is what she really wanted to do. All he could do was move with her, kiss back.

A light chiming sound echoed in his room, neither stopped to ask. It soon stopped and they continued like they had been, but faster now. It sang again and Bella pulled away, "What is that?"

"I don't know…"

"It sounds like…" She looked around, "My phone…"

"It might be."

"Where is it?"

Edward smiled, "Beats me."

She punched his clothed chest softly, "Find it." Bella rolled off his body and onto the floor.

"Dang, are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to find it."

"Why is it so important right now?"

"Because," She looked at the shelves next to her, "That's my dad's ringtone."

"Crap." Edward fell to the floor and looked underneath the futon, "Got it." He reached under and pulled out the sliver phone, "Here."

Bella grabbed it, a giant smile across her face, "Oh I've missed you for so long." She said hugging her phone, again the phone chimed. She looked at it for a second and then pressed the green button, "Hello?"

Edward could hear her fathers voice panicked and worried, asking her questions that popped into his mind, "I'll be down stairs." He whispered to her.

Bella nodded her head and stood up, "I'm sorry dad, I just got very busy…yes I know…dad I did…no I wasn't…yeah I heard…you what?"

Edward fixed his hair and walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He couldn't hear anything from the lower level. He ran down the stairs and looked around. Suddenly he heard a calming voice and entered the kitchen. In there both Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the table. Esme looked up to see Edward and looked back down at Carlisle, "Talk to him." She ordered as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Edward walked over and sat down next to his father, "Carlisle…I'm sorry about the whole Ryan thing. It was immature and foolish for me to do such a thing without thinking."

"I know why you did it and…I don't mind."

"You don't?" Edward asked surprised.

"You did it to protect Bella, I understand. You love her with all of your heart and you would do anything to save her. When you told me to imagine Esme there, I did and I know myself and I would of done the same thing. I'm sorry I over reacted, please forgive me."

"Carlisle, it's a fathers job to over react." Edward laughed.

He laughed quietly, "Your right. So where's Bella?"

"Up stairs talking with her father."

"Oh my, I forgot all about him. He must be worried sick about her."

"Yeah I think he was, but he should know she's in good hands now."

Carlisle patted his son's shoulder, "Very good hands."

There were light tapping sounds from the stairwell. Bella appeared in the kitchen barefoot, "Edward?"

Edward looked up to see her fully dressed in one of his shirts, still wearing her own jeans, "Yes dear?"

"Um, my father insists I bring you back to the station before they come here to get you again."

Carlisle looked towards his son, "Go, get this over with. Tomorrow is Christmas and I don't want my son to miss it."

"Yes sir." Edward got up and walked to the door with Bella at his side.

-

The ride to the station was filled with laughter as they joked around with each other, but as soon as they got closer it got quieter. Bella parked outside of the station, "I'll be right here when they let you out."

"They might not tonight."

"I won't leave."

"Bella don't sleep in a car for me." He smiled.

"I'll do anything," She kissed him lightly, "Now go before my father comes out here."

"Goodbye sweetie."

"Goodbye."

"I love you."

Bella looked at him, "I love you too."

Edward closed the door after looking at her expression. He walked slowly into the building. The officer at the desk was the first to notice him, while it took the others a couple seconds, "I'm back…" He whispered.

"Edward." The officer said sternly, "Room two."

He nodded his head and walked back to the room and sat in the same chair. The clock on the wall ticked quietly as he waited until someone came in. It was the same man that Edward had talked to before. He pulled out the chair, "Pleased to meet you again."

"Same here."

"Planning to run out again?"

"Not that I know of this time."

"Good, I'm glad you want to stay."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Edward smiled.

"Okay let's start with what happened that night shall we?"

"Well like I said before, I went to the restaurant to see Bella. Ryan was outside and I heard him over talking about what he wanted to do when he got home," Edward said staying away from the fact that he actually read Ryan's thoughts, "So to protect Bella, I hit him."

"You still haven't changed you story?"

"No, because it's the truth."

There was tap on the window behind them, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting." Edward watched him walk out. He sunk in his chair and drummed his fingers on the table as he waited. Still the clock ticked. He could just imagine Bella sitting in the car, jamming to her favorite song, the windows rolled down, enjoying the sun every time it peeked out of the clouds that had rolled in right after they had left the house. A smile crept across his face when he went over how Bella told him she loved him, the tone of pure honesty in her voice.

The door opened and shook Edward out of his thoughts, "I just got a call."

"Okay."

"It…It was Ryan."

Edward sat up and looked at him, "Ryan?"

"He sounded hurt, but he said that…"

"That what?"

"That the charges be dropped."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	37. Not another plan, oh come on!

Hey guys, so I got my phone back today! Yay me, anyway thanks for the reviews they were oh so lovely. Hope you enjoy this chapter, N.O.!

**-**

"What does that exactly mean?" Edward asked.

"It means you can leave. I would like to keep you here because you ran from us, but I can't so your free to go now."

"Seriously?" Edward scooted the chair back and stood up, "Well it was nice talking to you." He put his hand out in from of him.

The man looked at it and let out a sigh. Politely he shook back, "Oh son, your freezing."

"Well it's another reason to get out of here." Edward walked to the door and pulled it open. People at their desks looked at him confusingly, he was confused himself too. Why would Ryan do such a thing, how could he do it anyway? He was suppose to be in a giant amount of pain. Edward thought about when he bit him, it was just last night. He still had two more days to go before he was suppose to even be able to move, much less talk on the phone. It was unbelievable that he had that much strength and he wasn't even a whole vampire now. But what would he be when he was fully a vampire? If he was this strong now, he'd technically be a hundred times stronger afterwards. He could easily take down all the Cullen's in a few minutes.

No, it wouldn't get that far. Ryan wouldn't come back to tell about the Cullen's, because then he'd actually be telling the world what he was, right? He wouldn't risk himself or would he… Edward walked out of the station. Loud music from his left caught his attention. Bella was leaning her head on the head rest and singing to the music softly. With a smile on his face, Edward walked to the passenger's side and opened the door.

Bella jerked her head up, "Your done already?"

"The charges were dropped." Edward said that more confused then he wanted to.

"By who?"

"Ryan."

"But…"

Edward looked towards her, "Drive now. My house."

"Yeah okay." Bella pressed on the gas and drove towards the Cullen's, "Well at least your out."

"There's got to be a reason."

"Maybe he doesn't care anymore."

"No something more then that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet, that's why I need to go home. Maybe Carlisle has a clue as to why he'd let me off of the hook." He bit his lip and traced his fingers on the closed window's glass. The sun had now fully hidden itself behind the gray clouds, "What happened to the nice day…?" He whispered softly.

Bella bent her head down to get a better view out of the windshield, "I know right? It was such a beautiful day."

The rest of the ride went quiet as Edward sat there thinking. It surprised him that Ryan wasn't on his mind, but earlier this morning. When Bella and him had been kissing on the couch. She was so warm, so sweet. If they hadn't of been interrupted, what would they be doing now? Still kissing or moving on to the next step? Would she had pulled away or kept going? It was interesting to think about, because he loved her and would do anything to please her. He wanted to be the best boyfriend she had ever had, he wanted to not only love her, but love everything she did. Who she was, who she wanted to be and who she wasn't, and he knew she wasn't one to do things she didn't want to. She didn't move on too fast, so if that's where it was leading to it was because she didn't mind it. She didn't think it was to soon, but did he? Did he think it was a bad idea or was he in for it? What did _he_ think, what did _he_ want to do?

Well he knew he didn't want to use Bella in anyway. He didn't want to hurt her or leave her. He'd promise her everything there was to living the beautiful life she wanted. So if she wanted this, she'd get it, "Where was it going to go?"

Bella looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Earlier this morning. Right before you walked down in my shirt, which may I say looks wonderful on you."

"Thanks," She said tugging at his shirt that still hung loosely from her shoulders, "I don't know. I just…lost control I guess."

"Well you didn't see me saying anything about it."

"It's hard to explain I guess, I mean sex with your boyfriend is kind of hard to talk about with your boyfriend."

"Yeah I know what you mean…I was just wondering."

"We'll have to pay attention next time and see if we are really ready to do it." Bella tapped her fingers on the wheel as she saw Edward turn away. Was she ready? A small smile sprinted across her face, he was probably thinking the same thing. Honestly, she didn't know though. He was everything she could ask for, but was she asking for this? Did he think she just wanted sex? Because she didn't, she just wanted the L word to mean something, something true and honest. Ever since she had been a child all she wanted to do was fall in love and now she had and she felt whole, happy. Maybe sex would ruin that, it might make things more awkward or emotional. Maybe even more confusing.

Bella turned down the rock path to his house. The trees looked so empty in the winter season. Just brown sticks that poked from the ground to the sky. Some were lucky then the others though, some trees if you looked hard enough, you could see tiny leaves still hanging. She drove a little faster and stopped in the garage after the door opened.

Edward reached and turned the car off, grabbing the keys from the ignition as Bella got out, "Are you hungry?"

"A little, but it's okay."

"There is some food in there. Esme thought she had to go shopping last night, so go dig in."

"Your families really nice, your very lucky."

"I'm lucky because I have you, not my family. Their like a bonus." He smiled.

Bella walked through the door first, "I'll go find something then."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." He watched her walk into the kitchen. He reached around and put the keys into the bowl. He felt a sudden push of air at his side, he turned around to see Rosalie staring at him, "What?"

"Edward, your face…it's too pale."

"How can that be?"

"And your eyes…Edward when did you eat last?"

"I've been busy."

"Busy or not you can't do that to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything."

She hit his arm, "That's the problem." There was a squeak from the kitchen as Bella opened the fridge, "Is she why you can't go eat? Are you embarrassed?"

"No I'm not. I just haven't been hungry, I'm fine."

"JASPER!"

Jasper walked into the room, his eye brows pushed together, "Why are you yelling?"

"Come here."

"No Jasper, it's not necessary." Edward said.

"Come here." Rosalie repeated angrily.

"Coming." Jasper walked over the siblings and looked at them both, "Are we having a secret meeting or something?" He asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Jasper you have to do me a favor."

"Depends."

She grunted, "Let your power settle down."

"No, then you might try to kill someone."

"Jasper, just do it."

"Fine." Jasper closed his eye's and relaxed his body. Edward tensed up quickly as a pain struck his throat, Rosalie became her bored self as the true emotions fell into the room.

"WHY AM I SUDDENLY NOT HAPPY AND CALM ANYMORE?" Emmett yelled like a child from the second story.

Rosalie ignored the calling voice and looked at Jasper, "What do you feel?"

"I feel…starved."

Quickly Rosalie turned to look at Edward, "Lair!"

"Dang dude, when did you eat last?" Jasper changed the emotion back to the happy mood that it always had been.

"FINALLY, THANK YOU!" Emmett called again.

"Go eat Edward, if Carlisle see's you like this, if anybody does…"

"Then don't tell him my eye's turned this color when I walked into the station."

"Edward!" Rosalie said shocked, "Go now."

"But Bella…"

"She'll be fine, she's not a child." Jasper smiled, "I'll watch out for her."

"Just a quick snack." Edward walked towards the door and ran into the forest.

Bella pulled her ear away from the door when she heard Edward leave. He hadn't been eating because he didn't want to do it in front of her…he didn't want to scare her. She walked back to the counter and opened the jar of peanut butter and used a knife to get some out. The white piece of bread sat on the plate as she spread it across. When she was done she put the two pieces together and sat down at the table. She turned her head when she heard the door open.

Carlisle walked in, "Oh hey Bella."

"Hi." Bella mumbled as he held her mouth closed trying to prevent any flying food.

"I see you have found the food. I was about to tell you, but never mind." He smiled.

Bella swallowed the chewed bread, "Yes I did, thank you."

"I heard Edward, they let him out?"

"The charges were dropped."

"The police dropped them?"

"No, Ryan did."

"That can't be."

"You both keep saying that, why not?"

Carlisle walked over to the table and sat down in front of Bella, "When someone gets bit by a vampire and the vemon slips into the human. They have to suffer three days of pain as the vemon turns them from mortal to immortal. It's a horrible feeling, but there's not a way you can stop it. And it's so bad, you can't move and you sure in heck can't call in."

"Three days…well Edward said it was him, he said that's what they told him."

"Somethings got to be up then, I mean why would he do that?"

"That's what Edward asked me."

"Asked you what?" Alice said skipping into the room.

"Ryan apparently called the station and told them to drop Edward's charges."

"Really now? That's strange and most likely impossible."

"I know, I'm still trying to think that one through." Carlisle said to her.

"Unless…" Bella started.

"Unless what?"

"It's some sort of a plan or something. I mean he's not that dumb, you've seen how well he came up with those other plans of his."

"She's right." Alice pointed out, "Remember when I told you what he had said to me at the dance. About when he found out what made me so special he'd use it against me. Maybe instead of me, he meant Edward and her."

Carlisle looked at the two girls, "It makes sense."

"That means he's coming back." Bella said biting her lip

"Most likely."

Alice walked to the table, "I'll go get Edward."

"No," Bella said standing up, "I'll go."

"Hunny, he could be way out there."

"I have time."

"Okay, just yell my name if you need anything." Alice smiled.

Bella nodded her head and walked out of the back door. The wind had picked up and she could tell it was winter. The light from the sun still kept the day a little lit up, but not much under the tall trees. She wrapped her hands around herself and walked to the little river the separated the house from the unknown. The water ran through the rocks and down, trickling as it rushed by. Bella crouched down and threw one leg over the river, in a jump she brought the other leg to the side where she wanted to go. She brushed off dirt and leaves on her pants as she kept walking.

She wanted to call out his name, but she could use a walk to think. Ryan was coming back after three days, or that's why they all thought. Bella didn't really know what to think, why would he even want to come back anyway? Was he so jealous of Edward that he'd take away everything from him? Bella shivered at the thought of something happening.

There was a sound that came from the tall tree that stood in front of her. It had been a cracking sound, the sound you hear when someone breaks a bone. Bella held her breath and peeked around the tree. A quiet gasp ran from her lips as she looked at Edward on top of a deer. His mouth pressed hard against it's neck. Blood ran through the animals fur and made a tiny puddle on the ground.

Edward pulled away and turned his head. Bella looked back at him with big eyes, "Bella…" He wiped his mouth and stood up.

"Edward," She laughed, "It's fine."

"I didn't…"

"Want me to see that? How else are you suppose to eat? I already knew you killed animals, catching you drinking out of one doesn't surprise me."

Edward walked over to Bella and grabbed her arm and lead her to a broken limb a couple feet away from the dead animal. He sat down and looked at her, "Thanks."

Bella sat down next to him, "Your eyes, their back to normal."

"Yeah."

Bella scooted closer to him, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Carlisle believes that Ryan's call in was another one of his plans."

"That was a plan too?"

"He thinks that Ryan will come back, because he threatened Alice at the Christmas ball…"

Edward touched Bella's hand, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't," She looked down, "And another thing, don't you ever, starve yourself for me again!"

"What do you mean? I wasn't."

"Edward, I know you were. I over heard you and I think it's ridiculous. I'm not afraid of you or how you live your life. I won't judge you and I sure in hell won't leave you if I see you eating. It's normal for your type to eat Edward so don't, not do it."

"It won't happen again."

Bella took a deep breath in as the air around them got quiet. They were alone, no one around, no one close. Just them. Her mind went through the conversation they had in the car. His touch on her hand triggered off the sensors in her body and told her what she had always wanted to hear. She leaned in and kissed him, "I'm ready."

Edward read her lips and waited a minute. Quickly he kissed her back.

PLEASE REVIEW!! Okay I'm not saying it's going to happen and I'm not saying it isn't, but I am saying that I want to know your thoughts about it. Do you think it's too soon or do you think they should go ahead and make love? Again I'm not saying it's going to happen because I want to keep everything a surprise, but please tell me your opinion on it.


	38. Oh Bella, it's just water

**Okay guys I got a couple of things to talk to you about. I've been getting a few of reviews talking about how much the characters in my story are OOC. Well I am sorry that they are, but you have to remember this is a fanfiction of Twilight, so it doesn't have to be all the same. The characters don't have to act like Meyer wrote them. I'm not trying to sound mean, I'm just trying to make a point. But I am sorry if they have been and I will make them more realistic and try have them act like they usual do. **

**Second, about how I ended the last chapter. Thank you to all who gave me their opinion about the situation. I liked to know how all of you thought about it. So with no further interruptions, N.O.!!**

-

The words she had spoken fluttered in his head. Getting louder and louder as they kissed. Edward abruptly pulled away, "No, no." He stood up and took a couple steps away from the log where Bella sat, still hunched over, "No, I can't do it out here. Not in the woods, not right now. It just doesn't seem right, not planned, not appropriate. I'm sorry, but I can't do it."

"But…you asked…and I…I'm ready." Bella answered confusingly.

"I know you are and I would never turn you away. I'm doing this because I love you, I can't let you lose it like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella come on. I mean you just said yourself Ryan is coming back."

"And? He shouldn't control what we can and can not do."

"I know, I just think we should wait till everything is figured out. Till everything is back to the way it was."

"Oh you mean back to how you were the biggest ass to me."

"Bella, don't be mad at me because I'm trying to be nice to you."

"You just turned me down." Bella stood up and looked at him. What was his deal? Did he not want her like that? Why was he pushing her away from him? He had been so into it before, but now when she tells him she's ready, it's just no. Never going to happen.

"No I didn't, I just…please Bella you just have to understand."

"I understand perfectly."

The thunder rumbled above them and the air got thick. Clouds formed over their heads, "Bella don't act like this."

"Act like what?"

"Bella."

"Edward."

Edward punched the tree next to him and Bella gasped. He sighed and turned to face her again, "Bella I love you with all my heart. I would strip you down and never leave you alone, it's just out in the woods right after I just got down sucking a poor deer dry doesn't sound very romantic to me."

She looked at him. Even though she hated to say it, he was right. It wasn't romantic and she wouldn't want her first time like this. Getting stabbed with sticks and having leaves get stuck in her hair. It sound very hot when you thought about it, but when you were actually out there it looked like it would be more painful then pleasuring, "It doesn't…"

"You understand why I pushed you away now?"

"I did before, I just didn't want it to happen."

Edward walked up to her, "When everything is through, done and is forgotten, that is when I will get closer to you. That is when everything will just fall into place and happen at the right time. You have to believe me, I want you so bad, but I'm stopping myself so I can make it more memorable for us."

"That's very sweet of you to think like that and very dumb of me for not."

"You were just in the mood, your hormones took control. It happens to all teenagers sweetie." He smiled.

"Your absolutely right."

Again the thunder shook the sky above them, "We should probably get inside before it starts raining…too late." He listened closely, hearing the small droplets fall out of the clouds above them. The quiet sound of the water falling through the gray cotton balls. No one could ever hear it except for them, so no one ever knew that rain had a sound.

"What do you mean its…?" A small droplet hit her brown hair, "That was amazing." She smiled.

It started with a few drops, but turned to a hard torrential downpour. Bella shrieked as the water fell on her, soaking her entire body. Edward couldn't help, but laugh. The water felt so nice on his body, it was relaxing and comforting. Even though his clothes now stuck to every curve and bump on his body, he just seemed to feel the joy of it all. While Bella on the other hand started to freak out, "Calm down," Edward yelled through the loud rain, "It's just water."

Bella looked at him and laughed, "Yeah that's the problem. Take me home."

"Oh come on! Just feel it on your skin, don't you feel it's beauty?"

"Oh I'm feeling something." Bella ran up to him and pushed him.

Edward with a big grin on his face fell into the giant puddle behind him. But the second before his body hit the ground, he grabbed onto Bella's arm and pulled her with him. The both of them landed on the wet ground, "Look at what you did."

"Edward!" Edward turned her body to where she was the one in the puddle, "Oh my gosh, it's frikken cold!"

"Really, I couldn't feel the difference."

"Oh shut up!" She laughed.

"Like I said, it's just water."

Bella sat up and took a handful of the cold, fresh water and threw it at his face, "Yep just wet, cold water."

"I'm not like you, it doesn't bother me." He used the palm of his hand to slap water on to her all ready soak body.

"Edward, I'm going to get hypothermia if you don't stop."

"Is that your excuse?"

"Is it working?"

Edward smiled at her, "Yeah." He stood up and pulled her with him, "Let me carry you." She nodded her head and jumped up into his arms. Instead of the way he thought she'd like to be carried, she sat like a child. Her ankles crossed behind his back and her arms wrapped around his neck, "Are you comfortable?" He joked.

"Just trying to hide my face from the harsh rain."

"Hold on." Edward stepped backwards. Taking a big breath he ran straight for his house. The water slapped his face like small stone pebbles, but there was no pain after they were gone so he ran faster. The image of the house appeared in front of him as he jumped over the wide stream that over flowed with new water. He took two more jumps and landed on the porch of the back door. Edward opened it quickly and jumped in. The water dripped from his body onto the tiled floor.

Bella opened her eyes. The warm air hitting her body. She jumped down from his hold and looked down at herself. The shirt she had borrowed now had become transparent to what she was wearing underneath. Her jeans hung loosely from her waist. She could hear the constant sound of water dripping as she stood there. Edward looked at her, his eye's first noticing the see through shirt. He struggled to take off his wet jacket and handed it to her. She quickly placed it over her chest, "Thanks…is the heat on?"

"Yeah," Alice said cheerfully as she walked to them, "I saw you guys running from the rain so I thought I'd be nice and make it warm for Bella. I also brought clothes, I see you already know why." She smiled.

"That noticeable is it?"

Alice handed the both of them towels, "Just don't get the carpet wet please. Esme would kill you." She said directing that last statement to Edward.

Edward grabbed the towels from Alice and pointed to the bathroom behind Bella, "We can change in there. It's big enough for the two of us."

"That's fine with me."

They both walked to the dark bathroom. Switching the light on when they walked in. Edward closed the door behind them and turned the lock. He handed Bella the dry towel and clothes, "I don't think these will be to big like mine was."

"Oh, but I liked that." Bella joked as she used the towel to dry her wet hair.

"Me too."

Bella looked at him, "Should I turn around or…?"

"If you want, it doesn't matter to me."

She turned to face the wall next to her. The heat from the vent hit her wet skin. She started at the top button of her shirt and moved down to the last one. Before she could take it off, Edward had grabbed the sleeves and pulled them down. Leaving her in her still wet bra facing the wall, "…thanks." Bella wrapped the towel around her body and tied it in the corner. When she was completely covered, she bent over and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down, "Can you hand me the pants?"

Edward grabbed what Alice had given them and passed it to her, "They look like pajama pants."

"That's because they are…" Bella began to laugh, "I must not fit her jeans."

"You'll look good in anything anyway."

Bella's cheeks became a light pink as she pulled them on. Edward handed her the shirt and she dropped the towel. She quickly pulled over the purple t-shirt and turned around, "How about it?"

"Nice, very you."

"You too."

Edward looked down at the black pajama bottoms Alice had also given him and rubbed his hand on the side, "I should probably take you home. Tomorrow's Christmas and I know you'd like to be with your father."

"Your welcomed to the party if your not busy. All the Cullen's actually. You should come, it'll be fun."

"I can't Bella. I have to plan this thing." Edward touched her cheek when he saw her emotion go from happy to sad, "I'll stop by for a couple minutes though."

"That's better then nothing I suppose."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you planning?"

Edward opened the door and walked out, "I can't tell you."

"And why not?" Bella said following him.

"Cullen rule."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Bella walked to his side, "Well I'll just have to drive then."

"Why?"

"My rule."

Edward smiled and walked with her to the car. He slid into the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt. He relaxed his body as she pulled out, "What time tomorrow?"

"Starts around six." She said as she drove.

"I'll be there at six thirty."

"Thanks for making time in between your secret mission." She laughed.

"Your welcome."

After a few minutes, the drive to her house was completed. Bella pulled up to the curb and turned the car off. The rain had settled down to a soft drizzle, "At least it's not pouring anymore."

Edward opened the door and got out. He ran and appeared at the drivers side. He opened the door and let her out, "I know." Edward hugged her tightly and closed the door behind her.

When he let go they were on Bella's dry, covered porch, "Thanks, I really didn't want to get wet again."

"I know you big party pooper."

Bella smiled at him, "Well honestly, today was fun so I thank you."

Edward walked closer to her and held on to her jaw bone, "Your welcome." He pulled her into a small romantic kiss and then pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"Plan on it." He let go of her small face and turned away. Walking to his car, "I love you."

Bella stood there watching him and whispered, "I love you too."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	39. Let us begin Christmas Eve!

**As you all know, fanfiction had this giant glitch and I had written this Sunday night. So I am supper sorry about the whole lateness. Hope you guys still enjoy this chapter!! **

**Anyway my little cousin might have the flu, who'd she kiss yesterday? ME! And now my stomach is hurting so bad, but I fought through the pain and wrote this, if I may say, amazing chapter. Well that's what I think, I like it a lot and I hope you do as well. N.O.!! Beware it is long!**

**-**

Bella watched Edward's car drive away in the misty night. She could hear the news on the television in the living from the door. Charlie must have been waiting for her to arrive home safely. Bella took a breath and opened the door. Charlie quickly stood up and stared at her, "Hey dad."

"Bella, it's been three full days since I've seen you. What were you thinking not coming home, not even calling?"

"I'm sorry. A lot happened I just forgot."

Charlie walked in front of her, "Where were you staying?"

"With Edward."

"With a criminal?!"

"Dad, he's not a criminal. The charges were dropped by Ryan today."

His face relaxed, "They were?"

"Yeah. He's not in trouble anymore. It all was a misunderstanding."

"You still should have come home."

Bella hugged him, "I know. I'm really sorry." And she was. She was sorry that she hadn't of been home and she was sorry that she couldn't tell him the truth as to why she hadn't come back. She couldn't tell him that Ryan almost raped her, but then disappeared after being bitten by Edward. She had to keep everything a secret and she hated it. The feeling she got when she looked at Charlie, knowing inside that he didn't know everything. That his own daughter had been in danger. He was her father, he should know somethings. But she was entitled to her own life, not everything had to be shared for the world to know. She could have privacy.

"I forgive you Bella, just promise me you'll stay here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve, I'm not going anywhere."

Charlie walked over and sat down on the couch, Bella following him, "Will Edward be joining us?"

"He's busy, but he said he'd stop by."

"Good because I'd really love to meet him now."

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Bella said trying to avoid a whole conversation about Edward.

"I ordered pizza. There's still some in the kitchen if your hungry."

"I'm more tired then anything really."

"What did you do for the three days?"

"Nothing really," She lied, "A couple movies here and there, but nothing really important. I hung out with his family, their great people dad. You must meet them too."

"They should come tomorrow."

"I could try to have Edward bring them."

"That sounds fine with me, we'll have plenty of food."

"They don't eat much anyway."

"Good because I love leftovers."

Bella bent down and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to go to bed early. So I'll be all rested up for tomorrow."

"Alright goodnight."

"Goodnight dad." Bella walked over to the stairs case and started to head towards her room.

"Oh hey I forgot," Bella turned around to look at him, "Your mother sent you something. I didn't open it don't worry, but it's laying on your bed."

"Thanks Dad." She continued to walk to her room. More excitement in every step as she thought about what the box in her room contained. The cold handle made the hairs on her arm stand up as she opened the door.

A brown box with stickers from ups sat at the foot of her bed. Bella closed the door behind her and walked over to the box. Her fingers ran up the sides of the tape as she read the sticker on it. Her mothers name with a small smiley face stared back at her. Bella turned to look on her desk for a pen. When she spotted one, she picked it up and pressed it into the tape until she heard a small pop. She slid the pen from side to side and threw it back on her desk. She grabbed both sides on the flaps of the box and ripped it open. White peanuts flew out and landed on the wooden floor beneath the bed. Bella pushed her hands in and felt around for any objects. Something in the rectangle form had her hands struggling to grab it. When she could feel both sides, she pulled it out. It was wrapped in red paper with a dark green bow around it. A white envelop was tucked inside the ribbon. Bella examined the box as she sat on her bed. She pulled out the envelop and sat the box besides her.

'Bella' was written in pen with a couple hearts drawn around it. Bella turned it around and peeled it open. She pulled out the card and threw the envelop in the waste basket next to her bed. The card in her hands was a light purple color with a green Christmas tree on the front, "For my beloved daughter with loving thoughts," She opened the card and continued to read, "How lucky to have a daughter who is so special to me. You are thought of often, especially at the holidays. Just want to tell you once again how much you are loved." Bella rubbed her fingers on her mothers signature. She looked on the opposite side of the hallmark card's writing to see her mothers personal message, "Bella hunny how I miss you so much! I hate not being able to see you when I wake up on Christmas day. Hopefully you will join me next year in celebrating the loving holiday. I know you will love the gift inside of the nicely decorate box, thanks to me. Haha, anyway I love you so much and I'm glad your having plenty of fun living with your father. Be sure to call me, I'm dying to hear all the news you have to share. Love your mother."

Bella bent over and stood up the card next to a picture of her mother. With a smile on her face she placed the box back on her lap and began to unwrap it. Every rip she created in the paper, her heart beat faster. After the red paper was gone, she opened the white box. Pink paper kept the present hidden. Bella moved her hands in the paper and stopped when she felt soft fabric beneath them. Quickly she pulled the fabric out and held it in front of her.

It was a short evergreen, silk dress with a low v-neck. Bella pulled the fabric to her face and rubbed it softly against her skin. The cool feeling felt relaxing on her cheek. The color reminded her of the Christmas tree in her living room and the trees in the forest. It was an amazing dress that obviously she would be wearing tomorrow. Her eye's glanced back at the box that dress had been in. There was something else that had been stuck under the dress. Bella sat the green dress on her pillow and turned to the white box once again. There sitting in the pink paper were a pair of small diamond ear rings. They shimmered brightly against the small light in her room. She picked them up and held them in the palm of her hand. The smile on her face grew larger as she looked at them. Bella got up and brought her dress and the ear rings in her hand to the chair in her room. She laid the dress down and placed the ear rings on top of it.

She would call her mother tomorrow and thank her, but for now she would go to bed. Her eyelids hung heavily on her face. She walked over to her bed and placed the box against the wall. The floor creaked as she walked over to the light switch, pushing it down and causing the room to grow darker. She pulled down the pants Alice had given her and walked over to her bed. The glow from the moon made it easier for her to see the blanket, she pulled it up and slid underneath. It didn't take long until her eyes were fully closed and she was out cold.

The wind blew her hair as she walked to Edward. He had a dozen of roses in his hand and a small grin on his face. He was wearing a black tux with a black tie. Bella's hands rubbed on the sliver fabric of her dress. The long flowing train of it behind her. Her bare feet walked gracefully on the grass to him. When she stood in front of him, he lowered the roses and rubbed them on her skin and down her neck. A small giggle escaped her body as she took them from him and dropped them on the ground. She touched his face gently and pulled him to her. They shared kisses passionately, her hands touching his smooth, chilled skin. His hands touched her back and zipped down her dress.

It fell to her ankles as she stood there. Suddenly they both laid on the green grass, still kissing and touching. They rolled for a second and stopped when Bella was on top. Her hair fell over her face onto his. She tucked one side behind her ear, her knees digging into the ground as she continued. His hands remained on her hips, moving as her body swayed. A small moan escaped her lips…

Bella opened her eye's slowly, rubbing her hands on the pillow beneath her head. An awkward laugh ran from her mouth as she turned on her back. She had just dreamt about Edward and her, for the first time. She bit her lip and went over the dream in her head. Smiling wider and wider, also wishing she hadn't of woken from it. It was a beautiful dream, a memorable dream at that. There was a knock at her door, "Bella…?" Her father asked.

"Yeah dad?" She asked as she yawned.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad why?"

"Because it's two in the afternoon."

Bella sat up instantly and looked at her clock. Her father wasn't lying, she had slept till two, "Oh my, dad I'm sorry."

"No bells, it's fine. I was just making sure you weren't sick or something."

"I guess I was just really tired."

"I guessed that too."

Bella pulled the blanket over her body, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Good because I think I'm burning all the food."

"Dad! If it's turning brown, take it out." She laughed.

"Got it."

Bella could hear the loud footsteps as he ran down the stairs. She walked past the chair with the beautiful dress and smiled at it. Quickly she pulled on the pajama's from last night and walked out of the door. The smell of burnt appetizers ran up her nose, "DAD!"

-

"Alright Bella everything's set." Charlie said looking around the room at the plates of food, "My buddies and their families will be here any minute now, so go get dressed sweetie."

Bella laughed, "Okay dad." She ran up the stairs, joy in every step she took. She opened the door and ran to the dress. The fabric in her hands sent jolts of excitement through her body. She pulled off the pajama's and put on the dress her mother had sent her.

It clung onto her figure, but not to where it looked to revealing. The low cut was low enough without showing all of her chest. The green brought out her chocolate brown eye's and enhanced the color of her hair. It was very beautiful on her she had to admit. It was the best thing she had ever gotten from her mother. The door bell rang down stairs and Bella quickly put on the diamond ear rings. She opened the white door to her closet and looked at her shoes. In the back stood a high heeled pair of white shoes. It looked classy together so she put them on and walked over to her mirror checking to make sure she looked alright.

She rubbed her hands through her hair and fluffed out the top of her head. Her cheeks were red, but not to much and her eye's looked better with just a little bit of mascara. Bella looked at the lip sticks she barely ever used. She thought about how people always would wear a bright red with nude eye's. So she'd try it tonight. Bella puckered her lips and rubbed the red across them. When she was done, she put the top on the container and looked at herself. It didn't look bad, the people were right. It gave it enough color, but not enough to make her look like a walking rainbow.

She smiled and walked down the stairs. Friends of Charlie walked around the house, smiles on their faces and their loved ones in their hands. Children played by the tree, their cheeks a bright red as they laughed. She had only heard the door ring once, but maybe she wasn't really listening, because all of these people couldn't have come at once.

"You look beautiful Bella." A woman in a red dress said to Bella.

"Thank you, have you seen my father by any chance?"

"He's in the kitchen dear."

"Thanks." Bella smiled and walked past the people into the kitchen. Her father was pressed against the wall talking to his coworkers. He caught her instantly as she walked to him.

"Bella…daughter of mine. You look…so beautiful." He hugged her tightly, "Your mothers a good shopper I must say."

"You don't look bad yourself."

"You look so much older Bells."

"Oh dad." Bella laughed.

The man next to Charlie looked at Bella, "This is Bella?"

"Yes this is. That's right, you haven't seen her since she was little." Charlie said.

"And my oh my, have you grown. She's a keeper." The man joked.

"I'm going to go see if Edward's here."

"Alright hunny." Her dad went back into his conversation.

Bella walked back into the living room and looked around. She saw a brown haired boy walk into her room. She looked around again before going up the stairs. She opened her door and looked at him confusingly, "Excuse me, why are you in my room?"

Cameron turned around, "Just was looking around."

"Well don't be nosy."

"Bella, have you seen Ryan around lately?"

"No."

"Me either, isn't that weird?" He walked over to her drawer and looked at the photo, "You look just like your mother."

"You need to leave."

"It's a party, why should I?"

"Because your weren't invited."

"I bet you have of those people down stairs weren't either, but their still here."

"That's because I like them."

Cameron smiled, "Oh that's harsh."

"If that's what it takes to get you out of here, it's what I'll do."

"I think I'd rather stay."

"I don't care what you think. You need to get out of my room and out of my house."

-

Edward opened the door of his car and walked to the crowed house. He stopped when he heard Bella's voice, "Get out of my house, now!" Edward tucked the black box into his pocket and walked in. People dressed in party dresses and champagne glasses in their hands danced around the room, laughing and talking loudly to their friends. Edward looked around searching for Bella, but she couldn't be found. A creak above him triggered his senses. He walked to the stairs and ran up them to Bella's room. He opened the door to see Cameron in front of Bella who's was pressed in the corner of the room. Cameron turned around and smiled at him, "I believe she told you to leave."

"And I believe you weren't in this conversation."

Edward walked to him, "Either you leave through the door or I throw you from the window. You pick."

He nodded his head, "Fine, I'll leave. But I wouldn't kept your touch act up, he'll be back and it will do you no good." Cameron walked over to the door and down the stairs. Edward looked at Bella, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did he say anything about Ryan?"

"He didn't even mention him till now, I mean he asked if I'd seen him, but that's about it."

Edward looked at Bella. Ignoring what Cameron had said, "Bella, you look…amazing…"

"So do you."

"Oh this? It's nothing." He smiled.

"Thanks for coming."

"I can't stay long, but I came because I have something for you."

Bella looked up at him, "You shouldn't have."

"It's Christmas." His hands played with the box in his pocket.

"Only Christmas eve."

"Still."

Bella kissed his cheek, "Your right."

He pulled out the box and handed it to Bella, "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Bella looked at the velvet black box in her hand. With her thumb, she flicked open the lid, her mouth dropping when she looked at the gift inside. A diamond necklace stared back at her. It had tiny flowers, their petals the diamond stones. The diamonds covered the entire sliver chain, "Edward…"

"When I saw it I knew you should have it."

"I…"

Edward took the box and pulled out the necklace, "Let me put it on for you." Bella turned around and lifted her hair. He put the necklace around her neck and clicked it together. She dropped her hair as he took her hand and stood her in front of the mirror.

Bella looked at herself as Edward put his hand on the necklace, "Edward it's amazing. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome and you deserved it, for being so understanding and helpful. It's my way to thank _you_."

They stood there together, both of them looking at each other through the mirror. Smiles on their faces and butterflies in her stomach. If this is what love felt like, she'd want it forever. Thank goodness she would.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Also I found the necklace on line, that's how I picked the right one. So if you would like to see how it would look, go to my profile and click the link there. **


	40. Hate, extreme dislike or antipathy

**Well my blood test came back negative, I don't have mono!! Yay! Haha, well I'm feeling much better then before. My throat is no longer hurting when I swallow air and my stomach feels a little better, not prefect but it will do. Anyway I knew I should write because I've missed all of you and writing and I bet you guys miss reading. So to make everyone happy, here's your update and it sure in heck won't be the last one.**

**Music! You've got to listen to me on this one. Okay the first part before you get to Edward and Bella, listen to ****Young by Hollywood Undead****. Then when you get to the part with Edward and Bella in her bedroom listen to ****Something to Believe In by Aqualung****. Just listen to that till you get to the end of the chapter. It makes everything better, trust me on that. Well enough talking, N.O.!**

**-**

_His eye's shot open as the clock struck two. The pain was gone, the agony from the marks on his neck had disappeared. His hands rubbed down his chest and stopped on his stomach. Leaves fell on his body as he laid on the floor of the forest, starring up at the night sky. A rush of air ran up his newly structured nose, the smell of rain, the deer twenty feet away, the gas from the cars on the highway. All burned at his throat as he laid there, all made his mind go insane. It wasn't just a smell, it was a smell of a smell. He didn't only smell the deer, he smelled its blood, the fur. He smelled everything it was made of. _

_And his hearing, the light steps it took away from the plant it had been eating. The roar of the engines of the cars that sped past each other, the light thunder rumbles in the clouds. Everything about him had been enhanced by millions, he wasn't like how he was three days ago. He was different, he was extremely surprised by how his body had taken the injection of Edward's painful venom. Sure it had hurt, but it was worth it. Now he was better, strong, leaner. He was superman with sharp teeth, he thought. _

_In an instant he stood up and looked around. His eye's seeing more then he had ever before. Not only could he see the trees, but also he could see the moss growing in the bark, the lines on the leaves that hung on the twigs of the old trees. He looked down, seeing all the little bugs running wildly on the ground as if he was kneeling in front of them. _

_He let a breath run down his dry throat. Everything was done, pain goes power comes. Not once did he think about how beneficial this would be, how everything in his life would just get better. Even if he didn't know anything about who he was, he knew it would be amazing. He wouldn't change it for anything, because this was suppose to happen. All the pain, it was for a cause. Now he could do whatever he pleased, whenever he wanted. He was a god, he was the powerful king. _

_Nobody would take him down, not one would try. Not only would he kill them, but he would rip them apart and not spare one piece. And there was only one person that sounded appetizing to him. A short brunette who only wanted everything to get better, for everything to just stop. If she thought that would ever happen, it wasn't his fault she was stupid. _

_Because he was a vampire, he was the new Ryan._

_-_Eight hours earlier-

Bella turned around to look at Edward. She could tell he was feeling the same thing she was. He was happy, whole. He surely wasn't the Edward she had known in school or the Edward she had bumped into at the fair. The whole world had changed around them since they had grown closer to each other. They were both different, like something had shown them the real way to live, how they were suppose to be. As cheesy as it would sound, the only true explanation for how things had played out was, fate.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward said looking down at her.

"It's prefect, how could I not?"

He moved a piece of hair from her face, "So I'm guessing this is how you wanted your Christmas to be?"

"This and more."

"Me too."

As much as she wanted to avoid the next question she was about to ask, she couldn't just act like it didn't matter, "Tomorrows the third day isn't it?"

"You want to talk about this, now?"

"I think we need to."

Edward, as frustrated from the question that had just ruined the moment "Yeah it is. Tomorrow he'll be a true vampire. The pain will stop and he'll be able to walk and move. He'll be able to find us."

"Not what I really wanted to her." She said looking away from him.

"Me either, but if he comes we should at least be prepared."

"Why would he want to come back anyway? I mean he got what he wanted, what's left?"

"I don't really know for sure what more there is. I know this is hard to hear, but we'll just have to wait and see."

Bella moved away from him and walked to her bed, "You want to just sit here and wait until he comes back? How it's _that_ being prepared?"

"Bella I would never put you in danger," He walked to her, "That's why I think I should go."

"What?" She yelled shocked.

"I should go."

"What if he's not even after you, what if he wants me? You leaving would only give him what he wants."

"Alice could stay with you."

"I don't _want_ Alice!"

"I don't _want_ you to get hurt."

Bella slammed her hands on the bed, "Will you stop treating me like I'm two years old. This may be hard to understand, but I can protect myself."

"Not against him."

"I did before."

"He'll be stronger," Edward walked up to her and turned her chin to look at him, "He's not going to be the same guy you defended yourself from last time. He'll be different, more powerful. He's going to be a blood thirty newborn. You won't be able to kick him and run, kicking him would do nothing."

"…I won't let you leave."

"Bella…"

"No. I won't even let you think of it. You're not going anywhere. We're stronger if we work as a team. You can't leave me."

"I'd only be gone for a while."

"No."

"I'm not asking you."

Bella stared at him in silence. How could he possibly tell himself that if he left everything would be fine? Because it wouldn't, it wouldn't even help anything. All it would do is depress Bella, make Edward unhappy and most likely give Ryan everything he wanted, "Edward…you haven't thought this through enough."

"I have Bella and this rough draft of a plan, might actually work."

"No, Edward it won't."

"You don't know that."

"But I do know that I couldn't live through that. I can't even think of possibly living through that. It's not a plan, it's a disaster waiting to happen."

"I should probably go now."

"You're going to leave me now?"

"I meant leave this house, no I'm not going to leave you right now."

"So then when are you?"

Edward walked to the door and leaned on the white wood, "I don't know yet. But I have to go finish something. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely, I need all the time I can get, because I never know if when I wake up you just might be gone."

Edward let her words soak into his body. They were harsh, but the truth. He knew she wasn't going to take it easy, no one would after hearing the love of his or her life just might leave. He wasn't doing this to hurt her, he was trying to do the complete opposite of hurt. He wanted to help her, guarantee safety, but he knew well enough he couldn't do that. This plan, it seemed so right. It seemed like it would work, why couldn't she see that? Even if she loved him, she had to think about the future. If she wanted a life with him, maybe this was the only way it would happen, "Bella please. I want to be with you so bad. Forever, and this, it may work and then forever will be possible. Do you understand now?"

"You're asking me if I understand your reason for leaving? Are you insane? Of course I don't, you can't possibly expect me to."

"I can expect you to try to."

"Try. You want me to try?"

"Please."

Bella stood up and walked over to her door. Edward noticed the small droplet of water dropping from her cheek. She opened the door, "Then you _try_ to comprehend the reason for me saying, get out."

"What?"

"Get out."

Edward watched as more tears ran down her face, "Bella…"

"Get out!" She looked at him, "You want to leave? Then go! Leave me and never think about coming back! You want me to be safe, go!"

The words he tried to form wouldn't come out. This isn't how he thought this would work out. He didn't want to leave her now, not like this. He wanted her to be happy, to have a great Christmas. As far as he could tell, he was ruining it as he stood there, "I'll be at my house."

"I don't care. Get out!" The tears tired her eyes as they rushed out. She watched him walk slowly out of the door. When he was no longer in her room, she slammed it shut and pressed her face on it, "…I hate you." It surprised her how easily the words flowed out of her mouth. Words she never thought she would say.

Edward stood outside of her door. She hated him, never wanted to look at him again. Hate. Bella hated him. His shoulders slouched as his feet moved slowly down the wooden steps. People stood by the stairs looking up at him. Their eye's wide with concern. Edward looked up, seeing Charlie pressed against the wall. Worry written on his face. Edward just looked back to the floor and made his way out of the crowed house. The thoughts of all the guest still could be heard outside of her home.

He walked to his car, the keys in his hand. When he reached the driver side, he looked up at her window. In between the loud sound of the wind, he could hear her sobs. Her cries for an explanation. Her prayers for everything to just be like it was. For her love to see that this wasn't the way. Edward could hear her whispering that she hated herself for pushing him out of her room, for saying the three words that she never wanted to hear come out.

Edward hurried and opened the door and slid in. He didn't want to hear her cursing at herself, hear her crying. His hands hit the steering wheel angrily. A sudden light chime echoed through the car. His cold hand reached in his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. With a quick press of the thumb, he put the phone to his ear, "Yeah?"

_"Everything looks ready." Alice said to him._

"Good, I'll be there in a few."

"_Are you sure you still want to do this?"_

"Yeah, now I need to. This is the only way to change things."

_"And fix them."_

"That too." Edward leaned his head on the seat as he switched the phone to his other hand. He pressed his keys into the ignition and started the car, "I changed my mind and now this is the only way to fix everything that just happened. I had planned this just for fun, but now I have to do this to make it all better."

"Tomorrow right?"

"In the morning."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay." Edward pressed the end button and put the phone into the cup holder. He pressed his foot on the gas and drove away from the broken scene in Bella's bedroom. She'd just have to wait.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	41. An unexpected surprise

**Hey guys. Well I think I may have lost some reader along the way of me being sick, but it's okay. I still got you guys and you know who I'm talking about :) Also thank you to the new readers I have. The reviews were awesome, just like they always are, thank you. Well hope you enjoy this chapter, N.O.!!**

**-**

Bella pushed her back against the hard, wooden frame of the bed. Dried tears and makeup stained her cheeks, lines rolling down to her chin. Christmas Eve was supposed to be the night full of family and fun, and Bella had neither. She only had her father and this day wasn't fun at all. Well it had been until Bella had shouted the wonderful words of hate to him. Not seeing how he had reacted, she just let him go. Never knowing if he'd be here the next morning. What was she suppose to do, act like this was the most wonderful thing she had been waiting to hear? She couldn't, she couldn't lie. She needed to show him how much this caused her pain. Him leaving, did he honestly think she could handle that? She couldn't even handle a paper cut, much less handle him leaving for only god knows when. Maybe he'd never even return to her, how was she to know. And now she couldn't even ask him, she didn't even want to see him at this moment. She needed to relax, to forget and forgive. Again. For the second time, but this time it had been her fault for what happened. Kind of, half was his while the other half was hers. She could have just told him calmly how much she disliked the idea, but no she had to freak out and attack him with her hurtful words. No wonder he just left.

Bella stretched out her legs on the wooden floor and laid her head against the mattress. Her hand touching the diamond necklace that lay softly on her skin, while her other hand rubbed against the side of her dress. He was so nice, so good. She couldn't hate him, not even dislike him. All she did was just disagree with him, no harm done there. Her lips made a tight line as she closed her eyes, "…I'm so sorry." She whispered to herself.

There was a knock on her door. It opened slowly, leaving a little crack for her dad to see through, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Bella stayed where she was, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad…please."

"Bells?" Now he opened the door wider and walked to her, leaving the glass filled with champagne on her dresser. He sat down on her bed and rubbed his hand on the top of her head, "What happened?"

"We just had a fight that's all."

"Must have big one."

"Yeah it was." She sat quietly, going over the whole conversation Edward and her had said to each other. Again the three words repeated in her head, "I told him…" the water in her eyes swelled up as she thought about it, "I hated him."

Charlie looked down at her, "Did you mean it?"

"No…Yeah…No, I don't know. I kind of did, but I was just mad. I don't hate him right now."

"Have you told him that?"

"No I haven't talked to him since he left."

"Well maybe you'll see him tomorrow."

"I am, I think."

Charlie leaned down and kissed his daughters forehead, "That's good." He stroked her hair once more, "Everything will be fine. Couples fight, I'm just glad your not like your mother and I. We threw things." A soft laugh escaped his lips, "Let him relax, while you get some sleep."

"Dad, no it's Christmas Eve. There's a party downstairs."

"Tomorrow's Christmas day. The day you can open your present from me. Sleep now and tomorrow we can start a brand new day."

"Are you sure?"

"I just want what's best for you." Charlie stood up and looked down at her. A glimpse of the diamonds on her neck caught his eye, "Did…did he give you that?" He asked pointing.

"Yeah, as soon as he got here."

"Then everything is going to be fine, for sure. If he gave you that, there's no way he won't forgive you for saying that. You'll see him tomorrow right?" Bella shook her head, "Well apologize when you see him. He'll understand, I would. But for now, just relax your mind and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella pushed herself up from the floor and grabbed her father. Hugging him tightly, "I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells."

"See you tomorrow." Bella let go and stepped back, "Goodnight dad."

"Night." He grabbed his half empty glass and closed the door, returning to the party on the lower level.

Bella let her lower half fall in her bed. She didn't feel like changing, not even to clean her face. Her body felt weak and tired. Drained out from the night she had just had. She kicked off her shoes and walked slowly to the light switch. Once it was off, she used her memory to make her way back to her bed, the numbers from the clock next to her shinned brightly against the dark walls. It was almost time, almost a complete three days. He'd be fixed, healthy. He'd be a true vampire with every motivation to kill her. Why would he go after her? No one knew the reasoning behind it, all they knew was that he was after her. Maybe for her blood, maybe to get back at Edward, either way she'd be in danger until he was gone. Dead.

Her body was hot. Her pulse ran high and tiny sweat beads developed on her forehead. She let her body lay onto the sheets, not wanting to go underneath and die of heat. The makeup that had rolled down her face, had also gotten into her eyes causing them to be tired and droopy. They felt heavy as she laid there trying to keep them open. Because she didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to give the world the opportunity to move onto the next day without her noticing. She wanted to drag it out, try to stay awake so it would take longer. But her body wouldn't let her and before she knew it, her legs bent and fell as her hands laid beside her face. Laying there fast asleep. Her body had won and so had Ryan.

-

"It looks good." Edward said looking at Alice's work, "Better then I had ever imagined."

"Well I'd hope so, it took hours."

"Thank you."

Alice turned to go back into the house, "I didn't do it for you. I did it for her."

"I know and I still thank you."

"I also did it cause you paid me fifty dollars."

Edward heard Alice's laughter as she walked into their home, closing the door behind her. This was for Bella, everything was for her. The time he spent thinking about her, the money he had spent on her, the endless nights of the thoughts about her. It was her, she made his world turn. His none beating heart live. She was his no matter what she told him. He'd forgive her no doubt, he'd still think about it, but he'd forgive her if she wanted to be forgiven. Because she had been here through everything that had happened, he loved her and would for the rest of eternity.

-Eight hours later-

He moved slowly, dodging the speeding cars that honked at him. The wind pushed his body, but he kept walking not being affected by it or the cars that almost hit him. Why take the sidewalk when either way you can't die?, he laughed to himself. It was true, it wasn't like he was about to die, ever. He checked his gold watch that hung on his wrist. It read two fifteen in the morning. She'd be sleeping, not knowing about his secret mission that he had planned.

A loud honking noise caught his attention as he walked down the highway. He looked up quickly seeing a eighteen-wheeler speeding towards him. Ryan stopped and looked at it, "I'm not moving." He yelled through the loud noise of the traffic. Again the car honked. It was getting closer, only feet away from Ryan's cold body.

Instantly Ryan held his hands up, palms facing the truck. He quickly swung his hands to the left, trying to move it. But with his surprise, he didn't even need to touch the truck as it screeched and hit the cement with a loud, echoing thud. Ryan stared at the truck, the front of it bent in, pieces of it rolled away from the crash, "Did I just…I did…" He looked at his hands, turning them all different ways. They weren't red at all, just pale white like the rest of his body, "I didn't even touch it," he said out loud, "It wasn't even in arms length…I moved it without touching it…But how?"

A creaking sound caught his attention. He turned his head to see the driver struggling to get out. Ryan quickly turned to the left and ran for the trees. Using his hands to push all of the cars out of the way, again without touching any single one.

-

Bella turned in her bed roughly as her dream flashed in her head. Her hands brushed along the fabric of her pillow and down her blanket, her head turning. There was a light tap on her window, it didn't bother Bella at all and she continued to sleep. Again the tap echoed through her room, this time with a louder noise. Bella turned her head once more and forced her eye's open. The room was blurry as she looked around, her body still half asleep. Her eye's forced themselves to close once more, but another sound opened them. She got up slowly, grabbing for objects to hold on to. Her left hand searched on her dresser, a rectangular object stopped her hand and she used it to stand up. When she let go, it abruptly fell.

Her legs moved very slowly towards her window. Her eyes still trying to close. The floor creaked as her feet pressed down with every step. Her hands pressed themselves on the window. The cold feeling of the glass sent shivers down her body and caused her eye's to open wider. Her brain waking up for a second. She looked out of her window to see Ryan starring back with a smile on his face. Bella rubbed her eyes and looked down again, but he was gone. Her hands pushed up the window as she stuck her head out to look around. The temperature outside had dropped, white flakes from the sky fell down softly, landing on the already white covered ground. Suddenly Bella's body went weak and her eyes got tired once again. She pulled down the window and walked back to her bed, falling down on her stomach and going back to sleep.

-

No sun shinned through, but a cold breeze flew in her room from her window quietly. Bella still laid in her bed sleeping, her hand covering her eyes from the little light that managed to creep into her room. During the night she had crawled underneath her blanket and wrapped herself completely up. Her eye's blinked slowly. Her body was waking up as she laid there, suddenly a small thought about Christmas sent jolts through her body, causing her eyes to shoot open.

With a smile on her face, she pulled the blanket up once more. Why was it so cold?, she asked herself. Memories of her waking up and walking to her window, played in her head. Was it a dream she had? Bella turned away from the wall and looked at her clock. The picture she had dreamt about knocking over, laid on top of the clock. Bella sat up and looked around. She felt a lit cold touch against her bare shoulder, her head turned to her window seeing it open a tiny bit. She stood up ignoring the cold feeling that hit her body and walked over to her window, "In my dream it was snowing." She said to herself as she raised the window. Tiny white flakes fell from the sky as she looked out, her heart beating faster as she soon realized it hadn't of been a dream. During the night he had come and she had seen him. Bella stuck her head out of the window and looked around. Far down the street she could see a tiny car heading her way. She quickly pulled her head in and closed the window, panting at the thought of Ryan coming to her house.

Bella walked to her door and opened it, seeing her father slowly making his way from his room, "Dad!" Bella yelled and hugged him, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too sweetie." He said tiredly.

"Presents?"

"Sure why not?" Charlie followed his daughter down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Okay dad I want to give you yours first."

"Well why thank you."

Bella walked over and bent down to grab the nicely decorated present at the bottom of the tree. She walked over to her dad and set it down on his lap and sat on the couch next to him, "I think you'll like it."

With a smile on his face, he unwrapped the small box. As he threw the green paper down, the smile got larger, "Oh Bella." He said as he took the watch out, "It's amazing, thank you hunny."

"Merry Christmas."

"Your turn."

Bella got back up and walked to the tree and grabbed the red box with a sparkly bow on it. She carried it to the couch and sat back down. Her hands moved around the box, grabbed the paper and ripping it off. A brown box now sat on her lap, she quickly lifted the lid and looked at the present inside. Her eyebrows pressed together as she looked at the white card, "A card in a box?"

"Just open it."

Bella confusingly grabbed the card and set the box on the floor. She pushed her index finger under the envelope and ripped it open. She then pulled out the Christmas card inside. On the front was a picture of Santa Claus with his reindeer. Bella opened it and read her fathers writing…

_I would have had your present by now, but I thought I would let you pick it out yourself. We'll be going to the car dealership before school starts and you can pick out a new car for yourself. Love your father._

Bella yelled loudly and jumped onto her father, "Oh my dad! This is amazing! Thank you so much! I love you, oh this is a wonderful Christmas! Oh thank you, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you!"

The doorbell rang through the house. Bella looked up at the door, "I'll get it." Bella got off of her father and walked to the door. With a deep breath and a twist of her wrist she opened it, seeing Alice smiling back at her, "He left didn't he?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you here?" Bella asked.

"We have to go."

"Yeah he told me."

"No, me and you. You have to come with me." Alice said as she reached for her wrist.

Bella pulled her arm back before Alice could grab it, "Why? It's Christmas morning."

"I can't tell you. Just please come with me."

"I can't just leave my father."

Alice looked at her with begging eyes, "Bella…ask him then."

Bella huffed and turned around to her father, "Dad, its Alice…"

"Go." Charlie said before Bella could finish.

"Dad!"

"Go, it's fine."

Bella turned around, "Fine, let me go change."

"No, you look fine come on."

"What?! No I look like a mess."

Alice bent down and dipped her finger in the snow. When she pulled it up there was a little piece of ice stuck on the tip. She grabbed Bella's face and rubbed her thumb on the streak of makeup that had run down her face. Bella tried to pull back, but couldn't get out of Alice's hold. When Alice was finished she looked at her, "Better, now come on."

"My shoes…"

"Come on."

"Bye dad." Bella yelled as Alice pulled her out. The cold air made the hairs on Bella's body stand up, "I'm freezing. Look at what I'm wearing and I have no shoes on!"

"Stop whining." Alice unlocked the doors and climbed in, Bella doing the same.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Ryan."

"No."

"It's important." Bella said.

"No, I don't want to hear anything about him. I haven't seen anything about him, so don't talk about him. Nothing about him. No him." Alice started the car and backed out from the house, "Just don't talk."

Bella as frustrated as she was, pressed her head against the seat rest and sat there like she was suppose to. How couldn't she had seen him coming to her house? She was suppose to see everything. The drive to the house was quiet, to quiet to where Bella could only hear her thoughts about Ryan getting louder and louder.

-

Bella looked at the Cullen's house as Alice pulled up, "Okay go in and right to the backyard."

"I'll freeze to death."

"Here, it's Edwards." Alice reached behind the seat and pulled up a small leather jacket.

"Fine." Bella leaned forward and pulled the jacket on. The sleeves hung past her hands as she reached for the knob, "How about my feet?"

"Bella go."

"Gosh, I'm going." Bella ran from the door of the car to the door of the house. Her feet freezing with every step. She opened the door to see Esme smiling at her, "Merry Christmas."

"You too, here." She handed Bella a pair of white flats, "It's all I have sorry."

"No, it's better then having them freeze." Bella smiled as she lifted her leg to put them on, "What am I doing here?"

"Go to the back door."

Bella wrapped the jacket around tighter as she made her way to the back door. Her stomach started to hurt from being nervous. What was behind this door? Edward wanting to tell her goodbye? She hoped not, not now at least. Bella closed her eyes and reached for the knob. She took a deep breath and twisted it open.

Her mouth fell as she looked around the backyard. Her legs moved to walk as her hands pulled the door closed behind her. White lights hung on the limbs of the trees and down the bark, shinning lightly against the white snow. Out in the middle of the field of snow was a small circle of wood floor, where a man in a masqueraded mask stood, his hands behind his back. Bella looked at him confusingly. Suddenly soft music played from behind her as she walked towards him, "What is this? A goodbye gift?"

"No," Edward said looking down at her, "A I'm sorry gift." He grabbed her and pulled her cold body to him, "Forget everything I said to you. I'm not leaving you here for him, I wouldn't ever do that and to even think about that was so very stupid of me."

"I don't hate you." Bella whispered as she shoved her head into his chest.

"It's okay."

"This is beautiful." She mumbled, keeping her head in his coat.

"It's for you. For ruining you dance in the first place." He shoved his hand in his pocket and grabbed the small black mask, "Here."

Bella leaned away and looked at his hand, a soft laugh escaping her lips, "For me." Edward shook his head with a smile. Bella took it from him and put it on, "Thank you."

"Care to dance?"

"I would love to."

Edward grabbed her hands softly and swayed her to the music, looking down and making romantic eye contact as he spun her around. He pulled her close and held her tight, looking into her eyes. The smell of her body ran up his nose, the smile on his face wider with joy. This was how he wanted it, forever. Just the two of them, dancing in the new fallen snow on Christmas day. Alone and enjoying their time together. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope you liked Edward's surprise as much as I did. **


	42. Hold onto this moment and don't let go

**Sorry guys, this chapter should have been up yesterday. But I'm a girl scout and I had been out selling cookies, so I had been so tired and I passed out on the couch. So sorry again, haha. But I made this chapter kind of sweet and romantic. I wanted to take a break from the horror of Ryan and write a little about them. Trust me I won't write too much about them, but I do enjoy it. Next chapter will contain Ryan, so don't be to mad, haha. I hope you like this chapter though and N.O.!!**

**-**

Bella wrapped her hands tighter around his neck, his cold hands around her waist. Her head pressed into his chest, smelling the scent of his skin and the air around her. This was the moment she'd tell to her kids, write down in her diary. The moment she would remember for her entire life. The music in the background, the hard floor beneath her feet, just the scene of the snow around them. Everything felt so right, so natural. So…prefect.

"Thank you." Bella whispered softly.

"Anytime." Edward laid his head on hers. The air felt warm on his skin, it felt so natural. As mean as it sounded, he didn't care if Bella was cold, because this time, this moment in their life, it was too good to stop now. It was like the last puzzle piece to their love. It felt so good to have her in his arms, dancing like they should have the first time. The time when dancing was the thing that changed his life. If only he would have kept searching, taken two more steps forward, he would have found her and danced the night away. Instead he danced with some random wannabe and not his love. If he wouldn't have danced, Ryan wouldn't be around her. He wouldn't be what he was now, ruining everything as he walked by. He'd still be the creepy kid everyone was afraid of, not the vampire even other vampires were afraid of, even Edward. He wasn't scared of anything, nothing frightened him, but Ryan he was different. He was something Edward hadn't seen in a while. Right now he could walking around killing innocent people and it was all his fault. He bit him, he let the venom escape into his body system. He could have killed him right there and never had to worry about him again, instead now they had to live with the feeling of being found by the unwanted.

Everything, Edward thought, is my fault. He held Bella tighter, taking in her scent one more time. No wonder why Ryan wanted her, she was prefect. She was a natural beauty, a comedian, she was the kindest and most understanding person that Edward had ever meet. And she was his and always would be, unless she wanted otherwise. If she wanted to be left alone, Edward would be the first to grant her wish. If she wanted to be held until she fell asleep, Edward would the entire night until she woke up the next morning. It wasn't just a crush and it wasn't love. It was more then that. It was past the never wanting to leave stage, to dying for that person. He used to just want to be by her 24/7, now he'd die for her. End his life in the most horrific way, if that's what it came down to. It would never get that far, but if it did. To save her, he'd do anything.

And he'd wait for her. No matter how long it took. If she didn't want to fall in love and get married right away, he'd wait. Weeks, months, years, it didn't matter as long as he'd have her in the end, he'd wait decades. It was only because he longed for her, needed her to live. This wasn't like a fairytale kind of love, this was more. More then anybody had ever experienced. Because everyone wanted love, everyone wants that movie ending with the long kiss on the beach as the sun goes down. To know that the person you want won't ever leave you, and Edward had that. He knew if he wanted that sunset kiss, he'd put her over his shoulder and run to the beach. Stand there and wait till the sun came down slowly, grab and dip her. Pressing his lips on hers until the stars lit up the sky above them. And he'd promise her never to leave, he'd swear on his life to never even think of it again, because he wouldn't, he couldn't. Not once did a thought of leaving what he had for someone else every crossed his mind. And not once would it, "Bella…"

"Yes Edward?"

"I promise you my life, my heart belongs to you."

"As does mine." Bella answered him slowly, "I don't want this moment to ever end."

"It doesn't have to."

She smiled, "Yes, but life won't stop and wait until we're done. Everything will kept moving and even get worse."

"I know, I was just hoping for once it would."

"…Me too."

Edward looked up, the snowflakes still falling from the cloudy sky above them, "It's beautiful out today."

"Prefect day."

"Good timing too."

"The best ever." She laughed.

"Just tell me when you get to cold."

Bella felt her skin get colder by the second, she was human after all. It's just she didn't want to stop, to let go and do something else. She wanted to stay here like any smart person would, "Alright." Of course she wouldn't, she'd wait till something else popped up. Probably wait till Edward wanted to talk about Ryan, or until her mind made her talk about him. It needed to be done, to be expressed. He needed to know about last night, just the right time to tell him was the problem, "When do you want to talk?"

"About?" Edward didn't wait until she answered, "I don't know."

"I have to tell you something."

"Now?"

"No not now," She put her head back on him, "When my skin starts turning blue."

Edward laughed, "Sounds like a deal." He continued to move side to side, swaying to the music.

-

Bella ran into the house, laughing the entire way, "I'm freezing."

"But your skins only purple."

"Shut up!" She laughed.

Edward closed the door behind him and wrapped the blanket that hung by the door around her, "Better?"

"I'll get there."

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh gosh yes." She walked into the kitchen and sat down. A yellow post it was pressed onto the wooden table. Bella peeled it off with her fingers and read it aloud, "Gone hunting. Trying a new stop with better game. Call if you need us, Carlisle has his phone. Love your mom."

"What's that?" Edward said walking to her.

"A note that Esme left for you. It was stuck here on the table."

"Oh, so we're alone."

"Guessing so." Bella watched a smile grow on his face, "Feed me first." She smiled back.

"Got it." He turned around and walked back to the fridge. He looked down, "Hmm." He said as he searched. There was a box full of frozen pancakes and waffles, "Pancakes?"

"That's fine."

"And how about some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds great." Bella took the mask off of her face and placed it on the table, "Thanks again."

"Your welcome Bella."

She watched him put the frozen pancakes into the toaster and the hot milk from the microwave into the cup with the powered chocolate. He mixed it up and walked to her, "Thanks."

"Be careful, it's hot." He set the cup on the table and walked back to the hot, golden pancakes. He grabbed the plate from the cabinet and put them on there. The bottle of syrup from last time still sat on the counter. He grabbed that and walked over to her once again. He set the plate down and pulled out the chair, "Eat up."

"It looks so good." Bella smiled as she cut it up with her fork.

"It's just frozen pancakes."

"It's the only food I've seen all day."

"Oh yeah, its like ten o'clock." He said checking his watch, "You look beautiful this morning." Just like Bella, he took of his mask and set it down next to hers.

"Just the same as yesterday, but you look very handsome yourself."

He smiled at her compliment, "I tried."

Bella stuffed the piece into her mouth, "I forgot your gift at home."

"I don't need one, I have you. The best gift of all." Edward looked at her seriously, but burst into laughter, "I'm sorry, that just sounded very cheesy."

Bella laughed, "No, it was fine. Very romantic…and a little cheesy."

"Oh man, sorry."

"Edward, I thought it was very nice of you."

"Yeah whatever," He let out a breath, "I love you."

Bella looked at him. For the first time, those three words sounded real, meaningful. Yes she had heard them before, but now it just sounded different, honest. He loved her. A real, true honest to god, love. Not some love that people say to just say, but a love that he had thought about and waited till the right moment to say. Making it sound better, romantic, prefect. Prefect, she had thought about that word a lot today. Because honestly, everything right now was prefect. This morning, this breakfast, Edward, all was prefect, "I love you too."

Edward touched her hand, "You mean it?"

"I always have."

"That's the only gift I want."

Bella's cheeks turned a bright pink, "It's one that keeps on giving." Bella placed the last piece into her mouth and chewed it slowly. When she was done she put her fork on her plate, "Do you want me to put it in the sink?"

"I'll do it." Edward grabbed her dirty dish and placed it in the sink. When he was through, he walked back to her and held out his hand, "Come with me."

"Where to now?" She asked as she stood up and grabbed his hand.

Edward walked into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling her down onto him, "Now you're all warm, I thought we could just sit and talk."

"About?"

"Anything at all."

"Like…"

"Ryan."

Bella shifted herself on his lap and put her head down on his shoulder, "I saw him."

"Where?"

"Outside of my window, I think."

"When?"

"It was late last night. I swear it was a dream, but it felt so real."

Edward brushed the hair from her face, "It probably was real. He's better now, all fixed. It doesn't surprise me he came to see you."

"It scares me through."

"Don't be, I'll protect you."

"I know you will."

Edward turned her face and kissed her. He slowly pulled back, but Bella placed her hand on his face and pulled him back into the kiss. Her lips pushing against his, his hands touching her face gently. If they wanted to do this at all, this was the time. It was romantic and they had just said they loved each other. It was a prefect time, a time no one would forget. And to be honest, he longed for her so badly. To have her body pressed onto him. It was a feeling that he wanted since he meet her and would wait for until the right time. And now felt so right, and from the way she kissed him back, she thought the same thing.

Again their lips bruised against each other's. Bella's strap on her dress fell down her shoulder, Edward rubbed his hand on her skin. Smooth and warm underneath his touch. The feeling sent a jolt through his body, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. Quickly he placed Bella down on the couch and laid gently on top of her, placing his hand the side of her dress, slowly pulling it up with every kiss. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed back.

For once she had just stopped thinking and let fate take it's course. It felt so right so, again prefect. The feeling of him, laying on her. His left arm holding his weight up so she could breath. She kept her hands on his face, letting him do the rest of the work. The shoes Esme had given her slipped off and fell onto the ground. Edward kissed her cheek and then her neck, hearing the heavy breaths escape her mouth. He paused and thought for a minute. He was all about waiting until it was right, he wasn't those kind of guys who had sex just as much as they ate. He wasn't a player or a pimp, he was a true man. He wanted everything to be right, he didn't want to move too fast.

But now, this moment in time. It didn't feel to fast, it felt right. Bella looked down at him confusingly, he looked up at her. Meeting eyes, he knew this was right and as Bella smiled at him, the sign that she was alright, he continued to kiss her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	43. So in love and so in trouble

**Wow, I have never had writing a chapter this hard before. This one was suppose to be up yesterday, but in order to write this I needed to be alone and my family insisted to be in the living room at all times. I couldn't write this knowing they could be looking over my shoulder at any time. So sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter, N.O.!!**

**-**

Edward kissed Bella's lips slowly, taking in her scent. She was so lovely, so perfect. The way she felt underneath him couldn't be explained in words. The way her lips pressed against his, unexplainable. All of this, everything they had went through couldn't be explained, that and nobody had the time to explain it all. But everything had happened for a reason and the reason was so they could be together, forever. For as long as they wanted to, the choice was up to them. Nothing could break them apart and nothing would ever try to. It was like they were glued together, where ever he went there she was by his side, holding his hand. They were meant to be, no matter what anybody said. It was how it was suppose to be.

His hand rushed up her arm, gripping it tightly. She was so warm against his skin, so soft, nothing that he had ever felt before. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay where he was forever. What was so wrong with that? But the couch in the living room, seriously? Could he not do any better then that? Edward pulled away from her face and looked at her. With a smile he said, "I don't think we should do it here."

"What do you have in mind?"

Edward jumped off of her and stood up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Follow me."

Bella giggled as she ran with him. His hand in hers sent butterflies through her stomach. His skin was so cold against hers. Honestly it felt like kissing an ice cube, but she wasn't going to say anything about it, because what could he do about it? She actually didn't mind it at all, it was different, and she could use something different. As weird as it sounded she was glad he wasn't human, wasn't the same as her. Because then it would just be a regular relationship that everybody had, but this, it wasn't what everybody had. Nobody had this and nobody would. It was spectacular, something unrealistic. Everybody just watched love like theirs on the big screen, while she got to live it.

Bella ran up the stairs with him, watching every step to make sure not to fall. That would surely ruin the mood if her ankle was sprained. The smile on her face couldn't be any bigger. She was in love, with him. In love with a vampire. What more could you want? He opened the door and let her in. Before Edward could reach it, Bella shut the door, "Here?" She said out of breath.

"Yeah hold on." Edward walked over to his window and opened it. Pulling it as far open as it could go. He walked to the next one and continued to open every single one of them.

"What are you doing?"

"Certain scents sweetie. I would rather not be picked on about it."

Bella smiled and let out a laugh, "Oh yeah. All of you have mighty noses."

When Edward was finished he walked over to her and pulled her on his bed. He sat down besides her and started to unbutton his shirt, but Bella put her hand on his, "What?"

"Let me do that." She dropped Edward's hand and opened the top button. Edward looked down at her, watching her intensely as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her tiny fingers struggled at the white rounded buttons attached on the front. Her breaths came out even and not rushed as she thought about what she was getting into. When she reached the last button, Edward pulled it off of his arms and looked at her.

Bella sat on her knees and watched his hands touch her side. His hands grabbed the fabric and gently pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the side. He looked at her half naked body, her skin as white as his. A black-laced bra was attached at her chest, the same went for her panties. Her stomach as tiny as the rest of her, he watched it inflate and deflate as she breathed. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders, strands sticking out everywhere. She looked so sexy, so innocent just sitting there and looking at him, "Your…" She said looking at him.

"Oh, my pants." He nervously pulled down his pants and sat back down in front of her.

Without hesitation she kissed him, knocking him backwards and landing on top of him. Her hands wandered on his chest as she kissed him. Edward smiled underneath her kisses and turned her body. Now he laid on top of her, still kissing. He could hear a quiet laughter come out of her mouth as she took a breath in between every kiss.

He let his hand touch her hip and move downward, while the other one gripped her face. Thoughts ran through his mind. She was so into it, so why couldn't he strip her down and proceed to actually having sex with her? Why was this so difficult? He loved her, she loved him, just do it. With that thought, he pulled his hand from her hip and grabbed the side of her panties. He pulled it down slowly, but after only getting half way he let go of her cheek and used the other hand.

Bella laid there as his cold hands did the work for her. She remembered what her mother had told her constantly about losing your virginity. It would hurt. It would hurt for the first half. Badly too. Bella gripped the sheets and waited for the pain. She shut her eyes and bit her lip. In the background she heard the sound of a ripping paper. She opened one eye to see Edward opening a condom package, his hands moving slowly. Bella could tell he felt a bit nervous about the whole situation. Suddenly his hands touched her face and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Are you positively sure of this?"

"…Yes." Bella said breathlessly.

"Your sure?"

"Edward I'm sure."

"Really sure?"

She smiled at him and let go of the sheet to touch his cheek softly, "If you afraid of hurting me, it's okay. I'll be fine. Edward I love you so much and if you don't want to…"

"No I do. I just don't want to hurt you."

"Like I said, I'll be fine. Trust me." He nodded his head and moved closer to her. Putting all of his weight on his arms as they stood next to her. He let out a breath and pushed himself in.

Bella gasped and bit her lip. Her hands tangled with the sheets as he continued. The pain got worse with every thrust. She swallowed the air around her as a tear ran quickly down her pale cheek. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back. Edward kissed her neck and then her lips looking for a sign that she was okay. He waited for a response and kissed her again.

He slowed down the movements of his lower half and kissed her once more. Bella quickly kissed him back harder then before. Edward was shocked, but continued. After a few minutes the pain subsided and the reason why people all over the world had sex, started to come. She crossed her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back. Edward smiled at the fact that she was okay and went faster, but still watched to see if there was any change in her emotion. Bella moaned a little and Edward's grin got wider. She was fine, as happy as ever. Now for the first time, Edward finally started to enjoy the true meaning of what they were doing. At first he was so scared about hurting her, but now he felt so much better that she was okay. Like a giant weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He kissed down her neck, letting his teeth bite slowly into her skin. Not enough to break it, but enough to make Bella want more. He could hear her teeth grinding together as they made love.

Bella's skin got hotter as her face turned red. But she wasn't sweating, well that was because Edward was still freezing cold. It actually felt really good on her hot skin, it kept her cool during the whole thing. She wasn't regretting this at all, it felt so right, how could she? He was doing this in the most romantic way. He hadn't forced her to do it, he made sure she was alright, and he constantly kept checking on her. He wanted to give her pleasure, but never pain. With only one chance to make her first time right, he needed to make sure everything was working out. That everything he had planned on was happening, and that everything would work out so perfectly. Just like he had hoped for, just like he had wanted.

-

Emmett walked past another dead tree, "Can we go home yet?"

"No not yet." Alice said walking besides him.

"Why not?" Jasper whined.

"Because we just can't."

Carlisle walked up besides her, "Are you hiding something?" He whispered.

"No."

"Then why can't we go home?"

"Because…I'm still hungry."

"Alice…" Emmett said, "You just ate."

"No I didn't, you did fatty."

"Well why didn't you eat?"

Alice stopped walking and turned to face the group, "I wasn't hungry then and come on guys the weathers so nice. Why can't we just stay out here for another thirty minutes."

"Fine," Carlisle said, "But after thirty minutes we go home, is that okay?"

"Yes sir."

-

Bella fell over and laid by his side, "Your not tired yet?" She said out of breath.

"Remember love, I never sleep."

"Oh yeah…lucky."

Edward turned on his side and brushed her hair from her face, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"You look pretty tired."

Bella pulled the sheets up to her neck, "Should we get dressed?"

"Would be the smart thing to do." Edward rolled out of the bed and walked to his boxers, stepped in them and pulled them up. He then searched around his room for her missing pieces. A black bra laid by the door, he walked over and picked it up and tossed it to her. He looked around for the other matching piece, picked that up and did the same. The green dress she had been wearing hung on the side of the futon, "Your dress is next to you." Bella nodded and reached for it, as Edward opened the drawer and pulled on some sweat pants. When he looked up from the drawer he notice a row of air fresheners. His head turned as he picked up the battery operated device and looked at it, "Why do I have these?" He whispered to himself. Suddenly it came to him and he turned the row on. The tiny fans inside the small white bow blew out the scented breeze in the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm turning all of these on."

"Did you know we were going to have sex today?"

"No, but I think Alice did."

Bella's eyebrows pushed together, "Kind of creepy."

Edward couldn't help but laugh. When he was finished turning them on, he sat back down in front of Bella. He touched his forehead to hers and breathed in her air. Her hands held onto his face, "I'm glad your okay."

"I always was."

Edward gently kissed her, "You trust me?"

"With all my heart." Bella pressed her head against his once more.

"Aw, so sweet."

Edward spun around quickly and looked towards his window. With a smile on his face, Ryan stood there and waved, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to finish what I have started."

Edward started to get up and walked towards Ryan, growling the entire way. With a laugh, Ryan held up his hands and flung it to the right. Edward was lifted from the ground and thrown into the bookcase. Bella gasped and Edward looked at her, "Run Bella!"

Bella stood up, but her feet lifted from the ground and she flew into Ryan's arms, "But it looks like you're not innocent, I don't know if I want you anymore." He said as she squeezed her wrists tightly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	44. What's the real reason to all of this?

**Hey guys, well I went to the borders midnight party for twilight yesterday. Ah so much fun and then me and my mom stood in line for an hour and brought the two disk dvd. I was so frikken happy. So before I could write this chapter, I had to watch it again to get myself in the mood and it worked, haha. Oh and if anybody wants to know who I think of when I write about Ryan, I think of Cam Gigandet, the same guy who plays James in Twilight. That boy is just so hot and makes the perfect Ryan, well I think so. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did, N.O.!!**

**-**

Bella shook under his hold. His hungry eyes beamed down at her, scanning her every move and breath. She could feel the blood flow to her wrist slow down, her fingertips tingled and went numb. But she couldn't move her legs, she couldn't run away from him. His strength too strong for her fragile body, all she could do was stand there and face the pain. The pain that he had planned to give her since he changed, the pain he never thought about stopping. The pain that had changed her entire life. For a quick moment, her life flashed in front of her eyes. Seeing her mother smiling and waving as Bella boarded the plane to Forks, mouthing 'I love you' as tears slowly rolled down her face. The moments Bella cringed at the memories of Forks, dark and rainy. The two things she could definitely live without. Walking around the fair with her new friend Jessica, the moment that she embarrassed herself in front of the one and only Edward Cullen. Hearing the reminders about the Christmas ball, giggling with Jessica about who would make the perfect date. Finally talking to Edward, getting to know him as who he was. Going to the dance, only to be forgotten. Fighting in the car with Jessica. Learning the truth about the Cullen family. Getting attacked by Ryan. Watching as Edward bite Ryan, seeing Ryan get away afterwards. Coming up with plans to stop him, only to find out he had plans himself. And now, the moment that could ruin everything, Bella in his arms.

Tears strolled down her face, the blood hide behind her cheeks, turning them a bright red. Her lower lip quivered as she thought about everything that she had lived with and now that she would have to live through. It was enough, it was too much for her to handle, for her head to get around. Things had gone from good to bad in less then a second. First it started out to be the best day that she would remember throughout her life, now it turned to the worst, but she wouldn't forget about it. She'd remember the day Ryan got what he wanted, the day Bella, for the first time, felt like quiting. What was the point? He wouldn't stop, Edward wouldn't stop. Who'd have to die to get them both to realize this was a waste of time? Most likely Bella herself. If anything happened to Edward, she couldn't live with herself. If anything happened to Bella, Edward would find a way to end his life. He too couldn't live with himself. But standing her, against another cold body, Bella knew somebody would get hurt. She could feel the tension in the room, the awkward moments of silence as both sides thought of plans. This wouldn't end well, it never could and she knew it. Someone would leave without a scratch while the other fought for survival. Either way, someone was bound to get hurt, even worse die.

"How should we do this?" Ryan smiled.

"Let her go." Edward said as he stood up.

"Well that would be no fun."

"She has nothing to do with this."

Ryan huffed, "She has everything to do with this." In a second he turned, Bella still in his arms, facing outside of the open window. He smiled at Bella and dropped her.

"No!" Edward screamed as he ran for him, but again he couldn't get close enough as Ryan flew him back into the wall.

Ryan turned to face Edward, his palm facing the celling. Slowly behind him, Bella floated in the air in front of the window, "I don't think you know this, but below Bella is a stick. Not just a stick, but a stick pointing up with a very sharp end. You come any closer and I drop her and like the story goes, she'll die."

Edward used the wall to help him stand up, "What do you want?"

"I want the truth."

"About?"

"What am I?"

"I think you already know that."

Aggravated, Ryan let Bella drop a few inches causing her to scream and Edward to flinch, "Your wasting my time and the chances of her living to see tomorrow."

"Your a vampire Ryan, isn't it obvious?"

"What's this burning feeling?"

Edward looked at Ryan's eyes, noticing that the gold color he should have was gone instead a dark black took it's place. Before answering his question, he glanced at Bella in the air. She was crying uncontrollably as she floated above her death, trying to grab the limb of the tree to climb down to safety, but she couldn't reach it. He could hear her trying to take deep breaths as he heart beat faster. She was trying so hard to calm herself down, to think about happy things, but the emotion on her face told the world that it wasn't working. She couldn't calm down, before she knew it Ryan could drop her and end everything forever, it was no wonder she was freaking out, "Your hungry Ryan. You haven't eaten yet. Your body needs it."

"Another reason I need Bella."'

"No...eat animals."

"What's the fun of that? Come on." He smiled at Edward.

"If you bite people, the Volturi will get you before your able to make your next kill."

"The what?"

Edward let out a breath, "The most powerful and biggest coven of vampires the world has ever seen. They make sure vampires like you don't bite humans for game and that you hunt in different areas so people never get suspicious. If you don't follow their rules, they hunt you down, rip you into to pieces and burn you."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"What else do you want?"

Ryan looked at his hands. Everything Edward had told him had been very helpful, honestly, but nothing had explained why he was able to do things nobody was suppose to be able to do. Why he was different from the rest of them, "What's this?"

"What?"

"The power to move things with my mind."

"Your one of the few to have powers. If your lucky, after your bitten, you can get born into the vampire life with an extraordinary gift. I can read minds, Alice has visions of the future, and Jasper can control emotions of those around him."

"Great, so I'm like the Cullen's."

"My turn."

Ryan tilted his head with a smile, "What?"

"My turn to ask a question."

"I don't think that's how it goes."

"You asked me some, let me ask you one."

"One."

Edward walked a little closer to Ryan, but stopped when Ryan thought about dropping Bella, "Why Bella?"

"Because she's the closet thing I have to ruin your life."

"Why me?"

"Sorry I said one question."

"Answer me!" Edward growled.

"Because you ruined everything of mine," Ryan yelled, he looked at Edward closer, concentrating on his movements, "You took everything away!"

"How did I do that?"

"My childhood was ruined because of you."

"I didn't even know you then."

"You didn't even have to be around to ruin it all, you just had to exist."

"Explain."

Ryan took a breath through his nose, "My father was so into everything that wasn't suppose to exist. He believed that things like you, things like me, existed. He wasted every time he had to spend with his only son on papers and books about vampires. I never got to throw a ball in the front yard or get taught to ride a bike, I had to do this things on my own, because you just couldn't go die. He never left his stupid damn room and after a few months, he died in there. I was ten years old when my father died, ten years old! He killed himself because he was so frustrated that he couldn't find a real, live vampire. If he could only see his son now."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"No your not and because you took away the only thing I loved, I'm taking the only thing you love, Bella." He said as he waved Bella around in the air, "How's it feel?" He taunted.

"Makes me feel a little pissed off, like I want to kick your ass."

"Bring it on." He walked, but stopped, "Wait, let's put Bella here." Bella's body floated up to the top branch of the tree and was set down, "Don't move or you'll fall." Ryan yelled.

"Your mine." Edward ran for him, knocking him out of the open window.

Before Ryan hit the ground, he threw Edward off of him and into a tree. Edward groaned, but got back up and ran for him. Again Ryan threw him into the side of the house. The brick behind Edward's body cracked, "Why even try? You can't defeat me."

"I can sure as hell try."

"Whatever floats your boat." Ryan bent his fingers back and forth towards Edward. He smiled as Edward got up and jumped on him. Ryan slammed to the ground, shaking the dirt beneath him. Edward went to bite his neck, But Ryan punched him in the mouth quickly.

Edward slid across the dirt. His hand felt his jaw as it hung from his head. He growled and snapped it back into place, "Nice hit."

"Why thank you." Ryan said with a grin as he picked Edward up and dropped him back down, "This is a waste of time."

"Bella's trying to get down." Edward lied. As soon as Ryan turned to look up at the tree, Edward grabbed the boulder next to him and threw it at Ryan. Ryan yelped in pain as it crushed him into the ground, breaking several bones in his back. The heavy rock still laid on top of him as Edward stood where he was. Edward heard a crack and bent down quickly as the rock flew at him. Ryan stumbled to get up, his back not being able to stand up straight. He cussed at himself and threw his back, back. Putting all the broken bones back into place.

Ryan used his powers to connect everything in his back to the way it was suppose to be. Angrily he ran for Edward, grabbing his body and pinning him into a tree. He threw his teeth at Edwards neck, snapping at him. Edward grunted and struggled to get free, blocking every one of Ryan's attacks. Edward kicked him in the knee and pushed him backwards. Again for the second time of fixing broken bones, Ryan put his knee pack in place, "Your getting on my nervous."

"Oh I am? Must mean I'm winning." Edward joked.

"Yeah that's it." Ryan stood where he was and raised his hands. Behind him every sharp, broken tree branch floated, pointing straight at Edward. With a quick laughter, he threw his hands forward. The sharp knife like objects flew through the air and darted at Edward's statue like body.

With a quick thought, Edward dropped to the floor. The sticks flew past him and still flew deep into the woods, "Your cheating."

"Its how I do."

"Your not 'doing' to well."

"Bella's still stuck in a tree, isn't she? I'm doing fine."

Bella tried to wrap her hands around the bark of the tree, letting her legs slowly reach for the other limbs. If she could only get down without Ryan noticing she'd be fine. Her foot slipped off of the limb, causing her hand to scratch along the bark. She yanked her hand back as a piece of the wood cut open her palm, "Ow." She gasped as a single droplet of blood fell from her hand. Hitting the ground with no sound that a human could hear.

Ryan stood up taller and let the smell run up his nose, a low growl escaped his throat. He turned to look up at Bella, her mouth was over the wound trying to stop the blood from coming out and the smell from running wild in the air. But the single drop, just one drop set him off, even Edward froze and let the smell run up his nose. Quickly another smell ran through the trees, bigger then the single drop of blood and it wasn't human either. One of Ryan's flying sticks had stabbed a lonely dear wandering through the woods right in the heart. The blood gushed out of the open wound and covered the ground of the forest, slowly running in a stream form behind Edward. This smell was stronger then Bella's blood, it burned at his throat.

Ryan on the other hand, couldn't stand it. It smelled so good, even the air tasted great. The venom filled his mouth and dripped down the corners of his lips, hitting the ground and burning the grass instantly. He couldn't go and drink it like he wanted to, he had to stay here and make sure Edward didn't get Bella. That was what he came to do, he'd go eat later. But a thought hit his mind as Edward turned around to look in the depths of the forest.

Edward looked behind the trees, trying to find the dead animal. But he couldn't see it where he stood. He could hear a branch break behind him, but he kept his eyes on the dark shadows of the trees. Suddenly it got really quiet and Edward turned around to see Ryan gone along with Bella. He ran quickly to the tree where Ryan had kept her, gone. He jumped up to his bedroom, not there either. He turned and faced the open window, "BELLA! BELLA! NO!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	45. Be the man I know you can be

**Oh man, I had writers block I think. I hate that so much, so if this chapters seems slow or boring, I am very sorry. I just couldn't think for some reason. Personally I like this chapter, haha, and I hope you guys do too. N.O!!**

**-**

Ryan threw Bella over his shoulder and ran through the woods away from the man that wanted to stop everything for his own sake, too bad for him. He rolled his eye's as Bella pounding on his back as she screamed, yelling for help. That piercing voice rang in his ears as the smell of her blood ran up his nose. Everything about her made Ryan want to kill her, her scent, her pathetic cries for help, that ridiculous love for Edward. Yes you could say he was a little jealous, but that wasn't the whole reason for this and Edward knew why he'd done everything. Edward wanted the truth, he got it. What he would do with that information was up to him, Ryan didn't care. What was Edward going to do anyway, go to the police and file a missing report for a human with a blood thirsty, newborn vampire? No. He'd have to do this mission on his own, too bad for him Ryan was always one step ahead and that made him the leader of this game. But if she kept screaming for god knows what, he'd hear her and follow the little skank, he thought.

Another fist was thrown into his back. Ryan stopped run and sat Bella down on a log, "What is your problem?"

"What?" Bella asked confusingly.

"Well you just keep screaming in my ear and hitting me, will you chill out?"

"Chill out? No I will not." She turned her head towards the Cullen's home, "EDWARD! OVER HERE!"

Ryan ripped his shirt and wrapped around Bella's head and put the shirt into her mouth, "Now please, be quiet." Bella mumbled through the fabric, "That's better." He picked her back up and put her over his shoulder once more.

-

"Bella?" Edward said falling from his window, landing on his feet, "WHERE ARE YOU?" He waited for anymore noise, but it had stopped. No more tiny voices from beyond the trees. She was gone, in his hands. The one place that he had tried to keep her from, anywhere Ryan was. He walked over to where her little droplet of blood had fell. He bent down and picked up the leave, staring at it as an empty feeling filled up his stomach, "...Bella."

"Edward!" Alice called from behind him. She watched as he fell on his butt in front of the tree, "I tried calling you to warn you, but you never picked up."

"Alice, you run as fast as the speed of light. You couldn't just come here?"

"I'm sorry Edward."

Edward stood up and looked at her, "Me too. She's some where in there," He said pointing fiercely into the trees, "And I'm not by her. You should have seen him, he was so hungry and then Bella cut her hand..."

"She bleeding?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, her palms cut."

"We need to find her quick." Carlisle said as he sniffed the air.

"You don't think I already know that. I don't even want to imagine what he'll do to her, but I know if I don't get there quick enough I may never see her again..." He fell to his knees and let out a breath, "I've already lost her once..."

Alice walked over and looked down at him, "And then you got her back Edward."

"She wasn't with a vampire then Alice." His teeth clenched as he closed his eye's.

Esme hide behind Carlisle and whispered into his ear, "I can't see him like this."

Carlisle turned around and rubbed his wife's shoulders, "Everything will be okay."

"No it won't and you know that deep down."

"But I can't show it. I have to be tough for him, for this family. I need you to do the same."

"Carlisle...he's my son."

"Mine too and as his parents we have to take care of him, be there for him."

"He's so...sad."

"As am I, but Esme please don't let him see you like this." Carlisle kissed her forehead as she nodded. He turned back to face Edward knelling in the dirt, "Edward do not give up! You can not do that to yourself or Bella. Get up."

Edward remained on the ground, the bloody leaf in his hand, "What can I do?"

"Be brave and know things will be okay."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. I know when things are going to be okay, and this will not be okay."

"You don't even know if he'll hurt her."

Edward looked up at Carlisle, "He'll kill her if he gets the chance."

-

Bella eyes forced themselves to stay open as Ryan carried her. She yawned and looked back as he ran, back as where she was suppose to be. Back was where everything she lived for stood. Back was where she'd never get to again, not by herself, "Please..." She mumbled through the wet fabric that still was stuffed into her mouth. But she knew he could hear her. He could hear everything, every breath she took, every tear that stained her face, every wish for this to be over.

"I can't..." He reached behind and took the shirt from her mouth and threw it on the tree as he ran past it.

"Yes you can. You can stop this. I am sorry for you father, but Edward had nothing to do with this. It wasn't his fault."

"I will not talk to you about this."

"So your allowed to kidnap me, but you won't talk to me about why I'm being kidnapped?"

"Yes that's about right."

Bella huffed, "I have to pee."

"That's to bad."

"Ryan!"

He patted her butt, "You can wait until we get to where I'm going."

"Where's that?"

"Why does it matter? Shut up and go to sleep for god sakes."

"Asshole."

Ryan smirked as she cussed at him. Honestly, there was no reason to kidnap her. He didn't want money, he didn't want her, he just wanted Edward to feel the pain. He didn't want to babysit the girl, he wanted to kill her. No, change her. Oh that was a great plan. Edward would hate it so much and that would practically kill him too. It would be getting two birds with one stone. The greatest plan he'd come up with this entire time. Now all he needed was a place and a time. Edward would cancel his plans so this could easily just be tomorrow if Ryan wanted to or it could be a year from now. Dragging this out could also be fun, come to think of it. Another great plan. But maybe not a year, actually he wouldn't be able to handle her for a week.

He could feel her blood from her open palm running down his back. Slowly making it's way back to the cold ground below. He was so hungry, it slowly weakened his body as he ran. He could feel his legs not going as fast as they usual went. The venom spilled out of his mouth as he thought about a quick snack. Only about four more minutes and he'd be behind closed doors alone with her.

-

Rosalie tightened her arms around Emmett's, "What should we do?" She whispered to him.

"Nothing much."

"I can't just stand here."

"How come? You never liked her anyway."

She sighed, "Yes, but I liked the way it made Edward. He was so happy all the time, I just want him back."

"Admit it, you miss her." Emmett smiled.

"I do not miss the petty human."

"You miss her."

"Emmett, hear the words coming out of my mouth."

"I am and their saying, I miss Bella."

"Shut up." Rosalie let go and walked over to Edward. Before kneeling down in front of him, she looked to her family. Giving them a look that said, 'give us some time alone'. The family nodded and went inside their home. Rosalie looked at Edward, "Edward?"

"What?"

"This isn't over." Rosalie laughed, "You think he could actually beat you?"

"He has powers that I can't beat."

"And you have powers he can't beat either."

"His cause more damage."

"Do you hear yourself? Are you hearing the wuss inside? Honestly Edward, if he only had a stick you'd say he was stronger then you and I think that's because your afraid of getting her back."

Edward finally looked up at her, "Why would I not want her back?"

"I didn't say you didn't want her, I said your afraid of getting her. That if she comes back you might hurt her, cause her more trouble. Take away her human life. But Edward, your so much stronger than that. Your the best vampire I have ever meet. Even the Volturi want you. Doesn't that say something?"

"They'd want Ryan too."

Rosalie looked at him, "You know what? If you want her dead, then sit here cause it will happen. She'll be dead tomorrow or even worse, a vampire. But if that's what you want then be all means, sit and act like you cant do anything." She slapped him across the face, "I'm ashamed of you." Rosalie stood up and walked to the door and let herself in.

-

Ryan set her down in the corner of the old house. Spiderwebs formed in the cracks of the walls, the floor boards creaked as you walked over them. It was an old home, but a home no one would think of. A great home to hide somebody in, "Oh stop it, your fine aren't you?"

"Where am I?"

"In a house, pretty obvious."

Bella looked around, "It looks old."

"That's cause it is." Ryan stepped backwards and looked down the hallway. Bella heard scratching along the wooden floor. Suddenly a metal chair sat in front of Ryan, he turned the back to face Bella as he sat on it. His legs on both sides, his arms laying on the backrest of the chair. He looked at Bella clutching her hand close to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine."

"Does it hurt?"

"Like a bitch."

Ryan smiled, "You never cussed before."

"I was never as mad as I am now, guess it's just slipping out."

"You'll get over it."

Bella turned her head away from him, "You honestly have no clue what I'm feeling and if I'll get over it."

"I got over it."

"Liar," Bella turned to him, "you not over your fathers death because you just took me away from him."

Ryan waved his hands around in the air, "Oh you caught me."

"Your a child."

"And your kidnapped."

"I hate you."

"Join the club." Ryan looked down, but the smell brought his eyes back up to her hand. He stood up and ran to the kitchen and back to the chair in a blink of an eye. He sat down in front of Bella and put the supplies next to him, "Let me see your hand."

"No."

"Give me your hand...please."

Bella looked at the tools next to him. There laid wet towel, a cloth, a wrap, and some medicine. She slowly put her hand in font of her, "Don't hurt me."

Ryan ignored her request and grabbed the wet towel. He gently pressed down on her wound, causing her to flinch. He cleaned off the cut and put the wet towel to his nose. The smell made him hold his breath, he quickly threw it to the side and went back to her hand. He let a few drops of the medicine fall into the wound, he then pressed the little piece of cloth to her palm and quickly wrapped the wrap around it. When he was finished he placed it in her lap, "There, don't thank me."

She looked at the work he had done, "Thank you."

"You don't listen much do you?"

"Not much."

-

Edward pushed the door opened fiercely and growled, "Lets go get her and kick some ass." Edward turned his head to look at Rosalie and smiled. He then turned back out of the house in a hurry.

"You did that?" Emmett asked.

"I'm a pro." She smiled as she walked out of the door.

-

"Still have to pee?" Ryan asked.

"I never had to. I thought you'd put me and then I'd run."

"That wouldn't have worked."

"It was worth a try." Bella looked into his eyes, "Your very hungry I can tell."

"I don't mind."

"Yes you do."

He looked down with a grin, "I'm stronger then you think."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	46. No wonder he want's revenge

**I must say, you readers are my favorite, because even though some of my chapters are late, you guys still stick by my side. Because I think you guys know how hard and tiring life can be sometimes and I thank you all so much. I've just been really tired lately, I hate it to much. But then again, if I had wrote yesterday, this chapter wouldn't be as good as it is right now. Because before I wrote I came up with more ideas and I think you guys will love it. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, N.O.!!**

**-**

The light from the sun slowly disappeared behind the trees as the clocked ticked slowly. The sound echoed through the house, colliding with the sound of Bella's heart and slow breathing as she sat in the corner. From where Bella was sitting the entire house started to get dark, dark to where she could no longer see anything. She sat up straight and tried to control her breathing. The sound of the ticking ran through her ears as if it was laughing at her, laughing at the fact that it was taking the light away from her eyes. She pushed her legs up, her knees hitting her chest. Her warm arms held them up as she placed her chin down. The wind hit the house and made the old walls creak, the branches scratched the windows, making Bella cringe in fear. Out of all the places to be with a blood, thirsty vampire, a dark, empty home was not one of them. She could no longer see his body sitting on the chair, but only a little color from his blood red eyes looking at her. Like one of those movies when the people get lost in the jungle and when they look around all they see are glowing eyes, she now knew how they felt. Scared and helpless.

Her heart started beating faster as the house got darker and darker. She waved her hand in front of her face. Not being able to see it, she let out a breath again and held her legs closer. A tear streamed down her face, it was like crying was no longer voluntary, she had no control of what was happening to her anymore. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Don't be scared." Ryan told her. He could see her sitting there crunched together, crying. If anyone should be crying, it should be him. He was the one who had to sit next to a human while being very thirsty. Thank goodness he was strong enough to hold himself back. Even though from the beginning he thought he wouldn't be able to, now he was convinced he could do anything. He thought about the deer that had been stricken by the flying stick. How the blood rushed out and he was able to control himself. Making sure he wouldn't get distracted from his real mission. Eating could wait, making Edward hate himself couldn't.

"I'm not."

"Don't lie."

She let her head hit the wall, "I just don't like the dark thats all."

"If this stupid place had electricity I'd turn on a few lights, but as you can see I can't."

"What is this place?"

Ryan looked around at the walls, memories floating into his head, "The house I lived in when I was a child."

"What happened to it?"

"After my father died, my mother insisted we would move out and get a new home to create new memories. So we just packed up and left, never mentioning to anyone where we were going or why. We never even sold the house."

"I'm sorry."

"You I actually believe." He said letting out a quiet laugh.

"Why is that?"

"Because your human and you have feelings."

Bella tried to find him in the darkness with her eyes, "Edward probably remembers what it's like to be sorry."

"Ha, no I don't think so. When was the last time you think he really meant it?"

A empty feeling attacked her stomach as she sat there. Edward had told her many times that he was sorry, but did he actually feel sorry? How could he be for sure that what he felt was guilt, that he really meant it?, "I know he means what he says."

"Really now?"

"You can't make me hate him."

He grinned, "Who said I was trying? Whatever your feeling right now, I didn't do anything to cause that."

"I was...just..." She let out a frustrated breath, "I'm tired."

"I've noticed." Ryan stood up and pushed the chair out of his way.

Bella jumped at the sound of whatever just scratched along the floor. She pressed her back harder on the wall. Her eyes scanned the dark room trying to find anything, suddenly above her his eye's glowed brighter, "What are you doing?"

"Stand up."

"I can sleep here."

"Stand up."

Bella pressed her palms on the cold floor and pushed herself up. A cold hand touched her arm and sent shivers down her body. Another cold hand touched behind her knees and she flew up. Her head now laid on his cold, hard chest as he carried her towards a room, "Where are you taking me?"

"My room."

The floor didn't creak under his feet as he barely touched it, more like glided over it. He knew his house by heart and turned when necessary. The sound of her heartbeat echoed in his ears and vibrated on his chest. How could Edward stand it when she hugged him or even laid on him? The sound, the feel, it burned at his throat. He took a deep breath and held it, maybe if he stopped breathing in her scent, he could stop some of the burn.

His hand rubbed against the smooth wood of the rail as he walked up the spiral staircase. Memories of running down them as a child, robot toy in hand, ran through his mind. His mothers voice yelling to be careful echoed in the air. A smile came across his face when he passed the window that he had broken when he had thrown his favorite baseball in the house after his mother told him not to. But the smile disappeared after passing the room where every fight had taken place. Where his father had not only yelled at Ryan, but also died. Ryan remember his mother locking the door and throwing away the key after the funeral...

"_Mommy, what are you doing?" The ten year old Ryan asked. _

_His mother pulled the key from the door and slipped it in her pocket. She turned and bent down, placing her warm hands on his shoulders, "I'm locking that door and I don't want you to ever try to go in there okay?"_

_He nodded his head, "How come?"_

"_Because your father wouldn't have wanted you to go in there and remember everything he was doing while he should have been with you." _

"_Okay mommy, I won't." _

"_That's my boy," She kissed his forehead and stood up, "Go play in your room, your lunch will be done in a few." _

Ryan didn't look at the door as he passed it and walk right towards his room. He balanced Bella on one hand and used the other to open the door. It creaked with old age as it swung open. The smell of the vanilla scent his mother would spray in his room ran up his nose. The breath he had been holding he let escape to gather the scent. The light from the moon casted a small glow on the walls. He walked over to his bed and sat Bella down on it, "I'll get a candle and be right back."

Bella nodded and stayed where she was. Even with the small light, she could barely see anything. The soft sheets under her hand felt like the most normal thing she had felt today. She continued to touch them as Ryan entered with two candles in his hand. He set one down on the dresser near Bella and the other on the shelf by the door. He pulled out the lighter, "I like your house."

"You can't even see it." Ryan kept his hand near the flame, but pulled it back quickly, "Shit!"

Bella stood up, "What?"

"Damn it." He waved his hand around in the air, "Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"I think...I just burned myself. But I'm not suppose to feel things right?"

"I don't know, Edward never mentioned fire."

Ryan looked at his burnt palm, slowly the skin evened out and looked normal, "It's like I'm bionic."

Bella laughed and sat down, "I bet it's nice..."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing."

Ryan turned around to face her, shoving both of his hands in the back pockets of his blue jeans, "You want to become one?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

Bella stood up and walked by Ryan, grabbing the lighter, "Let me light the other one." She walked by the other candle and sat back down on the bed.

"Your good at changing subjects."

"Thanks?" She set the lighter down, "Like I said I'm very tired."

"Well then I'll leave you, but let it be said that if you try to escape I will find you." He threatened.

"I won't leave, even if I tried this house is two stories. My luck I'd fall and die."

"Well don't because that would ruin all the fun." Ryan closed the door behind him, leaving Bella alone in the room.

Bella looked at the closed door for awhile, making sure he wasn't to come back in. From the bed she could see a couple pictures standing up by the shelf next to the burning candle. Bella stood up and walked over to it. The first one had a blue picture frame, Bella used her fingertip to bush away the dust and pushed the candle closer. It was Ryan, maybe at the age of four, with his mother. He was sitting in the sand, the blue ocean behind him, a big smile on his face as he cup the sand in his hands. His mother sat next to him, smiling brightly, wearing a big, blue sun hat, she was cupping the sand just like he was. Bella couldn't help, but smile.

The next picture had a yellow frame, Bella did the same and brushed away the dust. This one Ryan was sitting on the floor, a big present in front of him, with another smile on his face. The hat on his head read birthday boy and his shirt had the number six on it. From the pictures you would think Ryan had the best life, every picture he was smiling, his bright blue eye's shinning brightly.

Bella pushed the candle to the last picture. The frame on this one was different from all the rest. It was green and had the words, 'Daddies boy' written on it. Bella picked this one up from the shelf and used the sleeve from her shirt to wipe of the dust. She held it close to the candle. There was Ryan, again with another smile, but his eye's told different, they looked sad and empty. Next to him was his father, Bella guessed, dressed in a button down shirt with dark suit like pants. His arm laid behind Ryan's neck, his hand on his shoulder. But his face, it was horrible. His smile was forced, his eye's weren't even facing the camera, they were on the watch on same arm he was holding his son with. Ryan's mother must of thought he was looking at his son with a smile on his face, while actually he was checking the time. Bella gasped as she thought about what Ryan probably felt during the whole picture...

"_Take a picture with your son. Charles, he's your only son and your wasting every minute you'll have with him on things that don't even matter...were you thinking about this when you asked to marry me?"_

_Charles took a sip from the vodka filled glass, "No darling I wasn't."_

"_So why do you have to think about it now?"_

"_Because it's important."_

"_No Charles this is not important. Your son is nine years old soon he'll be a teenager and want nothing to do with you, take advantage while you can."_

"_Why can't he be like that now?"_

_Melinda slapped him across the face, "Listen to yourself, you've gone insane." _

"_What do you want from me?" He said slamming his glass down._

"_I want one picture. Something your son will actually be able to look at if he misses you, but by the way you've been acting, I doubt he ever will." _

"_Make it fast."_

_Melinda huffed and walked down the stairs, "Ryan, sweetie. Come here." She smiled as she heard little footsteps from the kitchen._

"_Yes mommy?" Ryan said from the kitchen door._

"_Come here honey," When Ryan came to her, she sat him down on the staircase. With her small, warm hand she brushed his blond hair back from his eyes, "I want to get a picture with you and your father, do you mind?"_

"_Nu uh." He said shaking his head. Ryan leaned in closer and whispered, "But does daddy?"_

_Melinda held back the tear that wanted to escape and pulled him to her chest. She kissed the hair on his head, "No Ryan," Charles slowly walked down the stairs behind them, she looked at him as she spoke to Ryan, "Your dad doesn't mind." She kissed his forehead again and stood up, "Go outside sweetie." _

"_What?" Charles asked as he looked at his wife._

"_Do you see what you have done to him?"_

"_He's a kid, he'll get over it." Charles said walking outside of the house. _

_Melinda bit her lip and sniffed, "Yeah sure he will." When she got outside she smiled and told them how to stand, "Smile Ryan." And Ryan did, Charles on the other hand forced the smile and when the picture was done, walked back into the house._

_Ryan walked towards his mother and touched her hand as she stared at her husband walking away, "I told you he minded mommy." Melinda looked at her son as he walked to the swing set in the front yard._

Bella put the picture back on the shelf and walked to the tiny bed. She kept her clothes on as she went under the covers. With her hand, she touched the diamond necklace that still hung on her neck and closed her eyes.

-

"Well what's your plan then?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett killing humans and leaving them in the backyard for Ryan so he'll come isn't a plan. He's not a raccoon." Rosalie said annoyed.

"Raccoons like humans?" He said disgusted.

"So anyone have a plan?" Alice said.

Edward looked around the room, "Why don't we just follow his scent?"

"That would have worked earlier, but with the wind it's long gone by now." Carlisle answered.

"Alice, do you see anything?" Edward asked looking at her.

"I haven't seen anything yet," She shook her head, "It's so weird."

"Nothing at all?"

Alice stopped breathing and stared at the wall. Jasper looked at her, "Good one Edward, you made a vision come."

Edward smiled and looked at Alice, "What do you see?"

"Ryan...He's in the woods..."

"Do you see Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No...just Ryan...he's out hunting." Alice shook her head and looked around, "It was just him, he caught a deer."

"Well you know Bella's alright if hes out hunting." Rosalie said.

Edward stood up and looked out the window, "Why is that?"

"Because if he's out hunting, that means he didn't kill Bella. If he had, he'd be full from the human blood."

Edward turned around, "Alice keep trying to get another one, this one containing Bella please."

Alice nodded and turned around, "Oh yeah in the vision he also said, Edward should be proud, I ate a deer." Her tiny figure walked up the stairs, leaving the rest of the family silent in the living room.

-

Ryan leaned on his bedroom door listening to Bella's breathing. After they started coming out slower, he knew she was sleeping. Quickly he started breathing heavily. He rubbed his neck continuously as the burning came back. His teeth clenched as he walked around the house. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The gold color of his eyes disappeared and still remained red. Ryan punched the mirror and pushed the doorway as he turned down the hallway. He ran down the stairs and out the back door. He took a quick scent of his surroundings and ran into the trees.

He listened closely for any sound at all. He stood behind a tree after hearing a branch break. The smell of a deer ran up his nose, his hands pushed off of the tree as he looked at the deer. It tried to run away but it's legs no longer touched the ground. Ryan walked over and threw it down on the ground, bitting through the fur and into the skin. The blood of the animal rushed out and poured into his mouth. Ryan moaned as he twisted his fingers in the fur. The burning cooled down and his eye's turned back to normal.

After a few minutes of sucking the deer completely dry, he wiped his mouth and scooted back. Leaning his back against the tree, "Edward should be proud," He smiled, "I ate a deer."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	47. A plan that might work, or not

**Well guys, yes I know all of you are mad at me and I am deeply sorry for making you guys wait. I've just had a lot going on. Trying to finish every school thing, making my friends baseball games, going to my swim team practice, cleaning up the house and babysitting, I've just forgotten to write. Not only that, but I've had no time lately. I was able to update today, because of no school. I plan to keep updating every other day, but if my busy life gets ahead of me, I may need another break. Again I am truly sorry for any harm I have done. And a special thanks goes to Ashlie Christine and iamai00 for sending me PM's and telling me they understood about my busy schedule and I thank them very much.**

**Now for what you guess have been waiting for, a one and only, update for BELLARELLA!!!! **

-

"You should be a little happy Edward." Jasper said sitting in the wooden chair. His fingers tapped against the glass table in the kitchen.

Edward sat on the ledge of the window, looking at his family gathered at the table. All of them trying to think of a way to save his beloved Bella, "Why should I be happy?"

Jasper turned his head around to look at Edward, "Well, because he listened to you. He didn't attack a human, he attacked a deer."

"That's why I should be happy? Hell I don't care if he attacks a human, it's if he attacks Bella is when I'll get pissed."

"You shouldn't say that Edward." Carlisle said looking up, "You don't want clueless humans dying."

"I wouldn't mind it, actually I have a list of people that I don't mind seeing dead."

"Edward!" Esme said shocked, "Shut you mouth. I don't want to hear that nonsense."

"I was just saying." Edward pressed his cold cheek against the glass of the window. The forest that surrounded his home was in complete darkness, not letting any light from the moon glow on the ground. _She could be __anywhere...she could be hurt...she could be dead,_ he thought. He tapped his head against the window, trying to get the ridiculous thoughts from his head. Not ever did he want to think that the only thing Bella would see would be the light. That she would never be able to touch him again, for him to touch her. She was safe, she was alive, and she would come back. He wouldn't give up, no matter how long it took. It wasn't like he had other things to do.

"I have a thought." Alice said cheerfully.

Edward slowly turned his head. He had heard it before, that someone had the best plan, but when he heard it, he was ashamed he knew them. The plans, the ideas that they created were immature they would never work, but Alice she hadn't said anything before. After telling Edward what Ryan was about to do, she went to her room. She must of heard the family down stairs trying to come up with a master plan, that she decided to join them, "What is it?"

"What do humans need to survive?" Alice asked looking around.

"I don't know, what?" Emmett asked.

"Food of course. Ryan's going to have to get Bella food if he wants her to survive for a while."

"So your saying to...follow him?" Edward guessed.

"Yes! I'll wait till I see where Ryan's going to go. After that, we'll go there too. We'll watch him and then follow him to where he took Bella." Alice suggested.

"I've got better." Jasper smiled.

Alice looked at him, "And that is?"

"Why couldn't Edward just read his mind and see if he mentions anything about where he's hiding Bella? Then if he does, we'll leave right away and get her before he comes back."

"Yeah that's good. If he doesn't, we'll just do what I said. See Edward," She looked at him with a smile, "Now we have two plans."

Edward let out a breath and shook his head, "Yeah that is...I just hope it works."

"Don't worry, I'll keep looking for something and when I see it, I'll tell you immediately and we'll get there first."

"Alright." He again looked out into the dark night.

-

Ryan opened the door to his old home slowly. After walking in he turned around and locked it and headed towards his room. As soon as he got closer, the echo of the poor girls heart beat through the house. Bouncing off the walls and into Ryan's ears, but now it didn't bother him as much. He could handle it, it didn't even burn him to think about her sleeping in his bed, alone and vulnerable. The blood that pulsed underneath her skin, no longer hurt him to hear. Maybe because he had eaten or he was just that strong, either way he didn't mind it.

His footsteps were slow and even, not in a hurry at all to get to his room. He didn't honestly know what'd he do when he got there, but he knew he was going. As he passed the tiny window next to the staircase he could see the sun peeking behind the trees, lighting up the earth slowly. Ryan walked up the rest of the way and turned down the hallway. The door to his left, with a little power ranger sticker stuck by the handle, felt like the only door in the whole house. It resembled many things to him. Not only a door to Bella, but a door to get revenge against the lonely vampire. This door meant so much to him for an odd reason he didn't know. Before opening it, he rested his head against the wood thinking about everything that had happened. Going over every little detail about his past, the last few days he just lived through. How everything has changed, he was no longer scared of death, because death wouldn't come to him. He wasn't afraid of growing old, because now he wouldn't. He'd stay his young self for however long he desired to live, his fate was definitely his choice now.

Ryan turned the sliver handle of the door and opened it slowly, peeking in to see Bella laying on his bed. He bit his lip as he looked at her, her brown hair covered her face. Her hand laid on the pillow next to her head, her legs wrapped around in the covers. He could see small dots of water on her forehead, either she was having a nightmare or she had gotten hot during the night. The door shut slowly behind him as he walked to her, looking down on her unconscious body. Her eye's moved wildly behind her closed lids as she laid there, her hair moved slowly in front of her mouth as she breathed in the air around her. Ryan brushed away the strands on her face, his fingers gently rubbing against her lips.

He pulled away quickly and shoved his hands in his pocket, breathing faster then he had been. His body longed to feel them again, but he couldn't. He couldn't get close to her, he couldn't feel things for her. If he did, then he couldn't complete what he wanted to do, he couldn't kill her nor hurt her. Feelings weren't part of the deal, he didn't want to be her friend and he absolutely didn't want to be her...Edward. He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to regain his stance, but a soft voice had him looking at her again.

"Morning." Bella said with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she turned on her side.

"Good morning."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"No." He said quickly.

"Alright, I was just wondering."

"Why would I even want to?"

Bella's eyebrows pushed together, "I said okay."

"Are you hungry?"

-

"Got it!" Alice said standing up.

"You saw something, didn't you?" Jasper said looking up at her.

"Yes," Alice turned around as she heard the door of the kitchen open, "Edward, I saw something."

"What did you see?" Edward said as he walked up to her and put his hands on her arms.

"He's going shopping for her, like I said he would."

"Where Alice, where is he going?"

"Um, to Ron's Food Mart." Alice said as she remembered the sign in her vision.

"That's about ten minutes away, he'll get there before we do. Lets go." Edward turned around and grabbed his keys from the bowl, "Alice your riding with me."

-

After Ryan had told her what not to do, he got into his car and sped down the road. He repeated what she wanted in his head over and over again, _pancakes, syrup, orange juice, fruit._ His hands turned the wheel as his car went left. The only food mart close to him was Ron's Food Mart, the good thing about that was it was cheaper then most stores and if Bella ever wanted anything else, it was an easy place to get to and not too out of his way. His eyes searched around him, looking for any of the Cullen's, making sure no one was following him. In front of him a tall red sign blinked the name of the mart that he wanted. Ryan pulled close to the the curb and turned into the parking lot, parking his car in the spot closest to the door. He grabbed his keys and opened the door. Walking to the mart's open door, he locked the car behind him and started searching for Bella's items.

-

"There's his car." Alice said pointing in front of her.

Edward eyed the car as he drove past it, "Let's park at the back."

"Sounds good."

"Have you seen anything else?"

"Just that he's looking for pancakes and fruit."

Edward smiled, that was Bella, always pancakes for breakfast. He pulled the car behind the dumpster and got out. He waved his hands to Emmett's car, directing them to where he wanted him to park, "Ready Alice?"

"Yes sir I am."

Emmett parked right besides Edward's fancy little car and got out, "He's in there? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Alice said.

"I still think we should of brought the entire family." Jasper said shutting the passenger door.

"Well I wanted someone to be home, if Bella tries to run away."

"You need three vampires to stay home?" Emmett asked.

"Rosalie insisted that she stay home and Carlisle and Esme agreed they would too, I didn't make them if that's what your implying." Edward said standing in front of Emmett.

"Boys! Ryan's in there right now, getting food for locked up Bella. Could we do this, I don't know, later?"

"Alice is right, let's go." Edward turned and walked for the door. He glanced in the side windows as he got closer, trying to spot Ryan.

"Come on hurry." Alice said walking past Edward and into the store.

Edward held his breath, lowering his head, his entire body filled with anger as he walked in. The humans around him, looked at him curiously.

Ryan grabbed the frozen pancakes from the shelf, he froze as he heard the manager in the front.

"If you trying to start trouble, I suggest you to get out of my store."

Ryan turned quickly to look down the isle, he caught a glimpse of Alice's short hair. He pressed his back to the shelf behind him, looking up at the mirror in the corner of the wall. All of the Cullen's stalked the isles, Ryan scooted the basket of food across the floor, he'd get her food later. Now he stood, looking at the mirror again. Suddenly his eye's meet with Edward's as he looked into the mirror.

Edward froze as he saw him, a smile formed on Ryan's face. Edward's lips formed a tight line as he looked away and ran towards the end of the isle. He quickly turned to find Ryan gone, he looked around trying to spot him again. Suddenly Edward was thrown into the glass door that held all of the frozen foods behind him. Shards of glass flew around as people screamed running out of the store, Edward grabbed the edge of the door and pushed himself out.

Ryan ran for the door, but was stopped by Emmett and Jasper a few feet behind him. A smile ran across his face as he pushed Emmett back, flying him into Jasper and throwing the both of them into the glass window. The force of Ryan's push made them roll across the parking lot. Again Ryan ran for the door.

"Ryan!" Alice called out.

The little voice made him freeze and turn around. There stood Alice alone in the middle of the store, "What?"

"You know you don't want to hurt her, I've seen what you've done for her."

"Oh, am I being too nice?"

Alice shook her head, "No, I didn't say that."

"Well if I'm being to nice to her, I'll be sure to change that immediately. Thank you for telling me." Ryan turned around and ran for his car.

Alice tried to run after him, but Edward grabbed her hand, "What are you doing?! I'm trying to stop him, let me go!"

"No Alice, _we_ have to go."

"I know, I'm trying!"

"No, out the back door."

"But Edward, he's getting away!"

Edward turned her, "It doesn't matter...I know where he's going."

"You do?" Alice said dropping her hands.

"I heard him...now, _let's_ go."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	48. Thoughts on where to next?

**Yes...yes I know. Just things...no excuse right?! But I just have been so busy. My sweet 16 is coming up and planing this can be one hell of a job. No I have not abandoned this story, will I? No! Never. This has been my greatest story that I have ever written, abandoning this never came to my mind. I'm trying to find time for everything and today I actually for the first time had nothing to do. So I was flipping channels and landed on Underworld...ohhhh after watching about two minutes of it, I had to write. So I said "later!" to my mom and ran for my room. So here I am now, writing another chapter for all of you. But I do promise you this, I will not again wait weeks and weeks to update. But if things get built up again, I am going to take a break. **

**No more talking. Here, another update. Hope you enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Ryan's fingers tapped impatiently against the leather wheel of his car, his foot pressed the gas to the floor. One thought, thats all it had taken for Ryan's plan to be overthrown. Edward knew where she was, all Ryan had to do was get there first and he would. The screeching of the tires as he turned echoed off the walls of the small town. Where would he go now? What would he do with the most important information in Edward's head? This plan, it would have worked. It really could have, but now there was no chance. He had to change everything, the place where he would keep Bella, how he'd get around. He needed a new car. Anything to stun the Cullen's for a little bit. That extra time would come in handy, it could give Ryan an advantage to do things differently. It would help would him tremendously. Just as of right now, he had no extra time. He had no advantage, Edward did. Edward had Alice, his window to the future. To everything Ryan thought of and did. Edward would get to a place before Ryan even thought about where'd he go. It wasn't fair, it was more like cheating and cheaters aren't suppose to win. They never did. Ryan would just have to work harder, put more thought into things. He needed to learn something to weave around Alice's very helpful talent, her advantage. He needed more...but right now, he needed Bella.

-

Edward pushed open the metal door to the back of the store, "What the hell was I thinking?"

"What, I thought you said you knew where he was going?" Alice said as Edward let go of her wrist, pushing her forward.

"I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

Edward put his hands on his head and looked around. He suddenly crouched to the ground, hands still above his head, "I just...we should have just stayed in the car. Watched him, that was the plan." He stood up and dropped his hands, "Why didn't you stop me?"

Emmett walked to the back, pushing off the glass from his shirt. Jasper sulking behind him, "That went well."

"I don't need your sarcasm." Edward said looking at him.

Jasper walked over to Alice, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's mad cause we went in instead of staying out" She looked at him, "What's wrong with you?"

"I just got thrown through a window, I'm a little pissed."

Alice brushed off a piece of dirt from his shoulder, "You'll be fine."

"Will he?" The both of them looked back at Edward.

"Alice ride with them." He quickly pulled the keys from his pocket and shoved them in the car.

"No." Alice said walking to the drivers door and pushing it closed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping you from doing what you think is right, we need to do this together."

"Get away from the door, oh I swear to you I'll move you myself." Edward growled.

"Edward, breath. Think."

"I have and I've come up with a great suggestion," He used his hard, pale hands to grab Alice and place her behind him, "You moving." Quickly he opened the door once again and got in. Locking it once it shut.

"Edward, tell us where he is. We'll meet you there." Emmett told him.

"No and if you follow me, I'll lose you. This is my problem, let me solve it on my own."

Jasper huffed, "Oh cut the act mighty man. If this was your problem I wouldn't have just flown through a window. If this was your problem you wouldn't have asked us to come help you. Your just saying it's your problem so you can look like the hero of this situation, but you won't you'll just come out looking stupid. So let us help you, let us be your family because I'm really sick and tired of just watching you fail."

The family went silent as they all stared at Jasper behind them, "Follow me." Edward said as he backed out of the space. He turned the wheel and drove past the store.

"Nice speech Jasper. It worked." Emmett said with a grin as he patted on his back, "Now get in the car and let's go."

-

Ryan pressed on the break, leaving the car running and the door open, he ran for the house. Without using the key and just his strength, he pushed the door open. Once he was in he walked to the kitchen, opened the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out a black gym bag. After it was in his hands he ran up the stairs.

Bella was sitting on the bed with his kindergarten yearbook in her lap. Her hair fell over her face as she smiled scanning the pictures of all the children. The door to the room blow open, making her gasp in shock, "Ryan?" She said looking up.

Ryan threw the bag at her, "Pack some of my shit in that bag."

"What?"

"Pack some shirts and pants into that bag." He said angrily.

Bella put the book and bag down on the bed and stood up. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

The touch of her hot skin sent shocks through his body. His eye's widened, his muscles tightened. The venom in his mouth grew by the second. Anger and frustration ran though his body, the only two emotion that if mixed together, left him very hard to deal with. She meant no harm by asking him what was wrong, but it made him feel stupid. Made him feel even more pissed off.

Ryan's shoved her arm away, turned grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall next to them, "Pack my stuff while I try to find clothes for you in my mothers room. Do not, I repeat not, ask me what's wrong."

Bella's eyes went wide, her fingers scratching at his hands around her throat. Her feet kicked as she hung inches from the floor. The air around her struggled to get through her closed throat and into her lungs. She slowly began to feel dizzy as she could no longer take in air.

Ryan looked into her eye's and before they closed he let go of her, letting her body hit the ground roughly. She coughed several times, taking in air quickly. Her hands felt around the red, soon to be bruise, of the outline of his hands. He walked over to the bed, grabbed the bag and threw it at her once more, "Pack it and hurry." He opened the door and slammed it shut once he was out.

Bella looked around stunned. She quickly got on her knees, dragging the bag on the floor and crawled to the closed drawers. She pulled one open and looked down. Folded sweat pants, shirts and jeans in his size laid there. This meant he had stayed here often or he had already planned this before. She grabbed the pairs and stuffed them into the black bag. Bella stood up and looked around. After she thought for a minute she walked down the hallway, "Ryan?" She asked.

"In here. Third door."

She walked slowly, breathing heavily to the door. Bella closed her eyes, took in a breath and turned into the room, "I packed your stuff."

"Good, come here." Bella walked over to him. Ryan lifted a shirt to her body, measuring both of their sizes, "These should fit."

"Ryan...What happened?"

"What size jeans do you wear?" He asked in a hurry.

"Seven. Tell me Ryan."

"Good, same size. Weird huh?" Ryan grabbed the bag from her hand and stuffed the clothes into them. When he was done he put the bag over his shoulder and grabbed her wrist, "Follow me."

"Ryan," She said struggling to pull it away. The grip he had on her wasn't tight at all and let her hand slip away. She stood where she was and looked at him, "Where are we going?"

"Some place other then here."

"Really, I would have never known that."

"I don't need to hold your hand to get you out of here." He said staring at her.

"No, I'll walk at my own free will."

"Sure." Ryan turned around. Bella suddenly started to lift from the floor, she flung her arms around as she tried to get back down, "Like I said, I didn't need to touch you to move you."

Ryan walked to his fathers locked study room, floating Bella behind him. With one breath, he raised his foot and kicked in the door. After it hit the floor, he climbed over it and looked around. Images of walking in on his father writing in his book ran through his mind. The fights that had happened in this exact room, the words shouted all flowed back into his memory. He shook his head and walked over to the desk, he pulled out the first drawer and grabbed the sliver set of keys. Instantly he was out of the room, running down the stairs. Instead of leaving out of the front door, he ran for the back.

When he was outside he ran for the old shack in yard. His hands fumbled with the keys and once he spotted the right one, he put it into the old lock and twisted it. The doors squeaked as he pushed both of them open. Inside sat a black 1968 Chevy Camaro. Ryan smiled at his father precious car and walked to it, dragging his cold fingers along the paint. When he got to the door, he put the key inside and unlocked it. Ryan looked at Bella, "You like it?" She looked away from him and floated to the passenger side door. Ryan smiled at her, "Get in."

Bella's feet landed on the floor softly. She thought about turning and running, but the chances of him getting to her were too high to risk. Stubbornly she opened the door and slid in, "Where are we going?"

"Downtown." He put the key in the ignition and started it. The car revved in the shack, Ryan pressed the gas and drove slowly out of it. He turned the car and drove it down the grass path to the gate.

Bella looked at Ryan's expensive car, "What about that?"

"In order to do what I need to, I have to let some things go. It was good while it lasted." He drove out of the gate and sped down the road.

The drive to the city was long and painful. Also very quiet, neither one had spoken since leaving the abandoned home. Bella stared out the window, looking at the tall buildings in the distance, "What's downtown?"

"Another plan."

"And that is?"

"For you to find out." Ryan said as he turned onto to the ramp.

"What happened to my food?"

"Sorry about that."

Bella looked at him, "Edward was there wasn't he?" Ryan concentrated on the road, "I'll take that as a yes." She turned her head back to look out of the window.

"Are you still hungry?"

"I don't feel like eating."

"Yeah it'd never get to your stomach anyways..." He whispered.

Bella's heart beat faster, "What'd you say?"

"I said there's nothing on the way anyways."

"Oh, okay. How much longer?"

"About five minutes." Ryan said as the grip on the steering wheel got tighter.

-

Edward turned in the gate, Ryan's car sat outside of the home. He pulled up next to it and got out. The black tinted windows made it a little difficult to see through, so Edward cupped his hands over the glass and looked in. The rest of the gang walked up behind him, "Well this is his car," Edward looked up, "but not his house."

"Maybe he's still in there." Alice walking up to it.

"Let's hope so. Emmett and Jasper, go take the back door." They nodded and ran to the back, "You'll stay with me." He said to Alice.

"I don't hear her heart..."

Edward looked in the already open door, "Don't walk, run." Alice nodded and Edward ran in quickly. Alice ran around the lower level as Edward ran up the stairs. Bella's scent ran wild in the hallways. He ran from room to room, stopping at one where her scent was the strongest. He opened the door and walked in. From all the pictures and the tiny bed, he knew it was Ryan's old room and where he had kept Bella. Edward breathed it in slowly and walked to the bed. He lifted the pillow and held it in his hands. The Cullen's stood at the door, "This is where she slept."

"It's all clear Edward." Emmett said.

Jasper walked in, "We checked every room, closet, cabinet. Their not here."

"But I haven't seen anything, I don't know what's wrong." Alice whispered.

Angrily Edward threw the pillow done, "She's not here!"

**

* * *

**

Please review!!


	49. Why have things gone blurry?

**Whaddup guys? Well thanks for the reviews and alerts, very nice of you. Man I am burning up!! My mother is trying to save money so she turned off the air, AHHH! It's so hot! Haha. Well thanks again and I hope you all enjoy :D **

**

* * *

**

"Well we can't certainly just give up," Alice said walking into the room, "We'll find her Edward, don't worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry, who wouldn't?" Edward looked at the blanket that sent waves of Bella's fragrance to his nose. The smell he had been craving, the smell he needed to live. It had felt like years since he had smelled it again, to be this close to it. But this smell, it wasn't fulfilling his needs, it wasn't helping anymore. Instead of making him happy, it made him angry. Pissed off at the world, because this was his. His smell, his girl, his love and she was missing. Not with him like where she was suppose to be. Instead of in his loving arms, she was stuck in some newborn vampire's. Some killer within and he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't the day she was taken and now it was killing him just to think about her out there without anyone to protect her. He needed her like humans would need air and without air they'd die, just like he would without her. Simple as that.

"I know, I didn't mean it as you didn't care. I know your worrying, but if you worry too much you won't be able to think straight."

"I'd worry less if you would see something."

Alice walked back into the hallway, "I know, I'm trying." She looked back at the boys, "I'll go look around, see if anything happens."

"I'll come with you." Jasper said as he followed her down the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked.

"Try to find something that will help me figure out where she is."

He watched Edward continue to stare at the wall, "That wall's not going to tell you anything."

"Get out." Edward said harshly as he turned to look at him. Emmett put his hands up and walked out of the room. The wind blew outside of the house, making the tiny branches scrap along the window of the room. Just imaging what she was going through as she had to sit here, made his stomach turn.

The thing he didn't know, was that sitting there was the safest place she could be.

-

Bella slouched in the seat as the cars drove pass her. She thought about blowing her hot breath on the window and writing help, but the chances someone seeing the tiny print wasn't worth actually writing it. The music from the stereo blasted in her ears, she'd tap her fingers to the beat every now and then trying to think of other things than what Ryan had planned. There was nothing important in the city that she could think of. Why, out of all the places in the world, would he take her there? He wanted her to be hidden, why take her to a place where everyone would be? These were the simple question that Bella wanted answers to. That and what happened at the food mart. Ryan had been gone a little over thirty minutes and all of a sudden rushes back, without food and in a cranky mood. The real reason for this would be great to hear. Was Edward there, did something happened between the two of them? What made Ryan freak out?, "Tell me what happened."

A breath ran from his mouth, "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Your buddies were there."

"As in the Cullen's right?" Ryan shook his head, "I knew it. What happened?"

Ryan smiled and waved his hand, "Oh, we said hi, exchanged numbers, made plans for dinner," His tone went darker, "Take a wild guess as to what happened."

"I'm taking that you got into a fight?"

"If you call Edward getting his ass whooped a fight, then yes we fought."

Bella grinned her teeth when she heard his name. Just the way he said it, with a certain tone. A tone that said, don't worry you'll be dead soon anyway, and don't worry about Edward so will he. A tone that probably made him feel tough, in charge, like god, "What did you do to him?"

"Not much, I didn't have the time to give him a lot of damage. I had to get out to get you, to move you to another place. Because if he finds you now, the game is over and I can't have that."

"This isn't a game. It's a matter of live and death."

Ryan grinned, "Just for you. Remember sweetie I can't die." Bella laughed, "What? Did Edward never tell you that?"

"Oh yeah he did, did anyone ever tell you that you can die?"

"I can't."

"Uh, yes you can."

"How's that?" Ryan turn his head sharply to look at her.

"Fire. Your ultimate weakness."

"Fire?" He huffed, "That kills me? Well if your right, then I can just use that on Edward too, thanks for telling me."

Bella stared at him. That was something that should have stayed in her mouth, something he shouldn't had ever found out about. He was fine thinking he could never die and here she just had to ruin it, "You'd never make it to get that close to him."

"I don't need to remember?" Ryan put his hand on her warm thigh and moved it closer to her opening of her legs, "My hands do all the work."

Bella pushed his stone hand away. The touch sent shivers down her back, "Don't touch me."

"What exactly are you going to do about it?"

"Just watch me." She threatened.

Ryan quickly pulled the car over to the side of the highway, "I'd love to." He used his power to lock the doors and lower Bella's chair back.

-

Edward walked out of Ryan's room and went down the hallway, stopping when he saw all the Cullen's crowed in another room, "What's this?"

"Seems to be maybe Ryan's father's office." Jasper said as he fingered through a stack of papers, "He has all of these notes about us." He said looking up at Edward, "Some of them unrealistic, someone of them true."

"Let me see that." Edward said as he walked in. Jasper handed the vanilla folder to him. He walked behind the desk and sat in the chair. The folder was stuffed with papers from years ago, drawing of what Ryan's father imagined vampires would look like. Most of them had those big movie teeth, some none at all. He seemed to be getting smarter as his craving for vampires grew. Edward could see that he had been studying more, getting more facts right. He actually had been getting closer to finding out about them, down to every little detail.

"Is he right? Did he actually know about us?" Emmett asked as he placed his hands on the wooden desk.

"Somewhat."

"Like?"

Edward looked up from the papers, "He knew that we didn't grow old, that our skin was pale and cold."

"That's basic human crap. That's everything everybody already suggests about us."

"That we had a choice to eat animals instead of people, but that animal blood didn't fulfill our needs, that it didn't strengthen us as much as the hot blood from a human neck would." He looked down at the papers and pulled another one out, "That there was a larger group somewhere else that controlled everything. That they were the watchers over us all."

Alice stood up, "How could he possibly have known that?"

"A good guess maybe." Jasper suggested.

Emmett shook his head, "Too good of a one."

"There's no other way though," Edward said, "No book explains anything about them, nothing about us to this point. He was smart, he paid attention to things..."

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked.

"Because it has something about Carlisle in here."

"What?"

"'The night Ryan had gotten a pencil lead stuck into his arm was the first day I discovered them to be around us. Ryan's doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was too good. Too perfect, it wasn't right.' That was the first entry." Edward said looking up.

"Why didn't Carlisle tell us that he helped him?" Jasper thought out loud.

"I don't know, maybe because it wouldn't had helped us any even if we knew." Edward put the papers on the desk and looked around, "So he was right about most things, he's dead now it doesn't matter. You guys find anything that might have to do with where he's taking Bella?"

"None." Jasper said.

"No papers of an office, no old homes." Emmett said shutting the drawer behind him, "Nothing that gives us a clue as to where she is."

"How about you Alice?" Edward asked as he looked at her. Alice stood still, staring out into the backyard. Visions flashed by her, she tried to catch names of a street, something that could help, "Alice?"

"...wait." She whispered.

"She's getting a vision." Jasper said shocked. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "What is it?"

"I...can't make out anything clearly..."

A confused look swept over Edward's face, "Why?"

"I don't...I don't know. I just can't." Her legs started to shake beneath her causing her to take a deep breath in and hold it.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked worried.

"This has never happened when she's getting a vision." Jasper looked at Edward, "I know about Ryan's power to levitate things, can he also block out Alice?"

"I don't know, I never really had the chance to ask him you know?" Edward said.

"Shut up." Alice shouted. As her balance came back to her and her vision got clear, she shook her head and spun around, "Your attitude isn't helping Edward. You've changed dramatically since she was kidnapped. Yes I know it's hard for you, but just chill out please."

"I'm sorry." Edward said looking away ashamed. He knew he was acting different, it was just that this whole entire thing had taken a different turn for the worst. It all had started out with a dance and now she was kidnapped. It was unbelievable, unrealistic.

"It's okay..."

"I'm sorry to break up the moment, but what did you exactly see?" Emmett asked.

"I saw big building, taxi's. A floor with just windows covered in plastic. I think I saw Bella and Ryan in an elevator, but then they just disappear."

"What has big building and taxi's?" Jasper asked aloud.

Edward stood up, for the first time he felt smart to understand her vision, "The city. I know where their going." Edward pushed past Emmett and ran down the stairs.

Alice and the rest ran behind him, her tiny voice echoed through the house, "Could you tell us?"

Edward stopped in front of the door, a giant smile on his face, "Remember the building that had the fire on the tenth floor?" Alice nodded, "Well now the windows are covered in plastic, the taxi's like to stop there because in front of it is the small food diner. I understand this one, I know where their going. Will you guys help me finally get her back?"

Alice smiled, "We're right behind you."

-

Ryan left his face hover over hers, "Now I don't want to hurt you, but threaten me one more time and I will willingly destroy your precious one time touched body."

Bella's voice was shaky when she spoke, "...Okay."

"I know you can't do anything, but when I hear you speak like that, your tone just pisses me off. Makes me want to do things. Very bad things, but remember and think next time you do. Remember that I am just like Edward and I haven't drank since last night. I'm hungry and pissed, don't make this even more worse for you." He pushed away from her body and sat back in his seat.

Bella laid there for a moment, gathering her thoughts before pushing the seat back up, "I..."

"Just shut up."

Ryan drove faster then before, turning quickly down exit's, "Want to hear you statistics of living?" Bella felt like gagging as she listened to him speak about her life, "There's a fifty-fifty chance your going to live. Now if Edward shows up where I'm taking you, your chances are going to get very slim. But I'll tell you right now, my face will probably be the last your going to see."

Tears flowed down her face, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well because of course you probably would have ran. Not making it far, but you would have tried."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Ryan turned his head to look at her, a grin on his face, "Now you have no where to run."

**

* * *

**

PLEASE REIVEW!!


	50. Will their be a change of plans?

**Well finally school is over and I am not busy anymore. Oh the feeling, it's great haha. But today we had a really bad storm and the internet has been out for the whole day, so I'm sorry you had to wait. But if this makes it any better, I made this chapter really long. Haha, I guess from the lack of writing I've done, I just couldn't stop tonight. So I hope you guys like it as much as I did. **

**-**

Esme sat by the house phone, staring at it with her piercing gold eyes. Her body stayed stiff as she waited for the call, the call to let them know they knew where she was. It had been three hours since they had left to get Ryan at the food mart. They never called, never left any messages to let the rest of them know how things went. She was getting impatient, but she couldn't call them and risk ruining something, "I wonder what's going on." She whispered to herself.

Carlisle looked up from the table in front of her, his hand laying down on the wood, "Me too."

"Why haven't they called?"

"Maybe because they haven't found anything."

Rosalie walked into the kitchen, "I'm getting annoyed."

"Don't complain, you said you wanted to stay here." Carlisle turned to look at her. He loved her to death, but this girl could get so annoying so fast. Sure she was going to get bored living forever, but she didn't need to let everyone know. Especially if she choose to stay behind and wait by the phone. To wait for a girl she really didn't even care about. She fooled everyone into believing she wanted Bella to live, but she couldn't fool him. He knew her like the back of his hand. He knew the lies she told, the feelings she hid. Edward wanted to believe she cared and probably just ignored her thoughts towards the fact, most likely why he hadn't attempted to kill her yet. The thought made a quiet laugh escape Carlisle lips.

Esme eyed him, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

The phone rang besides Esme, everyone looked at it for the first couple of rings, "Answer it." Rosalie said.

Esme's cold, pale hand grabbed the receiver and held it up to her ear. Her breath hitting the plastic, "Hello?"

"Esme?" A male voice asked.

"Yes."

"It's Edward."

Esme let out a breath, she waved her hand at Carlisle, "Oh Edward, what happened? We have all been dying to know."

"Well our plan for the mart failed, miserably. So I was left to read his thoughts as he ran out and I did. I got the place where he was keeping her."

"Edward! So she's safe, you have her? Let me speak with her."

There was a short moment of silence, "No...we don't have her."

"What?!" She asked. The smile that had been burning onto her face slowly peeled away as the only hope that was in her body melted into nothing, "You don't have her?"

Carlisle looked at his wife as her face dropped. He stood up and walked to her, taking the phone from her ear, "What happened?"

"He got there before we did. When he finally found the house, they were gone."

"And?"

"We searched and searched, but we couldn't find anything on where they went, but then Alice, she finally saw something." Edward said, his voice sounding happier.

"What now?"

"She saw where they were headed, well kind of. Anyway, I know where their going and we're on our way now."

"Hurry. Call us with more information."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Carlisle pulled the phone away from his face and ended the call. He turned around and knelt down in front of Esme. As he used his right hand to put the phone on the table, he used his other to hold hers, "They know where he's taking her. Their going right now. Alice finally saw something, everything is going to be alright."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked looking up.

Rosalie looked at her parents, "And don't lie."

"I'm sure, I can feel it." He bent his head down and kissed her hand.

Esme stared at him, a small smile forming on her lips, "Good."

-

"Can you just tell me your plan?" Bella asked as she lifted her tired head from the window, "What's the point to all of this?"

"Well you see..." Ryan said glancing at her, "There is no point. Unless you call getting revenge a point, then there is one. But my plan, that's bigger. My plan is to end your life."

"Will that make you feel better? Make you feel like the bigger person?"

"Don't give me that shit, I'm not looking to become god. I want to get back at Edward, you just happened to fall in love with the wrong guy."

Bella huffed, "What are you talking about? If it wasn't for me, you never would have found out anything about them. I lead you to him, I gave you your precious information. Think about it, if you hadn't of tried to get me you never would have been turned. Now your gonna kill me?"

"Yes, that's about right."

"But I didn't do anything."

Ryan pulled the car to the curb and turned it off. His hands still sat on the wheel, the keys in his lap. He thought about breathing, but that meant doing something that a stupid human would do, so instead he held his breath. What did it matter? He didn't need the fresh oxygen anyway, it was completely useless to him. Just like this whole entire thing. For the first time he realized how much he had dragged this out. All he wanted to do was hurt Edward, to let him know what it's like to not have the one you love close to you. Killing her was never part of the plan, but now that things had started to mess up, that Edward had started to catch on killing her seemed like the easiest thing to stop it all. Ryan knew Edward wouldn't give up on trying to find him once more, to kill him for killing Bella, but dying didn't seem so bad. Only if he died after completing what he was trying to accomplish right now. If he wore to die before everything he had just done worked, it all would have been for nothing, a complete waste of time. As bad as he just wanted to scream at her to get out of his car, to walk back to where ever she wanted to go, he couldn't. He couldn't stop now, this whole scenario was like a drug and he was so addicted to the rush it gave him. The feeling that sent shocks through his body as he weaved the cars, as he threatened Bella. The way it left his body feeling was unforgettable, unrealistic, he couldn't just stop cold turkey. He needed this, craved for it. But did he crave for the thrill or for her.

He looked at Bella sitting next to him, waiting for her answer. Her chocolate colored hair in a mess above her head, strands attached to the cold sweat on her face. Her dark colored eye's staring at him, "Is that what you think?"

"Yes. What did I do to deserve death so soon? I'm seventeen years old for god sakes. No one should die this young and not know the reason toward their death."

"You gave Edward everything he wanted..."

Bella looked at him, his answered seemed to be getting into more then just getting back at Edward. It seemed that it was dripping into his personal life, "What are you talking about?"

"He can live forever, jump at amazing heights, have a family that loves him and then you gave him you? As if he doesn't have enough as it is."

"...I'm dying because I love Edward?"

"No...your dying because...I need to get back at him."

Bella shifted in her seat, "No, it is because I love Edward...and not you."

"You didn't give me a chance."

"Oh my..." She smiled, "Your honestly playing those cards? Well fine I'll go with it, when was I suppose to? In between you kidnapping me for my life or almost killing Edward, was I suppose to give you a chance?"

"True." Ryan said shaking his head.

"Are you bi polar?"

"Seems that I might be."

"Or your just confused for the real reason as to why your doing all of this."

Ryan hit the steering wheel forcefully, making Bella shriek besides him, "No I'm not confused, I'm just letting things get in my way. I know why I'm here and I know why you are. I'm doing this, because I have to."

"You don't have to do anything."

"Yes I do."

"You just think you do."

He turned to look at her, staring deep into her eyes. A piece of her brown hair fell onto her rose colored cheek, he used his fingertips to push it up, "I think I have to. Not only do I think, I know," He whispered softly, "Don't try to stop me, I don't need your useless fighting. I will get my way interrupted by Edward or not. Your thoughtful talks, you might think their helping, but their not. Not one bit. Their annoying and stupid, and I could go without thank you. So let's try that, sound good?"

"Your going to regret this."

"Not for one second."

Bella could feel his heart growing colder by the minute from where she sat. His words no longer carried thought or sorrow. They were forceful and strong, they showed his true anger. She thought for a second, that she had gotten him to speak through a different level, to show another side of him. But she was wrong, there was no other side. There was just Ryan. He was only one emotion at all times, anger, "I know you will."

"I might think about it, but it won't last for long."

"Can't you just..."

Ryan put his finger on her lips, "No I won't think about anything else, your talking is useless. So stop. From now on, just nod your head when I ask you questions okay?" Bella rolled her eye's and nodded her head, "Wow even when you don't talk I can still sense your attitude. Now that's true talent." Ryan looked to the left of him at the old diner. He could see an older group of people gathered at one table, smiling and laughing as they ate. He turned back to Bella, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded her head.

-

Edward closed the door to the car and sat there for a minute, gathering all of his thoughts. She was in the city, an hour at the most away. She'd be okay, because he knew he'd get there in time before anything major happened. He'd save her and they would be reunited, together at once. He turned his head as Alice climbed in, "Your riding with me?"

"I thought you might like the company." She smiled as she put the seatbelt around her.

"You thought right." Edward put the keys in and started the car. Once it began to rumble underneath his feet, he reversed it and drove out past the gates and onto the road.

Alice waited to start any real conversations until they pulled onto the highway, "What are we going to do with Ryan?"

"You know, I haven't really thought about that yet."

"Yeah, I just remembered that we can't just let him loose. He may try and take her again."

Edward smiled, "That will never happen."

"Well he did once, theres always that possibility. I mean I know you would never let it get this far again, but it could happen."

"I know, but this time. I'm going to watch over her more, not get her involved in things."

"You can't shield her from the world." Alice said as she smiled at the other Cullen's besides them.

"No, but I can make it safer for her."

"But don't smother."

Edward pressed on the gas harder, "I'll remember that."

-

"Almost done?" Ryan said looking at his watch.

"Almost."

"It's been an hour and twenty minutes. It does not take you an hour and twenty minutes to finish a burger."

"I'm sorry I'm not rushing to my death." She said glaring at him as she drank from her cup.

"Well could you please?"

Bella shoved one of the fries into her mouth, "Where we going anyway?" Ryan pointed out of the window, "What's that?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Then why are we going there?"

"Well it's a spot where your less likely to be found." He smiled. A frustrated feeling ran in his body as he watched her place another small fry into her mouth. As he leaned forward he placed one of his hands on her thigh underneath the table and squeezed. The pain ran up her leg quickly, making her drop her fry back onto the plate. She held in her breath as she looked at him, "Could we hurry dear?"

Bella tried to gasp for a breath as it got worse, "...I'm...done."

Ryan let go of her warm flesh and fell back into his seat, "Alright then lets go." He pulled out a twenty from his wallet and placed it on the table. When he was out of the booth he stood up in front of Bella's sitting body, he cleared his throat.

"I'm going." Suddenly she felt a push on her side that scooted her from the seat, "I said I'm going." Bella stood and followed him out the door. Her body had the urge to turn and run, but with his speed she'd get no where and probably make him even more mad. Her eye's started to water and her legs began to shake. A sudden thought ran into her head and she walked to his side, "How are you going to kill me?" She whispered as they crossed the street.

"How would you guess?" He touched the side of her neck with his cold finger.

"What if I had a better way?"

Ryan stopped at the door to the building, "Your giving me ways to kill you?"

"No, a better way to get back at Edward."

"And that is?"

"To turn me." Bella said looking at him.

"How would that hurt him, you'd still be alive?"

"He doesn't want me to become one. He thinks it's worse then death." She touched his hand, "Trust me, he'd be completely devastated and broken. It'd work."

"Follow me." Ryan said as he opened the door for her.

-

Alice looked out of the window at all the tall buildings. They had so much personalty, so much design. It must have taken months, years to build some of them, "Where did you say this was again?"

"It should be close. Look for a building without a top level."

Alice did as she was told and continued to look, "It's been a long time since I've been down here."

"I know right."

"We should come more often."

Edward stopped the car, "There it is." He pointed out of the passenger side window in front of her face, "That's where she is."

"What do we do?"

"Well with your visions acting up, lets go in that diner. Maybe they went in there and I'll ask if they've seen her."

"Sounds good." Alice sat there until Edward pulled the car up the nearest curb. She got out and walked behind the car to talk with the rest of them. After explaining what Edward had in mind she walked back to his car, "They said their going to stay here and make sure they don't see them."

"Alright, you coming with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alice smiled. She stood back up and walked to the crosswalk, "Wow Edward."

"What?" He said turning to her.

"Look at that car, I could drive that any day."

Edward smiled at looked at it, "Looks like a 1968 Chevy Camaro, very well taken care of for it's age." He nodded and tapped on his sisters arm, "Lets go."

Alice looked at it once more, "I want one." She laughed.

The wind started to blow harder as the clouds above them started to move faster, "I can smell rain coming." Edward opened the door and walked inside. The smell of over cooked food and coffee ran up his nose. Thoughts of everyone around them moved into his head.

"_How to I tell him I'm pregnant?"_

"_Does she know about the dog?"_

"_Don't forget to get milk on the way home."_

"_Hopefully Cindy won't find out about the affair."_

"_Maybe I should tell him I know he's cheating. On a ten year marriage, come on!"_

"_Seems like a storms coming, did I close all the windows at home? Better leave now then." _

Edward walked up to the cash register and rung the bell. An older man with white hair walked up to him, a worried look on his face, "Hi. Could I ask you a question?"

The man looked at him, '_I wonder if their here for the inspection or maybe the cops.' _"Yeah sure."

Edward pulled out his wallet and showed him a picture of Bella, "Have you seen her?"

_'Definitely cops. Wonder if I should say anything. I don't need any trouble here, I already got enough going on at home.' _

Edward smiled, "Don't worry we're not cops," He laughed, "She's my girlfriend and I thought she said to meet her here, but as you can see she's not here."

_'Wonder if he knows she's cheating on him.'_ The man smiled, "Yeah she came in here...with some other guy."

"Oh, yeah must be her brother."

_'Didn't look like her brother from the way he grabbed her underneath the table.'_

Edward tensed up and began to breath heavy, "Do you happen to remember where they went?"

"Yeah, they went over there." The man said pointing behind Edward, "About five minutes ago."

"Oh thank you. Have a nice day." Edward turned around.

"You too." _'And good luck on that cheating girlfriend of yours.'_

Alice walked besides him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just forgot how weird it is hearing everyone's thoughts."

She laughed, "It must have not been that bad."

"You'd be surprised," He pushed the door open, "But they went into that building. You were right...let's go."

-

"Why are we going to the tenth floor?" Bella asked as the doors shut in front of them.

Ryan leaned his back against the metal wall of the elevator and smiled at her, "Because if Edward comes before I can change you, pushing you from a tenth story window will do more damage then from the first story."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	51. A game for the undead

**Hey guys, wow just had my sweet sixteen. I was so busy getting everything planned, from the DJ to the food, from that to the guest list and decorations. Man it's good to have all of that done now, but sad cause so is the party itself. Haha. So this chapter is intense, well I think so ha. And I must say, I do love Ryan haha. Maybe because I'm the writer or something, but I just have a thing for the bad boys haha. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you truly enjoy this chapter as well.**

**-**

The security guard leaned his back against the pale wall of the sixth story. Only ten more minutes and he could go home and relax with his wife and new baby. The only thing he had been looking forward to for the whole boring day, ever since he started his early shift. The coffee he had drank a few hours before, was starting to wear off and his eyes became heavy again. If it wasn't for the ding of the elevator he would have fallen asleep.

He walked up to the closed doors and pressed his ear against the metal, he could hear the old elevator coming up slowly. He stepped back and looked above the doors, seeing the tenth button lit up. With a confused look on his face, he pressed the button to the elevator. After a few seconds it stopped on the sixth level, the doors opened to see a young blond headed boy and a young brunette haired girl, "What floor are you two going to?"

Ryan looked at the man and sighed, "Tenth."

"I'm sorry, but that floors closed. Unless you have the right card, you can't go up there and it seems like you don't have that card. Are you sure it was the tenth floor you wanted?"

"My bad, I meant ninth."

"That floors closed too, due to the tenth floor being worked on." He chuckled softly.

"Eighth?"

"Is there a reason as to why you guys are here?" The guard asked suspiciously.

Ryan pushed away from the wall and walked to the doors. He put both of his hands on each side of the elevator, "I'm here to see someone."

"Well are you sure, because then you would have known about the tenth floor being out. Who are you here to see?"

"Sir, you ask to many questions." Ryan ran to him full speed, placed both of his hands on his neck and twisted.

Bella screamed and quickly covered her mouth, tears began to roll down her cheeks, "What did you do?". She cried though her palms.

"If that door closes before I get back, your dead." Ryan glared at her.

Her body became stiff as she stood there looking at Ryan checking for the body for god knows what. Her brown eye's shifted towards the buttons. The button that had a number one on it seemed to glow brighter then the rest. As much as she wanted to press it and close the doors, she knew he'd get to her before she could walk out of the building. He'd kill her right there, no doubt about it. She put her index finger on the button to close the doors, but didn't fully push it in. Her hand shook out in front of her, still the tears streaming down her face.

The elevator doors became to close, Ryan turned his head quickly and stared. Suddenly they opened again and Bella looked at him, "I'm sorry, I pressed the wrong button. I didn't mean to I swear."

Ryan pulled the coat of the guard and dragged him on the floor and into the elevator. Bella fell to her knees beside him, "Sorry I had too." Ryan pressed the tenth button and leaned against the wall once more.

Bella felt in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. As soon as she opened it, pictures of a new baby fell out and she cried even louder, "He had a family! A new baby!" Bella dropped the wallet and jumped over the guard, landing right in front of Ryan. She quickly began to throw her fists into his chest, "You bastard!" Bella raised her hand and slapped him, using all of her force, into his cheek. It was like hitting metal, it sent pain down her wrist. But compared to what she had been through, it didn't hurt her much at all.

Ryan grabbed her hands and spun her around. Her back hit the wall with a thud, he lowered his face to hers, "Why does it matter anyways, you didn't know him?"

"And neither will his new baby." She cried loudly.

"Bella!..." Ryan let out a breath and whispered to her, looking straight into her eyes, "I'm sorry..."

For the first time Bella relaxed. His words felt true, pure. For once she felt like he meant it...

"That you make me kill people who mean no harm." Ryan finished his sentence with a smile.

Bella slammed her teeth together. Again she had been fooled by him, "You asshole!"

The doors opened slowly as they reached the tenth floor. Ryan throw Bella out of the elevator. Her body brushed along the floor. Suddenly her feet went through a board and she screamed loudly. There was a hard metal poll in front of her that she grabbed onto before her entire body fell through, "No! Please!" Bella looked through the board and saw the busy street below her, "Help me!" The sweat from her hands made her soon start to slip, "Ryan help me!"

Ryan walked slowly from the closing doors of the elevator, a smile crept over his face, "Oh I love it when you scream my name."

"Please help me."

"Why? I mean when you think about it, this could save me time."

"Ryan..." Bella gripped the poll tighter, trying to pull herself up.

He got closer to her and knelled down, "Just let go. Just fall. You'll be free then, everything will just stop. Let go." He taunted her.

"No...I won't die here. Like this." She struggled to say.

Ryan huffed, "Fine then." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, "I'm thinking dying like that would have been a hell of a lot easier for you then getting bit." He placed her on the solid wooden floor, "Better?"

"Much." She felt the freshly cut wood beneath her, "As much as I hate to say this..."

"Then don't. Do not thank me."

"Thank you."

Ryan stood up and turned. He walked on the plank of wood until he reached the end of it. The breeze outside hit him as he stood on the side of the unfinished building. He looked up seeing the clouds roll in, he could smell the rain in them. All of this, the view of the entire city, it was peaceful, relaxing. As his body went to relax, a certain sound tensed him up. More like a voice. His head quickly bent down and he searched the street below.

There he was, Edward himself, walking across the street to the building where his beloved Bella was. He watched as the bouncy sister ran to the car where the rest of them were.

-

Edward looked at the glass doors of the building as he waited for the rest of the gang to be by his side. He started to look up at the building, looking at all the work that had been put into making it. He loud growl came from his throat as he looked up.

"What is it Edward?" Emmett asked.

A fresh rain drop fell onto Edward's forehead as he made eye contact with Ryan himself. Ryan flashed a smile and turned around, "Lets go now." He ordered and walked faster to the door.

-

"Guess who's here?" Ryan asked in a childish voice.

Bella spun around to look at him, "Edward isn't it?"

"Wonder how you would have guessed that."

"I told you he'd find me."

"Right you did," Ryan walked in front of Bella and looked down at her sitting body, "But now, what should I do?"

-

Edward tapped his foot along the marble floor as he waited for the elevator to reach the first level, "Come on..."

"What did you see Edward?" Alice asked.

"Ryan."

Emmett pushed his eyebrows together, "You actually saw Ryan up there?"

"Yeah, he was just looking down at me."

The elevator dinged and the group watched as the doors opened. Alice gasped as the exposed body laid there, "Oh my."

"Well at least we know he's here." Emmett said.

"Get in." Edward ordered. As soon as all of them were inside, he pressed to close the doors.

"I smell Ryan all over him." Jasper said looking down at the corpse.

"Yeah, but I smell Bella as well." Edward said.

Alice grabbed the pictures, "He had a baby..."

"Alice I know it's hard, but we'll deal with him after. We can't help him now but we can still help Bella, alright?" Edward said looking at her.

"Yeah."

-

"There'll be here any minute, you do know that right?" Bella smiled.

"Don't look all happy, your not getting away unhurt."

"Yeah, well what exactly are you going to do?"

Ryan stood up straighter when he heard the elevator pass the eighth floor. He looked around for an object to use. When he saw something that would work he ran over and grabbed it and soon was behind Bella again, "I'm taking your idea and adding a twist to it."

"What?" Bella asked worried, "How's that?"

Before Ryan could speak, the ding from the closed elevator rung. As it slowly began to open, Ryan grabbed Bella's wrist and before she could pull back used a pocket knife to cut her deeply. Bella screamed in pain.

Edward pushed the doors to open quicker and ran out, but stopped as soon as the smell hit him. Suddenly he heard Jasper growl and run forward, before he could pass Edward lifted his arm and pressed it on the wall, blocking Jasper from going any further. Edward swallowed and looked up to see Bella sitting there, blood pouring out of her wrist, Ryan standing above her.

"I thought we'd play a game, let's see which one of _us _gives in first." He grinned as he licked the knife.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	52. The ending is close

**Well guys I just got back from Arlington. Still kinda tired ha, but I had to write this chapter. Man I can already tell that it's getting close to the end. Sadface. ha. But I'm not there yet and I'm gonna make sure that I'll leave with a bang. (:**

**So thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. **

-

Two Months Before...

Bella sat down at the lunch table with Jessica. Her eye's wandered from the food on her plate to the Cullen's that sat in the table far in front of her. They always ate together, never leaving that table and sitting with other people. They were different yes, but why did they always sit there. Of course they must have friends, right?

"You know their bound to see you staring." Jessica smiled as she ate.

Bella shook her head and looked back down at her food, "I'm not staring."

"Alright, glancing. Better?"

"Yeah, makes me seem less of a stalker that way."

Jessica turned to look at her, "Your staring again."

"Stop pointing it out." Bella smiled as she took a fork full of the salad. He was so mysterious, so secretive. He was like her personal little game and she honestly loved to play it. Even though they never had a full conversation, she still encourage herself to keep watching him. Looking for something that could strike a conversation, either something that seemed of an interest to her that he did or something that had happened to him. Just something that she'd ask him about or try to talk to about. Even though he sat right next to her in math class, just an aisle away, she hadn't said a word to him. Some odd glances, tiny smiles, but no words.

"So how did second period go?" Jessica asked.

"Like always, nothing was said."

"Maybe you need to make the first move first."

Bella looked at her, "Jessica trust me, nothing between him and I will ever happen. Never."

-

The Next Day...

Bella walked into the math class, her legs practically dragging along the floor. Her arms wrapped around the math book pressed hardly against her chest. As she passed a group of girls chatting by the desks in front, she could see Edward sitting at his desk. He was staring silently out of the window besides him, watching the rain drip down the window slowly.

She looked down as she sat in her desk. Without thinking she looked at him, "Your here early."

Edward shockingly turned his head, "The rain. Thought it'd be safer to come early then to be late because of it."

"Yeah, thats...why I came early too."

"And look, your safe and not late."

Bella chuckled, "Yeah, your right." She watched him look out of the window again. Edward Cullen had just spoken to her. The weird thing was, he never really introduced himself to her. Not how people usually do it, but then again he never really talked to her anyways, "Does the rain interest you?"

He looked at her again, "Kinda."

"I hate it." She smiled.

"You do know your living in one of the most wet places in the united states, right?"

"I'm aware of that, but I had no choice."

"Hm." Edward turned back to face the window.

Was it just her or was he being a complete jerk? All she was trying to do was start a conversation, was that too much to ask for? Instead of pushing for more, she turned to face the board.

Edward sat there, staring into the dark sky. Why must he be a jerk? Simple, if he didn't she would be died. She'd have a bite in her neck and her blood spilling from the desk to the floor. Edward over her drinking with pleasure. That is why he must act like she's a waste of time. Even though he hated the thought of hurting her emotionally, it was the only way to keep the girl safe. The only way he could look at her for the rest of the year. She was beautiful, smelt like heaven and was everything he could possibly ask for, just couldn't have. Her white skin matched his, like a sign from god he should be with her. Her eye's told so much, her smile innocent. She was everything he had waited for, craved for. Not only for her blood, which was impossible to not want, but her. Her entire being. The touch, the kisses, her arms wrapped around him moaning his name...He shook his head. Weird how fast his thoughts could go right to sex, then again he was still a man.

He looked at her as she woke on her paper, her writing small, but big enough for him to see. The way her hair fell over her face as she concentrated on her work, her words. How bad he just wanted to talk to her. That even though she knew who he was, he still wanted to introduce himself properly. Be a real man, but what he truly was, was stopping him from doing so.

He listened to the teacher talk through the lesson. Edward had did this plenty of times to know that he no longer needed to listen to the man talk, but that spacing out was perfectly fine to do. His fingers played with the pencil in his hand when there was a sudden tap on his desk. He turned to see the brunette masterpiece looking at him, "Yeah?"

"Could I use your eraser? Mine broke off my pencil." Bella said showing him the eraser rolling on her desk.

"Sure." He handed it to her and watched her eraser the errors on her paper.

She handed the pencil back to him, "Thanks."

"Yeah." He took the pencil from her hand, making sure not to touch her skin. His breaths stopped coming out as the warmth from the pencil she had been holding touched his palm. He tightened the grip around it, taking in all the heat. He couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't talk. All he could do was think about her beneath him. The warmth of her skin pressed on his chest. Her hair between his fingers as their lips met.

He tried to get the thoughts away, but they somehow found their way back into his head. This time with more creativity and pictures, much more visual then they had been before. Edward shut his eyes, his lips pressing together. Her face flashed in his head, smiling provocatively at him, her hungry eyes looking at him. She twirled her hair with her fingers, still staring at him, but now instead of smiling she was biting her lip.

A snapping sound awoke Edward from his day dream, he looked down to see a half of the pencil in his hand while the other rolled off his desk and landed on the floor. He quickly turned to look at Bella, who was staring at his hand and she wasn't the only one doing so.

"Is their a problem Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked.

"No Mr. Rose, sorry." Edward picked up the broken piece and sat back up in his chair. The teacher nodded and looked back down at the papers he had been doing.

"Are you alright?" Bella whispered.

Edward just shook his head and stared down at his desk. What was wrong with him, why was he thinking like this? Acting like this? This wasn't like him, he never did this. For no one, not even the 'hot' cheerleaders at the school. No one had given such an impact on his life, on the way he thought about things. He breathed out in relief as the bell rung for lunch.

He hurried and stood from his desk, slightly bumping into Bella on the way out. As he made his way into the hallway, without thinking he turned around, "I'm sorry, I never really introduced myself." He could feel his eye's darkening as he stood there looking at her. The venom flowed heavily into his mouth, "Hi I'm Edward..." It was too much, he quickly turned around and walked down the hallway. Leaving Bella standing there confused. Leaving her by herself.

Bella watched him walk away, her mouth open due to the fact she was going to talk to him before he quickly ran away. She sighed and turned around, "Well that went well."

-

Now...

Edward stared at Bella crying in the middle of the room. The blood running down her arm and onto the wooden floor, making a puddle that was getting bigger by the second. Edward knew the two options he had at his moment, either she was going to need to get bitten in order to save her life or she bleeds out. Jasper tried to pushed harder onto Edwards arm, "Jasper no! It's Bella!"

Ryan grabbed onto Bella's hair and pulled back, "Is someone already given in to Bella's scent?"

"He's a new vampire." Bella squealed.

"Oh, so we're pretty much alike."

"I'm nothing like you!" Jasper yelled.

"But wrong you are. Right now all your thinking about is attacking her and sucking her dry. Tell me your not." He watched Jasper keep his stare on her cut wrist, "Tell me!"

Jasper hit the wall with his fist, "I want it!"

Ryan knelled down to Bella's level, the scent of her blood ran up his nose. It took all of his strength to hold his arms back, to hold everything back, "She smells so good, I don't know how you could stand being around her."

"Well I made sure not to cut her when we hung out." Edward joked.

Alice walked to Edward's side, "Edward...I can't." She looked back at Bella, "There's so much blood."

Edward quickly threw his other hand onto the wall, blocking from his smaller sister from coming through, "Please Emmett if you let it get to you, I can't hold all of us back."

"I won't." Emmett said looking at the back of Edwards head.

"Looks like everyone wants a big piece of Bella." Ryan said standing back up, "How about I get the first one?"

"Don't touch her!" Edward warned.

"What are you going to do about it? You have enough on your hands right now."

"Let me get her." Jasper said pushing harder.

Edwards hand slipped from the wall and Jasper ran as quickly as possible, "No! Jasper!" Emmett quickly grabbed Alice's arms as she tried to run with Jasper.

Ryan smiled as Jasper ran towards them, slowly he raised his hand, using his power, flinging Jasper back into the wall, "Whoa now. She's mine."

Edward stood a feet in front of Bella, staring down at her. He could hear the beat of her heart going weak, "Bella, don't give up."

"I'm...I'm not." She tighten her grip on her wrist.

"I love you." Edward said to her.

"I...love...you too."

"Awh, thats so romantic. Admitting your love for another as they lay on their death bed is quite the way to go." Ryan said sarcastically.

Emmett ran over by Jasper, grabbing his arm and pulling him to stand up, "I got them both Edward."

"Looks like Bella here is getting a bit weak." Ryan pulled her up by her hair, again she screamed in pain. He watched Edward flinched to the sound of her, "Let me help her. Let me give her life again."

"No." Edward whispered.

"So you rather she die, is that right?"

"Not that either."

"So you think you can save her?"

He grinned, "I know I can."

"How do you suppose you go about doing that?"

Silent from voices, the only sound to echo throughout the room was the sound of a slow heart beat from a near death girl. The blood ran from her wrist, making a new puddle from where she stood. Bella started to lean against Ryan for support, "Just do it."

Edward looked up from the ground at her, a surprised look on his face, "What?"

"Just bit me. Just do it Ryan." She said weakly.

"No he will not bite you." Edward protested.

"What else is going to happen Edward?" Alice said as she watched, "What else can you do, she's lost too much blood."

"She needs a doctor, she'll be fine then." He insured.

"You think you can take her away from me and give her to a doctor? Do you think I'm that easy to deal with? That I'm going to given in because your precious doll is bleeding faster then I thought she would?" He flung Bella around so her chest pressed onto his. Her head tilted to the side, "I'm not that easy." He kissed her white neck slowly, "I'll end this now once and for all." He opened his mouth and pressed it onto her neck.

"Stop!" Edward yelled, "Don't do it!" He looked on the floor, noticing a block of wood. He quickly picked it up and threw it at Ryan's head.

It hit with a loud thud. Ryan huffed and looked up, "You know what? Your right, I shouldn't bit her and let her live with you. It's much better watching you watch her die, knowing now her chance for survival is gone. I won't bite her, I'll let her die." He used his power to throw her back behind him, her body hitting the wall, "And this matter, it's between you and I. Your family is _not_ needed." Again he used his power to push the hungry Cullen's into the elevator and closed the doors.

"You want to _fight,_ for her safety?" Edward asked.

"Well it's not what I had planned, but now that you say it. It sounds like a wonderful plan." Ryan growled, baring his teeth at Edward.

Edward stepped closer to Ryan's face, "Fine, lets go."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	53. What will be her fate?

**Wow things have been busy. Sorry guys, really, really sorry. Like I feel like crap, but we had a death in the family and I had to babysit my two year old cousin when my grandparents went to the funeral. It's been a tough past couple of weeks. Then I got hired at aeropostal, so theres that. It's just been really stressful and I hate to tell you guys this, but I'm leaving for a cruise today, for a week. So I won't be able to write until I come back. But my mother insisted we needed a vacation from everything and I agreed. Again I truly am sorry for all the late updates. I feel terrible. But I'm not giving up on this story, theres only a few more chapters left anyway. I promise I will finish this. And hopefully things will cool down when I get back and I'll be able to write again. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll talk with you guys in a week. (:**

-

Alice pounded her tiny fits on the metal doors of the elevator. Indentations began to form under every hit, "We can't just sit here."

"What else are we going to do? His powers are to strong, we can't open the doors." Emmett said resting his back against the rail.

"Yes but, you hear them don't you? Their going to fight for her. We can't lose Edward and Bella." She said as she put her forehead on the door, her arms falling to her side.

"We won't lose Edward." Jasper said, "We couldn't. He won't die."

"Depends on what Ryan has planned. You don't know what Bella might have told him about vampires death. He just might have a lighter in his pocket or something. With his power, anything can happen."

Emmett bent his head back to rest on the wall. He looked up seeing the emergency escape door above him, "Could we use that?"

Alice turned around as Jasper looked up to follow Emmett's gaze, "The escape door...that's it." She walked in front of Emmett, "Lift me."

"Just jump."

"Will you just lift me?" She asked annoyed.

Emmett huffed and bent down. He cupped his hands and laid them next to her feet, "Step." As soon as he had all of her weight on his hands, he lifted up.

Alice pushed the tiny passageway door up and to the side. She could see a ladder next to the elevator, "Theres a ladder. We can climb to the roof."

"Alright, then go. We're right behind you." Jasper said sweetly.

Alice smiled and pushed herself up. As soon as her elbows touched the top of the metal, she froze. Her eyesight went black as the future flashed before her.

Emmett waited impatiently as Alice stood there, "Alice, let's go please."

No response.

"Alice?" Jasper asked worried, "Honey?" He looked down at Emmett, "I think she's getting a vision."

Suddenly Alice's knees buckled as she came back. Emmett quickly grabbed her legs before she fell, "Are you okay?"

"We've got to hurry." She pulled herself up and looked down the hole, "Like now. Let's go."

-

Ryan stared at Edward in front of him. The quiet moans of Bella could be heard behind him. With her lifeless noise, a slow thumping sound echoed in their ears, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive." Edward tightened his fist as he stood there. He tried his hardest to ignore the calls from his beloved Bella. Her quiet whimpers felt the same as knife being thrown at a human, just painful to listen to. As much as he wanted to just close his eyes and open them to see his house again. Bella sitting right in front of him. Just to see how things were before all of this happened. Before he let his stupidity get the best of him and bite Ryan. How everything would be so good, but it wasn't like that. This wasn't just a nightmare this was his life and Bella's. The thing is, Bella was the only one in risk of losing it. Losing her life, everything she loved and cared for. The small fabric of her torn shirt around the cut on her wrist and the pressure being placed by her other hand was the only two things keeping her heart beating. Even if it was slow, at least it was still there. The tiny sound was still there. His only chance to keep his life sane, was still there.

He turned his head to look at her, the color from her face was slowly disappearing. He needed to stop this madness and get to her. She was his first priority, mostly his everything.

"Wow and I thought Bella was already pale." Ryan joked.

Edward quickly pushed Ryan backwards with all of his strength. As his body flew, Edward ran with it and before Ryan fell of the edge, Edward grabbed his shirt and flung him back into the wall, "I'm done with your bullshit." He ran and jumped onto his chest. The breath from Ryan's lungs came out with a rush as a small cracking sound echoed from his ribs. Edward let his fist collide with the bone structure of Ryan's face. Another crack was heard.

Ryan yelled in pain as another punch was thrown, "Get..." He put his hands on Edward's chest and pushed up, "Off." He used his power to slam Edward into the celling.

"No fair!" Edward yelled in frustration.

"It sucks to have a useless power like yours huh? Sucks for you."

Edward looked at Ryan below him, if Ryan could use his for destruction so could he. He concentrated on Ryan's thoughts, zoning in on what he planned to do next. Suddenly Edward rolled to the left as Ryan tried to throw a punch, which was mostly just air, at Edward, "Ha!"

Ryan huffed and threw Edward into the ground, "Bet you didn't see that coming."

"No I let it happen, that way I could do this." He ran into Ryan, throwing them both onto the ground.

As they slid along the fresh cut wood, Ryan flipped their bodies, so he sat on top of Edward. One after the other, he throw his fist harder into the side of Edward's face. Edward bent his head backwards to see the edge of the building coming quickly.

Bella took in a weak breath and tried to yell, "Edward! The floor...stops." She tried to catch her breath as she watched.

Edward listened to her speak to him, such worry in her voice. He quickly grabbed onto the wood with one hand. Suddenly their bodies stopped moving and Edward let go. With no hesitation he grabbed onto Ryan's shirt once more and threw him over the edge.

A breath came from his open mouth. He struggled to get up, grabbing onto the wall to for support. Even for being a vampire, punches in the face still tended to hurt. When he was finally up, he looked at Bella. With a smile on his face, he began to walk to her, "It's fine now."

When he was within arms reach of her, he suddenly was tackled from the side and thrown into the wall once more, "Fuck!" Edward yelled.

"Thought you could just throw me out off the building and I'd stay down?"

"Honestly? Yes." Edward said as he tried to push himself off the wall.

Ryan punched him in the chest, a loud snapping sound came after the pound. Again Edward yelled, "Again you were wrong." Ryan grabbed his face, "Your girlfriends dying, just let her go. You can't win this battle."

"I can try."

"Not successfully. Without the rest of your damn family, your nothing." He spat.

"Fuck you."

Ryan chuckled, "Fine, waste my time. I don't have anything better to be doing."

"That's because your family left you. You have no life. Even your mother let you live on your own, not because she wanted you to be an adult, but because she didn't care about you. Look at you, who would care for a disaster like you?"

"Don't you bring my family into this."

"I'd bring your friends, but you got none."

Ryan punched him again, "You sure talk more then you fight."

"That's because what I say hurts you more then what I can physically do."

"It doesn't hurt."

Edward huffed, "Your own father killed himself to get away from you."

"Now that, hurt." Ryan stood up, dragging Edwards body along the wall as he got up. He slammed him into the wall once more, "Say something again, because your little doll is beginning to smell really good right now."

"Do it and I'll have your life."

"Yeah, thats what you keep saying."

Edward looked at Bella, watching her legs fall flat on the floor and her back slid down the wall as she sat there. Again he could hear the beating from her heart getting slower and slower. Almost to where he could barely hear it, "Bella!"

"That will do no good."

"Bella please, don't give up. Please!" Edward yelled.

Bella swallowed the liquid in her mouth. The tight grip on her wrist had loosened as time had passed. The pool of blood beneath her was getting bigger by the second. She wanted to throw up seeing it all around her, but she was to weak to even try. Her vision kept going in and out as she watched them fight.

Flashes of her father began to play like home movies. Moments with her mother played in front of her. Then there were the moments with Edward. Every single breath taking moment with him. Even the ones that weren't so great, like when he told her he was a vampire and she practically called him insane and tried to run.

Then there were the moments that were more then breath taking. For example, the moment when her body became fully adult. The feeling of every thrust and kiss. The slight touch from his hands on her warm body. She could still feel his cold lips trace along her neck, nibbling on her soft flesh. His wonderful breath on her face. The moment she had waited for since the day they meet. The moment she'd never get to live again. She could never get to feel him, kiss him, touch him. Never again would she lay below him, taking in his air. It was over, every last chance for survival.

The only way she knew she'd be able to see the light of day again was to get bitten. Something Edward would never do, never even think about doing. Even if it meant her life, she knew he couldn't and she understood that. Even though she hated Ryan, she craved for him to just bit her. To just stop this and drink what he wanted. Bella never thought in her entire life she'd wanted the most painful feeling to go through her body as the venom filled her veins. She wanted to feel the burn, anything but the numbing of her body would feel better.

The screaming of Edward made her open her eyes. Again he pleaded, begged for her to stay alive, to keep trying. But it was getting so hard to even keep taking in the air around her, her body was giving up even though she was still trying.

"Bella keep looking at me, watch me. Don't let your eye's close. Please Bella, I love you. You hear me, I love you and I can't live another second without you. Please keep your eyes open. Please Bella." Edward yelled again.

A tear rolled down her face as she looked at him, "I love you too..." She whispered. Her eye's began to close again.

"No Bella! Open them. I swear to you I will kick your ass if you don't open your beautiful brown eyes and look at me. Goddamn it open them. Bella!" He watched her open them again, "Thank you. Thank you Bella. Keep them open. Please keep them open."

"Wow. Your quite a show." Ryan smiled.

"Oh screw you." Edward quickly grabbed Ryan's head and slammed it against his knee. He heard Ryan's nose break as the bone connected with Edwards stone body. As Ryan fell onto the ground, he saw the other three Cullen's standing there behind him. He quickly let out a breath as Alice slowly walked up behind Ryan.

"Hello handsome." Alice said as she kicked his side.

"I don't know about handsome." Emmett said kicking at him.

Jasper also kicked, but this time at his face, "Yeah definitely not handsome now."

"Let's go kid." Emmett said pulling Ryan up, "Alice go with Edward, Jasper and I will take care of this piece of trash."

Edward nodded and ran to Bella. He looked at her starting from her feet up, quickly pulling her to him, "Bella, open your eyes. Look, I'm right here."

Bella slowly opened them to see Edward above her, a weak smile appeared on her face, "Ed..ward..."

"Yes it's me. Your going to be okay, trust me. I'm going to help you." Edward looked up to Alice, "Come on, we got to get her to a hospital."

"No Edward she'll die if we take her, she'll die if we don't do something now."

"Thats why I said lets go!" He yelled.

Alice dropped to her knees in front of him, "You know what I'm talking about, Carlisle will understand. You have to do it."

Emmett and Jasper quickly ran up to the both of them, "He ran away."

Emmett looked at Jasper, "Come on buddy, don't look at it. I don't want to have to take you away."

Jasper smiled, "I'm fine...I think."

"Edward you have to bite her!" Alice yelled.

"No, I don't...We can take her to a doctor. We have super speed, I have super speed I can get her there in time."

"Edward listen to me," She grabbed his face, "I saw the future if you don't bite her, she's not in it."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	54. Please forgive all I've done

**Man oh man. This week has been busy. Sorry guys, right when I came back from my vacation I started my junior year of high school. And it has been busy busy. Like very busy. Right now I should be sleeping but I just had to write, because it was literally killing me haha. But before I let you guys go read. This is the only time that what I'm about to say, you actually really need to do. **

**IF YOU WANT TO EXPERIENCE THIS CHAPTER TO THE FULLEST LISTEN TO PIECES BY RED. I REPEAT IF YOU WANT THE TRUE EXPERIENCE OF THIS AMAZING CHAPTER, LISTEN TO PIECES BY RED. EITHER GO ON YOUTUBE OR DOWNLOAD FROM ITUNES OR LIMEWIRE. JUST PUT IT ON REPEAT AND READ. WHEN I LISTENED TO THE SONG AS I WROTE, I TEARED UP A BIT IN SOME PARTS. I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, THIS CHAPTER IS THE BEST CHAPTER OUT IF THIS ENTIRE STORY. SO PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND EXPERIENCE IT THE WAY I DID AND SEE IF YOU TEAR UP TOO. IF YOU DO, LET ME KNOW IN A REIVEW. Well I warned you and I hope you find the song, but I will no longer hold you from reading.**

**-**

"She's not in it?" He said slowly.

Alice closed her eyes and took a breath, "No Edward. She's not."

Edward looked down at the dying girl in his arms. His love, his life, was dying. The blood draining from the open wound cut deeply into her wrist. She had lost so much blood, so much time, "If I bit her, she dies." He looked up and saw Alice's confused look, "If I let my venom go through her veins, the plans she made for her future die."

"And if you don't, they still die." Alice said, "I understand what your saying, but Edward if you bite her she's still going to live. Maybe not the way she had planned, but honestly has anything gone the way we've planned? Think about it Edward, I know she wishes this could be different right now, but you can't change what's happening. Either you fix this now or let everything you've done to stop it, die. It's all up to you, I'm not doing anything for you." Alice scooted back from Bella, "It's your choice not mine."

"It's not mine," He looked into Bella's half open eyes, "It's hers."

"Then ask her." Emmett said.

Edward continued to look at her. The pigments in her face were as white as his skin, her heart beat slower by the second, "Bella...? Can you hear me?" With force, she opened her eye's wider and moaned a slow painful sound. Taking that as a yes, he continued his question, "Your dying Bella. I don't have enough time to take you to the hospital, to a doctor. I don't have enough time to, to keep you human. I'm sorry, but the only two options are death or..." He swallowed air down his dry throat, "Become one of us."

He took a quick glance up at Alice, but then went back down to Bella, "If I bite you, you won't be the same. You'll have super speed, the urge to bite humans for their blood, your eyes will change, your sight will become significant, your hair wont grow, you wont get taller. Your body will literally freeze as is. You won't be able to have children." He said stumbling over the last part, "But you will still be able to walk on this planet, after a while you can see your dad. It's this, or death."

Bella stared at him, his voice barely getting into her ears. She could hear him, but it sounded like he was whispering. Still she could hear every word he said, everything he was warning her about. Either she died never being able to, see his face, touch his skin, kiss his lips. Never able to, hug her father, see his smile, smell his attempts to cook food. Her life would end in a abandoned top floor of a building she didn't even know was here in the city in the first place.

The thoughts of being one of them now ran through her mind. She would be exactly like Edward, his color skin, color eyes. His speed, his sight. She would be a female version of him, another Alice or Rosalie. She would be a Cullen. Even with the changes, at least she would still be in the world and not above it. At least she could watch everyone else grow up, live on while she would continue to be a seventeen year old girl. That was better than being six feet under.

"And, it's going to hurt. Really bad, for three days." Edward added, "But honestly, it's worth it."

Bella could hear the difference in his voice now. She could tell he no longer questioned the thought of changing her. With the way he spoke, now he wanted to. He wanted her to live human or not. Bella took in a weak breath and with as much force as she could pull out from her weakened body, "Bite...me." A newly formed tear ran down the side of her cheek.

Alice gasped at the sound of her voice, "Edward, you heard her. This is what she wants."

"She doesn't want it, she has to do it. It's not a choice anymore." He said as he stiffened his body.

"But she doesn't want to die, she wants to be here with you. This is what she wants." Emmett said looking down.

Edward looked away from the group and out the windowless wall towards the city, "Leave...please."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice, I'm positive I won't suck the last drop of blood she has. Trust me, I can do this." He looked back towards her, "Just call Carlisle and tell him everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything Alice. Don't leave out a part." He looked down at Bella and smiled, "Tell him I'll be bringing something extra with me."

"I will." Alice stood up and looked at Emmett then to Jasper, "Let's go guys." She walked behind the two guys to the elevator but before stepping in, she turned around to looked at Edward once more, "I'll stand watch outside and make sure Ryan doesn't try to sneak back in."

"Thank you." Edward smiled.

"Your welcome. Your making the right choice." She turned back and ran for the elevator.

Edward watched the doors shut, then looked down at Bella. Her entire shirt was stained red from the over flow during the minutes spent fighting Ryan. He bit his lip and pulled her up closer. Edward lets his legs straighten out in front of him and placed Bella's bottom between them. He turned her chin so that the right side of her face laid on his chest. With a swift move of his hand, he lightly tossed her hair to fall behind her back. He wrapped his left arm around her body, holding onto her right hip. He used his right palm to hold her face as he kissed her forehead.

Edward Cullen took a deep breath and lowered his face to her ear, "I love you...please forgive me." He closed his eyes, placing his cold lips on her neck. With a breath he pushed his teeth in, breaking the skin beneath.

As the rest of the blood from her body poured slowly into his mouth, Edward's venom filled it's place. Bella's body tensed up beneath his hold, he quickly grabbed tighter as she straightened and kicked her legs. Loud moans of pain came out from her half open mouth. As much as he wanted to pull away, he kept his teeth where they were, letting the venom keep spilling out. His ear right by her mouth, the breath from her body hitting it softly with his grunt and moan for help. Her legs began to kick a little fast as the poison spread through.

A wet substance hit the side of Edward's cheek. He quickly pulled his teeth out and looked at her. The tears were streaming out faster, "Bella I'm sorry. Please Bella, it'll be over soon. Please Bella, I'm sorry. Please stop. Please." He babbled. Edward looked at her wrist and picked it up, bringing it closer to his mouth. When it got closer, Bella pulled it away and grabbed onto his shirt, "Bella I need to. I need to let it go in there." Edward tugged at her hand, still it remained attached to the cloth, "Bella please!"

"No." She struggled to say.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward used his force to rip it off of his shirt. As her wrist laid in his shirt, she struggled to pull it away. As much as he hated it, he put the wound into his mouth and let the venom flow in. This time Bella screamed with pain and Edward dropped her wrist, "Bella...I am sorry." He squeezed her tighter into his chest as he sat there, listening to her wail, feeling her kicks. He held on tight.

Bella sat there as it rolled through her body. It felt like her entire body was being engulfed in fire, starting from her neck down. She tried to scream louder, but nothing would come out. Not only did she want to scream from the pain, but for everything she was about to lose. Every hope and dream for a future. Every childhood dream to start a family, to raise little Swans. To be there as they said their first words, took their first steps. To watch them as they went off to their first day of school. To be there when they walked into high school and to watch them go off to college. To see them start their own family.

How about her eighteenth birthday? The year she would finally become an adult to everyone around her, the year every teenager dreaded for. Now that wouldn't come, the birthday parties with the family. The gifts, college. Nothing now. She would continue to be a seventeen year old girl to everyone. Never feeling the joy of celebrating the day of turning a year older.

Her hopes and dreams, her everything is gone.

_December 25, 1994_

"_Bella, are you ready to see what Santa brought you?" Her mother asked kindly._

"_Santa was here? Yes mommy, lets go. Where's daddy?" The two year old Bella asked as she bounced down the stairs, "Daddy where are you?"_

"_Right here darling." He said as he walked to the bottom of the stairs._

_Bella smiled brightly at him and took a jump from the third stairs case, "Daddy catch me."_

_Charlie laughed kindly and caught his daughter as she jumped into his arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Merry Christmas daddy."_

"_Merry Christmas to you too Bells." He looked up the stairs at his beautiful, older reflection of his daughter, "Come on honey. She needs her mother too." He joked._

"_Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world." She laughed as she walked down the stairs. _

_Charlie put down Bella and watched her run to the closet present. Quickly she ripped the paper off and sat down starring at the box, "Bella, thats a play kitchen."_

"_A play kitchen?" She smiled, "Yay."_

_Charlie chuckled, "Thats so you can practice making food for you children someday."_

-

Bella's heartbeat went faster as he held her closer. She tried to pull the air through her lungs, but it was much harder as her chest bounced like her heart had been replaced with a ball. It felt like she was hyperventilating.

Edward looked down, "It's okay Bella, just try to breath slowly. For me, just try. I know it's hard, I know the pain. I know it feels unbearable and I am sorry Bella. But after three days it will be gone, I know it sounds like a long time. I understand, but just please hear me out. After that third day, you'll open your eyes to a whole new world..."

"I don't want it!" She yelled.

"Please Bella don't say that..." Edward begged, "You said to. You said bite me, I wouldn't have done if you didn't want me too. Please don't say that. I'm sorry. I love you dearly and I want whats best for you. Bella, everything will be alright. I promise."

_Bella Swan's Seventh Birthday_

"_Oh my goodness," Her mother said as she kissed her cheek, "Already seventeen. It's amazing how fast you kids grow."_

"_Oh mom," Bella said as her cheeks turned red, "I'll always be your little girl." She giggled._

"_You got that right Bella." Her mother smiled._

_Bella leaned forward and blew out the candles that sat on top of her cake, "One more year..."_

"_You just turned seventeen and your already thinking about turning eighteen?"_

_Bella laughed, "Sorry mom."_

"_Well just promise me you'll come here from your dads to celebrate."_

"_I promise." She threw her hands around her mothers neck and pulled her in, "I promise..."_

_-_

Edward watched in pain as she tried to struggle away from his hold, but with every slip to try to get away he held on tighter. He wrapped his right arm around her knees trying to keep her legs still, "Things will be better, just hear me. You can still see your dad, if you want we can explain everything to him. I'll do whatever you want."

"Leave me alone." Bella cried out.

"I'm sorry, that I can never do." He gently laid his head on top of Bella's.

_Flashes of her entire family floated through her head_

_Bella smiled and hugged her mom, "I'll call you everyday, I promise." _

"_Dad, I'm about to be late." She grabbed a hold of her fathers neck and hugged him, "I'll make dinner when I come home."_

"_Grandma." Bella shrieked, "You came!" She gently hugged her._

_Bella looked up at her aunt, "Oh you know I'll meet someone in forks." She stood up and hugged her, "Either that or I'm coming back." They laughed together as they hugged._

"_Where's Addison?" Bella asked her mom as she looked around for her two year old cousin. A little blond girl peeked behind the wall, "There you are darling." The little girl ran up to her, throwing her tiny arms around Bella's neck and squeezing tightly,"I'll miss you too."_

_Bella looked into his eyes, gathering every feature about him, "I love you Edward."_

_-_

Bella loosen the grip on his shirt and stopped her legs from kicked. She sucked in a breath as the pain grew, the hot feeling now went into her stomach. It felt as if it was eating every organ away. She tried to stop the tears, but she couldn't. The kickes and the moaning, it was killing Edward to have to deal with. After all she did tell him to, she did tell him to take her life into his own hands. He did what she wanted and she wanted to live. Not only to see her father, but to see him. To kiss him for entirety and never let go. And now she wouldn't have to.

"I...love you...Edward." She managed to squeeze out as the pain grew even more unbearable.

A giant sigh of relief exited Edwards body as he tightened his grip on her. He smiled down and began to continuously kiss her head, "I love you too."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	55. Day one

**I'm back and I'm sorry for taking so long...**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My name is Bella Swan. I lived just like every normal teenager before my parents decided they no longer loved each other like they had before. So instead of trying to fix things they resorted to a judge and two pairs of expensive lawyers. Literally tearing everything we had in half. Mom had a way of making me feeling guilty and she used it when she asked which parent I would want to live with. Turning away from the puppy dog look my father gave me, I got into the car with my mother heading to the airport to start a new life. After a few months she found somebody else and we moved constantly. I couldn't do it anymore. Not only that, but I didn't want to. Who would want to move away every time things just started to get good? So I went to live with Charlie, my loving father, in Forks. The wettest, smallest town I'd ever seen. A feeling came, the feeling of knowing nothing good was going to come of this.

The first day of school was hell and didn't get better for a while. I met some new friends, made a best friend and then, made a crush. A crush on the cutest, most mind blowing, confusing boy. Not knowing that this boy could affect my entire being, I followed with my heart. His golden eyes, white teeth, and cold skin weren't the only things that lured me into web like life. It was the way he talked, the way he took everything into consideration. We talked, hung out, became more then friends.

Then after things got so confusing, he explained everything to me in the depth of a forest. Everything about him...Everything about who I was going to become. But he didn't know that then, nobody did. Nobody realized the danger, the adventure, everything that was about to happen. Anyway, he told me every detail and fact, even the littlest thing because it counted. I was scared, of everything. Did everything exist that parents spent so much time trying to convince their children that books were wrong and that they didn't? But there a vampire stood, a vampire I loved to death. A blood sucking vampire that I would risk my own life to be with. He was my everything, my reason to live, my excuse to be day dreaming in the darkest hours of the night. He was...mine, to every extent. Nobody could or dared to take that privilege away from me. He was my missing piece, my line of glue that held my frail frame together. Without him, I would fall apart. Die at the scene, not to breath another wasteful breath.

You need air like I need him...

And now I laid on the futon of Edward Cullen, breathing as fast as my chest would let me. Why you ask? Because as I'm laying here, there is a flame that is burning as biggest and hottest as the sun in my body. You know what, never mind, I feel as if I _am _the sun. I kept my eyes closed, fearing what I might see if I opened them. I knew I would see Edward and I didn't fear him, just what his face would look like. What emotion would be written all over it. I didn't need to see him when I looked like this. I just couldn't, I wouldn't.

But every time his cold hand would touch my body, I would feel so much calmer. His touch was like Advil for a headache. I swear it felt like the pain was gone, but then he would lift it away and the aching would come back. The fire, the flames, agony and just about everything else. The thoughts, memories, everything would fill my head as I laid there. It made everything hurt, even my eyes felt like I needed to rip them out myself. Seeing as if I had no eyes, I wouldn't see everything in my head again. I wouldn't see these rotten home movies, things that just made everything worse. I wanted them gone, I couldn't deal with this anymore...

and I still had two more days of this hell.

**

* * *

**

**Third Person POV**

Edward looked down at Bella, he could see her eyes going wild behind the lids. Flickering to each side and back, "What is she thinking about?" He asked aloud.

Alice quickly looked up. That had been the first time Edward had said anything since they had brought Bella to their home and laid her on the soft cushion, "Everything probably." She looked down at Bella.

"Don't bite your nails, they won't grow back." Esme said as she peered into the doorway. Alice quickly dropped her hand from her mouth, "How is she?"

"She hasn't made a sound. No kicking or struggling." Edward said glancing at Esme, "Her veins are loosing their blue tint."

"Means the venom is working." She let out a breath, "Do you want Carlisle to check on her again?"

He gently untangled Bella's hand from the fabric of the futon and held onto it tightly, "No, I know she's okay."

Esme pushed herself up from the wood, "Call me if you need anything." She nodded at Alice and walked out from their view.

The room filled with silence again as they both sat, watching the transformation working its way through Bella's tiny body.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I listened as they spoke about me. I guess I looked fine to them, but did they not remember what it was like to go through this or did they just not want to mention the hellish pain I was going through? I was all, but fine. I let out a breath. I needed to breathe normally, try to regain my strength, myself.

But his voice, it was calm. Even through Alice was right; I could tell her voice from a mile away, he hadn't spoken in a long time. Besides what he just said, the last thing I can remember him telling me was, that he was sorry. If he could just say I love you, I would be the happiest girl in the world. But I couldn't talk because I knew if I opened my mouth, I would scream. I would yell for it to stop, then I'd start to kick. I knew myself all too well. So to keep quiet I kept my little mouth shut.

"Look." Alice said, "Her wrist is closing up."

My wound was fixing itself? Was that the venom, was that a good sign of things?

Edward whispered, "Yeah I saw that." There, his voice again.

"Well, that's good Edward. She's having a good recovery."

"She's hasn't recovered from anything." I could tell he was tensing up by the sound of his voice, but then it got lower, "She's still laying here, in pain. She can't even talk or move."

I just don't want to Edward, I thought to myself, this is for the best. You don't want me to talk or move. Just let me lay here, let me...recover. If you could only hear me, if I could only talk without the eardrum breaking scream I would honestly tell you...I'm okay and that I'll live. With you, for you. I'll be there besides you, holding your hand, running along your side. Hunting your favorite animal.

Amazingly, I felt the corners of my mouth rise. Just thinking about the life we will live, it's amazing.

"Edward..." I could hear the shock in her voice, "She's..."

"Smiling..." Edward said. I could hear his own smile in his voice and the feeling of his grip getting tighter on my hand.

I was smiling, because besides the feeling of the venom, I was happy. I was happy because I was alive, I was breathing. More because I was here, with him.

**

* * *

**

Third Person POV

"How was she?" Carlisle asked as his wife sat down besides him.

"She looked like a beaten down version of Bella." Her lips formed a tight line as she put her hand on his leg and sat closer to him. With his right hand, he brushed the hair from her pale face, "What about her father? Charlie. He must be worried sick..."

"Everything will work itself out." He said kissing her forehead.

"Still...I feel like..."

"No Esme it's not your place to tell him. After she's better and can handle herself more, they will do it together. At the right time, at the right place."

"She's like a daughter to me."

"And like a wife to Edward...They'll figure this all out. As parents it's just our place to sit and watch them fix their own lives and adjust to the changes. And if they need help, they'll call on us."

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled from the second floor.

"Like say, now." Carlisle used his super speed to run up the stairs and into Edward's room. He stood by Edward's side, "What?"

"Look..." Alice said with a breath and pointed her small finger towards the face of the young girl.

"Is that a...a smile?" He asked.

"That's a smile alright. I've seen it a billion times." Edward said looking down at her, "It happens every time I mention how life will be after she's better."

"Really?"

"Watch." Edward stood from the chair and leaned in close to her ear.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

His warm breath hit my face, "I love you...and when you wake up I will show the world how much I truly do. Don't you ever think I regret doing anything. I loved you from the first day I saw you and I will until the world dies. I am yours as you are forever...mine." He kissed my forehead.

I could feel a wet tear slip down my face and the smile grow bigger. Thats what I wanted to hear. I wanted to know everything was going to be okay, everything would fall together. Things would go back to normal and pick up where they left off.

They left off with Ryan. Quickly I could feel the smile vanishing and the pain returning. I was only in this state because of his ass, because of him and his stupid reasons for death. I knew everything would be fine, but they wouldn't be normal until he was dead. And _I_ wouldn't be fine until _I_ was the one to kill him. Now is the time that I wanted the three days to be over with. Not because I wanted to kiss Edward, not because I wanted the pain to be gone, but because I wanted him. He was mine. Mine for the taking and he would die because of me. I would destroy him with every piece of strength I had, every will in my body to bend _and_ break each bone in his so called tough body. He wouldn't live to kill another human, to step another foot on this planet.

But if Edward knew what I wanted to do, I don't know how he would react. I bet he would just tell me to let it go, that it didn't matter because I was okay. But it did matter, Ryan took everything away from me because Edward "killed" his father. No, Edward didn't. It's not Edwards fault his own father didn't like him.

I turned my head to the side and strengthened out my legs, I could hear the gasp of Alice as I moved. I'll make a promise to myself, to Edward if he could only hear me.

I'll leave Ryan alone, but if he steps one foot onto my land, in this house or my house, he...is...mine.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (:**


	56. Change of plans

**Can't explain...but here's your long awaited chapter.**

**- **

Edward looked down at Bella, her eye's still fluttered wildly behind her lids. He watched as the pigments in her skin began to get lighter. The cracks in her skin welded together, becoming as stone. She was changing right in front of him, she was becoming a monster just like him. Maybe though, she could be different. Maybe she would never have to kill a human or hurt someone close. Bella could be different, with his help that is. The moon shinned through the window onto her frozen like body. Edward watched as the veins in her neck slowly lost their blue tint, disappearing completely. His sharp teeth sank into his lip.

"Just one more day Edward," Alice said looking at him, "And then she'll be back."

"She won't be the same."

"Maybe she'll be...better." She suggested as she tried to smile.

He flicked his eye's to look at her, "Better isn't the word." Alice nodded her head and looked back down at Bella, "Your going to help me right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Help me...control her."

Alice turned her body to look at him, "Of course I will, silly. I wouldn't just sit back and watch. It's going to take team work and you have a lot of people on your side to make this work."

He nodded his head, "I know, but she likes you the most," He let out a breath, "She's told me so."

"I know, I saw it." She said as she tapped her pale finger against her temple, "I like her as well," Using her other hand she gently brushed on Bella's hand, "I like you too."

"Look at me." Edward said turning his head.

"What?"

"Your eye's...Alice when was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday?"

Edward leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knee's, "Alice you need to go eat."

"So do you." She protested.

"I need to stay her, you don't."

Alice huffed, "I don't think Carlisle would mind babysitting if we went out for a quick drink."

"I'm not stopping you."

"No, your stopping yourself." She sucked in a breath through her nose.

"Don't do it," Edward said watching her open her mouth, "Don't you dare."

"Carlisle!"

"Alice! Shut up!" Edward said trying to grab her mouth.

Alice maneuvered her head away from his hand, "CARLISLE."

Suddenly the worried father appeared at the door, "What is it?"

"Edward is starving himself." She blurted out.

Shocked he stated, "I am not."

"Ask him when the last time he ate was." She pushed.

"Ask her the same question." Edward said hitting his palms against the arm rest's of his chair.

Carlisle stood as his two children rambled on in front of him, "Hush you two." Quickly they became quiet, "By the look of you, I know the both of you haven't eaten in three days."

"You can see that?" Alice asked.

"I was just guessing, but looks like I was right." He smiled as she grunted.

"I can't leave her..." Edward said looking at him.

"Carlisle, you can't let him play that." Alice snorted, "He's just playing that sappy card 'cause he just doesn't trust you to watch her."

"You don't trust me?" Carlisle asked.

Edward's eye's widened, "Alice shut your mouth," He looked back at his father, "It's not that I don't trust you..."

"It's just that he doesn't trust you." Alice whispered.

Edward growled at her, "I just want to be here when she wakes up."

Carlisle looked at him, "Theres no chance she will wake up early, you have plenty of time to go outside and take a drink and run back."

"but-"

"Go Edward, now."

"but-"

"Listen to me. She'll be safe, I've did this before you know." Carlisle said walking over to his chair. With a gentle push, he lifted Edward from the seat and quickly sat down in his place, "Just hurry if you must."

Alice jumped up and walked out of the room, "Race you outside?"

"Have at it." Edward said as he slowly descended from the stairs. As he turned towards the living-room, he saw Esme watching the television, "Make sure nothing happens please."

She smiled at him, "I will."

Edward pushed on the back door and walked out. The fresh air ran up his nose in an instant. It smelled so relaxing, so unfamiliar. The wind moved his hair as he quietly jumped over the creek. With a soft landing, he continued through the tree's. His eye's flickered around trying to catch a glimpse of an animal, instead he saw Alice standing over one, "How the hell-"

"I told you I was gonna race you." She smiled.

"Can I have some?" Edward said walking up to her.

"Well you could use the run, but since you want to get back to her so fast, yeah have mine. I'll go get my own."

He waved his hand, "We can share, I'm not that thirsty."

"You say that now." She quickly ran deep into the woods once more.

Edward stood alone in the darkness that surrounded him. The dead creature laid in front of his feet, it's fur blowing like grass in the breeze. He quickly dropped to his knees, his hands rubbing on the animal, "I'm sorry." He bent his back, grabbed the skin, and sunk his teeth into it. The blood rushed out like water from a broken hydrant. It took a while for Edward to gather it all in his mouth. Suddenly, his hands tangled in the fur, his eye's shooting open. He moaned softly as it ran down his dry throat. His legs shifted underneath him as he fulfilled his craving.

Alice dragged the dead body of the animal in her hand. As she entered the opened where she left Edward, she saw him standing there. His smile was stained red from the blood. He put his hands in front of him and twitched his fingers, signaling that he wanted that animal as well. Alice grunted, "Your kidding me?"

**- **

The branches brushed his face as he ran. He was surprised his legs weren't hurting from the two days of straight running. He felt like he should run for months just to make sure he was far enough away from them, the ones who wanted to rip him to pieces. He knew Edward wouldn't have let Bella die, he knew she would be just like him. Just as strong. Just as devoted to kill him as much as the rest of the Cullen's. He wasn't ashamed nor was he happy with himself. Doing what he had planned for months, still didn't make him sure he was satisfied with everything. Technically she was still alive, she was still somewhat breathing. Edward still had her, still was able to love her and see her. Unlike Ryan, his father wasn't. Deep inside, he was glad about that. He was happy that prick of a father wasn't around to ignore him just as much as he had back then. Difference is now he wouldn't have cared as much, Ryan was old enough to supply for himself, he was able to stand up for himself. Nothing like he was when he was that young.

The moon was high in the sky, wind blowing harshly on his pale, hungry face. Something cracked in the distance. Ryan came to a stop, pressing his stone back up against the tree. He held his breath and listened carefully. His significant hearing gave him the power to trace the steps from the distance. As he heard the pattern, he could tell they were walking to him. As his teeth clenched, air flew up his nose as he tried to catch the scent from the unknown. It wasn't familiar, definitely not a Cullen, he waited longer.

"Hello?" A girls voice asked. Still Ryan kept his place behind the trunk of the tree, "Is somebody out there? I'm lost. Can you help me?"

He sniffed again, it wasn't human. Suddenly the girl went silent. The leaves flew past Ryan's side along with a gust of air. Immediately after a tall, blond haired, girl stood in front of him, "Got you." She placed her hand firmly around his neck, lifted his feet from the ground and held him in mid air, "Looks like I found a snack."

Ryan chuckled as curled his fingers into a fist and roughly hit the girls arm. The hold on his neck fell and as he landed on the ground, he squeezed her small neck underneath his hand. With a swift movement, he lifted his arm straight up, carrying her body with it. Holding it tighter, he brought his elbow up, turning her body as straight as a board and threw her down. She grunted as her back hit the hard ground. There, on one knee, Ryan starred at her, "Looks like your wrong."

"I didn't smell you, I swear." The girl begged underneath his hold, "Don't kill me."

"Trust me, I wouldn't waste my time." Ryan let go and stood up.

The girl coughed and pushed herself up to sit, "Who are you?"

"Names Ryan." He said as he looked around, making sure this wasn't a trick and the Cullen's would pop out any minute, "Are you alone?"

"Yes I am." The wind blew her hair from her face, "My name is Annabeth."

He turned to look at her, "I didn't ask."

Her lips went up in a curve, "Fine then. Where are you headed to?"

"Anywhere, but here. I need to leave."

"Why in such a hurry?"

"I'm...wanted." The black fabric from his shirt scratched along the trunk of the tree as he stood.

She gasped, "By the Volturi?"

Ryan tilted his head, remembering he had heard that name before. Edward had had spoke of them, "Who are they?"

"Who are the Volturi, are you kidding me?" She stood up in a flash, rubbing the dirt from her hands on to the fabric of her jeans, "They are the most powerful cult out there. They kill vampires who break the rules. Their all a bunch of freaks with powers."

"Powers?"

"Yeah, I visited them once because I wanted to join. But I didn't have any special talents, so they turned me down," Annabeth looked at Ryan, "They all can do something. The main one, Aro, he can see every thought you ever had. Then there's Jane, she can give you pain by just looking at you. I've heard there's more, but those two are the only ones I met."

"What do they hunt?"

"Humans."

A smile formed on Ryan's face. This Volturi could be exactly where he belonged, where he was meant to go, "They accept people with powers?"

"Only powers that they don't already have...you have any?" She asked.

"Why yes, yes I do."

Her mouth dropped, "May I see?"

Ryan shook his head. The ground shook violently beneath them, the sound of cracking echoed through the emptiness of the forest. With an instant, all of the tree's around them uprooted and froze in mid air, "I can control things with my mind."

Her eye's wandered around as her body turned, "I can see that." The tree's suddenly fell back into place with a loud thud, "They would so accept you."

"That's what I'm hoping."

Annabeth stopped spinning, "I can take you there."

"I would love that." Ryan smiled wildly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	57. Let's travel

**I am so sorry about the wait. Just my computer got really slow, stopped working, so I had to wait until I got my laptop. Then I worried about finishing my junior year of school and now that's complete. I now have all summer to write, but I plan to finish this story this week or next. Thank you for those who still review on my chapters and who still appreciate my writing. Again I apologize for the long waits.**

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ryan asked as he ran along the side of his new friend. '_She's not my friend,'_ he thought, '_I will just kill her after.' _

"Yes, for the fifth time, I know where I am going." Her blond hair flew back as the wind pushed harder. She was extremely aggravated by his constant asking. Not only has she been there before, she had been there more than five times, "Who are you running away from anyway?"

"That's none of your business."

Annabeth huffed, "Well excuse me."

The moon was slowly falling, but still the sky remained black. A few stars could be seen through the tops of the trees. The temperature had dropped, but neither could tell the difference. Animals in the distanced stayed clear from the runners knowing that one wrong step could cost them their lives.

Ryan was certain that this would be the only way to remain safe from the Cullen's. If everyone was afraid of the Volturi of course no one would mess with someone apart of them. It was the perfect plan, a plan that hopefully, unlike his others, wouldn't backfire. Suddenly he followed her right out of the forest and into the parking lot of the nearest airport, "Why are we here?"

"We have to go to another country…wow you really know nothing." Annabeth slowed her run into a nice, slow, human walk.

"And you're paying right?" Ryan asked while walking besides her.

"It's like I didn't just run a hundred miles for a guy who slammed me into the ground, yeah sure I'll pay."

"Aren't you just a sweet girl?"

"Grow up."

Ryan smiled, "I believe telling a vampire to grow up is a contradiction. And since when do you hate me?"

The electronic doors slowly opened as they stood in front of the sensor. Groups of people stood and walked in all directions. Annabeth turned to the right, "I don't hate you, you're just a bit annoying."

Ryan stopped in his tracks, "Really? I've known you for like five minutes."

"It's been seven," She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, "And if you waste another, we won't get our flight."

"Where are going anyway?" He asked trying to shake her hand off of his.

"Will you stop it?" Annabeth yelled as she pulled him left with her.

"Let go then."

"No, you'll throw another tantrum and then we will really be late." She listened to him huff and he suddenly held onto her hand as well, "and we're going to Italy."

"Italy? Yeah you're definitely paying for that."

They walked quietly to the line for tickets and stood behind the many waiting people. There was a little kid gripping his mother's hand firmly in front of them. Shyly the little boy turned around and stared at Ryan. Of course how Ryan is, he glared back at the boy and hissed in a whisper. The little boy's eyes widened and he quickly turned back around.

Annabeth hit his shoulder, "Stop that." She shifted from leg to leg impatiently, "How many people need to travel this late at night?"

A man closest to the counter turned around, catching eye contact with Annabeth. Ryan looked at her and then to the stranger, "That guy is totally checking you out."

"I know." Her lips curved into a sly smile as she dropped Ryan's hand and used her own to move her hair. _'Come one, look into my eyes. Let me get in front of you sweetie pie. Come on.'_

"What are you doing?" Ryan chuckled.

She kept her gaze on the innocent man, "Trying to mind control him."

With a laugh he jerked his head to the other direction and looked back at her, "You don't have any powers remember?"

The man turned completely around, "Would you like to go ahead of me ma'am?"

"Oh thank you sir, we would love to." Annabeth grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him forward.

"I…I thought you didn't have any?" Ryan asked confusingly.

She looked up at him, "I really don't think I do…it was probably just luck."

"Next in line please?" The lady behind the desk asked. She watched as they both approached, "Where would you like to go?"

"Two first class seats to Volterra, Italy please." Annabeth said.

She typed on her keyboard, keeping her eyes on the screen. The instant she looked up, Annabeth caught her gaze, "That will be…"

'_Free. That will be free. Just say it.'_

The lady blinked her eyes, "Free. Here you go, have a great flight." She smiled and waved on for the next customers to come through.

Ryan followed after Annabeth, his eyes shifting from the lady to her, "Did you just..?"

"I think so."

"And you don't…?"

She looked back at him, "I didn't think I did."

"Interesting. Which gate?"

"A29."

Ryan looked up at the signs. Grabbing her hand, "This way."

The sun slowly peeked through the windows of the Cullen mansion. Edward sat besides Bella, watching every movement she made while laying there. The floor creaked behind him, Carlisle stood in the doorway, "At least she's finally asleep."

"Just a few more hours and she will be awake." Edward said brushing the hair from her face.

"Scared?"

"Terrified." He turned his head to look at his father, "I'm honestly terrified about her waking up."

"Don't be, she will be okay." Carlisle smiled.

"Except you don't know that."

Alice waved her hand, "I do."

Edward looked at his sister, "Have you seen something?"

"First class, wow." Ryan said as he sat down in his seat, "Still upset that you get the window."

"What are you, five? Deal with it." Annabeth said glancing out of it.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She said keeping her eyes focused on the men getting the plane ready for takeoff.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"About, twenty years I think."

"Damn, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one." She looked at him, "How about you?"

"Oh me, I got changed about a week ago and I'm eighteen."

"At least you're legal." She said smiling at him.

Ryan flashed his teeth, "Little cougar."

"And?"

"It's not a bad thing. I like older women."

"Too bad you're not my type." Annabeth turned her face towards the window.

With a smile Ryan leaned his head against the rest. Suddenly the plane rumbled beneath their feet and started speeding down the strip. Without hesitation the wheels lifted from the ground and flew right into the sunset.

Ryan blinked his eyes and looked out the window, "Move your head." The peak of sun hit his face, he quickly threw his head on the seat, "Shit."

Annabeth rolled the shade down, "Yeah I forgot about the sun. We're going to need some clothes, maybe a hat."

"No not that."

"Then what is it?"

Ryan swallowed a gulp of air and looked towards her. Her deep blue eyes looked back at him, "The girl I turned becomes full vampire today."

She squinted her eyes, "You been a vampire for a week and you have already turned a girl?"

He let out a laugh, "Long story sweetheart."

"Let me tell you something, sweetheart, you might want to not say that when you meet them. They don't really like people who just run around changing others."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Oh chill out, I only changed one and it was for a good reason."

"You changed someone within the week of you being changed. I've been one for twenty years and I haven't changed anybody."

"Ehm, congrats?"

"Oh kid," she said shaking her head, "You've got a lot ahead of you."

"I've been through hell and back, I think I can handle it."

"Just wait until you met them." Annabeth closed her eyes as she laid her head on the rest.

"What is so dangerous about them anyway?"

She didn't answer.

"Why does everybody fear them?"

Still no answer.

"You can't sleep!" Ryan whispered harshly.

"I'll do anything to drown you out." She heard him huff and in return a smile appeared on her face.

"What did you see Alice?" Edward repeated.

"I just saw…"

She was interrupted by Bella's intense breathing. Her legs started to move violently, her teeth clenching.

"What is happening to her?" Edward asked standing up.

"The venom is just making its final run through her body, making sure it has taken over every human aspect." Carlisle said speaking loudly over Bella's yells, "She will be fine in a couple seconds."

"Bella, it's okay. It's over Bella, it's done." Edward told her as his hands held down her arms, "Just wake up Bella." Bella opened her mouth, but nothing came out, "What is it Bella?"

Carlisle ran to the bed, leaning over her feet, "Bella the venom is just going through your body, it will be done soon. Just keep tight."

Edward looked up at Alice, "What did you see Alice?"

Suddenly Bella stopped moving, her breathing slowed to nothing. All that could be heard was a simple beating, but soon that also silenced.

"The transformation, it's done." Carlisle said backing away.

The room got extremely quiet, "Bella, are you alright?" Edward watching as her eyes started to slowly open. He let out a sigh, "Bella…"

Bella opened her eyes completely, looking at him, "I love you."

Alice smiled, pointing her finger at them, "That's what I saw."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
